


Betty and Cheryl

by Tuxedo_Mark



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Josie and the Pussycats (Comics), Riverdale (TV 2017), Sabrina the Teenage Witch (Comics)
Genre: 2016 US Presidential Election, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Anti-Donald Trump, BFFs, Band Fic, Bedroom Sex, Beltane, Birthday, Birthday Party, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Birthday Spanking, Blow Jobs, Brigid - Freeform, Caileach Bheur, Car Sex, Catholic Character, Celebrations, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Cocaine, Concerts, Consensual Underage Sex, Cunnilingus, Drinking, Drug Use, Drugs, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Dubious Morality, Eostre - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fourth of July, Friends With Benefits, Gangbang, Girl Band, Girl Power, Girls Kissing, Group Sex, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Imbolc, Incest, Labor Day, Lammas, Litha, Lughnasadh, Mabon - Freeform, Marijuana, Masturbation, Midsummer, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Neo-Paganism, New Age, New Orleans, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, New York City, News Media, Newspapers, Normal Life, Oral Sex, Ostara, Parent/Child Incest, Party, Partying, Phone Sex, Pillow Talk, Pizza, Racism, Realistic, Recreational Drug Use, References to Shakespeare, Religious Discussion, Rituals, Samhain, School Uniforms, Sex in a Car, Shakespeare Quotations, Shopping, Sleepovers, Social Justice, Social Media, Spring Break, Statutory Rape, Swearing, TV News, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Wicca, Witchcraft, Witches, Yuletide, job counseling, may day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2019-08-03 19:24:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 34
Words: 75,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16332008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuxedo_Mark/pseuds/Tuxedo_Mark
Summary: A reimagining of Archie, focusing primarily on the female characters, following them from freshman through senior years. This is meant to feel more like actual high school, so not a whole lot of drama actually happens.





	1. Welcome to the New Age

**Betty and Cheryl**

**An Archie Fanfic Series  
Chronicling Freshman - Senior Years**

**Chapter 01:  
"Welcome to the New Age"**

**Written By  
Mark Moore**

Author's note: Welcome to my fanfic series. Back in 2016, I decided to write a series that chronicles the Archie characters' (primarily Betty Cooper, Cheryl Blossom, and their friends) journey through high school from beginning to end.

I'd previously written two Betty fanfics, one in 1999 and one in 2011, but those had gone off in their own direction from the comics. What I want to do here is rebuild the characters from the ground up, not being held to any kind of "continuity" from the comics. As such, I'm playing loose with the character relationships and the "established facts".

This is going to be a 45-part series. Each chapter will cover one month. Each school year will consist of nine chapters, and each summer vacation in between will consist of three chapters, chronicling the characters' lives from incoming freshmen in September of 2016 to graduating seniors in May of 2020. Well, that's the plan, anyway. Goddess willing, I'll see it through to the end.

For those of you that might be interested in my other ongoing contribution to Archie fandom, search for my Riverdale Reviewed blog. I'm attempting to review every episode of the new series, _Riverdale_ , as well as every episode of _The New Archies_ and _Archie's Weird Mysteries_ \- plus the various movies and a sampling of the other series.

Be warned that this is a mature series that explores, in unabashed detail, what it means to be a teenager of the 21st century and a child of the third millennium. Strong language, blunt talk, political incorrectness, and heavy underage drinking and drug use are here for you to enjoy...if you dare.

Times originally written: Thursday, September 1, 2016, 5:00 PM - 5:35 PM; Friday, September 2, 2016, 7:53 PM - 8:17 PM; Saturday, September 3, 2016, 8:01 PM - 8:35 PM; Monday, September 5, 2016, 4:17 PM - 5:19 PM, 5:46 PM - 6:08 PM, 7:04 PM - 7:46 PM; Friday, September 9, 2016, 8:00 PM - 8:15 PM; Monday, September 12, 2016, 7:00 PM - 8:00 PM; Friday, September 16, 2016, 5:52 PM - 5:58 PM; Wednesday, September 28, 2016, 5:18 PM - 6:29 PM; Thursday, September 29, 2016, 4:50 PM - 6:30 PM; Friday, September 30, 2016, 3:50 PM - 5:19 PM, 5:48 PM - 6:30 PM, 7:00 PM - 7:55 PM 

On Monday, October 15, 2018, some ass-shit FanFiction.Net user named Merinus threatened to report this series, so I took it down and am reposting it here on AO3 after checking for, and correcting, errors.

Update times: Thursday, October 17, 2018, 7:04 PM - 7:36 PM, 7:47 PM - 7:58 PM, 9:12 PM - 9:19 PM, 9:38 PM - 9:39 PM 

The following story is copyright © 2016, 2018 by Mark Moore.

* * *

**Tuesday, September 6, 2016, 6:03 PM  
** Cooper Household  
Riverdale, New York

Elizabeth "Betty" Cooper walked into the living room, carrying two bags. Her mother, Alice Cooper, followed and closed the door behind her. She locked it.

"I'm gonna put these away." Betty started walking up the stairs.

"I'll start dinner."

Betty reached the second floor and walked down the short hallway to her bedroom.

She walked inside, closed the door, turned on the light, put the bags on her bed, and took out the contents.

Her cell phone rang. Betty took it out of her front-right shorts pocket and checked the caller. It was her best friend, Veronica Lodge.

Betty answered the call. "Hey."

"Hey, bitch, what's up?"

"Not much. Just got back from some last-minute back-to-school shopping."

"Me, too. I just got back from Saks Fifth."

Betty was surprised. "You went into the city for last-minute back-to-school shopping?

Veronica made no response.

"Right. I forgot who I was talking to."

"I got some Rag  & Bone, some Theory."

"Cool."

"Where'd you shop?"

Betty straightened her new clothes on her bed. "Walmart."

"Oh."

Betty didn't like Veronica's tone. "Fuck you. You know I'm poor."

"Anyway, wanna come over?"

Betty selected the clothes that she planned to wear tomorrow and hung them on the back of her desk chair. "Can't. Mom's making dinner."

"I'll rephrase it. Wanna cum over me? You'll have plenty to eat."

"I'd love to, but Mom's picky about when I can leave the house. Mostly, it's for church - and now school."

"C'mon, it's been a week."

"Sorry." Betty took the rest of her new clothes and put them on shelves in her small closet.

"Wanna have phone sex?"

"Sure." Betty walked over to her door and locked it. Then she started taking off her clothes and dropping them on the floor.

"Hey, I've got an idea."

"What?" Betty asked, sitting on the bed.

"You stay home alone in the afternoons still, right?"

Betty lay down and started fondling her breasts. "Yeah."

"Maybe you can talk your mom into letting you come home with me every day, and I'll have you sent home when she gets home."

Betty moved her free hand south. "That might work. I'll bring it up at dinner."

"Cool. Anyway, you ready?"

"Yeah."

"I lie down between your legs and gently kiss your pussy."

Betty rubbed her pussy. "Mmmmm, that feels good."

"I gently lick you."

"Ooh, baby, I-"

There was a knock at the door. "Betty, dinner's ready."

"Fuck."

"That's pretty blatant. You sure don't waste any time."

"No, I mean my mom's at the door. Dinner's ready."

"Aw, too bad. We'll continue this later."

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you, too."

Betty ended the call. "Coming!" She stood up and frowned. "Not."

* * *

Betty and Alice were sitting at the kitchen table, eating a dinner of pan-cooked pork and onions.

"Hey, I've got a proposal."

"Oh?" Alice asked.

"What if I go home with Ronnie after school and then come after you get home?"

"Why?"

"Well, so I won't be by myself every afternoon."

"Is it okay with Ronnie?"

"She proposed it."

Alice thought about it. "What about on days when you have homework or have to study for a test?"

"I can do it over there. Ronnie and I can even quiz each other."

"What guarantee do I have that you'll actually study over there?"

"My grades will let you know."

"Okay, fine, but I don't want to see a C or lower."

"Thanks."

* * *

**Wednesday, September 7, 2016, 7:50 AM  
Riverdale High School**

Betty got off the school bus, having spent an hour riding to school and not recognizing anyone.

She made her way to a back entrance of the school, since the buses parked in the lot behind the school. She wondered what the interior of the school was like but guessed it wouldn't be much different than Riverdale Middle School.

Upon entering the building, her theory was confirmed. She looked at the schedule in her left hand and made her way to her homeroom.

Betty arrived at her homeroom, entered it, and sat in an empty chair. She looked around. So far, she hadn't recognized anyone.

Soon, Veronica walked into the room. Betty noticed the black-haired girl was wearing a new designer outfit, a gold necklace, gold bracelets, and pink lipstick.

Betty smiled. "Ronnie!"

Veronica smiled, walked over to Betty, sat next to her, and kissed her on the lips. "Hi, sweetie!"

"Have you seen anyone yet?"

"Nah."

Soon, Forsythe Pendleton Jones III, better known as "Jughead", and Reginald "Reggie" Mantle walked into the room. The girls waved at them. The guys came over and sat by them. Betty and Veronica each kissed Reggie on the lips.

"Where's Archie?" Betty asked.

Jughead shrugged. "He was with me when we got off the bus."

Reggie shrugged. "He's probably running late. Watch him be late on his first day at a new school."

The warning bell rang. Betty looked at the clock on the wall. It was 7:54 AM. Archie had one minute to show up.

Soon, the final bell rang, and Archibald "Archie" Andrews ran into the room at the same time.

The teacher, an old, white-haired woman, looked at him. "You're tardy."

Betty looked at Reggie. "You called it."

"What?!" Archie exclaimed in surprise. "I totally made it! I came in at the bell!"

The teacher started filling out a tardy slip. "That reasoning won't work here, young man. Name?"

"Archie Andrews."

The teacher finished filling out the tardy slip and gave him his copy. "Try to be on time from now on."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Take your seat."

Archie walked over and sat next to Jughead. Betty and Veronica each kissed Archie on the lips.

Reggie smiled in amusement. "Great start to the year, Arch."

Archie ignored him.

The teacher held up an iPad. "I'm going to take attendance. When you hear your name, please say 'Here'."

After attendance was taken, the intercom speaker turned on.

"Good morning, Raccoons. This is your principal, Mr. Weatherbee. I wish to welcome all of you, both returning students and faculty as well as new. And now here are today's morning announcements."

The students collectively tuned out the announcements.

"Let's make this school year a good, safe one. Welcome to Riverdale High. Thank you."

The teacher smiled. "Okay, now that that's over with, my name is Miss Grundy. I'm also the English I and American History teacher, so some of you will have me throughout the day."

The door opened, and a girl walked into the classroom. Everyone looked at her. She was tall, had long red hair, and wore a stylish white ensemble. Betty stared at her.

The girl walked over to Miss Grundy and offered her a slip of paper. "My name's Cheryl Blossom. I just moved here this morning. I had to go to the office to get things straightened out."

Miss Grundy took the paper and read it. "Very well, welcome to Riverdale High. Class, please welcome Cheryl Blossom."

The other students offered various forms of welcome. Cheryl waved generally at them.

"Have a seat."

Cheryl walked over and sat in the only empty chair, next to Betty.

The bell rang.

Most of the students stood up and walked out of the classroom. So did Miss Grundy. Betty, Veronica, Cheryl, Archie, Jughead, and Reggie remained in their seats.

Betty smiled. "We all have Miss Grundy for first period."

Veronica smiled. "One less trip to make."

Betty gave her an impish grin. "You're so fucking lazy." She looked at Cheryl. "I'm Betty Cooper. These are Veronica Lodge, Archie Andrews, Jughead Jones, and Reggie Mantle."

Cheryl nodded and looked at Veronica. "Who's your dealer?"

"Huh?" Veronica asked.

"Where do you get your weed?" Cheryl clarified.

"What makes you think I do weed?" Veronica asked.

Cheryl rolled her eyes. "Oh, please, I see it in your eyes. You're high as fuck."

Betty looked at Veronica in surprise. "Are you really?"

Veronica smiled. "What do you think?" She kissed Betty on the lips and then shoved her tongue into Betty's mouth, french-kissing her.

Finally, their lips parted.

Betty smiled. "Breath mint. Nice try. I can still taste it, though."

Veronica shrugged. "Oh, well, guilty as charged."

"So where'd you get it?" Cheryl pressed.

"My dad. He often goes on business trips to Washington and has one of his assistants bring back a nice supply."

"What does your dad do?" Cheryl asked.

Veronica laughed. "What _doesn't_ he do? He's the richest person in Riverdale and owns plenty of businesses in this town."

Cheryl chuckled. "You mean he _was_ the richest person in Riverdale."

"Huh?" Veronica asked, surprised.

"My dad's loaded. He's a billionaire."

"So's mine."

"Net worth?" Cheryl asked.

Veronica smiled. "$17.9-billion."

Cheryl smiled. "$18.1-billion."

Veronica frowned.

Cheryl looked at the guys. "So are you three involved with anyone?"

Archie tried to think of the best way to phrase his explanation. "Um..."

"Trick question. I don't care."

Betty smiled at Cheryl. "Archie and Reggie are involved with Ronnie and me, but we're kinda open. Have at 'em."

"What about you?" Cheryl asked Jughead.

"Not interested."

Cheryl frowned. "Luckily for you, I have transcended taking offense."

The warning bell rang. The door opened, and students started coming into the classroom.

Miss Grundy walked back into the classroom. She started setting up for her class, but then she looked at Betty and noticed something. "Betty, you've smeared your lipstick."

Betty was confused. "I don't wear lipstick."

Veronica smiled in amusement. "It's mine. Sorry, I got a bit carried away."

Betty smiled. "Don't apologize."

Veronica sucked on her right thumb, and then she wiped her lipstick off Betty's face.

* * *

The English I class consisted of Miss Grundy handing printed outlines to each of her students, assigning a textbook to each student, and going over the topics that they'd cover throughout the school year.

When the bell rang, the students stood up and left the classroom.

Betty, Veronica, and Cheryl headed for their lockers, which turned out to be next to each other. Veronica was to Betty's left, and Cheryl was to Betty's right. They deposited their English books.

"Well, I've got Geography next. Give me a kiss."

Betty kissed Veronica on the lips.

Veronica headed to her next class.

"What do _you_ have next?" Betty asked Cheryl.

"Science with Mr. Flutesnoot. You?"

"Same."

The two girls headed to their next class together.

* * *

"Welcome, students!" Professor Flutesnoot exclaimed. "I'm Professor Flutesnoot! Are you excited to learn?!"

The students didn't quite know what to make of him.

"I teach not only Science but also Algebra, so some of you will have me twice per day."

Betty and Cheryl quickly checked their schedules. "Fuck."

"Excuse me, ladies?" Professor Flutesnoot asked.

Betty quickly smiled, nervous. "We said 'Fun'! We've got you for fourth period, too."

"Okay."

Cheryl looked at Betty and smiled. "Thanks."

Betty smiled at her.

* * *

The Science I class consisted of Professor Flutesnoot handing printed outlines to each of his students, assigning a textbook to each student, and going over the topics that they'd cover throughout the school year.

After class, Betty and Cheryl went to their lockers, deposited their textbooks and folders, and headed for the cafeteria.

They each grabbed a tray and stood in line. They each got a slice of pizza and a carton of chocolate milk.

Betty presented her student ID at the register. The cashier scanned it.

"No charge." The cashier offered the ID back to Betty.

Betty took her ID back. She waited for Cheryl to pay, and then they looked for a place to sit. They found an unoccupied table in the middle of the room and sat down.

Betty spotted Veronica and waved to her. Veronica walked over to them and sat to Betty's left. She kissed Betty on the lips.

"What do you have?" Betty asked, looking at Veronica's meal.

"Filet mignon. Gaston sent it from home." Veronica looked at Cheryl and gave her a teasing smile. "What's the matter? Can't afford to have your lunch delivered to school?"

Cheryl felt irritated. "I can afford anything. I simply choose to spend my money wisely. Besides, it's fun to have just a plain old pizza every so often. It makes the expensive stuff that much more of a treat."

"So how was Geography?" Betty asked Veronica.

"It was okay. Taught by some older guy - but not too old. How was Science?"

Betty laughed. "Oh, my fucking God! The teacher is batshit insane! He reminded me of Doc Brown in the _Back to the Future_ movies."

"Wow, I count myself lucky."

"What do you have next?" Betty asked Veronica.

"American History with Miss Grundy."

Betty smiled. "Us, too."

"Then I have French I."

"We're not doing our foreign language classes until junior and senior year."

Cheryl nodded. "Yeah. With any luck, they'll add more variety by then. French is stupid with all of its silent letters, and Spanish just sounds so fucking ghetto."

Betty sighed. "We've got Professor Flutesnoot again for Algebra for fourth period. Fuck me with a knife."

* * *

After lunch, Betty, Veronica, and Cheryl went to American History class, and then Veronica went to French I class while Betty and Cheryl suffered through Algebra I with Professor Flutesnoot.

When the final bell of the day rang, Betty and Cheryl stopped by their lockers one more time, and then they went out the front entrance of the school and over to the student parking lot.

Two limousines were parked there. Veronica was waiting in the back seat of one of them.

Cheryl smiled in amusement. "Cute little ride."

Veronica frowned. "Shut up. Get in, Bets."

Betty got into the back seat of the Lodge family limousine, and Cheryl got into the back seat of the Blossom family limousine.

Betty smiled. "See ya tomorrow, Cheryl."

Cheryl smiled. "Sure."

Betty closed the door. Immediately, Veronica pulled Betty close and kissed her soundly on the lips.

* * *

**3:00 PM  
Lodge Manor**

Betty and Veronica walked into Veronica's bedroom. Veronica turned on the ceiling light. They tossed their bookbags onto Veronica's bed.

Veronica closed her bedroom door and locked it. She and Betty took off their clothes and dropped them on the floor. Betty sat on the bed.

Veronica walked over to her mini fridge and opened it. "Whatcha want?"

"Whatcha got?" Betty asked.

"I got some seasonal beer in. In the mood for some pumpkin ale?"

"Ooh, yes, please."

Veronica got two bottles of pumpkin ale out of her fridge and closed it. She opened both bottles and offered one to Betty.

Betty took the bottle and sipped her beer. "Mmm, this is nice."

"Yep." Veronica sipped her own beer. "So wanna fuck?"

Betty laughed. "God, you're insatiable. In a bit. Let me get drunk first."

"Want some music?" Veronica asked.

"Sure."

Veronica turned on her laptop and started her main Pandora station. Music started playing.

Veronica picked up her laptop, sat on her bed, and started browsing.

"Hey, check it out. A new store just opened in Riverdale."

"What is it?" Betty asked between sips of her beer.

"Some kind of metaphysical shop. Wanna check it out later?"

"I dunno. My mom thinks I'm staying here after school."

"Oh, come on, I go out all the time."

Betty thought about it. "Okay."

Veronica grinned. "That's my girl."

* * *

**6:00 PM  
Downtown Riverdale**

Veronica and Betty got out of the Lodge family limousine.

"Shall I wait here, Miss Lodge?" the driver, a young British woman with short, light brown hair asked.

Veronica thought about it. "No need, Jamie. I'll call you when we're ready to leave."

Jamie got out of the limousine, locked it, and went to explore the downtown area.

Betty and Veronica looked at the storefront. The shop was called A Touch of Salem, and it was subtitled "New Age Gifts". Some candles, incense sticks, crystals, books, decks of cards, and figurines were displayed in the window.

Betty opened the door. A bell rang. Veronica walked inside, and Betty followed her. The door closed behind them.

Immediately, the scent of incense hit both girls. They inhaled it and found it pleasant. The store was somewhat dimly lit, but it wasn't difficult to see anything. They explored the tables and bookcases.

"Hi. Need help with anything?"

The girls looked toward the sound of the voice. A young woman with long red hair was standing behind the counter.

Veronica smiled. "We're just looking, thanks."

"Okay, let me know if you need anything."

Betty and Veronica browsed for a while. Betty flipped through some books that caught her attention.

"Would either of you like some water?" the woman at the counter asked.

Betty and Veronica looked at her in surprise. "Um..."

"It's free, or I've got some complementary tea in the reading area."

"Which is for paying customers." A woman with short black hair came out of a back room, which was obscured by a curtain. "You've got to stop giving away our tea."

"Didn't you just open today?" Betty asked.

The black-haired woman smiled. "Here, yes, but we've been in business for a few years if you count back home."

Veronica looked at Betty. "I could really go for some tea."

Betty thought about it and then took the book that she had been flipping through over to the counter and set it down.

The redhead scanned the book. "$21.60."

Betty took out her wallet and paid. She got forty cents back in change.

Veronica brought a book over to the counter and set it down. Betty walked over to the reading area and sat on the couch. She poured tea into a glass and took a sip.

"What flavor is this?" Betty asked.

"Earl Grey - with a hint of nutmeg."

Betty smiled. "It's good."

The redhead smiled. "Thanks."

Veronica joined Betty on the couch, sitting to her right, and poured herself a glass of tea. She took a sip.

Betty and Veronica opened their books and started reading.

Suddenly, the door opened and closed.

"Hey, welcome back."

"I just couldn't stay away. This place is awesome."

Betty looked up at the sound of the voice and smiled. "Hey, Cheryl."

Cheryl looked at Betty and smiled. "Hey, Betty." She twisted her smile into a mischievous grin. "Hey, Veronica."

Veronica didn't look up. "Hey, Charlie."

Cheryl frowned, but she bit her tongue. "Transcendence and all."

Betty grinned. "Buy a book and join us for some tea."

"Hmmm, okay." Cheryl quickly scanned the books, picked up one that looked interesting, and took it to the counter.

Veronica looked at Betty. "Did you _have_ to do that?"

"Do you _have_ to be such a bitch?" Betty replied.

Cheryl arrived and sat to Betty's left on the couch. She poured herself a glass of tea.

Cheryl sipped her tea. "Mmmm..."

Veronica rolled her eyes. "I think it suddenly got too crowded."

Betty smiled. "I'm sandwiched between two beautiful girls, so I really don't give a shit what you think."

"Fine. You must be in heaven. I've seen you making fuck eyes at her."

Betty shrugged. "I don't deny it." She looked at Cheryl. "Don't mind her. She's drunk and high."

"And you aren't?" Veronica asked her.

Betty looked at her. "I did not follow up my three beers and weed with a bottle of Alsace."

"No, just a full glass."

"Fuck you."

"Fuck _you_."

Cheryl took a deep breath. "Let's all just read our books in silence, please."

Betty nodded. "Agreed."

* * *

**7:00 PM**

Betty, Veronica, and Cheryl walked out of the store. Each of them held a paper bag with her respective book and a business card inside.

Veronica took out her cell phone and made a call.

"Yes, Miss Lodge."

"I'm ready, Jamie."

"Very well. I'll be over shortly."

Veronica ended the call and put her cell phone away.

"So what did you get?" Betty asked both of them.

Veronica shrugged. "Some book about stones and crystals. They look pretty."

Betty smiled in amusement.

Cheryl smiled. "I bought a book on the dawning of the Aquarian Age. You?"

Betty was a bit hesitant. "A book about Wicca."

"That sounds cool. Why the hesitation?"

Betty felt embarrassed. "My mom wouldn't approve. Ever hear the term, 'more Catholic than the pope'? Well, that's my mom."

Cheryl looked at her sympathetically. "I'm sorry. Well, I won't tell."

Veronica smiled. "I won't tell either, and you can actually trust me."

Cheryl rolled her eyes, pulled Betty close, kissed her passionately on the lips, and shoved her tongue into her mouth. The two girls french-kissed for a while. Finally, Cheryl ended the kiss and released Betty. Cheryl looked at Veronica with an impish smile.

Veronica frowned. "Game on, bitch."

"Excuse me, I couldn't help overhearing."

Betty, Veronica, and Cheryl looked toward the sound of the voice. A girl with short, platinum blonde hair was walking toward them. The sun was setting behind her, casting an orange glow on her. Betty noticed she wore a silver necklace with a silver pentacle pendant.

The girl stopped in front of them. "Are you interested in the Craft?"

Veronica shook her head. "Saw it. Wasn't that great."

Cheryl looked at Veronica. "Witchcraft, dumbass." She looked at the new girl. "I am."

Betty smiled. "Me, too."

The girl smiled. "Then you should come by again sometime. We can discuss it."

"You like this place, huh?" Betty asked.

"You could say that. My aunts own it."

"Oh, neat. So you just moved here?"

"Yeah."

Cheryl smiled. "Me, too. I just moved here from NYC, because my daddy's got domination plans. So be honest. What do you really think of this sleepy little hamlet?"

"I like it. It reminds me of Salem."

Cheryl grinned. "I've been there. It's nice - and not too far away."

The girl turned and faced the setting sun. "I just love magic hour. Don't you?"

Betty smiled. "It's nice."

There was a moment of silence.

It was too awkward for Veronica. "We go to Riverdale High."

The girl turned and faced them. "And I suppose I will, too, starting tomorrow. I helped my aunts set up today."

Veronica smiled. "I'm Veronica Lodge. These are Betty Cooper and Shirley Bloom."

Cheryl frowned. "Cheryl Blossom."

The girl smiled. "I'm Sabrina Spellman. Well, I best be going."

Betty looked at Veronica. "Yeah, I gotta get going, too. My mom's gonna be home from work soon."

Veronica looked. "No prob. Here's Jamie."

Jamie arrived and unlocked the Lodge family limousine.

Cheryl stared at Jamie and smiled seductively at her. "You've got one hot chauffeur, Harmonica."

Veronica frowned. "Fuck you, and she's mine, so don't get any ideas. Anyway, I don't see _your_ ride."

Just then, the Blossom family limousine arrived and parked. A male chauffeur exited and opened the back, passenger-side door for Cheryl.

Cheryl looked at Betty, smiled, and kissed her on the lips. "Gotta go."

Betty smiled. "See ya at school tomorrow."

Cheryl walked over to her limousine, got in, turned on her iPod touch, and started her main Pandora station. "Radioactive" by Imagine Dragons started blaring from the speakers.

Jamie walked over and opened the back, passenger-side door for Veronica and Betty. "Miss Lodge? Miss Betty?"

Veronica stared at Cheryl for a moment and then got into her limousine. Betty followed. Jamie closed the door.

Betty looked out the window and watched Cheryl close her door. Then she watched Sabrina walk into the shop.

"I'm waking up; I feel it in my bones, enough to make my system blow. Welcome to the new age, to the new age. Welcome to the new age, to the new age."

Betty looked at Veronica and smiled. "Well, I think the school year's off to a great start."

"Oh, shut up."

Betty smiled. "Welcome to the new age, to the new age..."

**Fin**


	2. Something Wicca This Way Comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice meets Cheryl's parents and Betty's aunts.

**Betty and Cheryl**

**An Archie Fanfic Series  
Chronicling Freshman - Senior Years**

**Chapter 02:  
"Something Wicca This Way Comes"**

**Written By  
Mark Moore**

Author's note: Times written: Saturday, October 1, 2016, 8:26 PM - 8:30 PM; Thursday, October 13, 2016, 4:40 PM - 6:30 PM; Thursday, October 20, 2016, 6:10 PM - 6:30 PM; Monday, October 24, 2016, 3:29 PM - 4:30 PM; Friday, October 28, 2016, 7:52 PM - 8:49 PM; Saturday, October 29, 2016, 7:36 PM - 8:21 PM; Monday, October 31, 2016, 3:17 PM - 4:10 PM, 6:04 PM - 6:27 PM, 7:02 PM - 7:52 PM, 8:12 PM - 9:11 PM, 9:21 PM - 10:03 PM, 10:41 PM - 11:21 PM 

Update times: Friday, October 18, 2018, 7:25 PM - 8:12 PM 

The following story is copyright © 2016, 2018 by Mark Moore.

* * *

**Saturday, October 1, 2016, 6:03 PM  
** Cooper Household  
Riverdale, New York

Betty Cooper was sitting at the kitchen table with her mother, Alice Cooper, eating a dinner of pan-cooked sliced potatoes with black and cayenne pepper, bacon, and sausage.

"Any plans for tomorrow?" Alice asked.

"Not really."

"I think we need to go shopping after church."

"'Kay."

"So you have no plans for the rest of the day?"

Betty thought about it. "I guess I can ask Veronica, Cheryl, and Sabrina if they're doing anything."

"I haven't met Cheryl or Sabrina yet, and I haven't met their parents either."

"So...no?"

"Right."

"What if you _did_ meet them?"

"Then it might be okay. You can call them up after dinner and see if they're interested in meeting me tomorrow afternoon."

"Okay."

* * *

After dinner, Betty went up to her bedroom, closed the door, locked it, and turned on the light.

She took off her clothes, picked up her cell phone off her desk, sat on her bed, and called Cheryl.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"What's up?" Cheryl asked.

"My mom wants to meet your parents before she'll allow me to hang out with you."

"Okay. When?"

"Mom's thinking tomorrow afternoon."

"I'll ask. Hang on."

Betty lay back on her bed and switched her phone to her right hand. She masturbated with her left hand while she waited for Cheryl's reply.

"They say sure."

"Great. Mom and I gotta shop after church, but we can come by soon after."

"Cool. See ya then."

Betty ended the call and then called Sabrina.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"What's up?" Sabrina asked.

"My mom wants to meet your aunts before she'll allow me to hang out with you."

"Okay. When?"

"Mom's thinking tomorrow afternoon."

"I'll ask. Hang on."

Betty lay back on her bed and switched her phone to her right hand. She resumed masturbating.

"They say sure."

"Great. Mom and I gotta shop after church, and then we're gonna go to Cheryl's house, so my mom can meet her parents, but we can come by soon after."

"Church?"

"Yeah. We go to church every Sunday morning - or Saturday afternoon, depending on my mom's work schedule. Why?"

"How inquisitive is your mom?"

"I'm not sure, why?"

"Hello, we're Wiccan."

"Oh. Maybe don't advertise that."

"Why not?"

"Because it's my mom. I have to hide that damn book that I bought from your store, no offense."

"Well, what if we just don't bring it up unless she asks?" Sabrina suggested.

Betty thought about it. "Maybe."

"Cool. See ya tomorrow."

Betty ended the call, put her cell phone on her night stand, and resumed masturbating.

* * *

**Sunday, October 2, 2016, 12:04 PM  
** Blossom Manor  
Pembrooke Gated Community  
Riverdale, New York

Alice pressed the button at the manor's gate.

"Yes?" came a female voice.

"This is Alice Cooper. I'm here to see the Blossom family."

"Do you have an appointment?"

Alice was surprised. "You could say that. My daughter, Betty, had called Cheryl yesterday, and her parents had agreed to meet with me this afternoon."

"One moment."

Alice and Betty waited for a minute, and then the gate opened.

"I guess that's a 'Please come in.'" Alice drove onto the property and up the long driveway.

Betty looked at the sprawling property, and then she saw the large mansion. "Holy shit."

"Watch your language."

Alice brought the car to a stop and parked in front of the garage. They got out of the car and walked to the front doors.

Alice rang the doorbell. They waited.

Soon, a maid opened one of the doors.

She smiled and stepped aside. "Please come in."

Alice smiled. "Thank you."

Alice and Betty walked into the main hall. The maid closed and locked the door.

"The family will be with you shortly." The maid turned and walked out of the room.

Betty and Alice looked around the room. The walls, floor, and ceiling were white. A few paintings and family portraits hung on the walls.

Betty was a bit surprised. "It doesn't seem to be as extravagant as the Lodges' place."

"Yeah, I kinda noticed that, too."

"We aren't ones for extravagance." A smiling red-haired woman walked into the room. She offered Alice her right hand. "I'm Penelope Blossom."

Alice smiled and shook her hand. "Alice Cooper."

Cheryl and her father, a brown-haired man with a goatee, walked into the room.

Penelope looked at them. "You already know Cheryl. This is my husband, Clifford."

Clifford smiled and offered Alice his right hand. "Please, call me Cliff."

Alice shook his hand. "Alice." She looked at Cheryl. "Actually, I only know _of_ Cheryl. I've never actually met her."

Cheryl smiled and nodded. "Hi."

"Hi."

Penelope smiled. "Well, lunch should be ready in the dining room. Please follow me."

* * *

Betty and Alice were led into a dining room, which was larger than normal but not as large as they'd expected.

Clifford sat at the head of the table. Penelope sat to his right, and Cheryl sat to his left. Alice sat to Penelope's right, and Betty sat to Cheryl's left.

Alice smiled. "You've got a nice place."

Penelope smiled. "Thanks. You haven't seen anything yet, though. I'll give you a tour after lunch."

"I'd like that."

The chef entered the dining room, pushing a cart. He stopped by the head of the table, uncovered the dishes, and started placing them on the table. Betty and Alice looked at their dishes. There were hot roast pork sandwiches with garlic and Caesar salads. The chef uncorked a glass bottle and poured dressing on the salads.

Penelope smiled. "I think you'll like the salads. They're topped with Traditional Balsamic Vinegar."

Betty unfolded her napkin and picked up her fork. Alice silently shook her head in disapproval. Betty looked at her in confusion.

"Wait until the chef has finished."

Betty set down her fork and waited.

The chef uncorked a bottle of wine and poured some wine into Clifford's glass, followed by Penelope's, followed by Cheryl's. Alice was surprised.

"Would you like some wine?" Penelope asked. "It's a delicious Château Latour."

Alice smiled. "Yes, please."

The chef poured the red wine into Alice's glass.

"Thank you."

Penelope looked at Betty. "Would you like some wine, Betty?"

Betty was surprised and looked to her mother for approval.

Alice thought about it. "I guess one glass wouldn't hurt."

Betty smiled. "Yes, please."

The chef poured wine into Betty's glass.

"Thank you."

The chef pushed the cart back into the kitchen.

Betty picked up her glass and sipped her wine.

Alice smiled. "Interesting that that's the first thing that you go for."

Penelope smiled. "It's good wine."

Betty smiled. "Oh, yeah, it totally is." She set down her glass, picked up her sandwich, and took a bite.

"Like it?" Penelope asked.

Betty chewed and swallowed. "Yeah."

The others started in on their meals.

"So, Alice, what do you do?" Penelope asked.

"I work at Walmart."

"Oh." Penelope paused, unsure how to proceed. "What do you do, specifically?"

"I'm an assistant manager."

"Oh."

Alice and Betty noticed Penelope sounded a little bit impressed now.

"Tough job?" Clifford asked.

"Very. I've got people below me and people above me. There's a lot of pressure, and I often feel like I'm walking on egg shells."

Clifford nodded. "Understandable. I was like that when I first started."

"Oh, you work at Walmart?" Alice asked.

Clifford stared at her. "No. I'm the Chairman and CEO of Blossom Industries, a Fortune 500 company. I started out as a software engineer, and I still am."

Alice got the point. "And what do _you_ do, Penelope?"

"I'm a fashion mogul."

Alice was surprised by her bluntness. "Oh. Well, that's neat."

There was awkward silence for a moment.

"So you're from New York?" Alice asked.

Penelope took a bite of her salad. "Yes."

"Why'd you decide to move here?"

Clifford took a sip of his wine. "Lower property values. I figured it'd make sense to move - both the family and the headquarters."

Alice looked at Cheryl. "How do you feel about that, Cheryl?"

Cheryl shrugged. "I was changing schools anyway, so I figured I'd be losing contact with friends either way. TGIF."

"TGIF?" Alice asked.

"Thank God I'm Facebooking."

"Ah. Do you like Riverdale?"

Cheryl shrugged. "It's okay."

"What about you?" Penelope asked. "Have the two of you lived here long?"

Alice smiled. "All our lives."

"Oh, that's nice. Do you like it here?"

Alice smiled. "I love it."

"Betty?" Penelope asked.

Betty shrugged. "It's okay."

Cheryl chuckled.

"Betty?" Alice asked, surprised.

Betty looked at her. "What? It's okay. It's a place to live."

"Is it okay if I show Betty my room?" Cheryl asked the adults.

Clifford and Penelope nodded.

Alice shrugged. "I suppose it's okay. We're boring you, aren't we?"

"Yes." Betty and Cheryl looked at each other, smiled, and giggled.

Alice smiled weakly. "You're excused."

Betty and Cheryl drank the rest of their wine, stood up, and left the dining room.

* * *

Cheryl turned on the ceiling light in her bedroom and walked inside. Betty followed her. Cheryl closed the door and locked it.

"Thanks."

Cheryl smiled. "No problem. You looked totally bored."

"I totally was."

"Well, let me liven things up." Cheryl pulled Betty into a deep kiss.

The two girls hugged each other and kissed for a while.

Cheryl suddenly broke the kiss. "Want some weed?"

"I'd love some, but my mom would smell it."

"It's okay, I've got brownies."

"Ooh, yeah."

Cheryl opened her mini fridge and took out six brownies and two small bottles. She closed the fridge, and she and Betty walked over to her bed and sat on it. Cheryl casually dropped the brownies and bottles on the bed.

Betty picked up a brownie and bit off a piece. "What's in the bottles?"

Cheryl picked up a brownie and bit off a piece. "Vodka."

Betty chewed. "I've never had vodka. Ronnie's parents don't let her have anything stronger than wine."

Cheryl chewed. "I prefer wine, but I figure such a special occasion calls for something stronger."

"What special occasion?"

Cheryl smiled at Betty in amusement. "We're gonna fuck."

"What?!" Betty asked, surprised.

"What, you don't want to?"

"I want to! It's just...now? With my mom here?"

"Why not?" Cheryl asked. "I've fucked while _my_ parents were home."

"Aren't you worried about getting caught?" Betty asked.

Cheryl grinned. "Nah, it makes it more exciting. Besides, they probably wouldn't care, anyway. My mom's either strung up on coke and/or fucking the pool boy, and my dad's usually ass-fucking a maid on his desk in his den."

"Wow." Betty started on her second brownie.

"So how about it?" Cheryl asked, starting on her second brownie.

Betty chewed. "If my mom caught us, we'd be in serious trouble. She thinks I'm still a virgin. We'll fuck when I get to come over here on the weekend or after school."

"Oh, come on. Please."

"I'm nervous."

"This'll help." Cheryl picked up her bottle, opened it, and gulped down the vodka. She closed the bottle, dropped it on the bed, picked up her third brownie, and immediately started eating it.

Betty watched her in amusement, and then she picked up her bottle, opened it, and sipped the vodka. "Yuck!"

"I know. It's best to gulp it, sweetie."

Betty gulped down the vodka. "Fuck, that's nasty!" She closed the bottle, dropped it on the bed, picked up her third brownie, and immediately started eating it.

Cheryl chuckled in amusement. "That never gets old."

The two girls sat in silence for a while. They started to feel the effects of the marijuana and alcohol. It wasn't long before they were giggling and licking each other on the face and neck.

Cheryl took off her clothes. She spread her legs invitingly, giving Betty a great view of her pussy. There was just enough hair to prove she was a natural redhead. Betty stared at Cheryl's pussy in lust.

Cheryl laughed. "If you're not gonna take off those 'formal' clothes, at least come and worship at the Church of the Holy Hoohoo."

Betty grinned and dove in, worshiping at the sacred gate.

* * *

**2:10 PM**

Betty and Cheryl walked downstairs, trying their best to not laugh.

Alice looked at them. "Ready to go?"

Betty giggled. "Yeah."

Alice smiled. "It was nice meeting you, Cheryl."

Cheryl smiled. "Likewise."

Alice and Betty walked toward the front doors. Alice opened one of them. Betty stepped outside, and Alice followed. Cheryl closed the door.

They walked to Alice's car.

Alice smiled. "You should see their property, Betty. Clifford locked himself in his den after lunch, but Penelope gave me the grand tour."

Betty smiled. "Cheryl gave me a tour as well."

"Oh, really? What did you see?"

Betty hadn't expected Alice to follow up. "Um, well, there was a lovely bush."

"Oh, yeah, I think I saw that."

Betty giggled.

Alice looked at Betty. "What happened to your pants and polo shirt? They're wrinkled."

* * *

**2:25 PM  
** Spellman Household  
Riverdale, New York

Alice and Betty walked up the sidewalk and onto the front porch. Alice rang the doorbell.

"Huh."

Alice looked at Betty. "What?"

"Nothing. I just kinda expected a fancy, old-style, strangely-out-of-place house."

"You're weird."

The door opened. Zelda stood there.

Zelda smiled and stepped aside. "Please come in."

Alice smiled. "Thank you."

Alice and Betty walked into the living room. Zelda closed and locked the door.

Zelda faced them and smiled. "The others will be out soon. They're preparing some treats in the kitchen."

Alice was confused. "Why don't we just go in there?"

"Um,...okay." Zelda faced the kitchen. "Hilda, Sabrina, our guests are here!"

Alice looked at Betty in confusion. Betty shrugged. Zelda walked into the kitchen, and Alice and Betty followed.

Sabrina and Hilda were standing at the kitchen counter. Hilda had just taken a pie out of the oven and set it on the counter. Sabrina was pouring a drink into five mugs. The scents hit Betty's nostrils, and she smiled.

"What are those?" Betty asked.

Hilda turned to Betty and smiled. "Fresh-baked pumpkin pie and hot, spiced apple cider. Please, have a seat."

Alice and Betty sat at the kitchen table. Hilda brought the pie over and set it on the center of the table. Sabrina brought the mugs over and set them on the table. Hilda cut the pie into five equal slices and set one piece on each plate. Sabrina sat down while Hilda put the pie pan and knife in the sink. Hilda returned to the table and sat down, and finally Zelda sat down as well.

Zelda offered Alice her right hand. "I'm Zelda Spellman."

Alice smiled and shook her hand. "Alice Cooper."

Zelda looked at Hilda and Sabrina. "You already know Sabrina. This is Hilda."

Hilda smiled and offered Alice her right hand. "Pleased to meet you."

Alice shook her hand. "Likewise." She looked at Sabrina. "Actually, I only know _of_ Sabrina. I've never actually met her."

Sabrina smiled and nodded. "Hi."

"Hi."

They picked up their forks and started in on the pie.

"So, Alice, what do you do?" Zelda asked.

"I work at Walmart. I'm an assistant manager."

"Oh, that's nice. Do you like it?"

"It sucks."

Betty was surprised and started laughing.

Alice shrugged. "It's true. And what do _you_ ladies do?"

Zelda smiled. "We own a small store downtown."

"Oh, really? What kind?"

Zelda suddenly felt uncomfortable and froze up.

Hilda smiled. "We sell books and trinkets."

Alice smiled. "Ooh, really? I'll have to stop in sometime. I love both."

Betty rolled her eyes. "No kidding."

Zelda smiled nervously. "That'd be lovely."

"So you're from Salem?" Alice asked.

Zelda took a bite of her pie. "Yeah."

"Why'd you decide to move here?"

Hilda took a sip of her cider. "We just felt...drawn to this town."

Alice nodded, uncertain, and looked at Sabrina. "How do you feel about that, Sabrina?"

Sabrina shrugged. "I love Salem, but...I had a feeling about this place, too."

Zelda smiled. "We've learned to trust our intuition."

Alice nodded again, a bit weirded out. "Do you like Riverdale?"

Sabrina nodded. "Very much. It's very lovely and reminds me of Salem."

"What about you?" Zelda asked. "Have the two of you lived here long?"

Alice smiled. "All our lives."

"Nice. Do you like it here?"

Alice smiled. "I love it."

"Betty?" Zelda asked.

Alice smiled. "She couldn't care less."

Betty nodded matter-of-factly.

Sabrina chuckled.

"Is it okay if I show Betty my room?" Sabrina asked the adults.

Zelda and Hilda nodded.

Alice nodded. "Go. Go."

Betty and Sabrina drank the rest of their cider, stood up, and left the kitchen.

* * *

Sabrina walked into her bedroom, and Betty followed her. Sabrina closed the door. Betty noticed the sunlight came in through the window and naturally lit the room, whereas Veronica and Cheryl's bedrooms were dark, because blinds covered the windows. Sabrina's bed was in one corner, and an altar was in the opposite corner.

"Thanks."

Sabrina smiled. "No problem. You looked bored."

"I was."

"What do you think of my room?" Sabrina asked.

Betty smiled. "It's neat."

"My aunts will be glad that you think so. What are your conclusions?"

Betty thought about that. "You're a girl that loves to be herself and has nothing to hide."

The two girls walked over to Sabrina's bed and sat down.

"I haven't seen you around the store recently."

"Yeah, sorry, I haven't had any money. My mom's been kind of stingy with my allowance recently."

"You're always welcome to just come and hang out."

Betty thought about that. "I'd feel weird just taking up space and not paying. Besides, Ronnie and I hang out at her house after school and...study."

Sabrina smiled impishly. "Any interesting subjects?"

Betty returned the smile. "A few."

"Anal fisting for dummies?" Sabrina asked.

Betty burst out laughing. "Are we that obvious?"

"Oh, yeah."

They were silent for a moment.

"Have you read the book that you bought?" Sabrina asked.

"Uh-huh. In fact, Veronica, Cheryl, and I have each read all three books."

"What do you think?" Sabrina asked.

Betty was confused. "About what?"

"About all of it. Wicca. The Age of Aquarius. The power of crystals."

"They're interesting concepts. I'm not sure if I believe in them or not, but there's something about them that speaks to me. It feels like..." Betty couldn't think of the words to describe it.

Sabrina smiled. "Coming home?"

Betty smiled. "Yeah, that's it."

"Would you like to learn more?" Sabrina asked.

"Uh-huh. I can't afford any more books at the moment, though."

"There are plenty of resources online."

"I know. I've checked. I've read articles and FAQs and lurked on message boards. I'd like some more in-depth information, though."

"What are you doing on the 31st?"

"Um, I have no idea yet. I guess Ronnie, Cheryl, and I will get together and watch 'scary' movies, shows, and Internet videos. You're welcome to join us."

"We can do that here _if_ you'd be interested in participating in a ritual."

"What kind of ritual?" Betty asked.

"It's Samhain, the greatest of the eight sabbats in the Wheel of the Year. My aunts and I always do an outdoor ritual in our backyard by torchlight."

Betty smiled. "I'm interested. I'll text Veronica and Cheryl and see if they wanna come." She took out her cell phone, went to Messaging, composed a text message to Veronica and Cheryl, and enabled Voice. "Wanna come over to Bri's on the 31st for a Samhain ritual and a horror movie marathon?"

Soon, she received responses from both girls. Veronica texted "Sure", and Cheryl texted "Sounds cool".

Betty smiled. "They wanna come."

"Cool. Oh, I should mention my aunts and I usually do our rituals naked."

"Really?" Betty asked, intrigued.

"Yeah, but we can do it clothed if you're uncomfortable."

"No, it's okay with me, but let me check with them." Betty enabled Voice. "Wanna do it naked?"

Veronica texted "Fuck yeah", and Cheryl texted "Naturally teehee".

Betty smiled. "Naked it is. Now, I just gotta get Mom to agree with it."

Sabrina smiled, unsure. "You're not gonna tell her everything, are you?"

Betty chuckled. "Of course not."

* * *

Betty and Sabrina walked down the stairs.

"Hey, Sabrina invited Ronnie, Cheryl, and I over for Halloween to watch movies and stuff. Is that okay?"

"Sure, I guess. Ready to go?"

"Yeah."

Alice smiled. "It was nice meeting you, Sabrina."

Sabrina smiled. "Same here."

Alice and Betty walked toward the front door. Alice opened it. Betty stepped outside, and Alice followed. Sabrina closed the door.

They walked to Alice's car.

"The family's kind of weird."

"Oh?" Betty asked.

"And I don't mean the whole two-moms thing. I mean it's 2016; I'm okay with that."

Betty was surprised and thought about correcting her mother, but then she decided to keep her mouth shut.

"I mean they seem kind of secretive and nervous, and they have a large amount of weird stuff in their pantry, and their mugs have 'Witch's Brew' written on them."

"So?" Betty asked.

Alice shrugged and shook her head. "Nothing. I guess I was just weirded out."

* * *

**Monday, October 31, 2016, 7:06 PM  
** Spellman Household  
Riverdale, New York

"So who is this Sam Hain guy, anyway?" Veronica asked.

Sabrina laughed. "It's not a guy. It's the name of the sabbat."

Betty, Veronica, Cheryl, and Sabrina were sitting on the couch in the living room. Jamie, Veronica's chauffeur, was standing by the window, looking outside. It was raining. Cheryl's chauffeur had opted to drive back to the mansion, but Jamie had decided to not risk driving in this weather.

"Jamie, you're not gonna make the rain go away by staring at it. Come over here and sit with us. We're about to get started on our horror marathon."

Jamie turned and walked over to the couch. "Yes, Miss Lodge."

Cheryl scooted closer to Betty, creating some space between herself and the armrest. "You can sit by me."

Veronica frowned but decided to not say anything.

Jamie sat next to Cheryl on the couch. "What are we watching first?"

Veronica shrugged. "Fucked if I know."

Betty smiled. "Let's be random and search for stuff as we think of it."

Sabrina smiled. "Sounds good."

Veronica frowned. "When are we gonna do the ritual?"

Betty rolled her eyes. "Whenever the rain stops. Maybe after midnight. Who the fuck knows?"

Cheryl wasn't listening to the conversation. She was busy taking in Jamie's beauty.

"Bri, how long have you been a witch?" Veronica asked.

Sabrina shrugged. "My whole life. I've been raised in the Craft."

"Ever gotten any shit about it?" Veronica asked.

"I don't exactly advertise it, but yeah."

Jamie suddenly looked at Sabrina. "I'm sorry, did you say the Craft - as in Witchcraft?"

"Yeah, why?"

Jamie smiled. "I'm a practitioner."

Sabrina smiled. "Really? Would you like to join us in our ritual?"

"For Samhain?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah."

Jamie smiled. "I'd love to."

"We do our rituals naked. Is that okay with you?"

"It's fine." Jamie looked at Veronica. "Miss Lodge, when did you become interested in the Craft?"

"Last month." Veronica looked at Sabrina. "So what will we be doing?"

"Chanting. Dancing."

"Fucking?" Veronica asked, smiling.

"Huh?" Sabrina asked, surprised.

"Well, we'll be naked. Might as well fuck."

Sabrina smiled in amusement. "No fucking, sorry."

Veronica smiled. "Hey, you can't blame a girl for trying."

"I suppose I can't."

"Anyway, you do this every year for Halloween?"

"Not Halloween. Samhain."

"What's the difference?"

Sabrina frowned. "Halloween is a bastardization of Samhain. It was once a beautiful observance until the Christians raped it."

"Okay, okay, sorry. Don't turn me into a frog."

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Even if I could, that's not what we do. Witches are not to harm anyone. As the Wiccan Rede says, 'An it harm none, do as ye will.'"

Suddenly, Cheryl's cell phone rang.

Cheryl rolled her eyes. "For fuck's sake. I oughta turn this fucking thing off."

Jamie looked at her. "Answer it."

"Why?"

"I don't know. It might be important."

Cheryl sighed, took out her cell phone, looked at the caller ID, and answered the call."Hi."

"Cheryl, it's horrible!"

Cheryl was startled by the tone of her mother's voice. She sounded positively frightened.

"What is it?" Cheryl asked.

"Robert is dead!"

Cheryl was shocked. "What?! But that's impossible! He just dropped me off a short while ago!"

"It's true! The police just called! He lost control of the limo and hit another car!"

Cheryl took a moment to process this. "Fuck! I should have told him to stay here!"

"It's not your fault! When the police called, I wasn't sure if the accident occurred before or after he dropped you off! I asked if there was a girl in the limo, and the officer said no! Thank God you're all right!"

Cheryl thought a bit. "I can't leave in this weather. I might have to spend the night. I don't know."

"That's fine. Stay off the roads. Stay safe. I love you."

"I love you, too." Cheryl ended the call. She was silent for a moment. "Robert, my chauffeur, is dead. Car accident."

They sat in stunned silence for a moment. Cheryl and Jamie slowly looked at each other, each wondering the same thing.

However, before anything could be said, Veronica suddenly stood up, kneeled in front of Jamie, hugged her, and cried against her neck.

Jamie hugged Veronica tightly. "It's okay, Miss Lodge. It's okay."

**Fin**


	3. Living on the Cusp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls celebrate Samhain. After the 2016 U.S. presidential election, the girls feel as if they're living in uncertain times.

**Betty and Cheryl**

**An Archie Fanfic Series  
Chronicling Freshman - Senior Years**

**Chapter 03:  
"Living on the Cusp"**

**Written By  
Mark Moore**

Author's note: Times written: Tuesday, November 1, 2016, 1:26 PM - 1:58 PM; Wednesday, November 2, 2016, 10:14 AM - 10:43 AM; Thursday, November 3, 2016, 1:37 PM - 1:50 PM; Friday, November 4, 2016, 4:15 PM - 4:33 PM; Saturday, November 5, 2016, 8:00 PM - 8:05 PM, 8:17 PM - 8:34 PM; Thursday, November 10, 2016, 4:08 PM - 6:00 PM; Friday, November 11, 2016, 7:55 PM - 8:34 PM; Saturday, November 12, 2016, 8:10 PM - 8:47 PM; Sunday, November 13, 2016, 6:00 PM - 6:24 PM; Monday, November 14, 2016, 9:00 PM - 9:21 PM; Tuesday, November 15, 2016, 6:11 PM - 6:24 PM; Thursday, November 17, 2016, 2:26 PM - 3:15 PM; Friday, November 18, 2016, 4:34 PM - 4:44 PM; Saturday, November 19, 2016, 7:27 PM - 8:09 PM; Monday, November 21, 2016, 4:05 PM - 4:17 PM; Tuesday, November 29, 2016, 7:23 PM - 7:49 PM; Thursday, December 1, 2016, 7:45 PM - 9:05 PM 

I updated chapter 02 yesterday (Thursday, October 18). Sorry for the confusion regarding the date.

Update times: Friday, October 19, 2018, 1:52 PM - 2:10 PM, 2:23 PM - 2:38 PM, 3:56 PM - 4: PM 

The following story is copyright © 2016, 2018 by Mark Moore.

* * *

**Tuesday, November 1, 2016, 12:06 AM  
** Spellman Household  
Riverdale, New York

"Girls, wake up!"

Betty Cooper, Veronica Lodge, Cheryl Blossom, Sabrina Spellman, and Jamie Driver woke up. They were sitting on the couch in the living room.

"How long have we been asleep?" Betty asked.

"About two hours. You fell asleep watching Netflix." Zelda smiled. "The rain stopped. Are you ready for the ritual?"

They looked at each other uncertainly.

Sabrina looked at her aunt. "I don't know. Cheryl just found out that had chauffeur was killed last night."

"No, I wanna do it." Cheryl looked at Zelda. "I need the distraction."

"All right. Hilda's preparing everything outside. Use the bathroom now if you have to. It's best for the ritual to be uninterrupted if at all possible."

"What's the ritual about?" Veronica asked.

"Samhain is a harvest festival, but it's also about the dead. It's about honoring our ancestors."

"But it's past midnight, isn't it? It's over."

"Samhain starts at sunset on October 31st, but it continues all of the way until sunset on November 1st. We're definitely still good. Besides, it's still October 31st in most of the country." Zelda frowned a bit. "Also, Daylight Saving Time be fucked, but we were usually off it by now and had moved our clocks back one hour - until Congress decided to extend it in 2005, and it's been longer ever since 2007. Personally, I think they should scrap the entire thing and go back to standard time year-round. Anyway, take care of business, and then we'll go outside."

* * *

Betty, Veronica, Cheryl, Sabrina, and Jamie walked out the back door. Zelda and Hilda were setting things up. An altar - just a basic table covered with a black tablecloth - was set up in the backyard. At each of the altar's corners was a tiki torch, providing light. Nearby was an electric heater. On the altar were various candles, three wands, a cauldron, a silver chalice, a bottle of white wine, and a pentacle. A broom leaned against the altar. A short distance away, a blanket lay on the ground.

Veronica smiled in amusement. "There _would_ be a broom."

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "It actually serves a purpose: to cleanse the area of negative energies."

They arrived at the altar.

Hilda smiled. "Welcome. Before we begin the ritual, I guess I should ask you if there's anyone that you wish to contact on the other side. We're not promising anything, but keep in mind any ancestors or departed friends that you might want to call upon to guide you."

The others thought about it.

Betty shrugged. "I really don't have anyone. My maternal grandparents died before I was born, and I know nothing about my paternal grandparents. My mom's all that I have."

Veronica shrugged. "And my parents are all that _I_ have."

Cheryl shrugged. "Same, although I might try to call upon Robert, my chauffeur."

Hilda smiled.

Sabrina shrugged. "I suppose I'll try to contact my parents again."

Zelda smiled. "They hear you, Bri, and they're watching over you."

Jamie shrugged. "I've got no one."

"All right. Let's take off our clothes and put them on that blanket." Hilda pointed.

The seven of them walked over to the blanket, took off all of their clothes, and lay them neatly on the blanket.

Then they returned to the altar.

Hilda picked up the broom and danced around, sweeping the air with it. She set the broom down, picked up the bell, and rang it. Then she picked up a book of matches, tore out a match, struck it, and lit a stick of incense. Then she lit the five candles. She blew out the match, dropped it in the cauldron, and lay the incense stick on it.

Finally, Hilda turned and faced the others. "It is Samhain, the first day of the pagan year. On this night, the veil between the Seen World and the Unseen World is at its thinnest. Great Mother Goddess, we call upon you and upon our honored dead to bless and guide us in the coming year. We now invoke you silently."

Everyone either invoked a spirit silently or just waited. The girls started checking each other out. Even Jamie found herself looking at the girls.

Hilda faced the altar again and filled the chalice with wine. She raised the chalice above her head and looked up at the sky. "Beautiful Lady, please bless this wine and infuse it with your essence. Make it holy as you are holy. Let it nourish us as you nourish us with your milk from your bountiful breasts and with your cum from your pussy, that most magnificent chalice."

Betty, Veronica, and Cheryl exchanged glances and looked to Sabrina and Jamie, who simply shrugged.

Hilda faced the others and offered the chalice to Zelda.

Zelda took the chalice. "Blessed be." She drank some of the wine and then offered the chalice to Sabrina.

Sabrina took the chalice. "Blessed be." She drank some of the wine and then offered the chalice to Betty.

Betty took the chalice. She hesitated for a moment.

Sabrina could see it and leaned in close to Betty's left ear. "Is there a problem?"

Betty looked at her. "My upbringing. This feels kind of blasphemous."

Sabrina smiled. "It's okay. The Lady is with you. You're on this path for a reason. Trust Her - or else trust me - or else trust yourself. Listen to your Inner Bell. What's it telling you?"

Betty wasn't sure what Sabrina was talking about, but she decided to place her trust in her - but not Her, not yet. "Blessed be." She drank some of the wine and then offered the chalice to Veronica.

Veronica took the chalice. "Blessed be." She drank some of the wine and then offered the chalice to Jamie.

Jamie took the chalice. "Blessed be." She drank some of the wine and then offered the chalice to Cheryl.

Cheryl took the chalice. "Blessed be." She drank some of the wine and then offered the chalice to Hilda.

Hilda took the chalice. "Blessed be." She drank the rest of the wine and then set the chalice back on the altar.

Everyone stood in silence for a moment.

Hilda, Zelda, and Sabrina picked up their wands, pressed them to their faces, closed their eyes, kissed their wands, and charged their wands with their personal energy. They opened their eyes and raised their wands above their heads.

Hilda smiled. "Let us now raise our group energy level. Close your eyes and visualize your power as a great white light emanating from within you and being multiplied by energy that you draw from the Earth. Imagine the energy - the Divine Light of the Goddess - filling you and enveloping you. Invite your beloved dead to come to you."

Everyone closed their eyes and concentrated.

Suddenly, Jamie lost her balance and fell toward Cheryl. Cheryl caught her. The two of them looked at each other.

"Thank you. I'm sorry, Miss Blossom."

Cheryl smiled. "Call me, Cheryl."

Jamie smiled. "Cheryl."

Veronica opened her eyes, looked at them, and frowned.

"Now, let us send our unused energy back into the Earth."

At Hilda's command, they visualized it. Hilda, Zelda, and Sabrina pointed their wands downward.

Hilda opened her eyes. "It is done."

The others opened their eyes.

Hilda extended her arm, pointing her wand outward, and turned clockwise 360 degrees.

Once the circle was opened, everyone walked over to the blanket, picked up their clothes, and got dressed.

* * *

Jamie, Veronica, Betty, Cheryl, and Sabrina walked out the front door.

Betty looked at Sabrina and smiled. "Thanks for the ritual. See ya tomorrow - _today_ \- in school."

Sabrina smiled. "Yeah."

Jamie, Veronica, and Cheryl also thanked Sabrina.

Sabrina waved. "See ya."

She turned, walked back into the house, and closed the front door.

Jamie walked over to the Lodge family limousine and unlocked it. She opened the back-left door. Veronica got inside, followed by Betty, followed by Cheryl. Jamie closed the door.

Cheryl looked at Veronica. "Thanks for giving me a ride home."

"Thank Jamie. It was her idea."

The driver's door opened, and Jamie got inside the limousine. She closed the door and locked it.

Cheryl smiled. "Thanks, Jamie."

"No problem, Miss Cheryl."

* * *

**Tuesday, November 8, 2016, 6:25 PM  
** Lodge Manor  
Riverdale, New York

Veronica, Betty, Cheryl, and Sabrina walked into Veronica's bedroom, carrying a bunch of packages of cookies and fudge brownies. Veronica closed the door behind her and locked it.

The four girls took off all of their clothes and casually dropped them on the floor. Completely nude, they climbed on Veronica's large bed and settled in for a long night.

Veronica picked up the remote control, turned on her television, and switched to ABC. She set the remote down and opened her nearby mini fridge. "The bar is open! Pick your poison, ladies!"

Betty smiled. "I'll have a malt screwdriver."

Veronica took out a bottle and offered it to Betty. "I'll mix you a _real_ one later."

Betty took the bottle. "Thanks. I look forward to it."

"Do you have any Scottish beer?" Cheryl asked.

Veronica took out a bottle of Scotch ale and offered it to Cheryl.

Cheryl took the bottle. "Thanks."

"Do you have any beer from Salem?" Sabrina asked.

"No. I'm gonna have a Smirnoff Ice. Do you want one?"

"Sure."

Veronica took out two bottles of Smirnoff Ice, closed the fridge, and offered one bottle to Sabrina.

Sabrina took the bottle. "Thanks."

Veronica grinned. "Okay, place your bets. How badly do you think Hillary will beat Trump?"

Betty smiled. "Oh, it'll be brutal."

Veronica opened their bottles, and they started drinking.

* * *

**Wednesday, November 9, 2016, 12:10 AM**

"What's taking so long?" Betty asked in a drunken slur.

"Who knows?" Veronica replied, opening her mini fridge. "Anyone want a weed brownie?"

The other girls agreed.

Veronica got four brownies out of the fridge and closed it. She passed out three of the brownies. The girls started eating them.

There was a knock at the door.

Veronica suddenly felt slightly afraid. "My parents are supposed to be out tonight, and I told the staff to not disturb us. Who is it?!"

"It's Jamie, Miss Lodge. May I come in?"

Veronica looked to her friends for guidance. They shrugged.

Veronica hesitated but then looked at the door. "Yeah!"

The door opened, and Jamie walked into the bedroom. She gasped and quickly averted her gaze.

"Miss Lodge, why didn't you warn me?" Jamie asked.

Veronica smiled. "Sorry, Jamie. We're have a clothing-optional election watch party."

Cheryl smiled. "The best kind."

"Do you need something, Jamie?" Veronica asked.

Jamie wouldn't look at her. "Your parents are at the election watch party at HQ. I didn't have anything to do and...felt lonely."

Veronica smiled. "You're welcome to join us."

Jamie hesitated. "Perhaps I shouldn't."

Cheryl smiled. "It's okay, Jamie, it's not like you're gonna participate in an orgy - well, not _unwillingly_ , anyway."

Veronica cast Cheryl a dirty look.

Sabrina smiled. "Yeah, c'mon, Jamie, join us."

Betty smiled. "We're glad to have you."

Jamie thought about it, and then she closed the door and locked it. She looked at the girls. They were eagerly anticipating her. Jamie took off all of her clothes and dropped them on the floor.

The girls grinned.

Jamie walked over and sat on the bed. Veronica opened her fridge, took out a bottle of beer and a brownie, closed the fridge, opened the bottle, and offered the bottle and brownie to Jamie.

Jamie took the bottle and brownie and grinned. "Thanks." She took a swig of beer.

* * *

**3:30 AM**

The girls sat, shocked, staring at the television.

"How could this happen?" Cheryl asked.

Veronica shook her head in disbelief. "I have no idea."

"Are Americans really so stupid as to elect a misogynistic, racist, homophobic git as their president?" Jamie asked in disbelief.

"Apparently, they are." Betty shook her head in disbelief. "How the fuck did this happen?"

Sabrina looked at her. "Apparently, it was the white, rural, working-class folks that did it."

"That makes no sense. He's a motherfucking billionaire that's never worked a hard day in his goddamn life." Betty briefly looked at Veronica and Cheryl. "No offense." She looked back at Sabrina. "There's no way that he can relate to them. Hell, I'm a white suburbanite from a working-class family, and I would never even _dream_ of voting for such an abject fucktard as Donald Trump."

Sabrina shrugged. "I can't explain it. I can only repeat what I'm hearing on TV."

Veronica frowned. "And to think we used to hang at each other's houses. Hell, I used to snort Pixy Stix off Ivanka's ass, because I was pretending to be him."

Betty wondered, as was often the case, whether Veronica was being truthful or just making shit up, but she didn't say anything.

Veronica picked up the remote control and shut off the television. She set the remote down. "Well, I guess we better get some sleep before we have to leave for school."

Betty sighed. "I don't know if I'll get any sleep."

"Wanna fuck?" Cheryl asked her.

"I don't know. I just feel...numb."

Veronica looked at Jamie. "Jamie, will you please shut off the light on your way out?"

Jamie felt a bit disappointed but understood Veronica was sending her away to avoid an awkward situation in the morning. She reluctantly stood up and walked over to where her clothes lay on the floor. "Yes, Miss Lodge."

The girls lay down. Betty snuggled with Cheryl, which upset Veronica. Sabrina could sense it, so she snuggled with Veronica.

Once Jamie was dressed, she opened the door, turned off the light, and walked out of the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

The girls tried to get as much sleep as they could.

* * *

**11:26 AM  
** Riverdale High School  
Riverdale, New York

Betty, Veronica, Cheryl, and Sabrina walked over to an empty table in the school cafeteria, set their trays down, and sat down. They collectively yawned.

Veronica picked up her fork and stabbed at the thing on her plate. "I can't believe I'm eating the food of the unwashed masses." She paused and stared at the thing. "What the fuck is this?"

"Pizza." Betty paused in thought. "Cheese, I think. Or that's what they claim, anyway."

Veronica tried picking it up with her fork. It fell back on her plate.

Betty rolled her eyes. "Just pick it up and eat it!"

"I refuse to hold this...thing in my hands."

Betty watched Veronica for a while longer. "That's what she said."

Cheryl sighed. "I still can't believe that asshole won."

Betty bit off a piece of her pizza and chewed. "Believe it."

Cheryl shook her head. "It feels so surreal."

Betty sighed. "I still don't understand how it happened. It's as if a little under half of the voters have a long-term memory problem. Did they just _forget_ all of the shit that Trump said?"

"They didn't forget." Cheryl looked Betty directly in the eyes. "They just didn't care."

"And what does that say about us as a nation?" Betty asked. "Yesterday, millions of people voted for a misogynistic, racist, homophobic, rude, name-calling, lying asshole to be their leader! It basically legitimizes that kind of behavior and sends a message that doing that shit is perfectly acceptable."

Sabrina thought about it. "I know you're upset. We all are. But maybe the Goddess has a greater purpose?"

Betty laughed joylessly. "And what's that?"

"Maybe this was the last pained scream of the Piscean Age and its patriarchal mentality. Maybe it occurred in order to usher in the Aquarian Age with greater force down the line. Maybe it occurred in order to lay bare the horrible attitudes shared by millions of people - your friends, your neighbors, your family."

Betty shook her head. "Well, I think we could have learned that lesson without having to suffer and have our rights threatened."

"White power!"

The girls turned at the sound of the voice. A group of male students was walking around the cafeteria. They were holding Trump campaign signs.

"White power!"

"Make America white again!"

Betty stared at them in disbelief and disgust. "You've gotta be fucking kidding me."

Veronica frowned. "Does it surprise you?"

"Honestly, yeah. I thought kids were smarter than this. I thought our generation had moved beyond racism."

Veronica laughed humorlessly. "Oh, Betty, you optimistic, innocent girl, our generation has the same gutter trash that populates older generations. That shit ain't goin' anywhere."

Betty frowned at her. "You seem a bit too okay with that."

Veronica got angry. "Hey, I have a cousin in a wheelchair. I'm just as pissed as you are. Millions of Americans declared by their votes that it's okay to mock the disabled. They can go fuck themselves."

Betty took out her cell phone, went to the Camera option, and started recording the students. Veronica, Cheryl, and Sabrina understood what Betty was doing and followed suit.

"Come on, everybody!" one of the students yelled. "Build the wall! Build the wall!"

The girls watched in horror as various other white students in the cafeteria joined in the chant. Betty turned her camera from the white students to a table with two Hispanic students, a boy and a girl. They were crying. Betty felt sorry for them, stood up, walked over to their table, and sat down.

"Hi, you don't know me. My name's Elizabeth Cooper."

"What do you want?" the boy asked.

"I want...I want to share what's going on here with the world. How do you feel right now?"

"How do you _think_ we feel?!" the boy asked angrily.

"I mean...I want you to share your stories."

"My name's Frankie Valdez. I'm a first-generation American. My parents came to this country from Mexico, but they came legally, and they never broke any laws. They work their asses off to get by from day to day and also to save enough money for me to attend Julliard. It's not fair that we're being targeted. We're not criminals!"

Betty turned her phone to the girl. "And you?"

"My name's Maria Rodriguez. I'm also a first-generation American, and my parents are from Mexico as well. My father was a teacher in Mexico and is Riverdale High's vice principal. Are you really gonna show this to everyone?"

"You bet your ass." Betty stopped recording and started working her social media accounts. "This is going right on Facebook, YouTube, and Twitter."

Maria smiled. "Thank you."

Betty smiled. "No problem."

"Go back to Africa!"

Betty, Frankie, and Maria turned and looked at the white boy that yelled the latest hate-filled message. He was addressed two black students, a boy and a girl.

Betty marched over to him. "Hey! Shitass!"

The boy looked at her. "What do _you_ want?"

Betty smiled in amusement. "Funny how you instantly knew I was addressing you."

He pointed at her. "Stay out of this, bitch!"

"Ordinarily, I would, because I'm non-confrontational by nature, but you've really fucking pissed me off."

"Mind your own fucking business!"

Sabrina walked over to them and looked at the boy. "What's your name?"

"Jack Becker."

Sabrina smiled. "Zurück nach Deutschland."

"What did you say?" Jack asked.

Sabrina smiled. "What's the matter? Can't speak your native language? Becker is a German surname. It means 'baker', which was the occupation of one of your ancestors."

Jack stared at her.

"But that doesn't matter to you, because you think you're the master race, anyway." Sabrina chuckled. "Germans, amirite?"

Jack frowned at her. "Fuck you."

"Oh, you don't like that, huh? You don't like it when someone makes sweeping generalizations about the group that _you_ belong to." Sabrina extended her arms and gestured at everyone in the cafeteria. "We are all immigrants or the descendants of immigrants. Unless you are 100% Native American, you have no business telling anyone to get the fuck out. My last name is Spellman. It means 'writer of spells'. I could be English, German, or Irish - or a mix of any of those three. We still haven't figured it out. If I'm Irish, then my surname is an Anglicization of O'Spealain, meaning 'the scythe', so don't fuck with me, asshole." She pointed at Betty. "Ms. Cooper descends from English barrel makers." She pointed at Veronica. "Ms. Lodge descends from someone that lived in a small English cottage."

"Hey!" Veronica yelled.

Sabrina pointed at Cheryl. "Ms. Blossom descends from a clan of the Scottish Highlands. Her name can be traced back to the Old English 'blostma', meaning 'one lovely and full of promise'."

Cheryl smiled.

Sabrina pointed at Jack. "So hit the road, Jack, and shut your ignorant pie hole!"

Betty, Veronica, Cheryl, Frankie, Maria, and a bunch of other students started applauding and cheering.

Jack and the other haters turned and stormed out of the cafeteria.

Cheryl grinned. "We got it all recorded."

Veronica grinned. "Time to show the world that most Americans are not haters."

Betty smiled at Sabrina. "Thanks. You said everything that I wanted to but much better than I would have."

Sabrina smiled at Betty. "Hey, we blondes have to stick together." She pulled Betty into a deep kiss.

As people cheered and whistled around them, Veronica and Cheryl recorded the moment for posterity.

* * *

**6:06 PM  
** Cooper Household  
Riverdale, New York

Cheryl smiled. "See ya tomorrow."

Betty smiled. "Mmm-hmm."

Cheryl kissed Betty on the lips for a while, and then Betty broke the kiss, opened the back-right door of the limousine, and got out. She closed the door.

She watched as the limousine drove away, and then she walked up the path to the front door. She got her house key out of her front-right jeans pocket and unlocked the door.

She opened the door and walked inside.

"Mom, I'm home." Betty closed the door and locked it. She pocketed her key.

Receiving no response, Betty walked into the kitchen.

Alice was sitting at the kitchen table. Her laptop was on the table.

Alice motioned at an empty chair. "Sit down."

Nervous, Betty sat in the chair.

Alice sighed. "I saw what you did today at school."

Betty didn't say anything. She didn't know what to think.

"A lot of people saw it. It's even trending on Facebook. The students involved in spreading the hate were suspended. The school sent out an e-mail about it."

Betty waited.

Alice looked Betty directly in her eyes. "Elizabeth Cooper, I am so proud of you."

Betty felt relief wash over her. "Thanks. I can't take all of the credit, though. Bri jumped in, too."

"Yeah, I saw it all. It was very well done. I mean you could stand to have your mouth washed out with soap, but..."

"Oh, like you never cursed when you were my age."

Alice smiled. "All right, you've got me there. Come here."

Betty leaned over. Alice hugged her.

After a while, Alice let her go. "There's also a certain kiss that's generating buzz."

"Oh, uh, yeah. Who posted it, Veronica or Cheryl?"

"Cheryl. She probably thought nothing of it. It was at the very end of her video."

Betty nodded.

"So...you and Sabrina?"

Betty blushed. "Yeah."

"What do Archie and Reggie have to say about that?"

"They're okay with it, just as they're okay with me and Veronica and me and Cheryl."

Alice was surprised. "Wow. Dating sure has changed since I was in high school."

"No one dates anymore."

"Then what do they do?"

"Hang out."

"And what do you do when you hang out?"

Betty felt nervous again. She didn't know what to say.

Alice understood. She let out a sigh. "I can't monitor you 24 hours per day. Just be honest with me. Are you having sex?"

"Yeah."

Alice nodded. "Are you being safe?"

"I'm not having intercourse with the guys - except on special occasions like birthdays. Then we use condoms."

"But not otherwise?"

Betty shook her head.

Alice pursed her lips. "Are your friends having sex with anyone else?"

"Just each other. Well, not Archie with Reggie and not Veronica with Cheryl."

"They don't like each other? Veronica and Cheryl, I mean."

"That's an understatement."

Alice nodded. She fell silent.

"Are you okay with this?" Betty finally asked.

"I'm...tolerant of it. I wasn't exactly out of high school yet when I gave my first blowjob."

"You waited until high school?" Betty asked. "I sucked Archie and Reggie off in fifth grade, and I ate Veronica's pussy, _and_ -"

Alice was shocked. "I don't wanna know! Jesus! Go and get changed. Dinner will be ready soon."

Betty stood up and smiled. "I ate at Cheryl's."

"Oh, well, then never - wait a minute." Alice looked at her.

Betty laughed.

Alice rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Kids."

* * *

Lying on her bed, naked, Betty audibly composed a text to her female friends: "Mom's proud of me. Also, she knows about our relationships and doesn't mind." She sent the message.

Soon, Veronica replied with "Cool", Sabrina replied with "Love trumps hate", and Cheryl replied with "Orgy at your place?" Betty smiled and audibly composed a text to Cheryl: "Maybe", and then she sent it.

Soon, Betty got a text from Archie: "Hey saw how you kicked ass at school today wish I wasn't on this road game Reggie says hey".

Betty audibly composed a text to Archie: "Bri kicked more ass than I did." She sent it.

Archie's reply was "Take the compliment will ya".

Betty audibly composed a text to Archie: "I'll take an assfuck when you get back." She sent it.

Archie's reply was "Deal".

Betty grinned.

* * *

**Thursday, November 24, 2016, 3:03 PM  
** Cooper Household  
Riverdale, New York

"Shit!" Alice yelled.

Betty looked. "What?!"

Smoke was coming out of the oven. Alice pulled out a pan and set it on the counter. The turkey was burnt.

Alice sighed. "There goes our Thanksgiving turkey."

"I'm okay with just the stuffing."

"How can we have Thanksgiving without a turkey?!" Alice pounded her fists on the counter in frustration. "Damn it!"

Betty took her cell phone out of her right pocket.

"What are you doing?" Alice asked.

"I'm texting Cheryl. I bet her family can get a cooked turkey over here."

"No! I don't want to accept charity from the Blossoms! They'll constantly make fun of us in their circle of friends!"

Betty sighed. "You're too concerned about what other people think of you."

"And you're not?" Alice asked her.

"Right."

"No Blossoms. Or Lodges. That's final."

"What about the Spellmans?" Betty suggested.

Alice thought about that, and then she nodded.

Betty audibly composed a text to Sabrina: "Bri, I hate to intrude, but our turkey got ruined. Can you help us out?" She sent it.

Soon, Sabrina's response came: "We'll work our magic and be over shortly."

* * *

**3:25 PM**

Sabrina knocked on the back door.

Betty unlocked the door and opened it. Sabrina was holding a covered apple pie.

Betty smiled. "Hey, Bri!"

Sabrina smiled. "Hey."

Betty kissed Sabrina on the lips and then stepped aside. Sabrina walked into the kitchen, followed by Hilda and Zelda. Hilda was carrying a covered pot, and Zelda was carrying a smaller one. Betty closed and locked the door.

The Spellmans walked over to the kitchen table and set their dishes down. They uncovered them. Hilda had brought a full turkey, and Zelda had brought cooked sausages.

Alice smiled. "You ladies are lifesavers! How did you get this ready so fast?!"

Zelda winked. "Magic."

Hilda smiled. "And a few secret family recipes."

The Spellmans sat down. Betty and Alice remained standing. The Spellmans looked at them curiously.

Alice looked at them. "Grace."

"Oh, prayers." Hilda stood up. "Everybody up."

Zelda and Sabrina stood up.

"You don't pray before holiday meals?" Alice asked.

Zelda smiled. "Oh, we're not Christian. Or Jewish. Or Muslim. Or-"

"Got it. What are you?"

"Wiccan."

"Huh?" Alice asked, confused.

Sabrina smiled. "Witches."

Alice felt like she was about to faint.

Betty looked at her. "Breathe, Mom."

Alice looked at her. "Did you know about this?"

"Yeah." Betty shrugged. "It's not a problem for me. Please let it go."

Alice thought about it, and then she shrugged and sat down. The others followed suit.

They each helped themselves to some of each of the many foods on the table and began eating their meal.

Zelda smiled. "Y'know, after such a crazy month and with so much uncertainty about the future, it's nice to be able to eat a meal with family and friends and be thankful for what we have."

Alice smiled. "That, we can agree on."

Hilda smiled. "And that we'll be okay, no matter what."

Betty was uncertain. "I wish I could be as sure as you."

Sabrina put her left hand on top of Betty's right hand. "It'll be fine. It's just all part of the excitement of living on the cusp."

**Fin**


	4. Yule Love It, Trust Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ladies celebrate Yule, Christmas, and New Year's Eve.

**Betty and Cheryl**

**An Archie Fanfic Series  
Chronicling Freshman - Senior Years**

**Chapter 04:  
"Yule Love It, Trust Me"**

**Written By  
Mark Moore**

Author's note: Times written: Sunday, December 25, 2016, 5:34 PM - 6:04 PM; Monday, December 26, 2016, 11:05 AM - 11:51 AM; Wednesday, December 28, 2016, 3:43 PM - 5:32 PM; Friday, December 30, 2016, 7:28 PM - 8:39 PM; Saturday, December 31, 2016, 9:00 PM - 10:57 PM 

I updated chapter 03 yesterday through 4:09 PM. Sorry for the confusion regarding the time.

I condensed the ritual in this chapter, removing a lot of the copy-and-paste redundancy that was exactly the same as the ritual from the previous chapter, to make it a bit less tedious.

Update times: Saturday, October 20, 2018, 9:37 AM - 10:47 AM, 11:03 AM - 11:06 AM 

The following story is copyright © 2016, 2018 by Mark Moore.

* * *

**Thursday, December 1, 2016, 11:30 AM**  
**Riverdale High School**  
**Riverdale, New York**

Betty, Veronica, Cheryl, and Sabrina walked over to an empty table in the school cafeteria, set their trays down, and sat down. They started eating their pizzas.

"Hey, we're gonna have a Yule celebration at our house later this month. Wanna come?"

Betty looked at Sabrina. "Yule?"

"Yeah, winter solstice. It's one of our sabbats. We're actually gonna have it on the evening after, since the solstice technically occurs in the morning. It'll be on the 21st, which is good, because that's our last day of school before winter break. We're gonna have it indoors, due to the weather."

Veronica smiled. "I'm in."

Cheryl smiled. "Me, too."

"So this is kind of like your Christmas?" Betty asked Sabrina.

Sabrina laughed. "Not really, but it _is_ one of the festivals that the Christians stole traditions from. You in?"

"Um..."

"What's wrong?" Sabrina asked.

"Maybe nothing. It's just...I was raised Catholic, and I'm still not very comfortable worshiping a goddess."

"That's understandable, sweetie." Sabrina smiled at her. "Just follow your heart."

"I suppose...I can come over. I can't guarantee I'll participate, though."

Sabrina nodded. "Come over when you feel like it, but we start at 6:00 PM."

* * *

**Wednesday, December 21, 2016, 4:58 PM**  
**Spellman Household**  
**Riverdale, New York**

Betty, Veronica, and Cheryl walked into the living room. Sabrina closed the door.

Veronica looked at her. "Oh, don't close the door. Jamie's coming."

Sabrina opened the door.

Jamie Driver arrived and walked into the living room.

Sabrina closed and locked the door.

Cheryl smiled. "Hi, Jamie."

Jamie smiled. "Hello, Miss Cheryl."

Sabrina smiled. "Have a seat. I'll get us some snacks and drinks. What does everyone want?"

Veronica grinned. "Wine."

"I'll ask my aunts. Anyone else?"

Betty, Cheryl, and Jamie nodded.

"I'll be back soon."

Betty, Veronica, Jamie, and Cheryl sat on the couch. Cheryl made sure to sit next to Jamie and then smiled at her. Jamie smiled back.

* * *

The ladies were watching a series called _The Adventures of Merlin_ on Netflix.

Hilda and Zelda Spellman walked into the living room.

Zelda rolled her eyes. "Don't bother, ladies. Morgana turns evil, and Merlin kills her in the final episode. Arthur dies, too, and then they skip ahead to old-ass Merlin in the present day."

Sabrina turned off the show in disgust. "Thanks for saving us around forty-four hours."

Zelda smiled. "Are you ready for the ritual?"

They looked at each other and nodded.

Sabrina smiled at Betty. "I'm glad that you decided to participate."

Betty smiled. "I won't know if Wicca is for me unless I continue practicing it."

Jamie smiled at Betty. "I think it is."

"What's the ritual about?" Veronica asked.

Hilda smiled. "Yule is about the lengthening of days and the return of light to the world. It's about quiet, inner rebirth and matters of the heart. It's about hearing the call of the Goddess and awakening from your slumber!"

Cheryl frowned. "It's fucking freezing outside."

Veronica frowned. "Yeah, we still feel the isolation of winter, which, by the way, has only recently begun."

Hilda thought about it. "Then let's focus on having a good time. Anyway, go to the bathroom if you have to. We'll set up."

* * *

The coffee table and other furniture had been moved out of the way. The altar was set up in the living room, similar to the previous ritual, except there was a bottle of red wine instead of white wine. A broom leaned against the altar.

Hilda smiled. "All right. Let's take off our clothes and put them on the couch." Hilda pointed.

The seven of them walked over to the couch, took off all of their clothes, and lay them neatly on the couch.

Then they returned to the altar.

Hilda picked up the broom and danced around, sweeping the air with it. She set the broom down, picked up the bell, and rang it. Then she picked up a book of matches, tore out a match, struck it, and lit a stick of incense. Then she lit the five candles. She blew out the match, dropped it in the cauldron, and lay the incense stick on it.

Finally, Hilda turned and faced the others. "Great Mother Goddess, we call upon you by the name of Caileach Bheur to bless and guide us as we go within ourselves and think about our lives. We now invoke you silently."

Everyone invoked the Goddess silently.

Hilda faced the altar again and filled the chalice with wine. She raised the chalice above her head and looked up at the ceiling. "Beautiful Lady, please bless this wine and infuse it with your essence. Make it holy as you are holy. Let it nourish us as you nourish us with your milk from your bountiful breasts and with your cum from your pussy, that most magnificent chalice."

Betty, Veronica, Cheryl, Sabrina, and Jamie chuckled.

Hilda faced the others and offered the chalice to Zelda.

Zelda took the chalice. "Blessed be."

She drank some of the wine and then offered the chalice to Sabrina, who offered it to Betty, who offered it to Veronica, who offered it to Jamie, who offered it to Cheryl, who offered it to Hilda. Each of them said "Blessed be" and drank some of the wine. Hilda drank the rest of the wine and then set the chalice back on the altar.

Everyone stood in silence for a moment. Then Hilda, Zelda, and Sabrina charged and raised their wands as in the previous ritual.

Hilda smiled. "Let us now raise our group energy level. Close your eyes and visualize your power as a great white light emanating from within you and being multiplied by energy that you draw from the Earth. Imagine the energy - the Divine Light of the Goddess - filling you and enveloping you."

Everyone closed their eyes and concentrated.

Suddenly, Jamie saw a vision of Cheryl, and Cheryl saw a vision of Jamie.

"Now, let us send our unused energy back into the Earth."

At Hilda's command, they visualized it. Hilda, Zelda, and Sabrina pointed their wands downward.

Hilda opened her eyes. "It is done."

The others opened their eyes.

Hilda extended her arm, pointing her wand outward, and turned clockwise 360 degrees.

Zelda smiled. "The circle is open. Let's party!"

Sabrina walked over to the coffee table, turned on her iPod touch, and started her main Pandora station. Techno music started playing. Sabrina walked back over to the others, and all of the ladies started dancing naked.

* * *

**Saturday, December 24, 2016, 5:03 PM**  
**Cooper Household**  
**Riverdale, New York**

"Get these on the table."

At Alice's prompt, Betty picked up a plate filled with ravioli and carried it over to the kitchen table. She set it down.

"Not there! On the dining table!"

Betty rolled her eyes and picked up the plate. She walked into the living room, where the dining table was, and set the plate down.

She walked back into the kitchen.

"Heat up these vegetables."

Betty opened a package of frozen vegetables, dumped the vegetables on a plate, read the instructions, opened the microwave, put the plate inside, closed the microwave, and heated the vegetables for six minutes.

"How long did you put them on for?"

"Six minutes."

"It takes that long?" Alice asked.

"That's the minimum."

"Fine, whatever, do something." Alice started on her next task.

Betty rolled her eyes, walked into the living room, and walked upstairs.

Upon entering her bedroom, she turned on the light, closed and locked the door, took off her clothes, dropped them on the floor, picked up her cell phone, sat on her bed, and called Veronica. She transferred her cell phone to her right hand, lay down, and started masturbating with her left hand.

"Hey, bitch, what's up?" Veronica asked.

"Not much. Mom's going crazy with getting Christmas Eve dinner ready."

"Ah."

"So what are _you_ doin'?" Betty asked.

"Not much. My parents are at a corporate Christmas party at Daddy's office. I managed to get out of it."

"How?"

"Yelling. Works every. Single. Time."

Betty chuckled. "So you're all alone on Christmas Eve?"

"Well, Jamie's around somewhere, I guess."

"Wanna come over?" Betty asked.

"Is it okay with your mom?" Veronica asked.

"I'll ask her. Just give me a while."

"What are you doing?"

Betty had an orgasm and moaned in pleasure.

"Never mind."

Betty breathed heavily. "Fuck, that felt good."

"Great, now get off your naked ass and ask your mom."

Betty stood up. "I think I'll get dressed first."

* * *

"Mom, may Veronica come over for dinner? She's home alone."

Alice looked at her. "I don't know. I wasn't planning on having anyone over."

"Yeah, but we _never_ have anyone over. Why not add some flavor to our bland existence?"

Alice frowned. "Well, when you put it _that_ way, sure, why the hell not?"

Betty put her cell phone up to her ear. "Okay."

"'Kay, I'll be over soon."

Betty ended the call and looked at Alice. "May I invite Cheryl over as well?"

Alice sighed. "Sure, but you're helping me prepare all of the extra food."

Betty called Cheryl.

"Hey."

"Hey, what are you doing tonight?"

"Not much. My parents are at a corporate Christmas party at Daddy's office. I managed to get out of it."

"How?"

"I simply said I ain't fucking going."

Betty chuckled. "Direct. I like that. So you're all alone on Christmas Eve?"

"Yeah. I don't mind, though."

"Wanna come over?" Betty asked.

"Is it okay with your mom?" Cheryl asked.

"Yeah."

"'Kay, I'll be over soon."

Betty ended the call and looked at Alice. "She's coming."

"'Kay. I suppose you'll want to invite Sabrina, too."

"Nah, she doesn't celebrate Christmas; she celebrates Yule."

"Ah."

Betty set down her cell phone and picked up a package of dumplings.

"Did you wash your hands?" Alice asked.

Betty set down the package and opened the faucet.

* * *

**5:35 PM**

Veronica knocked on the back door.

Betty unlocked the door and opened it.

Betty smiled. "Hey, babe."

Veronica smiled. "Hey."

Betty kissed Veronica on the lips and then stepped aside. Veronica walked into the kitchen, followed by Jamie. Betty closed and locked the door.

Alice looked at Veronica. "Hey, Ronnie."

"Hey, Ms. C. Thanks for having me."

"No problem. Who's this?"

"Jamie. She's my chauffeur. I hope you don't mind if she stays. She has no relatives in America."

"Of course not. Welcome, Jamie."

Jamie nodded. "Thank you, Ms. Cooper."

"Feel free to hang your clothes on the coat rack in the living room."

Veronica and Jamie walked into the living room.

Cheryl knocked on the back door.

Betty unlocked the door and opened it.

Betty smiled. "Hey, sweetie."

Cheryl smiled. "Hey, hon."

Betty kissed Cheryl on the lips and then stepped aside. Cheryl walked into the kitchen, holding a covered dish. Betty closed and locked the door.

Alice looked at Cheryl. "Hey, Cheryl."

"Hey, Ms. Cooper. Thanks for having me."

"No problem. What did you bring?"

"An apple pie."

"Oh, thank you. Set it on the table."

Cheryl walked over to the kitchen table and set her dish down. She uncovered it. The smell of apple pie filled the room.

Betty inhaled and smiled. "It sure smells good."

Veronica and Jamie walked back into the kitchen - minus their jackets and gloves.

"Hey, Ronnie." Cheryl smiled. "Hi, Jamie."

Jamie smiled. "Hello, Miss Cheryl."

Veronica frowned.

Alice smiled. "Cheryl brought apple pie."

Veronica rolled her eyes and looked away from Cheryl.

Alice looked at the table. "Oh, not there, Cheryl, on the _dining_ table."

"Where's that?" Cheryl asked.

"In the living room."

Cheryl was confused.

Betty shrugged. "It's there, because we don't have a dining room."

Cheryl picked up the apple pie.

"Okay, I think we're ready."

Betty, Veronica, Jamie, and Cheryl followed Alice into the living room and over to the dining table. There were plenty of dishes of food on the table. There were also five glasses filled with red wine.

"Are we praying this time?" Alice asked.

Betty, Veronica, Jamie, and Cheryl shrugged.

Alice shrugged, quickly crossed herself, and sat down at the head of the table. The others sat down as well. Betty sat to Alice's right, and Cheryl sat to Betty's right. Veronica sat to Alice's left, and Jamie sat to Veronica's left.

They each helped themselves to some of each of the many foods on the table and began eating their meal.

* * *

**6:40 PM**

After dinner, Alice and Betty cleared the table, and then all of them gathered in front of the Christmas tree and sat on the floor.

Alice picked up a tote and offered it to Betty. "Merry Christmas."

Betty took the tote. "Thanks."

Betty took out the tissue and dropped it on the floor. She took out a bottle of shampoo, a bottle of body wash, and a stick of deodorant. She took out an envelope, opened it, and took out a card. She opened it. There was an Amazon gift card for $100 inside. Betty silently read the card and set it down.

Betty hugged her mother. "Thanks, Mom."

Alice hugged her. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

They released each other.

Betty picked up a tote and offered it to Alice. "Merry Christmas."

Alice took the tote. "Thanks."

Alice took out the tissue and dropped it on the floor. She took out a lavender-scented candle and a stick of deodorant. She took out an envelope, opened it, and took out a card. She opened it, silently read the card, and set it down.

Alice hugged her daughter. "Thanks, honey."

Betty hugged her. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

They released each other.

"Did you girls trade gifts already?" Alice asked.

Veronica smiled. "We bought each other some ebooks and MP3s on Amazon."

"Ah."

Cheryl smiled at Betty. "It doesn't mean we can't give each other _more_ gifts."

Betty smiled back at her.

Alice smiled and shook her head. "If you want, you can all stay over tonight, but please try to have some fun with your clothes _on_ before that."

The girls and Jamie looked at each other, smiled, and nodded in agreement.

"Jamie, you may sleep in my room. I'll sleep on the couch."

Jamie felt a bit disappointed. "Thank you, Ms. Cooper."

* * *

**7:55 PM**

Betty, Veronica, Cheryl, and Jamie were sitting on the couch in the living room, eating Christmas chocolates.

"Hey, do you wanna play a game?" Cheryl asked.

"What kind of game?" Betty asked.

Cheryl reached into her sweater pocket and pulled out a sprig of mistletoe. "We take turns holding this above someone else's head, and that person has to kiss you."

Betty smiled. "I'm game."

Veronica smiled. "Me, too."

Jamie was a bit nervous.

Veronica noticed it. "You don't have to participate, Jamie."

Cheryl smiled. "Or you could."

Jamie looked at her. She hesitated for a moment, and then she nodded. "I'd like to, Miss Cheryl."

Cheryl raised the mistletoe above Jamie's head.

Jamie nervously leaned forward. Cheryl didn't try to hurry her. She let Jamie come to her. Finally, Jamie kissed Cheryl on the lips. Cheryl enjoyed the kiss.

Veronica frowned.

Jamie broke the kiss. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't."

Cheryl smiled. "It's okay." She looked past Jamie. "Isn't it, Ronnie?"

Veronica rolled her eyes.

* * *

**Saturday, December 31, 2016, 11:55 PM**  
**Cooper Household**  
**Riverdale, New York**

Alice popped open the bottle of sparkling wine.

"Ooh, whatcha got?" Veronica walked over to her and looked. "Oh, some off brand."

Alice smiled. "Don't expect Champagne from us, Ronnie."

Veronica watched as Alice filled six glasses with sparkling wine. Alice set the bottle down.

Alice, Betty, Veronica, Jamie, Cheryl, and Sabrina each picked up a glass.

The six of them walked into the living room.

The television was already on and turned to ABC.

"So what are your hopes for the new year?" Alice asked.

Veronica rolled her eyes. "Less celebrity deaths."

"A female president." Betty snapped her fingers. "Oh, shit, the country fucked _that_ up."

Alice looked at her and frowned. "Language."

Cheryl thought for a moment. "Less shootings."

Sabrina smiled. "Calm."

Jamie looked down at her drink. "I hope to find love."

Everyone else looked at her. Cheryl stared at Jamie.

"Okay, it's time."

At the sound of Alice's voice, Cheryl and Jamie faced the television.

The six of them counted down: "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!"

**Fin**


	5. Here, Kitty, Kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ladies and the guys go to a Josie and the Pussycats concert.

**Betty and Cheryl**

**An Archie Fanfic Series  
Chronicling Freshman - Senior Years**

**Chapter 05:  
"Here, Kitty, Kitty"**

**Written By  
Mark Moore**

Author's note: Times written: Saturday, January 21, 2017, 7:00 PM - 7:15 PM, 7:50 PM - 8:29 PM; Thursday, January 26, 2017, 8:20 PM - 8:42 PM; Monday, May 15, 2017, 4:54 PM - 6:29 PM (EDT); Saturday, May 20, 2017, 9:00 PM - 9:29 PM; Sunday, May 21, 2017, 4:04 PM - 5:43 PM, 9:00 PM - 9:22 PM; Monday, May 22, 2017, 8:27 PM - 9:31 PM 

Update times: Sunday, October 21, 2018, 5:30 PM - 6:28 PM 

The following story is copyright © 2017, 2018 by Mark Moore.

* * *

**Sunday, January 1, 2017, 12:00 AM**  
**Cooper Household**  
**Riverdale, New York**

"Happy New Year!"

Betty and Cheryl kissed each other. Veronica and Sabrina kissed each other. Alice and Jamie hugged each other. Betty and Veronica kissed each other. Cheryl and Sabrina kissed each other. Betty and Sabrina kissed each other.

Cheryl looked at Veronica and smiled.

Veronica frowned. "No way!"

Cheryl curled her free arm around Veronica's neck, pulled her close, and kissed her on the lips. After a while, she released Veronica.

Veronica wiped her lips with the back of her free hand.

Betty and Alice hugged each other and kissed each other on the cheek. Alice took turns hugging Veronica, Cheryl, and Sabrina. Betty, Veronica, and Sabrina each hugged Jamie.

Cheryl faced Jamie. Jamie waited, expecting a hug. Cheryl put her free hand around Jamie's neck, pulled her close, and kissed her on the lips. Jamie was a bit surprised but didn't protest.

Cheryl finished the kiss, looked at Veronica, and smiled. Veronica frowned at her.

Cheryl started drinking her sparkling wine, and the others started drinking their own wine.

Veronica was listening to the people on the television singing. "I don't understand the words to this song."

"It's an 18th-century Scottish song." Cheryl smiled. "Should auld acquaintance be forgot, and never brought to mind? Should auld acquaintance be forgot, and auld lang syne? For auld lang syne, my jo, for auld lang syne, we'll tak' a cup o' kindness yet, for auld lang syne."

Veronica frowned. "Show-off."

Cheryl stuck out her tongue.

Alice picked up the remote control and turned off the TV. "Okay, everyone get to bed."

Betty was confused. "We don't have school later today."

Alice smiled impishly. "I didn't say you have to sleep."

Betty grinned.

Sabrina grinned. "Woo-hoo!"

Alice looked at Jamie. "Come along, Jamie."

Jamie was a bit disappointed. "Yes, Ms. Cooper."

Everyone set their glasses down and started heading upstairs. Alice turned off the light on her way up.

* * *

**Monday, January 9, 2017, 7:50 AM  
Riverdale High School**

Betty arrived at her homeroom, entered it, and sat in an empty chair.

Soon, Veronica walked into the room.

Betty smiled. "Ronnie!"

Veronica smiled, walked over to Betty, sat next to her, and kissed her on the lips. "Hi, sweetie!"

"Have you seen anyone yet?"

"Nah."

Soon, Cheryl and Sabrina walked into the room. They came over and sat by Betty and Veronica.

Cheryl kissed Betty on the lips, and Sabrina kissed Veronica on the lips. Then Sabrina kissed Cheryl on the lips.

"Do you have your schedules?" Cheryl asked, taking out her schedule.

"Yeah, are we in any classes together?" Sabrina asked, taking out her schedule.

Betty compared the schedules and smiled. "We all have Miss Grundy for English II for first period. Then Cheryl and I have Professor Flutesnoot for Science II for second period. After lunch, we all have American History II with Miss Grundy for third period. Then Cheryl and I have Professor Flutesnoot for Algebra II for fourth period."

Veronica smiled. "Bri, you and I have Geography II for third period and French II for fourth period."

Sabrina smiled. "Woo-hoo!"

Soon, Archie, Jughead, and Reggie walked into the room. The guys came over and sat by the girls. Betty, Veronica, and Cheryl each kissed Archie and Reggie on the lips.

"Hey, are any of you girls going to the concert at the mall this Friday night?" Archie asked.

"What concert?" Betty asked.

Reggie grinned. "Josie and the Pussycats. They're graduates of Riverdale High."

Veronica smiled. "Oh, yeah, I've seen them on YouTube. They're an up-and-coming band."

"Any good?" Cheryl asked.

Veronica nodded. "I think so."

Archie smiled. "They're giving a free concert to build up recognition. We're all going."

"You're still buying the food, right?" Jughead asked.

"Yeah, yeah, sure, buddy. So how about it, girls?"

Betty shrugged. "I guess it'll be fun."

Veronica grinned. "Definitely."

Cheryl smiled. "Sure, why not?"

Sabrina smiled. "Okay."

* * *

**Friday, January 13, 2017, 6:55 PM  
Riverdale Mall**

Betty, Veronica, Sabrina, and Jamie made their way through the mall. It was unusually crowded.

Betty looked around. "There are a lot more people here than I expected."

Veronica smiled. "J &P are kind of a big deal."

Sabrina looked around. "A lot of the storefronts are empty."

Betty shrugged. "Malls are dying. I honestly don't even come here unless my mom wants to look for shit that she can't get at Walmart."

Jamie looked at Betty. "But weren't shopping malls once important to American teenagers? I recently have been watching a lot of 1980s movies."

Betty laughed. "True. Times have changed, though. People shop online. Amazon and Walmart have been driving other retailers out of business. Some of them, like Sears and JC Penney, are committing retail suicide. Teens and kids no longer need a local hangout. We can stay in constant contact on our cell phones and tablets."

They arrived at the food court.

Betty spotted Archie, Jughead, and Reggie by a local pizza joint. "There are the guys."

They walked into the food court. Each of the guys carried a supreme pizza over to a table. Betty and Sabrina pushed another table over to it, and each of the girls brought a chair over. Betty brought an extra chair for Cheryl. Everyone took off their jackets, hung them on the chairs, and sat down.

Archie smiled. "Hey. Jughead couldn't wait, so we went ahead and ordered a late dinner for everyone."

Betty smiled. "Smells delicious."

Archie looked embarrassed. "I, uh, don't suppose you could pay us back. Reg and I are tapped out."

"Oh, I doubt that." Betty kissed Archie on the lips. "We'll suck your dicks later."

Everyone started eating.

Cheryl ran over to them. "Sorry I'm late!" She sat down next to Betty. "Our new chauffeur got lost. I mean does he not know how to use a GPS?" Cheryl helped herself to a slice of pizza.

There was a bit of a commotion. Three women walked into the food court and onto the stage, where their instruments had been set up. Each of them were wearing a set of leopard ears and a tail. One of the women had brown hair with red highlights. Another woman had blonde hair. The third woman was black. They started doing a sound check.

Sabrina checked some information on her cell phone. "Let's see. The one with the red dye in her hair is Josephine 'Josie' McCoy, the lead singer and guitarist. The black one is Valerie Brown, the backing vocalist and keyboardist. The blonde one is Melody Valentine, the other backing vocalist and drummer."

Betty grinned. "They're gorgeous."

Veronica grinned. "Indeed."

Cheryl grinned. "I wanna fuck them."

Josie turned on her microphone. "What up, Riverdale?!"

The audience cheered. Melody and Valerie turned on their microphones.

"I'm Melody!"

"I'm Valerie!"

"Are you ready to rock?!" Josie asked.

The audience cheered.

"Good, because we've got a great show lined up for you tonight, and it's all gonna be on YouTube tomorrow!"

The audience cheered again.

"We've got some original songs and some covers. Sing along if you know the lyrics." Josie looked at her bandmates and nodded.

The band's set included a cover of "Longview" by Green Day, a cover of "Money (That's What I Want)" by Barrett Strong, a cover of "Real Wild Child" by Johnny O'Keefe, and original songs "3 Small Words", "Pretend to Be Nice", "Spin Around", "You Don't See Me", "You're a Star", "Shapeshifter", "I Wish You Well", "Come On", and "Josie and the Pussycats".

After the final song, the band received a standing ovation.

"Thank you, Riverdale!" Josie exclaimed. "Check out our songs and music videos, available digitally on Amazon! Please line up at the table in front of the stage to receive autographs! The first signed photo is free. Additional photos are five bucks each. Posters are ten bucks."

Betty, Veronica, Cheryl, Jamie, Archie, Reggie, and Jughead stood up, walked over, and stood in line. They were last.

Soon, it was Betty's turn. She walked up to the table.

Josie smiled. "Hey."

Betty smiled. "Hey."

"Did you like the show?" Josie asked.

"Yeah."

"Great. Who do I make this out to?"

Betty laughed.

"What's so funny?" Josie asked.

Betty felt embarrassed. "It's nothing. I just kinda misheard you."

"Oh?"

"I thought you'd asked 'Who am I making out with?'"

Josie laughed. "Is your mind in the gutter?"

Betty laughed. "Fuck no. It's in the _sewer_."

Josie smiled at her. "You sound like my kind of girl."

Betty smiled back at her.

"What are you doing later?" Josie asked.

"I've got no plans."

"Do you wanna come back to our place for a bit?"

"Oh, yeah. May my friends come?"

"How many do you have with you?"

Betty quickly counted. "Seven."

"Actually, my mom's picking me up soon."

Betty looked at Archie and then back at Josie. "Six."

"Got any food at your place?" Jughead asked.

Josie frowned at him. "Not much."

Melody smiled. "Oh, we've got brownies!"

Josie gave her a look of reproach.

Melody felt embarrassed. "But you wouldn't like them. They're...veggie."

Jughead made a look of disgust. "I'll pass. I've got good eats at home."

Betty shrugged. "Five."

Reggie grinned, walked behind the table, and put an arm around Josie. "I would be honored to accompany you lovely ladies home."

Josie frowned at Betty.

Betty was desperate to not lose this opportunity. "Four. I have four friends."

Josie smiled. "I think we can handle that. We'll finish autographing for all of you and then pack up our gear. Do you have transportation?"

Betty nodded.

"Then follow us home."

* * *

**8:40 PM  
Josie and the Pussycats' Apartment**

"Make yourselves at home." Josie walked over to the refrigerator and opened it. She took out a box, set it on the kitchen counter, and opened it. "Have some brownies."

Veronica walked over excitedly. "Ooh, those special 'veggie' brownies?" She picked one up and bit into it.

Betty, Cheryl, Sabrina, and Jamie also each picked up a brownie and started eating.

"Want anything to drink?" Josie asked.

"What do you have?" Betty asked.

Josie stepped aside, and Betty looked in the refrigerator. She saw Pepsi, Mountain Dew, a variety of energy drinks, and assorted beers, wines, and vodkas. She was about to ask Josie if she could have an alcoholic drink, but then Cheryl just reached in and took out a bottle of Oak Leaf Sweet Red and a bottle of Absolut.

"Who wants a Brutal Hammer?!" Cheryl asked.

Betty sighed. "Judging by the name, I'll probably regret this, but I'll have one."

Veronica, Sabrina, Jamie, Josie, Melody, and Valerie agreed to try it as well.

Cheryl set things up in the kitchen, setting the bottles on the counter and getting glasses out of a cabinet.

Betty walked into the living room and looked at the various music posters on the wall. Josie sat on the couch and patted the empty spot to her right. Betty sat down.

"So how long have you been a fan of us?" Josie asked.

"Since tonight. My boyfriends are fans. Ronnie is, too. And now Cheryl, Bri, Jamie, and I are as well."

"How many boyfriends do you have?"

"Two: Archie and Reggie. You met them today."

"Oh, yeah." Josie recalled Reggie hugging her and shuddered. "I bet that situation has its advantages."

"Not as much as you might think. I haven't been able to get Archie and Reggie to agree to a threesome with me yet."

"Shame."

Betty shrugged. "It's not _all_ bad. Each of them is willing to take on two or more girls on his own. The only problem is Ronnie and Cheryl refuse to be with each other. Some stupid feud."

"What about us?" Josie asked. "Do you like us?"

"Well, I hardly know you,...but I'd like to remedy that."

Josie nodded at the nearby chair. Betty looked. Melody was sitting in Valerie's lap, and the two of them were making out.

Josie smiled. "Looks like they've got the right idea."

Betty looked over at Josie, smiled, and nodded. Josie grinned and kissed Betty on the lips. The two of them hugged each other as they made out.

Suddenly, Cheryl walked over with a tray loaded with drinks. "Drink up, ladies!"

Josie broke the kiss. She and Betty each took a glass.

"Have you ever had one of these before?" Betty asked Josie.

"Nope. This should be...interesting."

Betty and Josie each sipped the drink and then made disgusted faces.

Cheryl walked over to them and frowned. "Slam 'em, bitches! Like this!" Cheryl gulped down her Brutal Hammer.

Betty and Josie looked at Cheryl and then at Melody and Valerie. Melody and Valerie shrugged. The four of them chugged.

Veronica looked at Jamie. "I trust you won't say anything about this to my parents."

Jamie shook her head. "Fuck no. I'd have to explain why I allowed it to happen."

They chugged.

Sabrina looked at Betty. "I'm kind of nervous about trying this."

Betty laughed. "Go ahead! It tastes like shit, but it's so good!"

Sabrina shrugged and gulped down her drink.

* * *

**11:05 PM  
Cooper Household**

Betty stumbled as she walked into the living room. She closed and locked the front door.

Alice was sitting on the couch. She stood up, upset. "Where the hell were you?!"

"With the band. I told you that we were gonna hang with them."

"That was around three hours ago! What were you doing?!"

"Just hanging out, listening to music, chatting."

"Your shirt's wrinkled. You have smeared lipstick on your lips."

"Mom, it's not like we had an orgy or anything. They're actually really nice girls." Betty held up a bag. "I got a few autographed pictures and a poster."

"To go toward their drug habit, no doubt. Betty, I know that look. You're high...and drunk."

"I had an amazing time tonight. I had one pot brownie and one drink, and then we waited to sober up before heading out."

"And that makes it all right?" Alice asked.

"I think what is does is prove I have self-control. I am able to take my vices in moderation. I know when to stop."

"It's so easy to say that, especially when you're just starting out."

"If I ever truly need help, I'll ask for it."

"You don't seriously expect that to be good enough for me."

"What do you propose?" Betty asked.

"I'm not proposing anything. I'm instituting a curfew."

"What?" Betty asked.

"You are to come home on the school bus every day after school. You don't go out on the weekends except for church and grocery shopping with me. Get upstairs, shower, and go to bed."

Betty stared at her mother in disappointment for a moment, and then she walked upstairs.

* * *

After taking a shower, Betty went into her bedroom, closed and locked her door, picked up her cell phone, got into bed, turned down the volume, and called Cheryl.

"Hey."

"Hey. I got grounded."

"What? Why?" Cheryl asked in surprise.

"Mom figured I was drunk and high."

"Omigod, I'm so sorry."

"It's not _your_ fault. It's not mine either. I was responsible tonight. Mom doesn't see it that way."

"That's bullshit. How long are you grounded for?"

"I dunno. I didn't wanna ask. She didn't _say_ grounded, but that's what it fucking is. She called it a 'curfew'. I gotta ride the bus home every day after school, and I can't go out anywhere except to fucking church and grocery shopping, probably my two least-favorite activities ever."

"That leaves us no time to be together outside school."

"I know. Well, I better call Ronnie and Bri."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you, too." Betty ended the call and called Veronica.

* * *

**Saturday, January 14, 2017, 7:30 AM  
Cooper Household**

Betty walked into the kitchen.

Alice was making bacon, eggs, and sausage for breakfast. She turned and looked at Betty. "Hi."

"Hi."

"I gotta go to work soon. Do you have any plans for today?"

Betty stared at her mother in disbelief. "No."

"That's right, so you have time to clean the house. Vacuum. Undust. Mop the floors."

Betty sighed.

Alice turned to face her. "Do you have a problem with that?"

Betty was about to reply but then decided to keep her mouth shut.

"Is this how it's gonna be?" Alice asked.

Betty shrugged. "I guess so."

Alice brought the frying pan over and put Betty's breakfast on her plate. Then she put the pan and spatula in the sink and headed for the living room. "See you in nine hours. Don't leave the house, and don't have anyone over."

Betty sat in her chair and stared at her breakfast. She started crying.

**Fin**


	6. Brigid's My Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ladies celebrate Imbolc, a sabbat in honor of the Celtic goddess Brigid.

**Betty and Cheryl**

**An Archie Fanfic Series  
Chronicling Freshman - Senior Years**

**Chapter 06:  
"Brigid's My Bitch"**

**Written By  
Mark Moore**

Author's note: Times written: Wednesday, May 31, 2017, 9:17 PM - 10:03 PM; Thursday, June 1, 2017, 5:43 PM - 6:29 PM; Tuesday, June 6, 2017, 1:44 PM - 2:25 PM, 2:52 PM - 3:18 PM, 4:28 PM - 5:23 PM, 5:53 PM - 5:59 PM; Wednesday, June 7, 2017, 8:23 PM - 8:52 PM 

I condensed the ritual in this chapter, removing a lot of the copy-and-paste redundancy that was exactly the same as the previous ritual, to make it a bit less tedious.

Update times: Monday, October 22, 2018, 9:30 AM - 9:58 AM, 11:20 AM - 11:41 AM 

The following story is copyright © 2017, 2018 by Mark Moore.

* * *

**Wednesday, February 1, 2017, 4:30 PM**  
**Cooper Household**  
**Riverdale, New York**

Betty was sitting at her desk in her bedroom. She had just finished her Algebra II homework and was putting it into her folder.

Her cell phone rang. She checked it. She had gotten a text from Sabrina: "You coming over for the Imbolc celebration tonight?" Betty picked up her phone and texted back: "Still grounded." Soon, she received another text from Sabrina: "Try asking." Betty texted back: "Okay."

She stood up and left her room.

* * *

Betty walked into the kitchen. Her mother, Alice, was just putting dinner on the plates: oven-baked chicken with a side of slice potatoes, black pepper, and onion.

Alice looked at Betty. "You're just in time."

Betty sat down at the table and picked up her fork.

Alice took the pan and spatula to the sink and set them on the counter. She returned to the table and sat down. "You done with your homework?"

Betty dug into her chicken leg and put a piece in her mouth. "Yeah."

"What are your plans for the night?"

"I don't have any."

"Well, you've been on good behavior, so I'm willing to lift your curfew. Do you want to go and see a friend?"

Betty was relieved that she didn't have to be the one to bring up the subject. "Sabrina just texted me. She'd like me to come over."

"That's fine. How long are you gonna be?"

"I dunno. Probably until around, like, ten."

"Okay."

* * *

**5:22 PM  
Spellman Household**

Betty rang the doorbell.

Soon, the front door opened. Zelda was standing there.

Zelda smiled and stepped aside. "Betty, come in."

"Thanks." Betty walked into the living room.

Zelda closed and locked the door.

Betty took off her jacket. Zelda took it and hung it on the coat rack.

"Who else is here?" Betty asked.

"Just you so far. Would you like something to drink?"

"Um, do you have any hot chocolate?"

Zelda smiled. "Sure. I'll make some. Sabrina's up in her room."

"Thanks." Betty walked upstairs and down the hall. She knocked on Sabrina's bedroom door. "Bri, it's me, Betty."

"Come in."

Betty opened the door. Sabrina was lying on her bed, naked, and masturbating with her left hand.

Betty was a bit surprised, but then she grinned, walked into the bedroom, and closed the door behind her.

"What's up?" Sabrina asked casually.

"Waiting for the others to arrive. Also, your Aunt Zelda is making hot chocolate."

"Cool. You want something to eat before that?"

Betty smiled. "Like what?"

Sabrina stopped masturbating, gave Betty a seductive smile, and spread her legs invitingly. "Some hot Sabrina pie."

Betty grinned, got onto the bed, lay down between Sabrina's legs, and started eating Sabrina's pussy.

* * *

Cheryl, Veronica, and Jamie sat on the couch. Zelda brought over a tray containing seven mugs of hot chocolate and set it on the coffee table. Zelda, Hilda, Cheryl, Veronica, and Jamie each picked up a mug and started sipping.

Zelda smiled. "Betty's here. She's up in Sabrina's room."

"Woo-hoo!" Sabrina exclaimed.

Everyone looked up.

Hilda smiled. "That was Sabrina now. I'd know that 'Woo-hoo!' anywhere."

Everyone casually sipped their hot chocolate while waiting for the lovebirds to descend the staircase.

Soon, Betty and Sabrina walked downstairs, holding hands and smiling.

Cheryl smiled. "Hey, sluts."

Veronica smiled. "'Bout time."

Cheryl scooted over, and Betty sat to her left. Sabrina sat on Betty's lap.

Betty hugged Sabrina and looked at Veronica. "Sorry, not sorry."

Jamie blushed. "May we get on with the lesson, please?"

Zelda smiled. "Of course."

Sabrina picked up the remaining two mugs of hot chocolate and offered one to Betty. "Here ya go, sweetie."

"Thanks, sweetie."

Veronica rolled her eyes.

"Okay, so this is Imbolc. It's the celebration of the Celtic goddess Brigid. Who knows who Brigid is?"

Sabrina raised her free hand.

"Other than Sabrina."

No one said anything.

Zelda smiled. "Brigid is an Irish goddess from pre-Christian times. She's associated with spring, fertility, healing, poetry, and smithcraft. She's possibly a triple goddess, Her sisters supposedly being Brigid the healer and Brigid the smith."

Cheryl raised her free hand.

"Yes, Cheryl?"

"Spring is the last thing on my mind. Why are we worshiping a spring goddess tonight?"

Zelda shrugged. "Ancient Gaelic tradition. We're celebrating the _anticipation_ of spring."

The girls looked at each other uncertainly.

Zelda sensed she was losing them. "Any of you Catholic?"

Betty, Veronica, and Cheryl raised their hands.

"It might interest you that today is the feast of Saint Brigid. Basically, the Church downgraded Brigid from a goddess to a saint and Christianized Her festival."

Betty frowned. "That's...actually very horrible. Okay, I'm in."

Cheryl smiled. "Me, too. Brigid's my bitch."

Veronica smiled. "Same here."

Jamie smiled. "Count me in."

Zelda smiled. "Great. I'll now turn it over to Hilda, who will go over some Imbolc traditions."

Hilda smiled. "Thanks, Zelly. On Imbolc, it's common to make a Brigid's cross or a doll of Brigid. She's said to visit your house tonight, so it's common to make a bed for Her and leave Her food and drink. This is to receive Her blessings. It's also customary to leave items of clothing outside for Her to bless. However, considering the weather, we'll skip that. We invoke Brigid to protect our homes, so we'll be doing that during the ritual. Anyone up to making some crosses or dolls?"

No one said anything.

"Oh, come on. Bri, you used to love making Brigid's crosses and dolls when you were little."

Sabrina shrugged. "It was fun when I was little, but then I kinda got sick of it and grew out of it."

Betty looked at Sabrina. "Same with me and Christmas. I got sick of decorating years ago, but my mom still insists on doing it. Of course, I'm required to help."

Zelda and Hilda looked disappointed.

Sabrina looked at them. "I appreciate you teaching me all of these traditions, but I get to decide what I want to retain and what I want to discard."

Cheryl looked at the aunts. "Yeah, we think of these rituals as learning experiences. We're probably gonna dump about half of it and make things simpler."

An uncomfortable silence passed.

Hilda shrugged. "I...don't suppose anyone's up for spring cleaning."

"In motherfucking winter?" Cheryl asked.

"Right. Forget it. Let's do the ritual."

"Naked time!" Veronica declared, standing up. She was the first to take off all of her clothes.

Betty, Cheryl, Sabrina, Jamie, Zelda, and Hilda also took off all of their clothes. They laid them neatly on the couch.

* * *

Zelda turned and faced the others. "Great Mother Goddess, we call upon you by the name of Brigid to bless this house and everyone in it. Please grant the petitions that we make for healing and artistry. We now invoke you silently."

Everyone invoked the Goddess silently.

Zelda faced the altar again and filled the chalice with wine. She raised the chalice above her head and looked up at the ceiling. "Beautiful Lady, please bless this wine and infuse it with your essence. Make it holy as you are holy. Let it nourish us as you nourish us." Zelda faced the others and offered the chalice to Hilda.

Hilda took the chalice. "Blessed be."

She drank some of the wine and then offered the chalice to Sabrina, who offered it to Betty, who offered it to Veronica, who offered it to Jamie, who offered it to Cheryl, who offered it to Zelda. Each of them said "Blessed be" and drank some of the wine. Zelda drank the rest of the wine and then set the chalice back on the altar.

Everyone stood in silence for a moment. Then Zelda, Hilda, and Sabrina charged and raised their wands as in the previous ritual, and Zelda gave the same instructions that Hilda had previously given. Everyone closed their eyes and concentrated.

"Now, let us send our unused energy back into the Earth."

At Zelda's command, they visualized it. Zelda, Hilda, and Sabrina pointed their wands downward.

Zelda opened her eyes. "It is done."

The others opened their eyes.

Zelda extended her arm, pointing her wand outward, and turned clockwise 360 degrees.

Hilda smiled. "The circle is open. Let's party!"

Sabrina walked over to the coffee table, turned on her iPod touch, and started her main Pandora station. Techno music started playing. Sabrina walked back over to the others, and all of the ladies started dancing naked.

* * *

After the party was over, Betty, Veronica, Cheryl, and Sabrina retreated to Sabrina's bedroom. Sabrina turned on the light and closed and locked the door.

She walked over to her bed and pulled down the cover and sheet. She lay down on her back, smiled, and spread her legs invitingly. Betty, Veronica, and Cheryl looked at each other.

Betty smiled. "Go ahead. I had her earlier today."

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Ladies, put aside this stupid feud. Just get over here, and let's fuck."

Betty, Veronica, and Cheryl climbed onto the bed. Veronica immediately lay between Sabrina's legs and started eating her pussy. Betty and Cheryl shrugged, hugged each other, and kissed each other passionately on the lips.

"Girls, I could use some loving up here."

Betty and Cheryl reluctantly stopped kissing. They lay down, Betty to Sabrina's right and Cheryl to Sabrina's left. Betty made out with Sabrina, and then Cheryl did.

"One of you, kiss me; the other, suck my tits."

At Sabrina's command, Betty started french-kissing Sabrina, and Cheryl went down a bit and kissed Sabrina's breasts. She started licking them. Finally, she took Sabrina's left nipple into her mouth and closed her lips around it. She sucked it, gently at first - then fiercely. This went on for a few minutes.

"Switch!" Sabrina commanded.

They did so. Cheryl french-kissed Sabrina. Betty took Sabrina's right nipple into her mouth, closed her lips around it, and sucked on it.

Soon, Sabrina had an orgasm. "Woo-hoo!"

Veronica licked up all of Sabrina's cum and then smacked her lips. She sat up and smiled. "You taste good, girl."

Sabrina smiled. "Thanks. Okay, who wants to taste my magic pussy next?"

Cheryl smiled. "Me."

* * *

Sabrina, Betty, Veronica, and Cheryl walked downstairs. Jamie was sitting on the couch and watching TV.

"Jamie, have you been sitting here alone this whole time?" Cheryl asked in surprise.

Jamie looked at them. "Yeah. Zelda and Hilda went upstairs. I was left with nothing to do. Sabrina, I hope you don't mind, but I helped myself to some brownies."

Cheryl walked up behind Jamie and put her hands on Jamie's shoulders. "That's horrible."

Jamie put her left hand on Cheryl's left hand.

Veronica frowned. "Whatever. Let's go, Jamie."

Cheryl looked at Veronica and frowned.

Betty felt uncomfortable. She looked at Sabrina. "Thanks for a lovely time." She kissed Sabrina on the lips briefly.

Sabrina smiled. "Anytime."

Jamie stood up. She, Veronica, Betty, and Cheryl headed for the front door. They put on their jackets. Jamie put on her chauffeur cap and opened the front door. Veronica walked outside, and Jamie followed.

Betty watched them go. "It's horrible how Veronica treats her."

"Yeah..." As Cheryl watched Jamie go, an idea started to form in her head.

**Fin**


	7. You Can Be Ostara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ladies celebrate Ostara in honor of the goddess Eostre. Jamie considers a change of jobs. Alice suggests Betty get a hobby.

**Betty and Cheryl**

**An Archie Fanfic Series  
Chronicling Freshman - Senior Years**

**Chapter 07:  
"You Can Be Ostara"**

**Written By  
Mark Moore**

Author's note: Times written: Monday, June 12, 2017, 7:59 PM - 8:15 PM; Sunday, June 18, 2017, 8:26 PM - 9:06 PM; Monday, June 19, 2017, 5:37 PM - 6:30 PM, 7:01 PM - 7:46 PM; Thursday, June 22, 2017, 5:58 PM - 6:30 PM; Monday, June 26, 2017, 9:21 PM - 10:11 PM; Saturday, July 8, 2017, 7:59 PM - 8:57 PM; Sunday, July 9, 2017, 1:20 PM - 2:06 PM, 2:51 PM - 3:24 PM; 

I condensed the ritual in this chapter, removing a lot of the copy-and-paste redundancy that was exactly the same as the previous ritual, to make it a bit less tedious.

Update times: Wednesday, October 24, 2018, 7:01 PM - 7:41 PM 

The following story is copyright © 2017, 2018 by Mark Moore.

* * *

**Monday, March 20, 2017, 7:50 AM**  
**Riverdale High School**  
**Riverdale, New York**

Betty arrived at her homeroom, entered it, and sat in an empty chair.

Soon, Veronica walked into the room.

Betty smiled. "Ronnie!"

Veronica smiled, walked over to Betty, sat next to her, and kissed her on the lips. "Hi, sweetie!"

"Have you seen anyone yet?"

"Nah."

Soon, Cheryl and Sabrina walked into the room. They came over and sat by Betty and Veronica.

Cheryl kissed Betty on the lips, and Sabrina kissed Veronica on the lips. Then Sabrina kissed Cheryl on the lips.

Sabrina smiled. "Happy Ostara!"

"Huh?" Betty asked.

"Ostara, a holiday devoted to the Germanic goddess, Eostre. The Christians turned Her festival into Easter."

"This is a sabbat, right?" Betty asked.

"Yeah, we're celebrating tonight, although technically it falls on the vernal equinox, which occurs at 10:28 AM."

Veronica rolled her eyes. "Show-off."

"Anyway, you coming?"

Betty nodded. "Definitely."

Veronica nodded. "Sure."

Cheryl nodded. "Yep."

Sabrina smiled. "Woo-hoo!"

* * *

**7:25 PM  
Spellman Household**

"Okay, how many of you know about Ostara?" Zelda asked.

Sabrina raised her free hand.

"Other than Sabrina."

No one said anything.

Zelda smiled. "Ostara - or Eostre - is a Germanic goddess. She's the namesake of Easter. We really know nothing about Her, since She was attested solely by Bede in the eighth century. She was reconstructed by Jacob Grimm in 1835. This was popular enough to earn Ostara a holiday on the Wheel of the Year. She is associated with the coming of the spring and the dawn."

Cheryl raised her free hand.

"Yes, Cheryl?"

"It might officially be spring, but it's still fucking cold. I mean we're drinking hot chocolate."

"Well, suck it up. We're doing the ritual indoors, so there's nothing to complain about. Any other questions?"

Betty raised her free hand.

"Yes, Betty?"

"How much does Easter steal from Ostara?"

"It's hard to say, unfortunately. Grimm guessed hares are sacred to Ostara, but Bede never mentioned it. Any other questions?"

No one said anything.

"Okay, I now turn it over to Hilda, who will lead the ritual."

Hilda smiled. "Thanks, Zelly. Okay, everyone finish your hot chocolate, and then we'll get started."

* * *

"Great Mother Goddess, we call upon you by the name of Ostara to bless and guide us as we go within ourselves and think about our lives. We now invoke you silently."

Everyone invoked the Goddess silently.

Hilda faced the altar and filled the chalice with wine. She raised the chalice above her head and looked up at the ceiling. "Beautiful Lady, please bless this wine and infuse it with your essence. Make it holy as you are holy. Let it nourish us as you nourish us." She faced the others and offered the chalice to Zelda.

Zelda took the chalice. "Blessed be."

She drank some of the wine and then offered the chalice to Sabrina, who offered it to Betty, who offered it to Veronica, who offered it to Jamie, who offered it to Cheryl, who offered it to Hilda. Each of them said "Blessed be" and drank some of the wine. Hilda drank the rest of the wine and then set the chalice back on the altar.

Everyone stood in silence for a moment. Then Hilda, Zelda, and Sabrina charged and raised their wands as in the previous ritual, and Hilda gave the same instructions that she had previously given. Everyone closed their eyes and concentrated.

Suddenly, Jamie saw a vision of Cheryl, and Cheryl saw a vision of Jamie.

"Now, let us send our unused energy back into the Earth."

At Hilda's command, they visualized it. Hilda, Zelda, and Sabrina pointed their wands downward.

Hilda opened her eyes. "It is done."

The others opened their eyes.

Hilda extended her arm, pointing her wand outward, and turned clockwise 360 degrees.

Zelda smiled. "The circle is open. Let's party!"

Sabrina walked over to the coffee table, turned on her iPod touch, and started her main Pandora station. Techno music started playing. Sabrina walked back over to the others, and all of the ladies started dancing naked.

* * *

After the party was over, Sabrina picked up her clothes and headed for the staircase. "C'mon, ladies, there's gonna be _another_ party up in my room."

Betty and Veronica picked up their clothes and headed for the staircase. Cheryl looked at Jamie.

Betty looked at Cheryl. "Coming, Cheryl?"

Cheryl looked at Betty. "In a while."

Sabrina, Betty, and Veronica went upstairs.

Cheryl looked at Jamie. "Jamie, may I talk with you?"

"Sure."

Cheryl sat on the couch, and Jamie sat to her left.

"What's it like driving Veronica around?" Cheryl asked.

Jamie looked uncomfortable as she tried to think of how to word her response.

Cheryl smiled and put her left hand on Jamie's right leg. "It's okay, you can be honest with me. I won't tell."

"Well,...Miss Veronica is somewhat...demanding. That is...she expects perfection; she almost expects me to read her mind."

"And _can_ you?"

"What?" Jamie asked, confused.

"Read her mind."

Jamie laughed. "Yeah, right."

"You don't believe in ESP?" Cheryl asked.

"That's rubbish. Besides, Miss Veronica's mind is probably very...chaotic, y'know?"

"No doubt. _My_ mind, by contrast, is very focused."

"Well, that's good."

"Be honest. What do you _really_ think of Veronica?"

Jamie hesitated for a moment, and then she grinned. "She's an incurable tosspot."

Cheryl grinned and started laughing, and Jamie joined in.

"How would you like to come and work for me instead?" Cheryl asked Jamie.

"Really?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah. I'm quickly losing patience with my latest chauffeur."

"Well, I appreciate the offer, but I can't just abandon Miss Veronica."

"Do you think Veronica would give you the same consideration?" Cheryl asked.

Jamie thought about that. "I...I suppose not."

Cheryl smiled. "So what do you say?"

"I don't know."

"You'll probably think I'm crazy for telling you this, but...I had a vision of you...during the ritual."

Jamie was surprised. "Oh?"

"Yeah. It's not the first time either. I had one during the Yule ritual back in December."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. So what do you think it means?"

"I don't know, Miss Cheryl."

Cheryl smiled. "I think you do."

Jamie hesitated, thinking about what she had to say. "I had visions of you...during those same times."

"Why the hesitation?"

"I was scared of what this might mean...and where it might lead."

"What do you mean?" Cheryl asked.

"That...our minds were connected."

"Like in ESP?"

"Yes."

"And where might it lead?" Cheryl squeezed Jamie's thigh.

"Miss Cheryl, please."

"Please what?" Cheryl asked, moving her head closer to Jamie's face. She rubbed Jamie's thigh and then moved her hand between her legs.

"Please...don't stop."

Cheryl grinned and rubbed her index finger against Jamie's pussy. Jamie moaned. Cheryl inserted her finger into Jamie's pussy. Jamie closed her legs around Cheryl's hand. As she worked Jamie's pussy, Cheryl kissed Jamie on the lips. Jamie let out a series of moans that was music to Cheryl's ears. Cheryl pressed her tongue against Jamie's lips. Jamie parted her lips, allowing Cheryl access. The two of them french-kissed for a while. Jamie could feel her orgasm approach.

Finally, Jamie orgasmed and cummed onto Cheryl's finger. "Uuunnnhhh! Fuck! Fuck yes! Fuck yes!"

Cheryl licked Jamie's face repeatedly. Once Jamie's orgasm subsided, Cheryl withdrew her index finger from Jamie's pussy. It was glistening with Jamie's cum. Cheryl sucked it clean.

"You have me!" Jamie panted. "I'm yours, Miss Cheryl!"

Cheryl smiled. "I know."

"I still have plenty of juices...down there."

"Maybe I'll go upstairs in around a half-hour. I think they can get along without me for a while."

Jamie repositioned herself, spreading her legs. Cheryl lay down between Jamie's legs and licked her clean.

* * *

Sabrina, Betty, Veronica, and Cheryl walked downstairs. Jamie was sitting on the couch and watching TV.

Veronica headed for the coat rack. "Time to go, Jamie."

Jamie turned off the television and stood up. "About that, Miss Veronica, consider this to be my last service to you. I have found other employment."

"What?!" Veronica exclaimed in shock.

Cheryl smiled at Veronica. "Oh, yeah, I meant to tell you earlier; no, I didn't."

Veronica looked at Cheryl with hatred. "You cunt!"

Cheryl looked at Jamie. "I'll send the limo over later tonight to pick up you and your stuff."

Jamie smiled. "I appreciate that, Miss Cheryl."

* * *

**10:30 PM  
Blossom Manor**

Cheryl was lying on her bed, listening to music. Her cell phone made a sound. She checked it. One of the maids had texted her: "Jamie Driver has arrived." Cheryl grinned in excitement and texted back: "Bring her up to this wing!"

Cheryl quickly threw on a miniskirt and a camisole, ran over to her door, opened it, and ran up the hallway to wait at the top of the staircase.

Soon, the maid, a male servant, and Jamie ascended the staircase.

Cheryl smiled. "Welcome home, Jamie." She hugged her.

Jamie hugged Cheryl, smiling. "Thank you, Miss Cheryl."

They released each other.

Cheryl grinned. "I wanna show you to your room!"

"I look forward to seeing it."

* * *

**Friday, March 24, 2017, 6:09 PM  
Cooper Household**

Betty walked into the living room and closed and locked the front door.

Her mother was sitting on the couch, reading a romance novel on her tablet. She looked at Betty. "How was your last day of school?"

"Fine. No homework over spring break. A bit of studying, though."

"What do you plan to do with your free time?" Alice asked.

Betty shrugged. "I dunno. Read, watch videos, play some games, binge-watch something on Netflix..."

"Why don't you try a hobby?"

Betty was confused. "I _have_ hobbies."

"I mean something that doesn't involve staring at a screen all day."

Betty shrugged. "I could visit my friends."

"Oh, you mean how you just hung out at Cheryl's for a few hours?"

"We like to be thorough."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Well, if you're gonna be hanging out with your friends, why don't you do something that requires you to put your clothes on?" She switched to another app on her tablet and showed it to Betty. "I read about this today."

Betty looked at it. " _Riverdale's Got Talent_? What is it, some shitty knock-off on the local TV station?"

"Yes. I mean...it's a perfectly legitimate competition. Besides, they'll be streaming it on YouTube as well."

"Well, what can I do? I have no talent." Betty smiled. "Well, nothing G-rated."

"That's why I suggested getting a hobby. If you can come up with something decent for the first round of competition at the beginning of June, then you should enter."

Betty thought about it and shrugged. "Music? Maybe we can form a band or something?"

Alice smiled. "Talk about it with your friends. If you're serious, we can go shopping for an instrument."

Betty took out her cell phone and texted Cheryl, Veronica, and Sabrina: "Mom suggests I get a hobby. Anyone up for forming a band and trying out on Riverdale's Got Talent?"

* * *

**Saturday, March 25, 2017, 9:56 AM  
Cooper Household**

The doorbell rang. Betty walked over to the front door, looked through the peephole, and unlocked and opened the door.

Veronica, Cheryl, and Sabrina walked into the living room.

Betty smiled. "Hey."

The others smiled. "Hey."

Betty closed and locked the door.

Veronica, Cheryl, and Sabrina took off their jackets and hung them on the coat rack.

"So my mom's at work right now, but-"

"Then why are we still clothed?" Veronica asked.

Betty stared at her. "We'll fix that shortly. Let me finish. I brought some snacks and drinks up to my room. We can have our meeting there."

Cheryl smiled and held up a bag. "I brought the wownies."

Sabrina smiled and held up a bigger bag. "Me, too. It's fun to live with two cool aunts."

* * *

The girls were sitting on Betty's bed, naked, and getting high.

"Okay, we all agreed the band might be a good idea." Betty looked at the other three. "Who can play an instrument?"

No one said anything.

Finally, Cheryl raised her hand. "I took violin lessons for a few years, because, y'know, classy and shit."

Veronica raised her hand. "Ooh, same with me - except piano."

"Well, that's something, I guess. Okay, which instrument does each of you _want_ to play?"

Veronica smiled. "Keyboard...or maybe guitar."

Cheryl smiled. "Violin...or maybe guitar."

Betty thought for a moment. "Hmm, I was thinking guitar, too."

Sabrina helped herself to another brownie. "Me, too."

Betty helped herself to another brownie. "We can't _all_ be guitarists. Someone's gonna have to play the keyboard, and someone's gonna have to be the drummer."

"No one wants to be the fucking drummer. Can't we just get a drum machine?" Veronica asked.

Betty shrugged. "Fine. Buy one."

"How about we share the guitar duties?" Sabrina suggested.

Cheryl smiled. "Yeah, and the keyboard duties?"

Betty smiled. "Great ideas."

Veronica sighed. "Okay, I guess."

"All right, so we need a guitar, bass guitar, and keyboard." Betty thought for a moment. "If we're gonna get together and practice, we're gonna need an amplifier and four microphones. I guess we should decide who should pay for what."

Veronica helped herself to another brownie. "I'll buy the keyboard."

Cheryl helped herself to another brownie. "I'll buy the amp and microphones."

Sabrina smiled. "I'll buy the bass guitar."

Betty shrugged. "I'll buy the regular guitar."

"What kind of music are we gonna play?" Sabrina asked.

Betty popped open a can of Rockstar Blackout. "Um, _any_ kind, I guess." She took a swig of her drink. "Oh, but not rap or country. I fucking hate those. Well, okay, I listen to rap when I want a good laugh, and nothing beats some guy saying 'muthafucka'."

Cheryl popped open a can of Monster. "I think we should probably each practice a few songs separately for a while, and then we can get together for a group practice later."

Betty smiled. "Sounds like a good idea. We can rotate the instruments weekly. Is there anything else to discuss?"

No one said anything.

Cheryl grinned. "Okay, let's fuck." She drew Betty close and kissed her passionately on the lips.

Veronica and Sabrina looked at each other, shrugged, and started making out as well.

* * *

**Sunday, March 26, 2017, 9:32 AM  
Riverdale Flea Market**

Betty and Alice walked through the flea market, looking for guitars. Finally, they came to a seller. They started looking at the guitars.

"You lookin' for anything in particular?" the owner, an overweight man with thinning grey hair, asked.

"Do you have any left-handed electric guitars?" Betty asked.

"Um, just one. Lessee here..." The man searched for the guitar in question. "Here we are." He held it up.

Betty looked at it. It was a solid black and looked slightly worn. She looked at her mother, who shrugged. Betty had done a bit of online research about guitars but still didn't know much.

"It's a mahogany body with a maple top. It comes with a strap and a pick."

"How much?" Betty asked.

"$200."

Betty thought about it.

"Everything's in working order."

Betty still wasn't sure.

"Tell ya what. I'll throw in a stand and a tuner for free."

Alice looked at Betty. "You should take it. That left-handed Les Paul that you saw on Amazon was over $400 and wouldn't ship for four or five months. There's no other place in town to look, because the music store in the mall recently closed. This is it."

Betty nodded. "Fine."

Alice took out her wallet and opened it. "I want you to spend three hours per day practicing."

"Okay."

Once her mother paid, the man offered the guitar to Betty. Betty took it and held it. She looked at it and wondered if this was such a good idea.

**Fin**


	8. The Great Rite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ladies practice music and celebrate Beltane.

**Betty and Cheryl**

**An Archie Fanfic Series  
Chronicling Freshman - Senior Years**

**Chapter 08:  
"The Great Rite"**

**Written By  
Mark Moore**

Author's note: Times written: Thursday, July 13, 2017, 7:06 PM - 7:15 PM; Saturday, July 15, 2017, 9:20 AM - 10:32 AM; Wednesday, July 19, 2017, 7:17 PM - 7:57 PM; Thursday, July 20, 2017, 7:29 PM - 7:59 PM; Friday, July 21, 2017, 7:49 PM - 8:07 PM; Saturday, July 22, 2017, 6:07 PM - 6:26 PM, 7:45 PM - 9:15 PM; Sunday, July 23, 2017, 6:08 PM - 6:28 PM, 7:58 PM - 8:06 PM 

I condensed the ritual in this chapter, removing a lot of the copy-and-paste redundancy that was exactly the same as the previous ritual, to make it a bit less tedious.

Update times: Saturday, October 27, 2018, 8:01 PM - 8:30 PM 

The following story is copyright © 2017, 2018 by Mark Moore.

* * *

**Friday, April 28, 2017, 7:50 AM**  
**Riverdale High School**  
**Riverdale, New York**

Betty arrived at her homeroom, entered it, and sat in an empty chair.

Soon, Veronica walked into the room.

Betty smiled. "Ronnie!"

Veronica smiled, walked over to Betty, sat next to her, and kissed her on the lips. "Hi, sweetie!"

"Have you seen anyone yet?"

"Nah."

Soon, Cheryl and Sabrina walked into the room. They came over and sat by Betty and Veronica.

Cheryl kissed Betty on the lips, and Sabrina kissed Veronica on the lips. Then Sabrina kissed Cheryl on the lips.

Sabrina smiled. "Are you ready for the Great Rite?"

"Huh?" Betty asked.

"Beltane, a Gaelic May Day festival. It's about halfway between the spring equinox and the summer solstice. We're gonna celebrate it on Sunday night. You coming?"

Betty nodded. "Definitely."

Veronica nodded. "Sure."

Cheryl nodded. "Yep."

Sabrina smiled. "Woo-hoo!"

"Y'know, we should probably get together and have our first band practice. Saturday and Sunday good for everyone?" Betty asked.

The others nodded.

Betty smiled. "Cool. I'll run it by my mom and then clear some space in the garage for our gear."

* * *

**Saturday, April 29, 2017, 9:50 AM  
Cooper Household**

Betty, Veronica, Cheryl, and Sabrina set up their instruments, amplifier, and other gear in the garage.

Veronica looked at the dimly-lit surroundings. "It's cool that your mom agreed to park in the driveway, so we can practice here, but I probably could have found us a better practice space in the mansion."

Betty chuckled. "Your dad doesn't like loud noises."

"So what are we rehearsing first?" Cheryl asked.

Betty picked up her tablet. "I've picked some songs from the '80s."

Veronica frowned. "The '80s?"

"What's wrong with that?" Betty asked.

"It's so...old."

"But I like '80s music. I think a lot of it's better than a lot of stuff that comes out today."

Sabrina smiled. "I like '80s music, too."

Cheryl smiled "Me, too."

Veronica sighed. "Fine."

The door opened. Alice walked into the garage, carrying a tray of snacks.

"How's practice going?" Alice asked.

Betty looked at her. "We haven't started yet."

Alice set the tray on the work bench. "Well, I'm off to work. You girls have fun."

Betty walked over and picked up a brownie. "Have a good day."

"You, too."

Veronica, Cheryl, and Sabrina smiled. "Bye."

"Bye." Alice walked out of the garage and closed the door.

Betty walked back over to the others, sat in a chair, and picked up her guitar. "Okay, I guess we should start by doing a sound check and tuning our instruments."

Sabrina sat in a chair and picked up her up her bass guitar. "Sounds good."

Cheryl turned on the amplifier. Veronica turned on her keyboard.

* * *

**10:55 AM**

"Boom! Crap! The sound of my farts! The shit flows on and on and on and on on! Boom! Crap! It makes me feel good! Come out of me! Come out of me now!" Betty sang.

Veronica, Cheryl, and Sabrina laughed and applauded. Betty took a bow.

Betty set her guitar on her stand.

"Bitch, how many wownies have you had?" Veronica asked.

Betty sat down and laughed. "I dunno, but I'm high as fuck!"

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "So...maybe we should get back to actual rehearsing."

"Okay, what should we play?" Cheryl asked.

"Maybe we can mix in some New Age?" Sabrina suggested. "Juliana? Kate Price? Enya? Loreena McKennitt?"

Betty thought about it. "Maybe. It might be difficult to find music sheets for them, though."

"Then maybe some more modern stuff?" Veronica suggested. "Lorde? Banks?"

"Yeah, maybe." Betty picked up her guitar and laid it on her lap. She picked up her tablet and searched. "Okay, how many of you have practiced 'One Way or Another'?"

* * *

**Sunday, April 30, 2017, 11:45 AM  
Cooper Household**

Betty, Veronica, Cheryl, and Sabrina were sitting in the garage. Betty and Sabrina were tuning their guitars. The door opened, and Alice walked inside, carrying a tray of snacks.

"Hey, girls, I need to get to work in a bit." Alice set the tray on the work bench. "Perhaps you could play me a song in exchange for the brownies that I brought you."

The girls looked at each other for a moment.

Betty looked at her mother. "We don't have many songs that we've gotten decent at yet."

"Nonsense." Alice got a folding chair from a nearby wall, unfolded it, and sat down. "Play whatever you can."

Betty looked at her girlfriends. She picked up her tablet and selected a song. She showed it to the others. They nodded. Betty set down her tablet. All four of them stood up. They turned on their microphones. Betty looked at her bandmates and nodded.

Veronica started playing her keyboard. Betty and Sabrina joined in with their guitars.

Cheryl gripped her microphone. "Shout! Shout! Let it all out! These are the things I can do without! Come on! I'm talking to you! Come on!"

* * *

**Six minutes later...**

The band stopped playing. Alice stood up and applauded. Betty, Veronica, Cheryl, and Sabrina bowed.

"That was wonderful! Great job! Well, I better get to work. Have a good day."

The girls smiled. "You, too."

Alice walked out the door, closing it behind her.

* * *

**7:30 PM  
Spellman Household**

Betty, Veronica, Cheryl, Jamie, and Sabrina were sitting on the couch, drinking sodas. Hilda and Zelda were standing in front of them. All of them were already naked.

"Okay, how many of you know about Beltane?" Hilda asked.

Veronica raised her free hand. "Sex, right? We fuck?"

Hilda blushed. "Well, sometimes. You can do that afterward. Beltane - or the Great Rite - is a Gaelic May Day festival. It marks the beginning of summer."

Cheryl raised her free hand.

"Yes, Cheryl?"

"It totally isn't. I mean...it feels warmer, and we're drinking cold soda, but it's definitely not summer."

"Well, you're right about that. Any other questions?"

Betty raised her free hand.

"Yes, Betty?"

"Are we gonna have a bonfire?"

"No, we don't do the bonfire thing. Safety hazard. But we'll light Tiki torches and dance around a maypole. Any other questions?"

Jamie raised her free hand.

"Yes, Jamie?"

"What's the significance of the maypole?"

Hilda shrugged. "It's been debated, but no one really knows."

Veronica smiled. "I like to think we're symbolically fucking the Goddess."

"If you wish. Any other questions?"

No one said anything.

"Okay, I now turn it over to Zelda, who will lead the ritual."

Zelda smiled. "Thanks, Hilda. Okay, everyone finish your sodas, and then we'll go outside and get started."

* * *

Everyone gathered in the Spellmans' backyard, where the altar, surrounded by four Tiki torches burning brightly, had been set up. Zelda cast the circle.

"Great Mother Goddess, we call upon you to bless and guide us as we go within ourselves and think about our lives. We now invoke you silently."

Everyone invoked the Goddess silently.

Zelda faced the altar and filled the chalice with wine. She raised the chalice above her head and looked up at the sky. "Beautiful Lady, please bless this wine and infuse it with your essence. Make it holy as you are holy. Let it nourish us as you nourish us." She faced the others and offered the chalice to Hilda.

Hilda took the chalice. "Blessed be." She drank some of the wine and then offered the chalice to Sabrina, who offered it to Betty, who offered it to Veronica, who offered it to Jamie, who offered it to Cheryl, who offered it to Zelda. Each of them said "Blessed be" and drank some of the wine. Zelda drank the rest of the wine and then set the chalice back on the altar.

Everyone stood in silence for a moment. Then Zelda, Hilda, and Sabrina charged and raised their wands as in the previous ritual, and Zelda gave the same instructions that she had previously given. Everyone closed their eyes and concentrated.

"Now, let us send our unused energy back into the Earth."

At Zelda's command, they visualized it. Zelda, Hilda, and Sabrina pointed their wands downward.

Zelda opened her eyes. "It is done."

The others opened their eyes.

Zelda extended her arm, pointing her wand outward, and turned clockwise 360 degrees.

Hilda smiled. "The circle is open. Let's party!"

The group walked over to the maypole, which had been set up nearby. Sabrina turned on her iPod touch and started her "Ethereal" Pandora station. Relaxing New Age music started playing. All of the ladies started dancing naked.

* * *

After the party was over, the aunts and Sabrina cleaned up, and everyone went inside. Hilda and Zelda went to their bedroom. The girls and Jamie headed for the staircase.

"Jamie?" Betty asked in surprise.

Jamie was a bit nervous. "I was hoping I might...join you...this time."

Everyone except Cheryl looked at her in surprise. The girls looked at each other. Cheryl nodded. Then Betty did. Then Sabrina did. Finally, Veronica did.

Silently, the five of them walked upstairs.

* * *

**9:36 PM**

After their lovemaking, the girls and Jamie descended the staircase and put their clothes back on.

Veronica smiled at Sabrina. "Thanks for a lovely time." She kissed Sabrina on the lips.

Sabrina smiled. "Anytime."

Veronica kissed Betty on the lips. "Later."

Betty smiled. "Later."

Veronica stared at Jamie and then hugged her and kissed her passionately on the lips. "Bye."

"Bye, Miss Veronica."

Veronica looked at Cheryl and gave her a self-satisfied smile. Cheryl shrugged, unimpressed.

Sabrina unlocked and opened the front door. Veronica walked outside.

Betty looked at Jamie. "So how is it? Working for Cheryl compared to Veronica?"

Jamie grinned. "It's a lot less stressful."

Betty, Cheryl, and Sabrina laughed.

Jamie smiled slyly. "And there are better benefits."

Cheryl returned the smile. "Okay, we gotta get going." She kissed Sabrina on the lips. "Thanks for the ritual."

Sabrina smiled. "Of course."

Cheryl kissed Betty on the lips. "See you at school."

Betty sighed. "Unfortunately."

Jamie kissed Sabrina on the lips. "It was a lovely ritual."

Sabrina smiled. "Thank you."

Jamie kissed Betty on the lips. "See you later."

Betty smiled. "I look forward to it."

Jamie and Cheryl walked outside.

Betty looked at Sabrina and smiled. "I'm so glad that we got to do this tonight. It washed away the aftertaste of the boring-ass Mass that I attended this morning."

Sabrina laughed. "You don't like church, do you?"

"I _never_ have. I'm one of the youngest people there. It's mostly a sea of grey: old farts singing old-fashioned hymns. It's like going to an old-folks home every week."

"Stop going."

"I can't. My mom wouldn't accept that."

Sabrina smiled sympathetically. "Well, it's just one hour per week."

"Plus the driving times and the getting-ready time. It adds up to around ninety minutes out of my week - or seventy-eight hours out of my year. With Wicca, it's twenty-one rituals total - esbats plus sabbats. We arrive a bit early, have some snacks, learn some shit, do the ritual, party, and fuck. That's a lot more fun than listening to old people singing or the priest trying to tell jokes."

"Well, hang in there. Things'll get better someday."

Betty kissed Sabrina on the lips. "Good night."

Sabrina smiled. "Good night."

Betty walked outside, and Sabrina closed and locked the front door.

**Fin**


	9. Nova Satori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ladies deal with finals and play their first concert as a band.

**Betty and Cheryl**

**An Archie Fanfic Series  
Chronicling Freshman - Senior Years**

**Chapter 09:  
"Nova Satori"**

**Written By  
Mark Moore**

Author's note: Times written: Friday, August 4, 2017, 7:15 PM - 7:56 PM; Monday, August 7, 2017, 5:31 PM - 6:10 PM; Thursday, August 10, 2017, 7:49 PM - 8:23 PM; Monday, August 14, 2017, 7:19 PM - 8:16 PM; Wednesday, August 16, 2017, 8:14 PM - 8:44 PM; Thursday, August 17, 2017, 7:34 PM - 8:05 PM; Friday, August 25, 2017, 7:06 PM - 8:10 PM; Saturday, August 26, 2017, 7:41 PM - 8:54 PM; Sunday, August 27, 2017, 3:09 PM - 3:57 PM, 4:40 PM - 5:17 PM 

Update times: Monday, October 29, 2018, 10:31 AM - 11:12 AM 

The following story is copyright © 2017, 2018 by Mark Moore.

* * *

**Monday, May 22, 2017, 8:20 AM**  
**Riverdale High School**  
**Riverdale, New York**

Betty and Cheryl sat in their English II class.

Miss Grundy stood up. "Show of hands. How many of you actually took notes this semester?"

Betty, Cheryl, and a few other students raised their hands.

"Please bring your notes up to my desk for inspection."

Betty and Cheryl took their notes out of their folders, stood up, and walked up to Miss Grundy's desk.

Miss Grundy took Betty's notes, inspected them, and handed them back. Then she did the same to Cheryl's notes. She wrote out a hall pass for the two of them. "Anyone that has satisfactory notes gets to go to the library for a free period. Everyone else, guess what. You get to stay and take notes for the final."

The rest of the class groaned. Betty and Cheryl smiled. Miss Grundy tore the pass from her book and offered it to them. Betty took it.

Miss Grundy smiled. "See? You should have taken notes."

* * *

At the end of the school day, Betty, Cheryl, Veronica, Sabrina, Archie, Jughead, and Reggie met in a hallway on the first floor.

"Hey, how'd the day go?" Archie asked.

Betty smiled. "Great. Cheryl and I got excused from all of our classes and went to the library to hang out, because we had kick-ass notes."

Veronica frowned. "What's so great about hanging out in a boring old library?"

Cheryl smiled slyly. "You were stuck in class all day, huh?"

"So what if I was?" Veronica asked.

Reggie smiled. "Don't feel bad, girls. We _all_ were stuck in class."

Sabrina smiled. "Not me."

Jughead frowned. "Show-off."

"How come we didn't see you at the library?" Betty asked.

"Maybe because your eyes were glued to your phones."

Cheryl was surprised. "You mean...you were reading...actual books?"

Sabrina grinned. "Yep. They've got some cool shit in there. Today, I learned all about fifteenth-century Transylvania."

Veronica rolled her eyes. "Whatever. We gotta get going."

The girls started walking toward the student parking lot, and the boys started walking toward the bus parking lot.

Cheryl smiled. "Yes, I'm sure Jamie's waiting for Betty and me."

Veronica frowned.

* * *

**5:35 PM**  
**Blossom Manor**  
**Pembrooke Gated Community**  
**Riverdale, New York**

Cheryl, Jamie, and Betty were on Cheryl's bed, naked, and drinking wine out of a bottle.

"Anyone wanna go for another round?" Cheryl asked.

"Me!" Betty and Jamie exclaimed.

Cheryl pulled Jamie into an embrace and kissed her on the lips. Betty positioned herself behind Jamie and licked her up the right side of her neck.

Suddenly, Betty's cell phone vibrated. Betty ignored it. But then it vibrated again. And again.

Cheryl temporarily broke her kiss with Jamie. "Shove that thing in my pussy, please."

Betty broke away, sighed, picked up her cell phone, and checked it. She had gotten three texts from Veronica. She silently read them. "Omigod."

Cheryl broke the kiss. "What is it?"

"There was a bombing at an Ariana Grande concert...in Manchester, England."

Jamie panicked. "When?!"

"Just a few minutes ago. V just texted me about it."

"Was anyone hurt?!" Jamie asked.

"Hang on." Betty read the latest texts that were coming in. "There _are_ casualties. Not sure how many at this point." She read another text. "Ariana's safe."

Cheryl breathed a sigh of relief. "That's a relief. But what the fuck is this world coming to when you can't even go to a concert anymore without fear of being shot or blown up?"

Jamie was still concerned, though. "I'm from Manchester. I have friends there."

Betty and Cheryl looked at her in sadness and hugged her. Jamie hugged them.

Cheryl kissed Jamie on the cheek. "Whatever the case, we're here for you."

Betty kissed Jamie on the cheek. "Totally."

Jamie felt like crying. "Thank you. I really appreciate it."

* * *

**Friday, May 26, 2017, 2:20 PM**  
**Riverdale High School**  
**Riverdale, New York**

Betty, Cheryl, Veronica, and Sabrina walked into the student parking lot. Betty's cell phone rang.

Betty took out her phone and checked the caller. She answered the call. "Hey, Josie."

"Hey. What's up?"

"Just got out of school for the day. You?"

"Not much. Just chillin'. You probably in the middle of finals, huh?"

"Finals prep week, actually. Cheryl and I have managed to be excused from all of our classes this week, so we've just been hanging out in the library."

"Why bother showing up at all?" Josie asked.

"Because we don't want unexcused absences on our records. It's okay, we just brought portable chargers with us and played a bunch of _Bubble Witch 3 Saga_. Oh, and we studied a little bit."

"Gonna do good on your finals?"

"Might ace 'em - or at least beece 'em."

"Cool. Well, I called to ask if you heard Ariana Grande is returning to Manchester to do a benefit concert."

"No, I haven't, but that's cool."

"I was thinking we could do something similar here in Riverdale, y'know, to help out the victims and their families. You've got a band, right?"

"Yeah, but we weren't planning on performing until _Riverdale's Got Talent_."

"C'mon, please? It'd really help us out, it'd mean free exposure for you, and...it'd mean a lot to me...personally. It'd be a debt that I'd spend many hours repaying."

Betty smiled. She looked at her friends. "Josie wants to know if we'll perform at a benefit concert that she's organizing for the Manchester victims."

Cheryl smiled. "I'm in."

Sabrina smiled. "Me, too."

Veronica smiled. "Sure."

"We're in."

"Great. I'll make a Facebook page for the event."

"I'll look for it."

"Send me your expected set list, so I can pay the performance fees."

Betty was surprised, not having considered that. "Okay."

"No more than five songs."

"Okay."

"Bye."

"Bye." Betty ended the call and looked at her friends. "Well, I guess we oughta come up with a name."

Cheryl smiled. "Band meeting at my place? I promise snacks, Smirnoff, and sex."

Veronica grinned. "That's my kind of meeting."

* * *

**2:43 PM**  
**Blossom Manor**  
**Pembrooke Gated Community**  
**Riverdale, New York**

Cheryl, Betty, Veronica, and Sabrina were hanging out in Cheryl's bedroom. They had already taken off all of their clothes and made themselves comfortable on Cheryl's bed.

"Okay, where's the booze?" Veronica demanded.

Cheryl stood up, walked over to her mini fridge, opened it, and took out a bottle of Smirnoff Red Label and four brownies. She closed the mini fridge and got back on her bed. She dropped the brownies on the bed. "Wownies for everyone!"

Betty, Veronica, and Sabrina each picked up a brownie.

Cheryl opened the bottle, took a few gulps of vodka, passed the bottle to Betty, picked up the last remaining brownie, and took a bite of it. "Okay, who's got a name for the band?"

Veronica smiled. "The Fuckables."

Cheryl laughed. "True, but we need something that won't limit our advertising opportunities and venues."

"Kitten Paws?" Betty suggested, passing the bottle to Veronica.

Cheryl smiled. "Cute, but we might be accused of trying to imitate Josie and the Pussycats."

Betty thought for a moment. "The Incurable Tosspots?"

Cheryl was amused. "Okay, I gotta know the story behind that."

"I recently got banned from a writing forum. The bitch that banned me called me an 'incurable tosspot'."

Cheryl chuckled. "Nice - but perhaps too obscure."

Sabrina got the bottle from Veronica and took a few gulps of vodka. "Nova Satori."

Cheryl looked at her. "Huh?"

"It's from the Latin word for 'new' and the Japanese word for 'enlightenment'."

Cheryl smiled. "I like it. B? V?"

Betty smiled. "Me, too."

Veronica smiled. "Same."

"Okay, Nova Satori, it is." Cheryl got the bottle back from Sabrina. "Thanks, babe." She took a few gulps of vodka. "Should we create a Facebook or Twitter presence?"

Betty took a bite of her brownie. "Both. I can set that shit up. We should take some pictures, though."

Veronica took a bite of her brownie. "We've got some rehearsal pics and vids."

Cheryl thought about that. "Yeah, but we should have something that looks a bit more pro. My dad owns a photography studio. We can head down there later."

Betty smiled. "It'll probably take us a couple hours to sober up."

Cheryl smiled. "At least." She tackled Betty.

Veronica and Sabrina watched Cheryl and Betty make out. They looked at each other, smiled, hugged each other, and made out as well.

* * *

**5:32 PM**  
**DeCarlo Photography Studio**  
**Downtown Riverdale, New York**

Jamie drove Cheryl, Betty, Veronica, and Sabrina to an unassuming one-story building downtown. Cheryl had brought multiple changes of clothes with her.

The girls cycled through all of the clothes, wearing various combinations. They had multiple pictures taken of themselves in various poses. Jamie sat behind the camera and watched with a smile.

Finally, the girls sat down and relaxed.

Cheryl popped open a can of Rockstar Blackout and took a gulp. "I think that was the last change of outfits."

The photographer, an older blonde woman, walked over to them. "Would you like any prints, Ms. Blossom?"

"Not at the moment. Please e-mail everything to me."

"We host the photos online. You access them via your order number and password. We also provide an optional data DVD."

"Okay, please do that."

"Very well. Stop by the office when you're ready to pay."

"Okay."

The photographer walked away.

Betty popped open a can of Monster and took a gulp. "Send me everything. We can decide what will go online later tonight."

Cheryl smiled. "Sure."

Veronica popped open a can of Rockstar and took a gulp. "Do you think we'll get any followers?"

Sabrina popped open a can of Amp and took a gulp. "Sure, once Josie links to us."

Betty looked at Cheryl. "We'll also need to decide which videos and MP3s will go online."

Cheryl nodded. "Right."

Jamie popped open a can of Nos and took a gulp. "Thank you for inviting me in to watch you."

Cheryl smiled and rubbed Jamie's thighs. "Hey, no problem, sweetie. I wasn't gonna make you sit in the limo or wander around downtown."

Jamie smiled. Cheryl kissed Jamie on the lips.

* * *

**7:02 PM**  
**Cooper Household**  
**Riverdale, New York**

Betty was sitting at her computer at her desk in her bedroom, looking through the photos.

Betty smiled. "Ooh, I'm definitely posting one of me in the jeans and blue tank top."

"Would you please add one of me in the black miniskirt and tube top?" Sabrina asked over Skype.

"Sure."

"And be sure to post one of me wearing those sunglasses."

"Consider it done, V."

"Add one of me in the white tux, please."

"Sure, C."

Alice knocked on the door. "How's the page coming?"

"Videos and music are already up. Posting some last images to our album. Then I'm gonna message Josie, and she'll handle the rest."

"Anyone liked anything yet?"

"Sure."

"Well, good luck. I hope you get lots of fans."

"Thanks."

"Thanks, Ms. Cooper!" Cheryl, Veronica, and Sabrina exclaimed.

Alice laughed and walked away.

Betty messaged Josie: "Our band page is up", followed by the link.

Soon, Josie sent an invitation to the event.

Betty made a face. "Really? One Love Riverdale?"

"Omigod, are you serious?" Veronica asked.

"Yup." Betty accepted the invitation. "Okay, we gotta be at Riverdale High's auditorium at 2:30 PM on Wednesday. The concert starts at 3:00 PM."

"We have short days next week. So we gotta be back at school after we leave?" Veronica asked.

"Afraid so. Monday's at least a little longer, because we have two finals, but I guess she wanted to schedule the concert after school was over, which makes sense."

* * *

**Wednesday, May 31, 2017, 2:29 PM**  
**Riverdale High School**  
**Riverdale, New York**

Betty, Veronica, Cheryl, Sabrina, and Jamie walked into the auditorium. Betty was carrying her guitar. Veronica was carrying her keyboard. Cheryl was carrying the microphones and stands. Sabrina was carrying her bass guitar. Jamie was carrying the amplifier. They walked over to the stage, where Josie, Melody, and Valerie were setting up. Three cameras were set up in front of the stage, along with a console, and a blond operator was making sure that everything was working properly.

Betty smiled. "Hey."

Josie smiled. "Hey. Oh, honey, you don't need the amp or mikes. Just use ours."

Jamie looked at Cheryl. "I'll take them back to the car, Miss Cheryl."

Cheryl handed her the microphones and stands. "Thank you, Jamie."

Jamie turned and walked outside.

"You can stow your gear backstage." Josie motioned with her head.

Cheryl looked at the others. "I'll have Jamie keep an eye on it."

They nodded.

"Josie, test your mike."

Josie pushed the microphone on her headset close to her lips. "Testes, testes."

"Thank you."

Josie looked at the girls. "Do you need to do a sound check?"

Betty shook her head. "Nah. We tuned up before we left my house."

"What kind of audience are you expecting?" Veronica asked.

Josie looked at the guy. "Alan, audience check, please."

Alan checked YouTube. "2,193 watching the livestream right now."

Veronica frowned. "That's it?"

Melody looked at her. "That's _good_ for a local event with no major stars."

Veronica frowned. "Josie, didn't I read on Twitter that Taylor Swift was gonna be here?"

"No, you read Swift Taylor. He's a local musician. Plays the accordion."

Veronica face-palmed. "Please tell me that you've got a better line-up than that."

Josie, Melody, and Valerie looked at each other.

Valerie looked at Veronica. "There's Archie."

"Huh?" Veronica asked, surprised.

"Your boyfriend." Valerie pointed. "He signed up fairly late."

Veronica turned around and saw Archie coming toward them. "Shut up, I didn't know you did anything creative." She noticed his acoustic guitar. "Oh, another WGWAG."

"Wig-wag?" Archie asked, confused.

Veronica shook her head. "Skip it."

"Who else is playing?" Sabrina asked.

Josie shrugged. "This is it."

Melody was checking her phone. "In related news, _Riverdale's Got Talent_ has been canceled due to a lack of interest."

Everyone laughed.

Jamie returned to the auditorium.

Cheryl looked at Jamie. "Jamie, we're gonna stow our gear backstage until we perform. Please keep an eye on it, so no one steals it."

"Yes, Miss Cheryl."

* * *

**3:00 PM**

Josie, Melody, and Valerie walked out on stage. The auditorium was packed. The crowd cheered and applauded for them. Josie picked up her guitar. Melody sat behind her drum set and picked up her sticks. Valerie turned on her keyboard and the amplifier.

"Hello, Riverdale!" Josie exclaimed. "Thank you for showing up to this special benefit concert. All proceeds will go toward helping the victims of the Manchester bombing and their families. Let's kick this off with the last song that Ari performed, 'One Last Time'."

The band performed the song. Josie sang the vocals. When they were finished, the audience cheered and applauded.

"Thank you!" Josie exclaimed. "Now, please welcome Swift Taylor!"

A nerdy, blond boy with glasses walked onto the stage, holding an accordion. The audience politely applauded. Josie took off her guitar and set it on her stand. Melody set down her sticks and stood up. Valerie turned off her keyboard. The three girls walked backstage to watch Swift perform.

"Thank you!" Swift exclaimed.

He started playing his accordion and went through one polka song after another. He received mild applause from the impatient audience.

"Thank you." Swift quickly went backstage.

Josie walked onto the stage. "Thank you, Swift Taylor. Now, please welcome Archie Andrews!"

The audience applauded as Archie walked onto the stage, holding his acoustic guitar. Josie walked backstage.

"Thank you. This is a song that I wrote called 'I'll Try'." Archie started playing his guitar. He sang his song.

When he was finished, the audience cheered and applauded.

"Thank you." Archie walked backstage.

"One song?" Josie asked in disbelief. "You had one fucking song? You told me that you had five!"

Archie shrugged. "I wasn't satisfied with them, so I decided to rework them before performing them live."

Josie restrained herself from hitting him. She looked at Betty. "I hope you're able to stretch things out a bit."

"I'll try." Betty then chuckled to herself.

Josie rolled her eyes. She walked onto the stage, and Betty, Veronica, Cheryl, and Sabrina followed her.

"Please welcome Nova Satori!" Josie presented.

The audience cheered and applauded. Josie unplugged her guitar, Melody's drum microphone, and Valerie's keyboard from the amplifier. She then walked backstage. Betty plugged in her guitar. Veronica plugged in her keyboard, which she wore with a strap as a keytar. Sabrina plugged in her bass guitar. The four girls turned on their headset microphones.

"Hello, Riverdale!" Betty exclaimed. "I'm Betty Cooper!"

"I'm Veronica Lodge!"

"I'm Cheryl Blossom!"

"I'm Sabrina Spellman!"

"We are Nova Satori!" Betty exclaimed. "Let's rock!"

They started playing a cover of "Shout" by Tears for Fears; Cheryl sang the lead vocals. Cheryl took Sabrina's guitar for their next song, a cover of "One Way or Another" by Blondie; Sabrina sang the lead vocals. Sabrina took back her guitar, and Cheryl took over on Veronica's keyboard, for the next song, a cover of "Everybody Wants to Rule the World" by Tears for Fears; Veronica sang the lead vocals. The next song was a cover of "Kids in America" by Kim Wilde; Betty and Veronica shared the lead vocals. For the final song, a cover of "Nowhere Fast" by Fire Inc., Veronica took over her keyboard; Cheryl sang the lead vocals. The band received cheers and applause after each song.

"Thank you!" Cheryl exclaimed. "Please welcome back Josie and the Pussycats!"

Betty unplugged her guitar, Veronica unplugged her keyboard, and Sabrina unplugged her bass guitar. They and Cheryl walked backstage. Betty, Veronica, and Sabrina leaned their instruments against a wall.

Jamie smiled. "You girls were brilliant!"

Cheryl smiled. "Thanks, Jamie."

Josie, Melody, and Valerie walked onto the stage. The audience cheered and applauded. Josie plugged in her guitar, Melody's drum microphone, and Valerie's keyboard.

"Wasn't Nova Satori great?!" Josie asked.

The audience cheered.

"Yeah! Check 'em out online! All right, let's rock!"

Betty, Veronica, Cheryl, Sabrina, and Jamie watched Josie and the Pussycats perform "3 Small Words", "Pretend to Be Nice", "Spin Around", You Don't See Me", "You're a Star", "Shapeshifter", "I Wish You Well", and "Come On". The audience cheered and applauded after each song.

"Thank you for coming out to see all of us!" Josie exclaimed. "Good night!"

* * *

**6:21 PM**

"So how much money did we make?" Valerie asked.

Josie typed on her phone. "Let's see. 1,000 seats filled times $5.00 per ticket equals $5,000."

"What about the rental fee?" Melody asked.

"The school waived it as a favor to its famous alumni."

"What about the performance fees?" Betty asked.

"I paid those out of our joint Pussycats account. We might be able to deduct that as a business expense during tax time. We'll see. Anyway, yeah, we raised a cool $5,000. I'll send it out tomorrow. Thanks for your help."

Cheryl smiled. "Our pleasure."

"Did you lose anyone that you knew in the attack?" Valerie asked.

Jamie shook her head. "No, thank Goddess."

Josie raised an eyebrow.

Sabrina smiled. "We're Wiccans."

"Ah. Well, that's cool. Got any plans for summer vacation?"

The girls looked at each other.

Veronica shrugged. "Just hanging out, I guess."

All of them exited the auditorium.

Josie smiled. "Well, if you ever wanna 'hang out' with us, let us know."

Betty smiled, getting the message. "Whatcha doin' tomorrow?"

**Fin**


	10. Happy Birthday, Betty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ladies celebrate Litha. Betty turns 15. The band considers writing original songs.

**Betty and Cheryl**

**An Archie Fanfic Series  
Chronicling Freshman - Senior Years**

**Chapter 10:  
"Happy Birthday, Betty"**

**Written By  
Mark Moore**

Author's note: Times written: Monday, August 28, 2017, 6:09 PM - 6:30 PM; Tuesday, August 29, 2017, 8:10 PM - 8:13 PM; Thursday, September 7, 2017, 7:30 PM - 7:59 PM; Thursday, September 14, 2017, 10:57 AM - 11:31 AM, 11:34 AM - 11:42 AM, 5:52 PM - 6:30 PM, 7:01 PM - 8:00 PM 

I condensed the ritual in this chapter, removing a lot of the copy-and-paste redundancy that was exactly the same as the previous ritual, to make it a bit less tedious.

Update times: Thursday, November 1, 2018, 9:08 PM - 9:30 PM 

The following story is copyright © 2017, 2018 by Mark Moore.

* * *

**Wednesday, June 21, 2017, 4:00 AM  
Spellman Household**

"Wake up!"

At Zelda's command, Betty, Veronica, Cheryl, Jamie, and Sabrina, who had fallen asleep on the couch, woke up with a start. They sat up straight. Hilda and Zelda were standing in front of them. All of them were already naked.

"What time is it?" Betty asked.

Hilda smiled. "4:00 AM. We don't have long until the summer solstice."

"Okay, how many of you know about Litha, a.k.a. Midsummer?" Zelda asked.

Cheryl raised her free hand.

"Yes, Cheryl?"

"Why's it called 'Midsummer'? It's totally the beginning of summer."

"Because...historical reasons. Any other questions?"

Betty raised her free hand.

"Yes, Betty?"

"Are we gonna have a bonfire?"

"No bonfires. You'll have to settle for Tiki torches. Any other questions?"

No one said anything.

"Okay, I now turn it over to Hilda, who will lead the ritual."

Hilda smiled. "Thanks, Zelly. Okay, grab some sodas or energy drinks from the fridge, wake up, and then we'll go outside and get started."

* * *

Everyone gathered in the Spellmans' backyard, where the altar, surrounded by four Tiki torches burning brightly, had been set up. Hilda cast the circle.

"Great Mother Goddess, we call upon you to bless and guide us as we go within ourselves and think about our lives. We now invoke you silently."

Everyone invoked the Goddess silently.

Hilda faced the altar and filled the chalice with wine. She raised the chalice above her head and looked up at the sky. "Beautiful Lady, please bless this wine and infuse it with your essence. Make it holy as you are holy. Let it nourish us as you nourish us." She faced the others and offered the chalice to Zelda.

Zelda took the chalice. "Blessed be."

She drank some of the wine and then offered the chalice to Sabrina, who offered it to Betty, who offered it to Veronica, who offered it to Jamie, who offered it to Cheryl, who offered it to Hilda. Each of them said "Blessed be" and drank some of the wine. Hilda drank the rest of the wine and then set the chalice back on the altar.

Everyone stood in silence for a moment. Then Hilda, Zelda, and Sabrina charged and raised their wands as in the previous ritual, and Hilda gave the same instructions that she had previously given. Everyone closed their eyes and concentrated.

"Now, let us send our unused energy back into the Earth."

At Hilda's command, they visualized it. Hilda, Zelda, and Sabrina pointed their wands downward.

Hilda opened her eyes. "It is done."

The others opened their eyes.

Hilda extended her arm, pointing her wand outward, and turned clockwise 360 degrees.

Zelda smiled. "The circle is open. Let's party!"

Sabrina turned on her iPod touch and started her "Ethereal" Pandora station. Relaxing New Age music started playing. All of the ladies started dancing naked.

* * *

**Thursday, June 29, 2017, 7:32 AM**  
**Cooper Household**  
**Riverdale, New York**

Betty walked into the kitchen. She immediately noticed the stack of boxes and gift bag on the kitchen table. Her mother was sitting there.

Alice smiled. "Happy fifteenth birthday, honey."

"Thanks." Betty went over and sat at the table.

She opened the card and read it. There was a $100 Amazon gift card inside. There were toiletries in the gift bag and clothes in the boxes.

Betty hugged and kissed her mother. "Thanks."

Alice hugged and kissed her daughter. "No problem."

Alice stood up and collected all of the trash. She moved the clothes and toiletries to an empty chair and served pancakes. She put a bottle of maple syrup on the table. To her disgust, Betty poured a generous amount on her stack of pancakes.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the kitchen door. Alice walked over. Cheryl, Veronica, Sabrina, and Jamie were standing outside. Alice unlocked and opened the door.

Cheryl smiled. "Hello, Ms. Cooper. You're looking extra milfy this morning."

Betty laughed.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Hello, Cheryl." She stepped aside.

Cheryl, Veronica, Sabrina, and Jamie walked into the kitchen. Cheryl and Veronica were each holding a gift bag.

"Hi, Ms. Cooper."

"Hi, Veronica."

"Hi, Ms. Cooper."

"Hi, Sabrina."

"Good morning, Ms. Cooper."

"Good morning, um,...I'm sorry."

"Jamie. I'm Miss Cheryl's chauffeur."

"Ah, yes. Well, what brings all of you here?"

Cheryl grinned. "We're here to fuck your daughter."

Everyone else except Alice laughed. Alice was stone-faced.

Sabrina smiled. "And to wish her a happy birthday."

Veronica smiled. "And for band practice."

"Okay, well, I'm off to work." Alice picked up her purse. "Try to keep the noise down." She paused and thought if she had to say anything else but eventually decided that covered everything. She walked out the door and closed it.

Jamie locked the door.

Cheryl kissed Betty on the lips. "Happy birthday, sweetie."

"Thanks, C."

Veronica kissed Betty on the lips. "Happy birthday, hot stuff."

"Thanks, V."

Sabrina kissed Betty on the lips. "Happy birthday, B."

"Thanks, Bri."

Jamie kissed Betty on the lips. "Happy birthday, love."

"Thanks, Jamie."

"So I was thinking maybe we could rehearse 'Shatter Me'. What do you think, Betty?" Cheryl asked.

Betty swallowed a piece of pancake. "Sounds good. Wanna show off your violin skills, huh?"

"Yeah. Well, more like _polish_ my violin skills. I brought my old violin with me. It's in the limo."

Betty stood up, picked up her plate and utensils, took them to the sink, and dropped them in. "Sounds good. Who should sing the vocals?"

Cheryl shrugged. "We'll take turns and then decide who's best. We might just record multiple versions."

"Sounds good. What are in the bags?"

Cheryl and Veronica grinned. Each of them pulled out a strap-on dildo. Betty grinned.

"So what do you wanna do first?" Cheryl asked.

Betty laughed. "Fuck, of course!"

"Good answer. We'll do that for an hour, and then we'll rehearse."

* * *

**5:32 PM**

"If I break the glass, then I'll have to fly. There's no one to catch me if I take a dive. I'm scared of changing; the days stay the same. The world is spinning but only in gray. If I break the glass, then I'll have to fly. There's no one to catch me if I take a dive. I'm scared of changing; the days stay the same. The world is spinning but only in gray."

Cheryl stopped playing her violin, leaving Veronica to play on her keyboard for a while. Then Cheryl resumed playing her violin.

"Somebody shine a light. I'm frozen by the fear in me. Somebody make me feel alive and shatter me!" Betty sang. "So cut me from the line, dizzy, spinning endlessly. Somebody make me feel alive and shatter me! Shatter me! Somebody make me feel alive and shatter me!"

Cheryl and Veronica finishing playing.

"Cut!" Sabrina called.

Alice and Jamie stood up and applauded. Betty, Cheryl, and Veronica bowed. Sabrina pressed Stop on the video camera.

"That was so powerful!" Alice exclaimed. "Betty, you have an epic voice!"

Betty smiled. "Oh. Well, I'll have to contact Honest Trailers and ask for a job."

Alice stared at her blankly.

"Never mind. So you really liked it?"

"Definitely. Did you practice it all day?"

"That and other songs. This was the only one that we felt confident enough in to lay down the tracks for. We recorded the instruments once, separately, and then we each recorded the vocal track, so we're gonna have four versions to upload once we mix them."

"You've uploaded so many of these videos to YouTube. How much money have you made off them?" Alice asked.

Betty stared at her. "None."

Alice was surprised. "None?"

"For one thing, we're minors. For another, these aren't our songs; we can't monetize them."

"Well, maybe you could try writing your own songs."

Betty, Cheryl, Veronica, and Sabrina looked at each other.

Jamie smiled. "I think it's a brilliant idea."

"What do you think?" Betty asked her bandmates.

Cheryl shrugged. "Maybe we could do it, assuming any of us are creative."

Veronica shrugged. "Archie did it. How hard can it be?"

Betty was skeptical. "I dunno. I mean I like to write stories, but I don't know if I'll be any good at lyrics."

Sabrina smiled. "I think we should try it. It might be fun."

"How many followers do you have?" Alice asked.

"On YouTube?" Betty asked.

"Yeah."

"Around 700."

"Okay, how about this? Keep uploading cover songs to build your audience. When you have a good original song, upload it. Do one video of just the song, another of a music video, and a third of a live performance. Monetize all three."

"We're underage."

"It's okay. I'll open a savings account. You can link your channel to it. As long as an adult is receiving the money, it should be okay, right?"

Betty shrugged. "I guess." She looked at her bandmates.

They shrugged and then nodded.

"You can also post your original songs on Amazon for purchase. We'll link the account there, too."

"I guess."

Alice smiled. "Betty, be optimistic!" She hugged her daughter. "Who's a rock star? Who's a rock star?"

Betty felt embarrassed but managed to smile. "I am."

Alice released Betty. "Well, I'll let you get to your mixing. Dinner will be ready in around a half-hour. Thanks for the live show."

"Anytime."

Alice turned to leave.

"Hey, um, may I sell my original fiction on Amazon? I've been working on a novel."

Alice looked at her daughter. "Sure."

Betty smiled. "Thanks."

**Fin**


	11. Happy Birthday, Veronica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica turns 15. The ladies celebrate Lammas. Betty questions her abilities as a writer.

**Betty and Cheryl**

**An Archie Fanfic Series  
Chronicling Freshman - Senior Years**

**Chapter 11:  
"Happy Birthday, Veronica"**

**Written By  
Mark Moore**

Author's note: Times written: Thursday, October 5, 2017, 6:00 PM (saved: 6:01 PM) - 6:24 PM; Wednesday, October 11, 2017, 1:41 PM - 4:17 PM, 5:03 PM - 6:04 PM, 6:20 PM - 6:30 PM;, 7:02 PM - 7:05 PM 

I condensed the ritual in this chapter, removing a lot of the copy-and-paste redundancy that was exactly the same as the previous ritual, to make it a bit less tedious.

Update times: Saturday, November 3, 2018, 1:20 PM - 1:41 PM 

The following story is copyright © 2017, 2018 by Mark Moore.

* * *

**Sunday, July 30, 2017, 10:22 AM**  
**Lodge Manor**  
**Riverdale, New York**

Betty rang the doorbell. She, Cheryl, Jamie, and Sabrina waited.

Soon, one of the doors opened. Smithers, the Lodge family's butler, was standing there.

He stepped aside. "Miss Veronica is getting ready for her big entrance. You may wait in the parlor."

The girls smiled. "Thanks, Smithers."

Jamie smiled. "Thank you, Mr. Smithers."

The four of them walked into the mansion. They headed for the parlor.

Upon entering the parlor, they were surprised that it was filled with guests. They didn't recognize any of them.

"Who are all of these people?" Betty asked.

"Yeah, since when does Veronica have this many friends?" Cheryl asked.

Jamie looked at them. "Oh, these aren't friends. These are distant family relatives that Miss Veronica doesn't know and a smattering of celebrity Z-listers."

Sabrina looked. "You're right. I think I see Paris Hilton."

Betty chuckled. "That's not fair; her latest single was okay."

Cheryl looked at her and smiled. "You mean the one from two fucking years ago?"

"Has it been that long?" Betty asked, surprised. "Where's the next album already?"

"Hey, girls!"

Betty, Cheryl, Sabrina, and Jamie turned and looked. Archie, Jughead, and Reggie were walking toward them.

Betty smiled. "Hey, guys."

Archie kissed Betty, Cheryl, and Sabrina in turn. Then Reggie did the same.

"So where's the birthday girl?" Archie asked.

Betty rolled her eyes, somewhat amused. "She's getting ready to make her big entrance. You know Veronica; everything's gotta be a show with her."

"Is there any food here?" Jughead asked.

Cheryl stared at him. "No, you ghoul. No spoiling appetites before the party."

Reggie laughed. "Jug's appetite doesn't spoil."

Archie smiled. "You would know. How much did your latest bet with Juggie cost you?"

Reggie sighed. "Don't remind me."

Smithers walked into the parlor. "Everyone, please return to the entrance hall. Miss Veronica Lodge shall appear shortly."

Everyone walked out to the entrance hall. They faced the nearby staircase.

Veronica's parents - Hiram Lodge and Hermione Lodge - descended the staircase, arm in arm.

Hiram smiled. "Thank you all for coming."

Hermione smiled. "It is our pleasure to present the star of today's party: our daughter, Veronica Lodge!"

The audience applauded. Some people cheered. Music started playing. Veronica walked down the stairs, dressed in a blue dress. A professional camera crew recorded the spectacle.

Veronica grinned. "Thank you all for coming! It is an honor for you to be here for my fifteenth birthday celebration!"

Betty rolled her eyes.

"Now, where are my besties?!" Veronica demanded.

Betty, Cheryl, and Sabrina stepped forward.

Betty kissed Veronica on the lips. "Happy birthday, V."

"Thanks, B."

Cheryl kissed Veronica on the lips. "Happy birthday, Veronica."

"Thanks, Cheryl."

Sabrina kissed Veronica on the lips. "Happy birthday, V."

"Thanks, Bri. Okay, now, the boys."

Archie and Reggie stepped forward.

Archie kissed Veronica on the lips. "Happy birthday, Veronica."

"Thanks, Archie."

Reggie kissed Veronica on the lips. "Happy birthday, gorgeous."

"Thanks, Reggie. Okay, everyone, let's head to the dining room for the party!"

* * *

The party consisted of an early lunch, birthday cake, Veronica unwrapping some token physical gifts, music, and dancing.

Eventually, Veronica got away from the crowd. She met her friends at a corner table. They helped themselves to some Champagne.

"So how are you enjoying your party?" Betty asked.

Veronica sighed. "I'm not. It's so boring. I mean the beginning was okay, but now it's just a drag. Do you wanna go up to my room and fuck?"

The others nodded.

* * *

Veronica, Betty, Cheryl, Sabrina, and Jamie went up to Veronica's bedroom.

Veronica closed the door and locked it. "Archie and Reggie will be up here in a while, separately, so we've got only about an hour."

The ladies took off their clothes, dropped them on the floor, and walked over to Veronica's bed. Veronica pulled down the cover and sheet and lay down on her back. She spread her legs invitingly.

Betty wasted no time. She lay between Veronica's legs and started eating her pussy. Cheryl lay to Veronica's right and sucked her right nipple. Sabrina lay to Veronica's left and sucked her left nipple. Jamie bent over and kissed Veronica on the lips. The two of them started french kissing.

* * *

**Monday, July 31, 2017, 6:02 PM**  
**Spellman Household**  
**Riverdale, New York**

"Okay, how many of you know about Lammas, a.k.a. Lughnasadh?" Hilda asked.

No one said anything.

"It's a festival to mark the annual wheat harvest. It's the first harvest festival of the year. Sabrina, I'm disappointed in you. Why doesn't any of this stuff sink in?"

Sabrina shrugged. "I guess I've just never really found it important. I mean it's still summer. I associate harvest with autumn. Besides, we never grow or harvest anything."

Hilda sighed. "That's true. Zelly, you got anything to say to that?"

"Maybe we should start planting our own garden."

Sabrina looked at Zelda. "Uh, maybe _not_."

Betty looked at Hilda. "Sabrina has a point. It's hard to get in the right mindset when the weather doesn't cooperate. Heh, I just realized that could also be read as 'cooper-ate'."

Veronica looked at Hilda. "I agree. I'm just not feeling harvesty."

Hilda looked at Cheryl intently. "Do _you_ have anything to add, Cheryl?"

Cheryl shook her head. "Not really, except we probably won't be observing all of these sabbats when the Wheel comes around again."

Hilda shrugged. "Your choice. Any questions?"

No one said anything.

"Okay, I now turn it over to Zelda, who will lead the ritual."

Zelda smiled. "Thanks, Hilda. Okay, finish your drinks, and then we'll go outside and get started."

* * *

Everyone gathered in the Spellmans' backyard, where the altar, surrounded by four Tiki torches burning brightly, had been set up. Zelda cast the circle.

"Great Mother Goddess, we call upon you to bless and guide us as we go within ourselves and think about our lives. We now invoke you silently."

Everyone invoked the Goddess silently.

Zelda faced the altar and filled the chalice with wine. She raised the chalice above her head and looked up at the sky. "Beautiful Lady, please bless this wine and infuse it with your essence. Make it holy as you are holy. Let it nourish us as you nourish us." She faced the others and offered the chalice to Hilda.

Hilda took the chalice. "Blessed be."

She drank some of the wine and then offered the chalice to Sabrina, who offered it to Betty, who offered it to Veronica, who offered it to Jamie, who offered it to Cheryl, who offered it to Zelda. Each of them said "Blessed be" and drank some of the wine. Zelda drank the rest of the wine and then set the chalice back on the altar.

Everyone stood in silence for a moment. Then Zelda, Hilda, and Sabrina charged and raised their wands as in the previous ritual, and Zelda gave the same instructions that she had previously given. Everyone closed their eyes and concentrated.

"Now, let us send our unused energy back into the Earth."

At Zelda's command, they visualized it. Zelda, Hilda, and Sabrina pointed their wands downward.

Zelda opened her eyes. "It is done."

The others opened their eyes.

Zelda extended her arm, pointing her wand outward, and turned clockwise 360 degrees.

Hilda smiled. "The circle is open. Let's party!"

Sabrina turned on her iPod touch and started her "Ethereal" Pandora station. Relaxing New Age music started playing. All of the ladies started dancing naked.

* * *

**7:43 PM**  
**Cooper Household**  
**Riverdale, New York**

Betty was sitting at her desk, staring at her computer screen.

Alice knocked on the door. "Hey."

Betty looked at her. "Hey."

"Whatcha doin'?" Alice asked.

"I'm trying to think up lyrics for an original song."

Alice smiled. "How's _that_ going?"

Betty gestured at her computer screen. Notepad was open - and blank.

"Oh. Writer's block, huh?"

"It's more than that. Every time that I think I've got some good lyrics, they end up being either too trite or too pretentious."

"Well, keep at it. I'm sure that, in time, Nova Satori will have its first original song."

Betty didn't say anything.

"How's the novel coming?" Alice asked.

Betty switched to OpenOffice Writer. "I'm 17,000 words in, and I feel like I'm already over halfway through."

"Yeah, that _does_ sound pretty short. Is there any reason for it?"

Betty thought about it. "I suppose I just don't have much to say about any one particular thing. My writing style tends to be brisk and unadorned."

"Ah. No purple prose."

Betty stared at her blankly.

"Flowery bullshit."

"Right, exactly."

"Well, then think up some subplots."

"I don't wanna do that just to boost the word count."

Alice shrugged. "What's your novel about, anyway?"

"It's a near-future cyberpunk cop story set in a socialist republic. It mostly focuses on one character as she joins the police force and starts fighting crime."

"Sounds interesting enough. How is there not enough material there to write a full novel?"

Betty shrugged. "Maybe I'm just not a good writer."

"Well, you won't be with _that_ attitude."

"I can't help it. I don't know what the goddamn fuck I'm doing."

Alice frowned. "Language, Betty! Do I need to wash out your mouth with soap?"

"Sorry. I don't know what the gosh-darn fuck I'm doing."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Well, keep pounding at the keys - but not too loudly. I'll be reading a book in my room. Good night."

"Good night."

Alice walked away.

Betty looked at her computer screen. She sighed and started typing more of her novel and continued past midnight.

**Fin**


	12. Happy Birthday, Cheryl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl turns 15. The ladies celebrate with pizza, sex, and booze.

**Betty and Cheryl**

**An Archie Fanfic Series  
Chronicling Freshman - Senior Years**

**Chapter 12:  
"Happy Birthday, Cheryl"**

**Written By  
Mark Moore**

Author's note: Times written: Thursday, October 5, 2017, 7:00 PM - 7:57 PM; Thursday, November 2, 2017, 4:02 PM - 4:52 PM, 5:04 PM - 6:22 PM, 7:00 PM - 8:42 PM 

Update times: Monday, November 5, 2018, 9:38 AM - 9:59 AM 

The following story is copyright © 2017, 2018 by Mark Moore.

* * *

**Thursday, August 31, 2017, 12:32 PM**  
**Blossom Manor**  
**Pembrooke Gated Community**  
**Riverdale, New York**

Cheryl was lying on her bed, naked, and casually masturbating.

There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Cheryl asked.

"Uh, someone order pizza and pussy?"

Cheryl grinned at the sound of Betty's voice and sat up. "Cum in."

The door opened, and Betty, Veronica, Sabrina, and Jamie walked into the room. Each of them was holding a box of pizza. Jamie closed the door behind her and locked it.

"Happy fifteenth birthday!" Betty, Veronica, Sabrina, and Jamie exclaimed.

"Thanks, everyone!" Cheryl exclaimed.

Betty, Veronica, Sabrina, and Jamie set the pizza boxes on Cheryl's desk, took off their clothes, and dropped them on the floor. They walked over and climbed onto Cheryl's bed.

Betty kissed Cheryl on the lips. "Happy birthday, C."

"Thanks, sweetie."

Veronica kissed Cheryl on the lips. "Happy birthday, Cheryl."

Cheryl was a bit surprised. "Thanks, Veronica."

Sabrina kissed Cheryl on the lips. "Happy birthday, Cheryl."

"Thanks, Bri."

Jamie kissed Cheryl on the lips. "Happy birthday, Miss Cheryl."

"Thanks, Jamie."

"So how was your birthday from your parents?" Betty asked.

"Boring. I got gift cards. We went out for a birthday breakfast at Burger King. We went out for a birthday lunch at the Chinese buffet. Later, we're going out for a birthday dinner at Olive Garden."

"Do you have any room for pizza?" Sabrina asked.

Cheryl grinned. "I've _always_ got room for pizza."

Sabrina grinned. "Same. It's one of the few foods where I can say it's like the Goddess cummed directly in my mouth. Chocolate is the other."

"Which flavors did you bring?" Cheryl asked.

Betty smiled. "I modified a Tombstone Supreme. I added bacon, salami, bologna, garlic sauce, extra olives, extra sausage, extra pepperoni, and extra cheese to it."

Veronica smiled. "I had Gaston bake a pizza from scratch, using nothing but the finest premium, imported ingredients."

Sabrina smiled. "My aunts and I baked a pizza from scratch. We used store-bought ingredients, but I'm confident that our pizza will taste just as good as Veronica's."

Veronica frowned at her.

Jamie smiled. "I modified a Red Baron Supreme, adding the same ingredients as Miss Betty."

Cheryl smiled. "Well, I look forward to trying all of them."

"Which one first?" Betty asked.

Cheryl grinned. "Pussy first, then pizza."

The others grinned.

* * *

**2:05 PM**

Cheryl took a bite from each of the remaining slices of pizza, one from each of her friends.

"Well?" Veronica asked impatiently.

Cheryl slowly chewed a piece and swallowed. "It's a close call, but I'm gonna have to say Sabrina's."

Sabrina triumphantly raised a fist in the air. "Woo-hoo!"

"Hmph!" Veronica hmphed angrily.

Cheryl moved close to Sabrina, so their lips were about an inch apart. "Congratulations, you win a free orgasm courtesy of me. Name your pleasure."

"Tongue!" Sabrina exclaimed excitedly.

Cheryl smiled. "An oldie but goodie."

Sabrina lay back on the bed and spread her legs. Cheryl lay between Sabrina's legs and started eating her pussy.

* * *

**3:33 PM**

"Okay, who wants some more booze?" Cheryl asked.

Betty, Veronica, Sabrina, and Jamie raised their hands. "Me!"

Cheryl opened her mini fridge. "Shit, I'm all out."

"Is there any other booze in this place?" Betty asked.

"Oh, absofuckinglutely. There's some bourbon, whiskey, and rum in Dad's den. Anyone up for an expedition?"

"What if we get caught?" Sabrina asked worriedly.

Cheryl thought about it and picked up her cell phone. She checked her messages. "Dad's at work downtown, and Mom went shopping. The maids have probably gone home for the day, so we've got the place to ourselves."

Veronica grinned. "Let's do it!"

Jamie was wary. "What if there's someone still here that you're overlooking, Miss Cheryl?"

Cheryl shrugged and stood up. "Then we'll get caught walking through the mansion naked by a random stranger. Wouldn't be the _first_ time for me."

The others raised their eyebrows and stood up.

* * *

Cheryl opened the door to her father's den and turned on the light. She walked inside, and the others followed her. Jamie closed the door and locked it.

Cheryl walked over to her father's liquor cabinet and opened it. She grinned. "Jackpot!"

Betty, Veronica, Sabrina, and Jamie joined her and stared in wonder at the numerous choices.

"What should we try first?" Veronica asked.

Cheryl took out a bottle of Captain Morgan Black Label Rum and a bottle of Jack Daniel's Black Label Tennessee Whiskey. She set them on the cabinet. She opened an empty glass bottle that was sitting on top of the cabinet. She opened the bottle of rum and poured it into the empty bottle until it filled half of it. She closed the bottle of rum and opened the bottle of whiskey. She poured it into the half-empty bottle until it was full. She closed the bottle of whiskey and put both it and the bottle of rum back into the cabinet, which she then closed. Finally, she closed the bottle of mixed liquor.

Cheryl picked up the bottle and lightly shook it. She grinned. "Ladies, I present Captain Jack! Who wants some?!"

Veronica grinned. "Arrr, I do!"

Cheryl laid out five shot glasses. She opened the bottle and poured some of her concoction into each glass. She closed the bottle. She, Betty, Veronica, Sabrina, and Jamie each picked up a glass and drank the liquor.

Veronica made a face. "Could use some work."

Sabrina nodded. "Agreed. Maybe sweeten it with Dr. Pepper."

Betty thought for a moment. "Or Pepsi."

Jamie thought for a moment. "Or Coke."

Cheryl grinned and picked up the bottle. "Well, we'll just have to go back up to my room and experiment!"

* * *

**4:56 PM**

The ladies were sprawled out on the plush carpeting of Cheryl's bedroom floor. The bottle was almost empty. Soda cans littered the floor. Cheryl and Betty were having a sixty-nine - with Cheryl on top. Sabrina and Jamie were also having a sixty-nine - with Jamie on top. Veronica was kneeling behind Jamie and licking Jamie's anus.

Cheryl's cell phone rang. Cheryl stopped licking Betty's pussy, groaned, reached over, picked up her phone, and checked the caller. She answered the call. "Hey, Archie."

"Hey, birthday girl. Whatcha up to?"

"The girls and I are drunk as shit and fucking each other's brains out. You?"

"Jughead and I are at Reggie's. He's got some weed. We were wondering if you'd like to come over for a smoke sesh."

"Fuck yeah, I would, but lemme check with the girls. Who's up for weed at Reggie's?"

"Me!" Betty, Veronica, Sabrina, and Jamie exclaimed.

"Jamie, how sober are you?" Cheryl asked.

"I haven't had a drink in an hour."

"You okay to drive?"

"Yes, Miss Cheryl."

"We'll be there soon, Arch."

"Awesome. See ya." Archie ended the call.

* * *

**5:20 PM**  
**Mantle Household**  
**Riverdale, New York**

Betty, Veronica, Cheryl, Sabrina, and Jamie followed Reggie into his bedroom. The light wasn't on. A bit of sunlight came in through the window, dimly lighting the room. "People Are Strange" by The Doors played on Reggie's iPod touch. Archie was sitting on the bed. Betty, Veronica, Cheryl, and Sabrina took turns kissing him on the lips.

"Hey, Arch, where'd Jughead go?" Reggie asked.

Archie shrugged. "To the bathroom, I think."

Reggie walked over to his closet. "Okay, my shit's in here." He opened the door.

Jughead walked out of the closet, his arms outstretched like Frankenstein's monster. He let out a moan that was supposed to sound scary. He pretended to choke Reggie.

"Jughead!" Reggie backed up. "Stop fucking around, man. What are you supposed to be? A zombie?"

"Zombies are overrated. I'm Bela Lugosi's version of Frankenstein's monster from _Frankenstein Meets the Wolf Man_."

"Whatever."

"Classic movie. You should see it."

Betty smiled. "Hey, why don't we all get together for Halloween and marathon the classic Universal horror movies?"

Sabrina smiled. "Sounds cool!"

Reggie walked into his closet and picked up a shoe box. He walked over to his chair, next to his bed, and sat down. Jughead lay down across Reggie's bed, his legs off the side. Betty, Veronica, Cheryl, Sabrina, and Jamie sat on the floor.

"So what kind of shit ya got?" Veronica asked.

Reggie opened the shoe box. "Regular old joints." He held out the shoe box, offering the contents to his guests.

Archie, Jughead, Betty, Veronica, Cheryl, Sabrina, and Jamie each took a joint. Reggie took one for himself, closed the box, and set it on the floor. Reggie picked up his lighter and lit his joint. Then he passed the lighter to Archie. Once all of the joints were lit, the lighter was returned to Reggie, who tossed it on the floor.

"Strange Days" by The Doors started playing. Everyone started smoking their joints. It wasn't long before they started laughing and acting silly. Cheryl opened her mouth, stuck out her tongue, and flipped everyone off with her free hand. Betty and Veronica started making out. So did Sabrina and Jamie.

Reggie grinned. "Hey, I've got somethin' funny I wanna do." He stood up and walked over to Cheryl. He unbuttoned and unzipped his shorts and dropped them. He also pulled down his underwear. "Blow out the candle, birthday girl."

Cheryl grinned and took Reggie's penis into her mouth. She started sucking it.

"Tomorrow Never Knows" by The Beatles started playing. Archie, Jughead, Betty, Veronica, Sabrina, and Jamie continued smoking their joints as they watched Cheryl give Reggie a blowjob. Even Reggie smoked his joint while he watched Cheryl suck his erect penis.

Eventually, Reggie had an orgasm and cummed into Cheryl's mouth. Cheryl swallowed all of his cum and then licked his penis clean.

Reggie grinned. "Happy birthday, Cheryl."

Cheryl grinned. "Thanks, Reggie." She resumed smoking her joint.

"As soon as I get it up again, I'll fuck you."

"I want it in my ass."

" _Just_ in your ass?"

"Well, in my pussy, too, as long as you have a condom."

"Yeah, I do." Reggie sat in his chair, not even bothering to pull up his underwear and shorts.

"May I have a taste, Miss Cheryl?" Jamie asked.

Cheryl leaned in close. She and Jamie french-kissed each other for a while.

Jamie smiled. "Lovely. Thank you."

Cheryl grinned. "This is shaping up to be the best birthday ever."

**Fin**


	13. No Longer Fresh - But More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls start their sophomore year. Betty considers an extracurricular activity. The ladies celebrate Mabon.

**Betty and Cheryl**

**An Archie Fanfic Series  
Chronicling Freshman - Senior Years**

**Chapter 13:  
"No Longer Fresh - But More"**

**Written By  
Mark Moore**

Author's note: Times written: Sunday, November 5, 2017, 8:52 PM - 9:53 PM; Thursday, November 9, 2017, 2:19 PM - 3:19 PM, 3:48 PM - 5:00 PM, 5:43 PM - 6:30 PM, 7:04 PM - 7:24 PM, 7:44 PM - 8:10 PM 

I added a mention of Veronica and Sabrina's second-period class, which had previously gone unmentioned. I also corrected Betty's account of her classes to her mother.

I condensed the ritual in this chapter, removing a lot of the copy-and-paste redundancy that was exactly the same as the previous ritual, to make it a bit less tedious.

Update times: Wednesday, November 7, 2018, 3:30 PM - 3:50 PM, 4:37 PM - 5:00 PM 

The following story is copyright © 2017, 2018 by Mark Moore.

* * *

**Friday, September 1, 2017, 6:36 PM**  
**Riverdale Mall**  
**Riverdale, New York**

Betty followed her mother through the mall, going from one store to another. They were doing one of Betty's least favorite activities - back-to-school shopping.

Betty kept herself occupied with her cell phone. She composed a text to Cheryl, Veronica, and Sabrina - "Back to school shopping with my mom kill me now" - and sent it.

Soon, the responses came in. Cheryl: "But then I couldn't fuck you. Well, I could, but..." Sabrina: "Hang on. Pussy shall be yours tomorrow." Veronica: "Me, too. I'm at Saks Fifth in NYC."

"How about this one, Betty?" Alice asked.

Betty looked up. Her mother was holding a blue-jean vest.

Betty shrugged. "It's okay."

"Not fabulous?" Alice asked with a smile.

"I said it's okay."

"Okay, okay. Try it on."

Betty rolled her eyes, pocketed her cell phone, and put on the vest.

Alice smiled. "Yeah, it looks nice."

Betty took the vest off and offered it to her mother.

Alice took the vest. "Do you need anything else?"

"I think I've got everything."

"Okay, I'll pay for this, and then we can go home."

* * *

**Wednesday, September 6, 2017, 7:50 AM  
Riverdale High School**

Betty and Cheryl got out of Cheryl's limousine. Cheryl closed the door. Jamie drove away. The two girls walked through the front entrance of the school.

They arrived at their homeroom, entered it, and sat in empty chairs. Soon, Veronica and Sabrina walked into the room. Betty noticed Veronica was wearing a new designer outfit and pink lipstick.

Betty smiled. "Ronnie! Bri!"

Veronica and Sabrina smiled, walked over to Betty and Cheryl, sat next to them, and kissed them on the lips.

Soon, Jughead and Reggie walked into the room. The girls waved at them. The guys came over and sat by them. Betty, Cheryl, Sabrina, and Veronica each kissed Reggie on the lips.

"Where's Archie?" Betty asked.

Jughead shrugged. "He was with me when we got off the bus."

Reggie shrugged. "He's probably running late...again."

The warning bell rang. Betty looked at the clock on the wall. It was 7:54 AM. Archie had one minute to show up.

Soon, the final bell rang, and Archie ran into the room at the same time.

Ms. Grundy looked at him. "You're tardy. No arguing." She started filling out a tardy slip. She gave him his copy. "Try to be on time from now on."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Take your seat."

Archie walked over and sat next to Jughead. Betty, Cheryl, Sabrina, and Veronica each kissed Archie on the lips.

Reggie smiled in amusement. "I love it when you play your old hits, Arch."

Archie ignored him.

Ms. Grundy held up an iPad. "I'm going to take attendance. When you hear your name, please say 'Here'."

After attendance was taken, the intercom speaker turned on.

"Good morning, Raccoons. This is your principal, Mr. Weatherbee. I wish to welcome all of you, both returning students and faculty as well as new. And now here are today's morning announcements."

The students collectively tuned out the announcements.

"Let's make this school year a good, safe one. Welcome to Riverdale High. Thank you."

The bell rang.

Betty, Cheryl, Veronica, and Sabrina checked their schedules.

Betty smiled. "Cheryl, we have Geometry for first period and Geography I for second period. Then we all have World History I for third period. Then Cheryl and I have Chemistry for fourth period."

Cheryl smiled. "Cool!"

Veronica smiled. "Bri, we have Algebra I for first period, Spanish I for second period, and Science I for fourth period."

Sabrina smiled. "Cool!"

The four of them stood up and left the classroom.

* * *

**6:07 PM  
Cooper Household**

Betty walked into the kitchen. Her mother was just putting dinner on the table: oven-baked chicken, mashed potatoes, and gravy.

Alice looked at Betty. "It's about time. How was school?"

Betty shrugged. "Okay. I'm in four classes with Cheryl and one class with Veronica and Sabrina. I've got Grundy for Geography I and World History I and Flutesnoot for Geometry and Chemistry."

Betty sat at the table. Alice put the pan and spatula in the sink and then sat to her right. They started eating their dinner.

"How'd the study session at Cheryl's go?" Alice asked.

Betty smiled. "Great."

Alice gave her an impish smile. "And what was the studying to fucking ratio?"

Betty grinned: "1:2."

"Betty, have you considered taking on an extracurricular activity?"

"No."

"You might want to consider doing so. It'll look good on your college application."

"I doubt it. Besides, so what? I don't plan on doing any extracurricular activities in college either."

"Why not?"

"Because it's a waste of my free time. I've already got the band."

Alice thought for a moment, and then she smiled. "Y'know, when _I_ was in high school, I was on the cheerleading squad."

"I know. You've shown me the pictures and videos."

"Maybe you could try out."

Betty rolled her eyes. "Please, I can't think of anything more demeaning than prancing around in a stupid outfit in support of sports that I don't give a shit about in the first place."

Alice thought for a moment. "What about the school paper?"

" _The Blue and Gold_?" Betty shrugged. "What can I contribute there? It's mostly just a collection of fluff pieces. The most hard-hitting stuff there are the articles that dare to ask 'Is Prom Too Expensive?' Y'know, shit that no one will care about or remember once they graduate. I don't even know anyone that reads the damn thing."

"Well, it might be worth looking into. You like to write. Maybe you can find something that you want to say."

Betty thought about it. "I'll stop by the office tomorrow after school and ask about it."

* * *

**Thursday, September 7, 2017, 3:05 PM  
Riverdale High School**

Betty walked into the main office and over to the receptionist. "Excuse me."

The receptionist, Ms. Phlips, looked up at her. "Yes?"

"I'd like to try out for _The Blue and Gold_. Who do I speak with about that?"

"Ms. Grundy. Oh, here she comes now."

Betty turned and looked. Ms. Grundy walked into the main office and set some papers on the counter. Ms. Phlips took them.

"Ms. Grundy, I'd like to try out for _The Blue and Gold_."

Ms. Grundy looked at Betty. "What would you like to write, Betty?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe entertainment reviews? Movies, books, TV, live theater. Stuff like that."

"I tell you what. Write a review of something recent - no more than 300 words - and bring it in to the newspaper meeting tomorrow after school in my room. I'll take a look at it and let you know what I think."

"Okay, thanks." Betty turned and walked out of the office.

* * *

**Friday, September 8, 2017, 3:05 PM  
Riverdale High School**

Betty walked into Ms. Grundy's classroom. Ms. Grundy was sitting in her chair, which she had pulled out from behind her desk. A few students were sitting in metal folding chairs arranged in a circle.

Ms. Grundy smiled. "Have a seat, Betty."

Betty sat in the one empty chair. She didn't recognize any of the students except Maria Rodriguez, who she'd briefly met last year.

"Okay, we're here to fill positions for _The Blue and Gold_ for this year. Returning to the staff this year are Maria Rodriguez for School Issues, Dilton Doiley for Tech Reviews, Moose Mason for Sports, Chuck Clayton with his comic strip, and Nancy Woods for School Spirit. Trying out today for Entertainment will be Betty Cooper. Also, we need a new editor and someone to be in charge of layout, since the previous ones graduated last year. Betty, would you like to read what you wrote?"

Betty looked at her paper. "I wrote a review of _The Dark Tower_. I know it's over a month old, but it's the most recent movie that I've seen. 'The film adaptation of Stephen King's _The Dark Tower_ will likely not satisfy hardcore fans of the series. As a 95-minute film, it is simply too short to do justice to King's magnum opus, which runs thousands of pages in length, about an otherworldly gunslinger named Roland Deschain that pursues the mysterious Man in Black in his quest to reach a fabled Dark Tower, the lynchpin of a vast multiverse that keeps at bay cosmic creatures of Lovecraftian horror. However, the film - starring Idris Elba, Matthew McConaughey, Tom Taylor, and Claudia Kim; with a screenplay by Akiva Goldsman, Jeff Pinkner, Anders Thomas Jensen, and Nikolaj Arcel; and directed by Nikolaj Arcel - does a fairly good job of focusing on the relationship between protagonist Roland Deschain and Jake Chambers. While everyone puts in a good performance, McConaughey's Man in Black character steals the show. References to other King works are sprinkled throughout as fun Easter eggs. Overall, _The Dark Tower_ might not succeed in doing justice to King's tale, but what, short of an HBO series, possibly could? Recommended rental.'"

Ms. Grundy smiled. "A good first attempt, Betty. Okay, you're on the staff. Just be sure to review something more recent for the first issue."

Betty smiled. "Yes, Ms. Grundy. _It_ came out today. I'll see it tomorrow."

"As for layout, that applies to both the physical newspaper itself and the online content. Do I have any volunteers?"

Dilton, a short nerdy boy with black hair and glasses, raised his right hand. "I'll do it."

"Thank you, Dilton. Who wants the editor job?"

Maria raised her right hand. "I'll do it."

"Very well. Thank you, Maria. Okay, the first articles are due by Monday evening. Please e-mail them to Maria. That is all."

Everyone stood up.

Maria walked over to Betty. "Betty, give me your e-mail address." She offered her cell phone to Betty.

Betty took Maria's cell phone and entered her e-mail address and phone number into Maria's contact list. She offered Maria's cell phone back to her and also offered her own cell phone. "Give me yours."

Maria took her own cell phone and Betty's cell phone and entered her e-mail address and phone number into Betty's contact list. She offered Betty's cell phone back to her. Betty took it.

Maria smiled. "See ya."

"Bye."

Maria left the classroom.

Betty started walking out of the classroom while composing a text to Cheryl, Veronica, and Sabrina: "Who's up for seeing It tomorrow?"

Soon, all three girls texted back: "Me!"

Betty texted back: "Great. Also, would someone please pick me up at school?"

Cheryl texted back: "On my way. Bringing a big-ass bottle of wine with me. We'll get naked and drunk on the ride back to my place."

Betty grinned and texted back: "Looking forward to it."

* * *

**Friday, September 22, 2017, 7:50 PM**  
**Spellman Household**  
**Riverdale, New York**

"Okay, how many of you know about Mabon?" Zelda asked.

No one said anything.

"It's a harvest festival. Any questions?"

"Why are there so many harvest festivals?" Cheryl asked.

Hilda stared at her. "Because shut up, that's why!"

"Hilda!" Zelda admonished.

Hilda shrugged. "Sorry."

"Okay, I now turn it over to Hilda, who will lead the ritual."

Hilda smiled. "Thanks, Zelly. Okay, finish your drinks, and then we'll go outside and get started."

* * *

Everyone gathered in the Spellmans' backyard, where the altar, surrounded by four Tiki torches burning brightly, had been set up. Hilda cast the circle.

"Great Mother Goddess, we call upon you to bless and guide us as we go within ourselves and think about our lives. We now invoke you silently."

Everyone invoked the Goddess silently.

Hilda faced the altar and filled the chalice with wine. She raised the chalice above her head and looked up at the sky. "Beautiful Lady, please bless this wine and infuse it with your essence. Make it holy as you are holy. Let it nourish us as you nourish us." She faced the others and offered the chalice to Zelda.

Zelda took the chalice. "Blessed be."

She drank some of the wine and then offered the chalice to Sabrina, who offered it to Betty, who offered it to Veronica, who offered it to Jamie, who offered it to Cheryl, who offered it to Hilda. Each of them said "Blessed be" and drank some of the wine. Hilda drank the rest of the wine and then set the chalice back on the altar.

Everyone stood in silence for a moment. Then Hilda, Zelda, and Sabrina charged and raised their wands as in the previous ritual, and Hilda gave the same instructions that she had previously given. Everyone closed their eyes and concentrated.

"Now, let us send our unused energy back into the Earth."

At Hilda's command, they visualized it. Hilda, Zelda, and Sabrina pointed their wands downward.

Hilda opened her eyes. "It is done."

The others opened their eyes.

Hilda extended her arm, pointing her wand outward, and turned clockwise 360 degrees.

Zelda smiled. "The circle is open. Let's party!"

Sabrina turned on her iPod touch and started her "Ethereal" Pandora station. Relaxing New Age music started playing. All of the ladies started dancing naked.

**Fin**


	14. Dedication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a month of depressing events, Betty, Cheryl, Veronica, and Jamie formally dedicate themselves to the Goddess and the Wiccan path.

**Betty and Cheryl**

**An Archie Fanfic Series  
Chronicling Freshman - Senior Years**

**Chapter 14:  
"Dedication"**

**Written By  
Mark Moore**

Author's note: Times written: Friday, November 10, 2017, 9:00 AM - 9:31 AM; Saturday, November 11, 2017, 8:30 AM - 9:21 AM, 8:08 PM - 9:29 PM, 9:34 PM - 9:41 PM; Sunday, November 12, 2017, 8:23 PM - 8:50 PM, 9:03 PM - 9:20 PM 

I condensed the ritual in this chapter, removing a lot of the copy-and-paste redundancy that was exactly the same as the previous ritual, to make it a bit less tedious.

Update times: Monday, November 12, 2018, 12:40 PM - 1:07 PM 

The following story is copyright © 2017, 2018 by Mark Moore.

* * *

**Monday, October 2, 2017, 7:50 AM  
Riverdale High School**

Betty, Cheryl, Veronica, and Sabrina walked toward their homeroom.

Cheryl was checking stuff on her phone. "Whoa. Massive shooting in Las Vegas."

"What happened?" Betty asked.

Cheryl opened an article and read it. "Dozens killed. It's an outdoor country music festival that was held last night. Someone fired from a hotel window down into the crowd. Hundreds more wounded. It's the worst mass shooting in U.S. history."

The girls didn't say anything more after that, entering their homeroom in silence.

* * *

**3:30 PM**  
**A Touch of Salem**  
**Downtown Riverdale**

Betty, Cheryl, Veronica, and Sabrina walked into the store. The smell of incense immediately hit them.

Hilda was behind the counter. She smiled at them. "Hey, girls."

Sabrina smiled. "Hey."

Betty, Cheryl, and Veronica smiled. "Hey."

"What brings you here?" Hilda asked.

Betty sighed. "We're kinda depressed over, y'know, what happened last night in Vegas."

"I know. It's horrible. Well, feel free to hang out here."

Betty and Sabrina walked over to the books and browsed. Cheryl and Veronica walked over to the music CDs and browsed.

Betty came across a book called _The Unvarnished New Testament_ by Andy Gaus. She picked it up and opened it.

Hilda looked over at her. "Ooh, that's an interesting one. The translator took the approach of ignoring tradition translations of words, basically pretending the 2000-year history of the church didn't happen, and translated the original Greek text directly into modern American English."

"Really?" Betty asked. "Wow, I'd never considered something like that."

"Uh-huh. Have a seat and read it for a while. You'll be amazed."

"Really?" Betty asked, unsure.

Hilda smiled. "It's okay, go ahead."

Betty walked over to the couch, sat down, and started reading.

* * *

Betty stood up and walked over to the counter with the book. "This really is an interesting translation. It's like a revelation, tee-hee."

Hilda smiled. "Told ya."

Betty set the book on the counter.

Hilda rang it up. "$6.64."

Betty took out her wallet and paid her. Hilda put the cash in the cash register and was about to put the book in a plastic bag.

"No, that's okay, I'll just carry it." Betty put away her wallet and took the book from Hilda. "Thanks."

Hilda smiled. "Thank _you_."

Cheryl, Veronica, and Sabrina walked over to Betty.

"We didn't find anything that we wanted to buy." Veronica looked at Hilda and shrugged. "Sorry."

"That's okay."

"Wanna go over to my place?" Cheryl asked.

Sabrina looked at Hilda. "May I, Aunt Hilda?"

Hilda smiled. "Sure, Sabrina, go hang out with your friends."

Sabrina raised her right fist triumphantly into the air. "Woo-hoo!"

* * *

**Sunday, October 8, 2017, 11:20 AM  
Saint Peter Catholic Church**

Betty and her mother walked out of church.

"Okay, let's hurry. I gotta drop you off at home and be at work by noon."

"Mommy, do you remember the Pulse nightclub shooting in Orlando last year?" Betty asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Do you remember any prayers being offered for the victims and their families during Mass on the Sunday following the shooting? Because _I_ sure don't."

"No, I guess not."

"At the time, I thought it was because most of the victims were gay, and our church was snubbing them. That would have been shitty enough. However, there was not one word about the Las Vegas massacre during today's Mass. After the worst mass shooting in U.S. history, no prayers for the victims or their families. Don't you think that's a glaring omission?"

"I suppose, but what's your point?" Alice asked.

"That was it. Just something to think about."

Betty and her mother arrived at the car and rode home in silence.

* * *

**Tuesday, October 31, 2017, 5:03 PM  
Spellman Household**

Betty, Cheryl, Veronica, Sabrina, and Jamie were sitting on the couch, watching the Halloween episodes of _Liv and Maddie_.

Sabrina smiled. "I love this show. Dove Cameron is so cute."

Betty sighed. "Yeah. I guess it kinda takes our minds off the fact that there was yet another terrorist attack in America today - and so close to home this time."

Hilda and Zelda walked into the living room.

"Sabrina, would you pause that for a while, please?" Zelda asked. "I have something that I want to ask."

Sabrina pressed the Start button on her PlayStation 4 controller.

"The four of you have been joining us for sabbats and full-moon esbats for a year. How do you feel about being on this path? Are you getting anything out of it?"

Veronica shrugged. "It's kinda cool."

Cheryl shrugged. "It beats going to church every week."

Betty looked at Cheryl. "Oh, yeah, definitely, but I've _still_ gotta go to church."

Jamie looked at Betty. "Awww, I feel sorry for you." She looked at Zelda. "I quite like these celebrations."

"Would this be something that you'll be interested in doing on a regular basis for the foreseeable future?" Zelda asked.

Betty, Cheryl, Veronica, and Jamie nodded.

"Would you like to dedicate yourselves to the Goddess in tonight's ritual?" Zelda asked. "Basically, you'd declare yourselves to be Wiccans and followers of the Goddess. It's as close to a religious conversion as we have, but it really isn't."

Betty, Cheryl, Veronica, and Jamie thought about it and nodded.

Hilda smiled. "It's common for people to choose a witch name, though it isn't required."

Sabrina looked at her friends. " _I_ didn't."

Zelda smiled. "Anyway, think about it. It's customary to take a ritual bath in scented oil to cleanse yourself before a dedication. Up to you. Regardless, we'll do the ritual at sundown."

Cheryl looked at her friends and grinned. "I'm _always_ up for bathing with my besties."

Betty, Veronica, Sabrina, and Jamie grinned.

* * *

Betty, Cheryl, Veronica, Sabrina, and Jamie walked out the back door. Zelda and Hilda were setting things up. An altar - just a basic table covered with a black tablecloth - was set up in the backyard. At each of the altar's corners was a Tiki torch, providing light. Nearby was an electric heater. On the altar were various candles, three wands, a cauldron, a silver chalice, a bottle of white wine, and a pentacle. A broom leaned against the altar. A short distance away, a blanket lay on the ground.

Hilda smiled. "Welcome. Before we begin the ritual, I guess I should ask you if there's anyone that you wish to contact on the other side. We're not promising anything, but keep in mind any ancestors or departed friends that you might want to call upon to guide you."

The others thought about it.

Sabrina shrugged. "I suppose I'll try to contact my parents again."

Zelda smiled. "They hear you, Bri, and they're watching over you."

"All right. Let's take off our clothes and put them on that blanket." Hilda pointed.

The seven of them walked over to the blanket, took off all of their clothes, and lay them neatly on the blanket.

Then they returned to the altar.

Hilda picked up the broom and danced around, sweeping the air with it. She set the broom down, picked up the bell, and rang it. Then she picked up a book of matches, tore out a match, struck it, and lit a stick of incense. Then she lit the five candles. She blew out the match, dropped it in the cauldron, and lay the incense stick on it.

Finally, Hilda turned and faced the others. "It is Samhain, the first day of the pagan year. On this night, the veil between the Seen World and the Unseen World is at its thinnest. Great Mother Goddess, we call upon you and upon our honored dead to bless and guide us in the coming year. We also ask you to bless Betty, Cheryl, Veronica, and Jamie, who are dedicating themselves to you tonight. We now invoke you silently."

Everyone either invoked a spirit silently or just waited.

Hilda faced the altar again and filled the chalice with wine. She raised the chalice above her head and looked up at the sky. "Beautiful Lady, please bless this wine and infuse it with your essence. Make it holy as you are holy. Let it nourish us as you nourish us." Hilda faced the others and offered the chalice to Zelda.

Zelda took the chalice. "Blessed be."

She drank some of the wine and then offered the chalice to Sabrina, who offered it to Betty, who offered it to Veronica, who offered it to Jamie, who offered it to Cheryl, who offered it to Hilda. Each of them said "Blessed be" and drank some of the wine. Hilda drank the rest of the wine and then set the chalice back on the altar.

Everyone stood in silence for a moment. Then Hilda, Zelda, and Sabrina charged and raised their wands as in the previous ritual, and Hilda gave the same instructions that she had previously given. Everyone closed their eyes and concentrated.

Suddenly, Sabrina saw a vision of her father, Edward, and her mother, Diana. "Mommy. Daddy."

They smiled at her.

Sabrina smiled. "I love you."

Zelda and Hilda waited and allowed Sabrina to have her moment.

Edward and Diana disappeared from Sabrina's vision.

"Goodbye."

Zelda smiled. "Now, Elizabeth, Cheryl, Veronica, and Jamie, kneel and speak your dedications."

Betty, Cheryl, Veronica, and Jamie kneeled on the ground. Zelda, Hilda, and Sabrina held their wands over them.

"I, Elizabeth Cooper, dedicate myself to the Goddess and to the Wiccan path in perfect love and perfect trust. I love you, my Lady. Please bless me."

"I, Cheryl Blossom, dedicate myself to the Goddess and to the Wiccan path in perfect love and perfect trust. I love you, my Lady. Please bless me."

"I, Veronica Lodge, dedicate myself to the Goddess and to the Wiccan path in perfect love and perfect trust. I love you, my Lady. Please bless me."

"I, Jamie Driver, dedicate myself to the Goddess and to the Wiccan path in perfect love and perfect trust. I love you, my Lady. Please bless me."

Zelda smiled. "Welcome, fellow Witches."

Betty, Cheryl, Veronica, and Jamie stood up.

"Now, let us send our unused energy back into the Earth."

At Hilda's command, they visualized it. Hilda, Zelda, and Sabrina pointed their wands downward.

Hilda opened her eyes. "It is done."

The others opened their eyes.

Hilda extended her arm, pointing her wand outward, and turned clockwise 360 degrees.

Once the circle was opened, everyone walked over to the blanket, picked up their clothes, and got dressed.

* * *

Betty, Cheryl, Veronica, Sabrina, and Jamie were sitting on the couch, continuing their _Liv and Maddie_ Halloween marathon.

Hilda and Zelda walked into the living room.

"Sabrina, would you pause that for a while, please?" Zelda asked.

Sabrina pressed the Start button on her PlayStation 4 controller.

Hilda smiled. "We have something for you."

"Oh?" Cheryl asked.

"For moi?" Veronica asked. "What is it? Some cool pagan jewelry?"

"No." Zelda passed out books to Betty, Cheryl, Veronica, and Jamie. "We're gifting you copies of _The Mists of Avalon_ by Marion Zimmer Bradley. It's a fantasy novel from 1983, retelling the Arthurian legends from the perspectives of the female characters."

Betty looked at the book and smiled. "Cool. I'm not really familiar with the Arthurian legends."

Cheryl smiled. "I am, but I've never read this."

Sabrina smiled. "I have. You're in for a treat."

Jamie smiled. "I grew up reading the Arthurian legends in school. I look forward to reading this."

"There are later prequels, which also tie in to other novels. They're...okay." Hilda made a face. "Anyway, that's it. Enjoy."

Sabrina pressed the Start button on her PlayStation 4 controller.

* * *

Betty, Cheryl, Veronica, Sabrina, and Jamie walked over to the front door. Betty, Cheryl, Veronica, and Jamie picked up their jackets off the coat rack and put them on.

Veronica smiled at Sabrina. "Thanks for a lovely time." She kissed Sabrina on the lips.

Sabrina smiled. "Anytime."

Veronica kissed Betty on the lips. "Later."

Betty smiled. "Later."

Veronica hugged and kissed Jamie passionately on the lips. "Bye."

"Bye, Miss Veronica."

Veronica let go of Jamie.

Sabrina unlocked and opened the front door. Veronica walked outside.

Cheryl kissed Sabrina on the lips. "Thanks for the ritual."

Sabrina smiled. "Of course."

Cheryl kissed Betty on the lips. "See you at school tomorrow."

Betty sighed. "Unfortunately."

Jamie kissed Sabrina on the lips. "It was a lovely ritual."

Sabrina smiled. "Thank you."

Jamie kissed Betty on the lips. "See you later."

Betty smiled. "I look forward to it."

Jamie and Cheryl walked outside.

Betty looked at Sabrina and smiled. "I'm so glad that we got to do this tonight. I feel...renewed - if that makes any sense. I feel like I've..." She struggled for the right term to describe how she was feeling.

Sabrina smiled. "Come home?"

"Yeah. I just wish I didn't have to keep attending church."

Sabrina smiled sympathetically. "Well, hang in there. Things'll get better someday."

Betty kissed Sabrina on the lips. "Good night."

Sabrina smiled. "Good night."

Betty walked outside, and Sabrina closed and locked the front door.

**Fin**


	15. Social Justice Warriors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riverdale High School proposes adopting school uniforms, getting the students in an uproar. Betty and Alice debate school and religion. The gang engages in a longest creative cursing contest.

**Betty and Cheryl**

**An Archie Fanfic Series  
Chronicling Freshman - Senior Years**

**Chapter 15:  
"Social Justice Warriors"**

**Written By  
Mark Moore**

Author's note: Times written: Monday, November 13, 2017, 10:34 AM - 11:54 AM, 5:37 PM - 6:28 PM, 7:32 PM - 10:11 PM; Saturday, November 18, 2017, 11:27 AM - 11:50 AM, 1:01 PM - 3:21 PM; Monday, November 20, 2017, 9:57 AM - 10:24 AM; Thursday, November 30, 2017, 10:56 PM - 11:01 PM 

Update times: Thursday, November 15, 2018, 4:17 PM - 4:51 PM 

The following story is copyright © 2017, 2018 by Mark Moore.

* * *

**Wednesday, November 1, 2017, 7:55 AM  
Riverdale High School**

Betty, Cheryl, Veronica, Sabrina, Archie, Jughead, and Reggie were sitting in their homeroom, listening to the morning announcements.

"Attention, students. This is your principal, Mr. Weatherbee."

The students in the classroom collectively groaned.

"Thank you. I have an important announcement. There have been numerous complaints brought to my attention recently of flagrant violations of the school dress code. In fact, the number of reported violations is up by 300% over the same time last year. Therefore, we are planning a school assembly, to be held on Friday afternoon in the school auditorium, for the purpose of debating the institution of school uniforms."

Immediately, the students started shouting protests.

"What?!" Betty exclaimed.

"Fuck no!" Cheryl yelled, horrified.

"This is unacceptable!" Veronica screamed.

"Don't do this!" Sabrina yelled.

Ms. Grundy picked up a book and slammed it on her desk. "Shut up!"

Mr. Weatherbee had signed off during the commotion. The students were left angry and frustrated.

"You will all have the chance to air your grievances on Friday afternoon. Please invite your parents to attend."

Reggie looked at the others. "This is bullshit. I'm not dressing up like some preppy dork."

Archie frowned. "Yeah, our clothes are a reflection of our individuality."

"Especially me!" Jughead cried.

Archie looked at him. "You just don't wanna put any effort into getting dressed."

"Guilty as charged."

"We need to make our voices heard." Cheryl looked at Betty. "Betty, you write articles for the school paper. I suggest you write an opinion piece."

"I write entertainment reviews, but I suppose I could collab with Maria."

Cheryl took out her cell phone. "I'm gonna create a Facebook Group for our cause."

* * *

**6:10 PM  
Cooper Household**

Betty walked into the kitchen. Her mother was just putting dinner on the table: oven-baked chicken, pan-cooked sliced potatoes, and pan-cooked sliced onion.

Alice looked at Betty. "It's about time. How was school?"

"They wanna institute school uniforms!" Betty cried.

"I know. I got the e-mail. I'll attend the meeting on Friday afternoon. I happen to be off then."

Betty sat at the table. Alice put the pan and spatula in the sink and then sat to her right. They started eating their dinner.

"How do you feel about this?" Betty asked her mother.

"Well, I can see both sides of the issue."

"But I don't wear anything too 'inappropriate'. Neither does Sabrina. Cheryl and Veronica might push their luck sometimes, but they've never been sent home. Why should we be punished for something that other students do?"

"Well, that's what we're gonna discuss at the meeting."

Betty noticed her mother was being non-committal. She decided to change the subject. "Cheryl started a Facebook Group as a common place to share our hatred of this insipid idea. No to Riverdale High School Uniforms has been joined by almost the entire student population."

Alice didn't say anything. She just kept eating.

"Also, I talked with Maria, and we're going to cowrite an opinion piece for _The Blue and Gold_."

Alice still didn't say anything.

Betty decided to change the subject again. " _Thor: Ragnarok_ comes out on Friday."

"You wanna go and see it with your friends."

"Yeah."

"That's fine. Just be sure to do your homework and study on Saturday."

"Thanks."

They sat in silence for a moment.

"Oh, they're closing the Sears and Kmart stores in the Riverdale Mall."

"Good riddance." Betty stuck a piece of chicken into her mouth.

"I like those stores!" Alice protested.

"Why?" Betty asked.

Alice opened her mouth to respond but then realized she couldn't think of a reason.

"See?" Betty asked. "Those stores - and others in malls across the country - are going down the shitter - and for good reason. The way that people shop is rapidly changing. I don't even go to the mall except for a movie or a concert or because you make me."

"Excuse me?" Alice asked.

"I don't like shopping. It's one of the most boring activities imaginable. But you almost insist on dragging me along. I've never said anything before, but I'd appreciate it if you'd just leave me at home instead."

Alice shrugged. "Fine, be that way. I won't buy anything for you while I'm out."

Betty shrugged. "Fine."

Betty and her mother finished their dinner in silence.

* * *

**Friday, November 3, 2017, 3:00 PM  
Riverdale High School**

Betty, Cheryl, Veronica, and Sabrina sat in the front row in the auditorium. They were sitting directly in front of the center of the stage. Mr. Weatherbee, Vice Principal Rodriguez, Ms. Grundy, Professor Flutesnoot, and Maria Rodriguez were sitting in chairs on the stage. The auditorium was nearly filled to capacity. Alice came and sat to Betty's right. Penelope Blossom, Hermione Lodge, and Hilda Spellman also came and sat in the front row.

Mr. Weatherbee stood up and walked over to the podium. "Will everyone please settle down?"

The commotion in the auditorium slowly died down.

"We are here today to discuss the possible institution of school uniforms here at Riverdale High School. As a bit of background, during all of last year, we had a total of 100 reported violations of the school's dress code - with 30 of those violations being reported by this time last year. This year, we have accumulated a total of 120 reported violations of the school's dress code so far - a 300% increase over last year. If this trend was to continue, by the end of this school year, we will have received 400 total reported violations of the school's dress code. That is completely unacceptable. The purpose of this meeting is to discuss the proposed uniforms solution and offer alternatives. This is obviously a very heated issue, which has resulted in considerable debate over the past couple of days. First, we will hear from Vice Principal Rodriguez, then two of our teachers, and finally Maria Rodriguez, the editor of our school newspaper, _The Blue and Gold_ , who cowrote an impassioned article, which appeared in this week's edition, which came out this morning. Then the issue will be opened up for debate by you, the audience. Please keep things civil." Mr. Weatherbee looked at Mr. Rodriguez. "Vice Principal Rodriguez, you have the floor." Mr. Weatherbee returned to his seat.

Mr. Rodriguez stood up and walked over to the podium. "Thank you, Principal Weatherbee. As Vice Principal of Riverdale High School, I primarily function as the Dean of Students on most days. Frankly, I'm sick of students being sent to my office on a daily basis for violations of the school's dress code. Most of these violations consist of girls wearing short shorts or sleeveless shirts, but there are also instances of boys wearing low-riding pants and their underwear being visible. It has got to stop. That is why I am proposing the institution of school uniforms, beginning with the spring semester. The proposed uniforms would consist of black dress shoes, black pants, light blue shirts, and black vests for boys and black dress shoes, black skirts, light blue shirts, and black vests for girls."

There was an immediate outcry from the students - mostly the female ones.

"You sexist pig!" one girl yelled.

"Burn in Hell, Rodriguez!" another girl yelled.

"Settle down!" Mr. Rodriguez yelled.

The screams from the audience grew louder.

"Calm down!" Mr. Rodriguez yelled. "Calm down!"

The complaints from the audience grew even louder. Even some of the adults joined in.

"What the hell kind of sexist motherfucking bullshit is _this_?!" Hilda yelled.

"Shut up!" Mr. Rodriguez demanded. "Shut the hell up, all of you!"

"Please!" Mr. Weatherbee called.

Slowly, the commotion died down.

Mr. Rodriguez looked over at Ms. Grundy. "Ms. Grundy, the floor is yours." He returned to his seat.

Ms. Grundy stood up and walked over to the podium. "Thank you, Vice Principal Rodriguez. I have sent my share of offenders to the vice principal's office, so I support the institution of school uniforms."

This aroused another round of complaints from the audience.

"Settle down, please. I used to attend a private school in my day, and I can tell you that school uniforms result in a more productive and less distractive school environment. Students are more focused on learning and less focused on what they - or others - are wearing. The hallways and classrooms don't turn into fashion shows. I believe school uniforms are the solution to this problem." Ms. Grundy looked over at Professor Flutesnoot. "I now turn the floor over to my colleague, Professor Benjamin Flutesnoot." Ms. Grundy returned to her seat.

Professor Flutesnoot stood up and walked over to the podium. "Thank you, Ms. Grundy. While I respect my colleague's opinion, I must respectfully disagree with her conclusion. I believe the solution is stricter penalties for infractions of the existing dress code. Instead of being sent home to change or being sent to the office to change, the offending student should also get detention, which would increase by one day for each subsequent infraction. I believe this would deter violations of the dress code going forward."

This earned him some applause from the audience. Even Betty, Cheryl, Veronica, and Sabrina applauded.

Professor Flutesnoot looked over at Maria. "I now turn the floor over to Maria Rodriguez." He returned to his seat.

Maria stood up and walked over to the podium. "Thank you, Professor Flutesnoot. This has not been an easy couple of days for any of us. Trust me, I speak from experience."

That got some laughter from the audience.

"I believe, by taking away our freedom of expression, morale among the students would decrease. I support Professor Flutesnoot's proposition of stricter penalties for infractions of the dress code. Thank you." She returned to her seat.

Mr. Weatherbee stood up and walked over to the podium. "Thank you, Ms. Rodriguez. I will now take questions from the audience. Please raise your hands."

Various people in the audience raised their hands, including Betty.

"Betty Cooper."

Betty lowered her hand. "Would the girls have the option of wearing pants under the proposed dress code?"

Mr. Weatherbee was caught off-guard. "Is that important?"

"It is to me - and to a lot of other girls. It's 2017, sir. How could girls still be forced to dress in a stereotypically 'girly' way? It's inherently sexist."

Mr. Weatherbee was silent for a moment. "We'll look into it. Next question."

Betty was not satisfied but kept her mouth shut.

* * *

**6:15 PM  
Cooper Household**

Betty walked into the kitchen. Her mother was just putting dinner on the table: pan-cooked steak, mashed potatoes, and gravy.

Alice looked at Betty. "How was the movie?"

"It was okay."

Betty sat at the table. Alice put the pan and spatula in the sink and then sat to her right. They started eating their dinner.

"Betty, I want to ask you about what you said at the assembly."

"Oh?" Betty asked.

"You said 'How could girls still be forced to dress in a stereotypically 'girly' way? It's inherently sexist.' However, you'd still be required to go to school."

"I wouldn't go."

"Excuse me?" Alice asked. "What would you do? Drop out?"

"No, I'd switch to home schooling."

"That's not your decision to make."

"In this case, it needs to be. I'm fundamentally opposed to being told what I am and am not 'allowed' to wear."

"Oh, really? Well, let's say the Catholic Church decides to reverse its previous rulings and require females to wear dresses or skirts and also to cover their hair? What would you do then?"

"I wouldn't go to church."

"Oh, yes, you would."

Betty stared at her mother fiercely. "No, I wouldn't. You could yell at me, you could punish me, but you couldn't force me to go to church."

"So what would you do? Attend one of those Protestant churches?"

Betty laughed without humor. "Please. If there's anything worse than Catholicism, it's American Protestantism. I ain't doin' the 'talking in tongues' or 'hands in the air' bullshit. And you couldn't _pay_ me to believe a word of what Joseph Smith or L. Ron Hubbard wrote."

"Well, at least you're smart in _that_ regard. Still, you'd just...sit at home on Sunday mornings?"

"Yep. Maybe have the girls over for band practice."

"Well, what would you do for spiritual fulfillment?" Alice asked.

"Read, watch videos, meditate."

"Meditate?"

"Yeah. Sometimes, when I'm alone in my room at night, I meditate. I just close my eyes and think about a particular subject. It helps me focus my thoughts and also get to sleep."

"I see. And you think that's better than going to church?"

"What do we do in church? Sing hymns. I don't sing in public if I can help it. Recite the same lines week after week. I could read the weekly readings at home. Really, the only thing that I could conceivably get out of Mass on a weekly basis is the priest's thoughts on the readings, but haven't you noticed he brings up the same points year after year? Also, I don't know how many times that I've heard him tell that stupid 'Television to no one' 'joke' after the reading about the Transfiguration. It's all become so repetitive."

"There's the Eucharist."

"What about it?" Betty asked.

"It's Jesus. You're receiving Jesus into your body every week at church."

Betty laughed. "No, I'm not. That communion wafer isn't Jesus. That's just Catholic dogma."

"Y'know, that's blasphemy."

"Technically, yeah."

"No 'technically' about it. If you believe the bread doesn't physically turn into Jesus' flesh, and you say 'Amen' and consume it anyway, you're committing a mortal sin and damning yourself."

"Technically, yeah."

"You're not taking this seriously."

"True, but I _am_ taking my own spiritual fulfillment seriously. This Catholic stuff, with all of its rules and weird beliefs, just isn't me."

"And what _is_ you?" Alice asked.

Betty hesitated for a moment. "Wicca."

Alice stared at her in shock. "Witchcraft."

"Yeah."

Alice didn't say anything for a moment. "How long have you felt this way?"

"I've been moving toward it for over a year. On Halloween, Cheryl, Veronica, Jamie, and I dedicated ourselves to the Goddess as part of the Samhain sabbat ritual."

Alice didn't say anything for a while. She stared at Betty for a moment but then looked away. All that Betty could do was wait.

Finally, Alice looked at her. "You're playing a dangerous game, Betty, with your soul."

"I can't keep going as I have been. I feel like I'm suffocating in that church. None of it feels like me; it feels like the exact _opposite_ of me. It's contrary to who I am. Don't I have the right to follow my own spiritual path and be true to myself?"

"I suppose you do. Very well."

They finished their meal without saying anything else.

* * *

**Sunday, November 5, 2017, 1:03 PM  
Cooper Household**

Betty, Cheryl, Veronica, Sabrina, and Jamie were sitting in the garage. Betty was flipping through some music sheets. The others were checking their phones.

"Hey, check it out." Cheryl held up her phone for the others to see. "There was a mass shooting at a rural church in Texas today."

Betty looked at the phone in disbelief. "You've gotta be fucking kidding me."

"What's this world coming to?" Veronica asked.

Jamie felt disgusted. "No one's safe anywhere anymore. It seems to me that, if you didn't have so many bloody guns out there and easy access to them, shit like this would happen far less often."

Sabrina sighed. "Agreed. However, the gun-control debate in this country effective ended with the Sandy Hook massacre in late 2012. Republicans lined up to basically say 'Your dead kid doesn't trump my freedom.' When they - along with the NRA - said dead children were acceptable, the debate was over."

The door opened. Alice walked into the garage.

"Hey, how's band practice going?" Alice asked.

Betty shrugged. "Okay, I guess. I'm just trying to figure out what we're gonna practice next."

"How's the original song coming?" Alice asked.

"It's not. We've all tried writing lyrics and music, but nothing so far."

"Y'know, I got three people asking me 'Where's Betty?' at church today. They miss you."

"Whatever. I don't even know them. Oh, show her, Cheryl."

Cheryl held up her phone. Alice walked over and read the article on the screen.

Alice gasped. "At church?!"

Betty nodded. "Uh-huh. So I'll just stay at home whenever possible, thank you."

"Well, I gotta get to work. Have a good day."

"You, too. Don't get killed at work."

Alice stared at her in surprise and confusion.

"There were fatal shootings at a Colorado Walmart on Wednesday night."

Alice turned and walked out of the garage without a word, closing the door behind her.

* * *

**Monday, November 6, 2017, 2:32 PM  
Riverdale High School**

Betty, Cheryl, Veronica, Sabrina, Archie, and Reggie walked out the front entrance of the school and headed for the student parking lot.

They arrived at Cheryl's limousine. Jamie unlocked the left passenger door. Cheryl opened the door and allowed Archie, Reggie, Veronica, Sabrina, and Betty to get in first. Then she got in and closed the door. Jamie locked it.

"Where to, Miss Cheryl?" Jamie asked.

Cheryl smiled. "Home."

Jamie started the engine and started driving.

"Having a party?" Jamie asked.

Cheryl gave the others a knowing smile. "Yeah."

The others smiled back.

"Anyone want some music?" Cheryl asked.

Reggie smiled. "Actually, I've come up with a funny game that I'd like us to try."

"Oh?" Cheryl asked.

"Yeah. Try to come up the longest stream of creative cursing that you can."

Cheryl thought about it and smiled. " _I'm_ game."

Betty smiled. "Me, too."

Veronica smiled. "Me, too."

Sabrina smiled. "Me, too."

Archie smiled. "Me, too."

Reggie grinned. "Okay, we'll do this as a series of single-elimination rounds. Last person left wins. Who wants to go first?"

Archie smiled. "Me. Shut the fuck up, you motherfucking asshole."

Veronica rolled her eyes. "That was lame. Fuck you, you ball-breaking, cock-sucking, dick-digging, motherfucking pain in the ass."

Sabrina smiled. "I'll kick your fucking ass, you fuck-faced, shit-stained, cock-blocking, dick-sucking, ball-chewing, fucking asshole."

Cheryl smiled. "Shove your fucking cock in my fucking ass and fuck me like a fucking whore."

Betty smiled. "Eat shit and die, you dick-sucking, pussy-pounding, ball-grabbing, shit-dunking, ass-fucking, cock-licking, fucking bastard."

Reggie smiled. "Nice job, Betty. Here's mine. Fuck you, you shit-sucking, ball-breaking, duck-fucking, titty-twisting, shit-brained, cunt-pounding, fucking fuckface."

Betty slow-clapped. "Bravo."

Reggie bowed. "Okay, Archie's out. Time for round two."

Veronica smiled. "Go to Hell and fuck yourself, you ball-breaking, jack-assing..." Veronica stopped and thought about that. "Fuck."

Betty laughed. "'Jack-assing'?"

Archie laughed. "Who's lame now?"

Reggie laughed. "Okay, Ronnie's out. Go, Sabrina."

"Is this a new round or a continuation of round two?" Sabrina asked.

"New round."

Sabrina smiled. "I'll kick your fucking ass and rip your motherfucking heart out of your goddamn chest, you fuck-faced, pussy-pounding, shit-stained, ass-licking, cock-blocking, cunt-sucking, dick-sucking, ass-reaming, ball-chewing, shit-slurping, baby-fucking asshole."

Cheryl smiled. "Let me suck your fucking cock and get it nice and wet, and then I want you to shove your fucking cock in my fucking ass and fuck me like a fucking whore until I cum, and then I wanna take your fucking cock back in my fucking mouth and suck you clean."

Betty smiled. "I'll stuff your own shit down your goddamn throat, you dick-sucking, cum-dripping, pussy-pounding, twat-tickling, ball-grabbing, ass-licking, shit-dunking, cock-sucking, ass-fucking, cum-slurping, cock-licking, ass-fisting, fucking bastard."

Reggie smiled. "Fuck you, you dip-shitting..." Reggie paused and thought about that. "Fuck, I'm out. Begin round four."

Sabrina smiled. "Spank my fucking ass while you pound my pussy raw with your fucking cock, plunging it deep into my moist hole, and then take it out and ram your fucking cock right in my fucking asshole, getting it coated with my fucking shit, and then pull it out and shove that fucking shit-covered cock right in my fucking mouth, so I can suck it clean."

Cheryl smiled. "Slam your massive fucking cock into my fucking asshole, plunging it deep with every lust-fueled thrust, so my fucking asshole will be ripped and reamed by your massive fucking cock, and then cum deep in my fucking asshole, coating my anal walls with your fucking cum, and then shove that fucking shit-covered cock right in my fucking mouth, so I can suck it clean."

Betty smiled. "Slam your massive, throbbing fucking cock into my tight fucking asshole, plunging it deep with every lust-fueled thrust, so my fucking asshole will be ripped and reamed by your massive fucking cock, and then cum deep in my fucking asshole, coating my anal walls with your fucking cum, getting my insides all nice and sticky, and then shove that fucking shit-covered cock right in my waiting, fucking mouth, so I can suck it clean and swallow my own fucking shit."

Reggie smiled. "Sabrina's out. Last round."

Cheryl smiled. "Slam your massive, throbbing fucking cock into my tight fucking asshole, plunging it deep with every lust-fueled thrust, so my fucking asshole will be ripped and reamed by your massive fucking cock, and then cum deep in my fucking asshole, coating my anal walls with your fucking cum, getting my insides all nice and sticky, and then shove that fucking shit-covered cock right in my waiting, fucking mouth, so I can suck it clean and swallow my own fucking shit, which tastes so fucking good."

Betty smiled. "Slam your massive, throbbing fucking cock into my tight fucking asshole, plunging it deep with every fucking lust-fueled thrust, so my fucking asshole will be fucking ripped and reamed by your massive fucking cock, all while this fine-ass girl licks my fucking cunt, and then cum deep in my fucking asshole, coating my anal walls with your fucking cum, getting my insides all nice and sticky, and then shove that motherfucking shit-covered cock right in my waiting, fucking mouth, so I can suck it clean and swallow my own fucking shit, which tastes so fucking good."

Reggie grinned. "Betty wins! Congrats!"

Betty grinned. "What do I win?"

"Everything that you just described - once we get to Cheryl's place."

**Fin**


	16. Not a Moment Too Soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After another school shooting in America, the ladies can't wait for 2017 to be over.

**Betty and Cheryl**

**An Archie Fanfic Series  
Chronicling Freshman - Senior Years**

**Chapter 16:  
"Not a Moment Too Soon"**

**Written By  
Mark Moore**

Author's note: Times written: Sunday, December 31, 2017, 2:24 PM - 3:33 PM, 11:08 PM - 11:49 PM 

Update times: Sunday, November 18, 2018, 5:05 PM - 5:15 PM 

The following story is copyright © 2017, 2018 by Mark Moore.

* * *

**Thursday, December 7, 2017, 12:10 PM**  
**Riverdale High School**  
**Riverdale, New York**

Betty, Cheryl, Veronica, Sabrina, Archie, Jughead, and Reggie were sitting at a table in the school cafeteria, eating lunch.

Betty was browsing her recommended stories on her phone. "Another day in America, another school shooting."

"Where?" Sabrina asked.

Betty opened the article. "Aztec High School in New Mexico. Two students were killed."

Cheryl sighed. "Fuck. What the fuck's wrong with people? If you wanna kill yourself, kill yourself - but leave everyone else alone."

Veronica sighed. "There are a lot of sick fucks in this world."

Betty sighed. "It's the world in which we live."

Reggie shook his head. "It's fuckin' scary. You're not safe _anywhere_ anymore. You go to school, you die. You go to church, you die. You go to a concert, you die. You go to the movies, you die. You go shopping, you die."

Jughead swallowed a piece of hamburger. "Better to stay home, watch TV, and sleep."

Betty looked at him. "There's home invasions to consider."

"Fuck, Coop, don't ruin my appetite!"

Archie looked nervous and uncertain. "Maybe, I dunno, maybe we should arm ourselves - just in case."

"What are you gonna do, Arch, carry one of your mom's kitchen knives around?" Reggie asked. "Oh, hang on, I think I got one in my bag."

Archie lightly hit him. "Fuck you. I mean, like, guns."

"Fuck no." Betty pocketed her phone. "There are enough problems without students arming themselves."

Reggie laughed. "Besides, who would shoot up Riverdale High? Nothing happens here."

Betty looked at him. "And that's a _good_ thing."

* * *

**Sunday, December 31, 2017, 11:55 PM  
Cooper Household**

Alice popped open the bottle of Champagne.

Veronica walked over to her and looked. "What's that? Some shitty Walmart brand?"

Alice smiled. "Champagne, Ronnie."

Veronica smiled. "I'm impressed."

Veronica watched as Alice filled six glasses with Champagne. Alice set the bottle down.

Alice, Betty, Veronica, Jamie, Cheryl, and Sabrina each picked up a glass.

The six of them walked into the living room.

The television was already on and turned to ABC.

"It's been quite a year, hasn't it?" Alice asked.

Veronica rolled her eyes. "A _sucky_ year."

Sabrina rubbed her back. "It's almost over."

Betty looked at them. "And not a moment too soon. 2017 can lick my asshole."

Alice sighed. "Betty, please! Language!"

Betty rolled her eyes. "I mean it. 2017 has been horrible. Trump's still in power and receiving praise from his fellow Repugnicans, who have passed a massive tax bill that overwhelmingly benefits the wealthy. The fucking FCC is raping Net Neutrality. There have been mass shootings, other terror attacks, and school shootings. It's been a horrible year."

Alice smiled. "C'mon, Betty, the year hasn't been _all_ bad."

Cheryl smiled. "Yeah, what about the #MeToo movement? A bunch of fucking pigs from every occupation have been exposed."

Betty smiled. "Yeah, that's true."

"So what are your hopes for the new year?" Alice asked.

Veronica thought for a moment. "Trump removed from office."

Betty thought for a moment. "More pigs being exposed for the sex nuts that they are and being removed from power, preferably starting with Trump, the Groper-in-Chief."

Cheryl thought for a moment. "Less shootings."

Sabrina smiled. "Calm."

Jamie thought for a moment. "Peace on Earth."

Alice sighed. "Yeah, _that's_ some wishful thinking."

Jamie shrugged. "It's something that we _all_ should wish for."

Betty smiled. "According to the Catholic Church, the whole world was at peace at the time of Jesus' birth."

Jamie looked at her. "You're shitting us."

"Not at all." Betty picked up her cell phone. "Hang on, I'll look it up." She typed for a while. "Okay, here it is. This is from Midnight Mass on Christmas day. 'The Twenty-fifth Day of December, when ages beyond number had run their course from the creation of the world, when God in the beginning created heaven and earth, and formed man in his own likeness; when century upon century had passed since the Almighty set his bow in the clouds after the Great Flood, as a sign of covenant and peace; in the twenty-first century since Abraham, our father in faith, came out of Ur of the Chaldees; in the thirteenth century since the People of Israel were led by Moses in the Exodus from Egypt; around the thousandth year since David was anointed King; in the sixty-fifth week of the prophecy of Daniel; in the one hundred and ninety-fourth Olympiad; in the year seven hundred and fifty-two since the foundation of the City of Rome; in the forty-second year of the reign of Caesar Octavian Augustus, the whole world being at peace, Jesus Christ, eternal God and Son of the eternal Father, desiring to consecrate the world by his most loving presence, was conceived by the Holy Spirit, and when nine months had passed since his conception, was born of the Virgin Mary in Bethlehem of Judah, and was made man: The Nativity of Our Lord Jesus Christ according to the flesh.'"

Jamie stared at her for a moment. "Wow, okay."

"How the fuck do they know all of that shit?" Veronica asked Betty.

Betty set her cell phone down on the coffee table. "They don't. It's just a bunch of bullshit. The church has a _lot_ of bullshit."

"Okay, it's time."

At the sound of Alice's voice, everyone faced the television.

The six of them counted down: "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!"

**Fin**


	17. Nothing Happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang discusses how high school life is nothing like what TV and the movies portray.

**Betty and Cheryl**

**An Archie Fanfic Series  
Chronicling Freshman - Senior Years**

**Chapter 17:  
"Nothing Happens"**

**Written By  
Mark Moore**

Author's note: Times written: Wednesday, January 10, 2018, 6:06 PM - 6:30 PM, 7:07 PM - 8:38 PM; Tuesday, January 23, 2018, 11:03 PM - 11:08 PM, 11:29 PM - 11:38 PM; Wednesday, January 24, 2018, 6:02 PM - 6:30 PM, 7:05 PM - 7:28 PM; Wednesday, January 31, 2018, 7:52 PM - 8:00 PM, 11:21 PM - 11:39 PM 

I changed some of Betty's dialogue in the final scene to fix a continuity error.

Update times: Monday, November 19, 2018, 12:32 PM - 12:49 PM 

The following story is copyright © 2018 by Mark Moore.

* * *

**Monday, January 1, 2018, 12:00 AM**  
**Cooper Household**  
**Riverdale, New York**

"Happy New Year!"

Betty and Cheryl kissed each other. Veronica and Sabrina kissed each other. Alice and Jamie hugged each other. Betty and Veronica kissed each other. Cheryl and Sabrina kissed each other. Betty and Sabrina kissed each other. Cheryl and Veronica kissed each other.

Betty and Alice hugged each other and kissed each other on the cheek. Alice took turns hugging Veronica, Cheryl, and Sabrina. Betty, Veronica, and Sabrina each hugged Jamie.

Cheryl put her free hand around Jamie's neck, pulled her close, and kissed her on the lips. Cheryl finished the kiss and smiled. "Happy Twenty-Gay-Teen!"

Jamie chuckled. Cheryl started drinking her Champagne, and the others started drinking their own Champagne.

* * *

**Wednesday, January 10, 2018, 7:50 AM  
Riverdale High School**

Betty arrived at her homeroom, entered it, and sat in an empty chair.

Soon, Veronica walked into the room.

Betty smiled. "Ronnie!"

Veronica smiled, walked over to Betty, sat next to her, and kissed her on the lips. "Hi, sweetie!"

"Have you seen anyone yet?"

"Nah."

Soon, Cheryl and Sabrina walked into the room. They came over and sat by Betty and Veronica.

Cheryl kissed Betty on the lips, and Sabrina kissed Veronica on the lips. Then Sabrina kissed Cheryl on the lips.

"Do you have your schedules?" Cheryl asked, taking out her schedule.

"Yeah, are we in any classes together?" Sabrina asked, taking out her schedule.

Betty compared the schedules and smiled. "Cheryl, we have Trigonometry for first period and Geography II for second period. Then we all have World History II for third period. Then Cheryl and I have Physics for fourth period."

Veronica smiled. "Bri, we have Algebra II for first period, Spanish II for second period, and Science II for fourth period."

Sabrina smiled. "Woo-hoo!"

* * *

**Wednesday, January 31, 2018, 3:34 PM**  
**A Touch of Salem**  
**Downtown Riverdale**

Betty, Cheryl, Veronica, Sabrina, Jamie, Archie, Jughead, and Reggie walked into the store. The door closed.

Hilda was standing at the counter. She smiled. "Hey. How was school?"

Sabrina smiled. "Good. It's been canceled for the rest of this week as well as the next two weeks, due to a lot of students catching the flu."

"Any plans?" Hilda asked.

"For now, just gonna do a ritual to celebrate the big, beautiful full moon."

Hilda smiled. "She'll appreciate that. Brought some friends?"

Sabrina pointed them out. "These are Archie, Jughead, and Reggie."

"Ah, you've talked about Archie and Reggie. I don't think I've ever heard you mention Jughead." Hilda shrugged. "Anyway, Zelda took off early today, so sit and have some tea."

Betty, Cheryl, Veronica, Sabrina, and Jamie sat on the couch. Archie, Jughead, and Reggie sat in chairs. They each helped themselves to some tea.

"So this is where you girls hang out, huh?" Reggie asked.

Cheryl smiled. "When we're not fucking each other's brains out."

Betty shrugged. "It's a pretty cool store."

Veronica shrugged. "And it's the closest thing to a teen hangout that this town has."

Archie thought for a moment. "We could hang out at a fast-food place, like McDonald's, Burger King, Wendy's, or Hardee's."

"And what?" Sabrina asked. "We'd have to buy something in order to hang out there."

Hilda started whistling to herself as she went about her work.

Sabrina smiled in amusement. "Anyway, do you know how much that fast food costs? We'd go broke. With a little bit of effort, we could make the same meals at home, and they'd be cheaper and more nutritious."

Archie thought about that. "Good point. I guess all of those old shows and movies that show teens hanging out at a restaurant or in the mall's food court are pretty unrealistic."

Betty thought about that. "That's actually the _least_ unrealistic aspect of the portrayal of high school on television and in movies."

"What do you mean?" Jamie asked.

Betty smiled. "Have you ever seen _Saved by the Bell_?"

"No."

"Old sitcom for kids about a group of teens. Full of a bunch of lame jokes. Anyway, the teens are constantly involved in one wacky situation after another, which makes one wonder when they have any time to actually study and get homework done. Hollywood seems to not realize the school day is primarily taken up by learning and test-taking. Also, it's mostly boring. Maybe part of it has to do with us. We're mostly not involved in extra-curricular activities. Most of us don't care about fashion trends. We don't strive to be popular. School is just something that we have to do. We learn shit that we'll forget by the following year. Repeat three times and get the fuck out."

"So you're saying the stereotypes that show up on shows and in movies don't exist?" Sabrina asked.

"I'm saying they're exaggerated. Hollywood likes to amp shit up." Betty smiled. "We've got some 'stereotypes' right here. We're the 'popular' girls. Archie and Reggie are the jocks - um, _wannabe_ jocks, but still. Jughead's the stoned slacker. But we don't exactly fit the stereotypes. We're not on the cheerleading squad. We don't go to parties. We don't walk through the hallways as a group in slow motion. Archie and Reggie are mostly bench-warmers. Jughead, well, okay, Jughead fits the stereotype." Betty looked at him.

Jughead was asleep and snoring.

"What about peer pressure?" Sabrina asked.

"Have any of you experienced any?" Betty asked.

They all thought about it, shrugged, and shook their heads.

Betty shrugged. "Peer pressure is effective only if you let it get to you. Same with bullying. It's best to develop a thick skin and simply not allow any bullshit from others to bring you down."

"Is it really that easy?" Cheryl asked.

Betty shrugged. "I'm not sure. However, most 'issues' that teens deal with are at least partly self-made. It's best to just not give a fuck. Sure, you might not have much of a 'life', but you'd have a lot less issues."

The others thought about it, shrugged, and nodded in agreement.

"So do you think there's enough material in our lives for a weekly TV series?" Sabrina asked.

Betty looked at her and laughed. "Fuck no. At most, there _might_ be enough material for a monthly comic book series, and I'm really not even sure about _that_."

"Are we really that boring?" Jamie asked.

Betty thought about that. "I'd say so. Let's play a game. Let's go around and name all of the things that we do in a given month. I'll go first. I go to school, learn stuff, take tests, study, do homework, have sex, play video games, surf the Internet, watch videos, write stories, make YouTube videos, go to the movies, listen to music, write a weekly column for the school paper, and play in a band."

Cheryl smiled. "I do all of that - minus writing anything."

Sabrina smiled. "Same."

Veronica smiled. "Same - plus I go into the city sometimes. My shopping trips would make pretty entertaining material."

Betty rolled her eyes. "I doubt it."

Jamie shrugged. "I mostly drive Miss Cheryl around. I also have sex, watch videos, listen to music, surf the Internet, go to the movies, and play video games."

"All right, let's stop there. Do you see my point?" Betty asked. "Real life isn't nearly as interesting as TV or the movies or even comic books."

Veronica took a sip of her tea. "It _would_ be if we actually _did_ shit, like joining sports teams, band, the glee club, or the cheerleading squad, but that would take away from our personal time."

Betty nodded. "Exactly. I chose to not get involved in any activities for that reason - among many. I have no interest in sports, cheerleading, band, glee club, or any other shitty extra-curricular activities that the school has to offer. I'd rather be by myself or with you. Besides, we all know exactly what a lot of it would consist of: practice, pep rallies, road trips, and begging for money from complete strangers outside Walmart in order to fund new uniforms or a trip to regionals or whatever. Fuck that shit."

Archie smiled. "Yeah, fuck that damn shit."

Reggie smiled. "Fuck that goddamn, motherfucking bullshit."

Betty smiled. "I'm not in the mood, guys."

"So what would an episode of a TV series about us be like?" Cheryl asked.

Betty thought about it. "It'd be part learning stuff in class, part hanging out at lunch or in the hallway, part taking tests, part getting back our graded tests, part hanging out here, part doing rituals, part fucking, part watching TV, part surfing the 'Net, part playing games, part listening to music, and part band stuff."

Sabrina smiled. "In other words, no cohesive storyline whatsoever."

Betty smiled. "Right."

**Fin**


	18. Downtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Riverdale High is closed due to a flu outbreak, the ladies hang out at Cheryl's.

**Betty and Cheryl**

**An Archie Fanfic Series  
Chronicling Freshman - Senior Years**

**Chapter 18:  
"Downtime"**

**Written By  
Mark Moore**

Author's note: Times written: Monday, February 19, 2018, 4:47 PM - 5:30 PM; Tuesday, February 20, 2018, 9:32 AM - 9:58 AM; Wednesday, February 21, 2018, 10:34 AM - 10:52 AM; Thursday, February 22, 2018, 2:42 PM - 2:58 PM; Tuesday, February 27, 2018, 2:08 PM - 2:34 PM, 2:51 PM - 3:08 PM; Wednesday, February 28, 2018, 9:32 PM - 10:15 PM, 11:13 PM - 11:27 PM 

Update times: Wednesday, November 21, 2018, 7:09 PM - 7:44 PM 

The following story is copyright © 2018 by Mark Moore.

* * *

**Thursday, February 1, 2018, 8:32 AM**  
**Cooper Household**  
**Riverdale, New York**

Betty and Alice were sitting at the kitchen table, eating a breakfast of bacon, eggs, and sausage.

"So what are your plans for today?" Alice asked.

Betty shrugged. "I dunno."

"Do you have any homework?"

"I did it last night. It's from first period. It was assigned before the announcement came down that the school was closing. The rest of my teachers didn't bother assigning homework. They were like 'Enjoy your time off. We'll pick this up when you get back.'"

"Enjoy your time off indeed. You'll probably have to do a hell of a lot of catching up once you get back."

"Probably."

Suddenly, an alert sounded on Betty's cell phone. She picked it up and checked it. She'd gotten a text from Cheryl: "Holy shit best idea ever! Let's all hunker down at my place while we're off from school!"

Betty looked at her mother. "Cheryl's suggesting a sleepover at her place until we go back to school."

"That's eleven days from now."

"I know."

Alice thought about it. "All right. Pack some stuff, and I'll drive you over there."

Betty grinned and texted Cheryl back: "I'm in."

Soon, she received another text from Cheryl: "Cum on over."

* * *

**9:22 AM**  
**Blossom Manor**  
**Pembrooke Gated Community**  
**Riverdale, New York**

Cheryl was lying on her bed, naked, and casually masturbating.

There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Cheryl asked.

"The Pussy Posse!"

Cheryl grinned at the sound of Betty's voice and sat up. "Cum in."

The door opened, and Betty, Veronica, Sabrina, and Jamie walked into the room. Betty, Veronica, and Sabrina were each holding a duffel bag. Jamie closed the door behind her and locked it.

Cheryl grinned. "Welcome."

Betty grinned. "Thanks for having us."

"I just wish I'd thought of it yesterday. Oh, the booze not consumed! The orgasms not had!"

Veronica shrugged. "Meh, we had homework to do last night, anyway."

Sabrina grinned. "Well, we're here now, and we intend to make up for lost time."

Cheryl grinned. "Then drop those bags and cast off those clothes, ladies!"

Jamie grinned. "Yes, Miss Cheryl."

Betty, Veronica, Sabrina, and Jamie took off their clothes and dropped them on the floor. They walked over and climbed onto Cheryl's bed.

Cheryl looked at all of them. "I hereby instate a rule: no clothes are to be on these gorgeous bodies until Monday, February 12th."

"What if we have to walk through the mansion?" Betty asked.

Cheryl waved her hand in dismissal. "My parents won't care. Besides, they're both at work. Okay, what do you wanna do first? Get drunk, get high, or get laid?"

Betty grinned. "All of the above."

Cheryl got off her bed, walked over to her mini fridge, opened it, and took out six small bottles of wine. She closed the fridge and got back on her bed. She dropped the bottles on the bed. "Okay, this is just to get started."

Each of the ladies picked up a bottle, opened it, and started drinking.

Cheryl opened a drawer on her night stand and took out a joint and a lighter. She lit the joint, took a drag, and passed it to Betty. Betty eagerly took it.

"Anyone want some fucking music?" Cheryl asked.

"Yes, Your High-ness." Betty started giggling.

Cheryl opened the Pandora app on her phone and selected a station. "Perfect Places" by Lorde started playing.

* * *

After they finished smoking the joint, the ladies started to feel hungry.

"Goddess, I'm hungry!" Cheryl exclaimed.

Betty grinned. "So eat me!" She sat on Cheryl's chest and thrust her pussy at Cheryl's mouth.

Cheryl started voraciously eating Betty's pussy, showing off. Betty, Veronica, Sabrina, and Jamie burst out in laughter.

"In all seriousness, I'm fuckin' hungry. Got any snacks around here?" Veronica asked.

Cheryl paused her oral assault on Betty. "Not in my fridge, but we can get some from the kitchen. Just give me a minute." Cheryl resumed her licking and also inserted her left index and middle fingers into Betty's pussy. She furiously masturbated her girlfriend.

Betty could hardly stand it. "Holy fucking shit!" She orgasmed.

Cheryl eagerly accepted Betty's cum, licking up whatever didn't shoot directly into her mouth. Then she kissed Betty's pussy and got out from under her. "Okay, let's go."

All of the ladies stood up.

Sabrina raised her left hand. "Woo-hoo! Gimme five, girl!"

Cheryl slapped Sabrina five.

Jamie smiled. "Well done, Miss Cheryl."

Cheryl smiled. "Thank you, Jamie."

Betty suddenly hugged Cheryl and shoved her tongue into her mouth. She tasted herself on Cheryl's tongue. Finally, she finished the kiss. "Okay, _now_ , we can go."

* * *

The ladies made their way down to the kitchen. They didn't see any other servants along the way.

Cheryl kneeled on the floor and opened the refrigerator. She started digging through the contents.

"See anything good in there?" Betty asked her.

"Not yet."

"Is there any harder booze in here?" Veronica asked.

"Nah, we'll have to raid my dad's study for that, but the servants keep some beer in the fridge. Help yourself."

Veronica reached into the refrigerator and pulled out a six-pack of bottled Pabst Blue Ribbon.

"Won't the other servants be concerned their beer is missing, Miss Cheryl?" Jamie asked.

"Nah, I doubt it. They'll probably think either they or someone else drank it."

"Find anything yet?" Sabrina asked.

"Not yet." Cheryl noticed something. "Wait." She pulled out a pack of brownies. "Yes." She pulled out more packs and raised her arms in triumph. "Yes!" She stood up. "Okay, ladies, next stop: the study!"

* * *

It wasn't long before the ladies were back in Cheryl's bedroom, their inner sanctum and love nest. They were eating brownies and drinking beer and bourbon. Sometimes, one of them would casually eat another out as she drank. Finally, they felt a bit exhausted from all of the sex and decided to take a break.

Cheryl smiled. "Hey, I've got an idea."

"What's that?" Betty asked.

"Let's binge-watch something."

"What do you suggest?" Sabrina asked.

Cheryl thought for a moment. "Hmmm, I dunno. Anything good on Netflix?"

"What about _Broadchurch_?" Jamie suggested.

"What's that?" Veronica asked.

"A British police crime series. I've never seen it, but I saw it on there recently. Jodie Whittaker is in it. Considering she's the new Doctor on _Doctor Who_ , maybe we can watch it to get a feel for her acting."

Betty smiled. "Not a bad idea. I watched _Doctor Who_ for the first time ever on Christmas day just to see her make her debut."

Cheryl smiled. "All in favor?"

Everyone raised their hands.

Cheryl picked up her television's remote control, turned on the television, and selected Netflix. She searched for the show. "Hmmm, _The Assets_ is also on here. It's a miniseries that she starred in."

"What's _that_ about?" Jamie asked.

"1980s Cold War shit."

Jamie smiled. "We can watch that, too."

Cheryl started _Broadchurch_ and set the remote control down. "We can watch a _lot_ of shit. We don't have to be back at school until the Monday after next."

Betty smiled. "Yeah. I mean we can't just fuck during every waking moment."

Veronica thought about it. "Well, technically, we _could_."

"How so?" Sabrina asked.

"Just do it! Grab a snack to eat between pussies. Drink some wine between helpings of cum."

Betty smiled. "You are wise."

Veronica smiled. "I know."

Cheryl laughed. "Still, it might get kind of boring to do nothing but fuck for eleven days, and we'd end up stinking from sweating a lot."

"Shhhh!" Jamie smiled. "Let's watch the show."

The girls settled in and watched the show, taking a break between episodes to fuck each other.

* * *

**Wednesday, February 14, 2018, 3:01 PM  
Riverdale High School**

Betty, Veronica, Cheryl, and Sabrina were sitting on a bench in front of the school, waiting for Jamie to arrive and take them to Blossom Manor. They were passing the time by playing with their cell phones.

Betty came across a news article and sighed. "Another school shooting."

"Where?" Sabrina asked.

Betty opened the article. "Parkland, Florida. It seems really bad."

Veronica sighed. "What's wrong with people?"

Betty looked at her. "The correct question is 'What's wrong with the system?' The answer is it's too fucking easy for maniacs to get guns."

Cheryl sighed. "Fucker probably used an automatic or semi-automatic, too."

Archie and Reggie walked by.

Archie smiled. "Hey, girls. What are you still doing here?"

Cheryl looked at them. "Waiting for Jamie to come by with the limo. The tires needed to be filled. You?"

Reggie shrugged. "Just another detention."

"Did you hear about the school shooting?" Betty asked.

"What? No. Where?" Reggie asked.

"Parkland, Florida. Lots of people dead."

Reggie sighed. "Oh, shit."

"It's the second fatal school shooting in less than a month - after the one in Kentucky." Betty browsed on her phone. "There'll probably be more on _World News Tonight_."

Cheryl looked at her. "Once Jamie takes us back to my place, we can watch the coverage on CNN."

Betty was reading the article. "It seems to have happened close to dismissal time. Imagine if that happened here. We'd be sitting ducks."

Archie thought about that. "We'd be sitting ducks no matter _what_ time it happened, because we don't have guns."

Betty looked at him in anger. "Really? _That's_ your solution? Arming the students?"

Cheryl rolled her eyes. "Yeah, no foreseeable problems with _that_."

Soon, the limousine arrived and came to a stop near the bench. The girls stood up and walked toward it.

Jamie unlocked the back-right door. Cheryl opened it and got into the limousine. Betty, Veronica, and Sabrina followed. Sabrina closed the door. Jamie locked it.

"I'm sorry that I'm so late, Miss Cheryl."

"It's okay, Jamie."

Jamie started to drive. "Home, Miss Cheryl?"

"Yeah."

"Is something wrong, Miss Cheryl?"

Cheryl sighed. "I'm just...tired."

**Fin**


	19. Spring Break '18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ladies go on a trip to Walt Disney World.

**Betty and Cheryl**

**An Archie Fanfic Series  
Chronicling Freshman - Senior Years**

**Chapter 19:  
"Spring Break '18"**

**Written By  
Mark Moore**

Author's note: Times written: Tuesday, March 20, 2018, 11:32 AM - 12:18 PM; Sunday, March 25, 2018, 9:38 PM - 10:40 PM; Monday, March 26, 2018, 9:19 PM - 9:53 PM; Thursday, March 29, 2018, 8:45 PM - 9:31 PM; Friday, May 4, 2018, 3:43 PM - 4:11 PM; Saturday, May 5, 2018, 7:22 PM - 7:29 PM, 8:21 PM - 8:23 PM; Thursday, May 10, 2018, 9:33 PM - 9:50 PM; Sunday, May 13, 2018, 7:09 PM - 8:29 PM; Friday, May 18, 2018, 9:36 PM - 9:48 PM; Sunday, May 20, 2018, 9:02 PM - 9:37 PM 

Update times: Friday, November 23, 2018, 7:30 PM - 7:53 PM 

The following story is copyright © 2018 by Mark Moore.

* * *

**Friday, March 23, 2018, 4:02 PM**  
**Cooper Household**  
**Riverdale, New York**

Betty walked into the living room. Alice was sitting on the couch, reading a romance novel.

"Woo! Spring break is here!" Betty exclaimed. She closed and locked the front door.

Alice smiled. "I put a suitcase in your room. Go upstairs and pack. I'll make a quick dinner. After we eat, we'll go and pick everyone up."

"Actually, you don't have to. Jamie's gonna drive all of us. She dropped Cheryl off at home to pack, and then she dropped me off. She's gonna go back to Blossom Manor and wait for Cheryl, and then they're gonna pick up Sabrina, us, and finally Ronnie, because she's gonna take the longest."

Alice grinned. "Oh. Well, that's nice of the Blossoms."

"According to Cheryl, they're returning the favor after you agreed to chaperone us."

Alice set down her novel and stood up. "Okay, cool, well, I'll get started on dinner."

Betty went upstairs. "Cool."

* * *

**4:42 PM**

Alice walked into Betty's bedroom. "Dinner's ready."

"Okay." Betty was just putting one final shirt into her suitcase.

Alice looked into the suitcase. Betty had packed a few pairs of shorts, a few T-shirts, a few sandals, some toiletries, her Nintendo Switch, her laptop, and her tablet.

"This is all that you're taking?" Alice asked in surprise.

Betty looked at her. "No, I'm taking my phone, too, but I'm keeping it on me."

"What about pajamas?"

"I sleep naked."

Alice was surprised. "Since when?"

Betty shrugged. "Don't remember. I remember reading about how it's good for you, so I tried it, and I really enjoyed it, so I've kept it up. Honestly, I'm naked a lot of the time while you're out or asleep. I'm kind of a naturist - at least in private."

"And in the company of your girlfriends, no doubt."

Betty smiled. "No doubt."

Alice smiled and rolled her eyes. "Okay, well, pack a charger."

"Ooh, yeah, thanks." Betty picked up her cell phone charger off her computer desk, wrapped the cord around the plug, and put it in her suitcase.

Alice looked into the suitcase. "Y'know, you could probably fit all of that into a _smaller_ suitcase. I'll get you one."

After Alice turned around, Betty rolled her eyes.

* * *

**5:56 PM**  
**George Washington Bridge**  
**New Jersey**

Betty, Cheryl, Veronica, Sabrina, and Alice sat in the back of the limousine while Jamie drove. Each of them, except Jamie, was listening to music on her cell phone.

Alice looked at the girls and smiled. All four of them were listening to music and seemingly content. She optimistically thought this would be a smooth trip.

* * *

**7:24 PM**  
**Dumper Motel**  
**New Jersey**

Alice, Jamie, Betty, Cheryl, Veronica, and Sabrina walked into room 10. Alice turned on the light. The room was small. There were two beds, a dresser, a television, a closet, and a bathroom.

Jamie closed and locked the door. Everyone set their suitcases down.

Alice looked at all of them. "Okay, depending on whether we shower tonight or tomorrow morning determines when we can get up."

"What are the choices?" Betty asked.

"3:30 AM or 4:00 AM."

"What?!" Veronica exclaimed. "That's unacceptable! I need my beauty sleep!"

Cheryl smiled. "It won't help, trust me."

Veronica frowned at her. "Know from experience, huh?"

Sabrina sighed. "Settle down, you two."

Jamie looked at Alice. "I think we can quickly shower tonight and go to bed immediately. I'll set my cell phone to wake us up at 4:00 AM."

Alice smiled. "Sounds good."

* * *

**Saturday, March 24, 2018, 10:03 AM**  
**Magic Kingdom, Walt Disney World**  
**Orlando, Florida**

Alice, Jamie, Betty, Cheryl, Veronica, and Sabrina got into line at the ticket counter.

Veronica sighed. "Thank Goddess we're finally here!"

Cheryl looked at her. "It's your fault that we fell behind schedule! Who takes a half-hour to do her hair?!"

"Hey! It had to be perfect!" Veronica yelled back.

Sabrina sighed. "Quit it, you two."

Betty rolled her eyes. "Yeah, you've been on each other's asses since last night - and not in the _good_ way."

Alice felt sick. "You're lucky that we skipped out on breakfast to get here earlier. I would have hurled just now."

Jamie looked at Alice. "Which two parks are we going to?"

Alice sighed. "I don't think we've settled that yet. Okay, girls, which two parks?"

"Why don't we do _all_ of them?" Veronica asked. "My treat."

"Because I'm not going to walk around all day in the sun and stand in lines for more than two days."

Veronica sighed. "Fine. Magic Kingdom and Hollywood."

"What about Animal Kingdom?" Betty suggested.

Alice looked at her. "Betty, Animal Kingdom is for little kids."

"What about Epcot?" Sabrina suggested.

Cheryl smiled. "Yeah! We could eat at a 'foreign' restaurant inside."

Alice looked at Jamie. "Jamie, what do _you_ think?"

Jamie shrugged. "Epcot sounds good."

"Okay, it's settled."

* * *

**Sunday, March 25, 2018, 12:03 PM**  
**Epcot, Walt Disney World**  
**Orlando, Florida**

"Okay, where do you want to eat?" Alice asked. "A Chinese restaurant?"

Betty rolled her eyes. "We can go out for Chinese anytime."

"Then a British restaurant?" Alice suggested.

Jamie chuckled. "I shudder to think what it's like."

"How about a Japanese restaurant?" Cheryl suggested.

Veronica smiled. "That sounds good."

Sabrina smiled. "Yeah."

Alice smiled. "Then it's settled."

* * *

**9:05 PM**  
**Hilton Orlando Buena Vista Palace Disney Springs**  
**Orlando, Florida**

The girls were lying on the floor, naked. They were eating brownies and chocolate cookies and absorbed in their cell phones.

Cheryl smiled. "Hey, I just found a great deal on tickets to Universal."

Veronica shook her head. "Forget it. Betty's mom doesn't wanna wear out her precious feet."

Cheryl smiled. "I bet I can convince her."

"What are you gonna do? Offer to fuck her?" Veronica asked.

Cheryl laughed in amusement. "Alice is a total MILF, but I'm not gonna do that."

Betty smiled. "Don'tcha wanna fuck a girl and her mommy?"

Cheryl looked at her and smiled slyly. "If you can arrange a threesome, I'm down for it."

Betty made a face, embarrassed. "I'm not sure I wanna fuck my mom."

"Hey, it might be worth trying."

Betty thought about it and shrugged. "Maybe. What's your actual plan about convincing her to stay longer, though?"

"Offer to let her sit it out. Jamie can take us."

Betty shrugged and stood up. "Okay, let's do it."

Cheryl stood up as well.

They headed for the door.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Sabrina asked them.

They stopped, turned, and looked at her.

"Your clothes?" Sabrina suggested.

Cheryl smiled. "Why bother? If our first proposal doesn't work, we might have to fuck her brains out."

Sabrina shrugged. "Good luck." She looked back at her cell phone.

Betty opened the door and peeked into the hallway. It was empty. She looked at Cheryl and nodded. Cheryl walked into the hallway, followed by Betty. They walked to their left. Betty knocked on the door to the next room.

They had to wait an unusually long time. Eventually, the door opened. Alice was standing there, wearing a bathrobe. Her hair was disheveled.

Alice stared at them in shock. "What are you girls doing?!" She stood aside. "Get in here!"

Betty and Cheryl walked into the room. Alice closed the door.

"Betty, Cheryl, what the fuck?!" Alice demanded. "Why didn't you put some clothes on before coming over here?!"

Cheryl shrugged. "Too much effort."

Alice rolled her eyes.

Cheryl looked past Alice and at the bed. Jamie was sitting on the bed and wearing a bathrobe. Her hair was similarly disheveled. Looking closer at Alice, Cheryl noticed she was sweating.

Cheryl grinned. "How long have you two been fucking each other?"

Alice blushed. "What?! I don't know what you're talking about."

Betty grinned as she realized what they'd interrupted. "Holy shit. Mom, you and Jamie?! How long has this been going on?!"

Alice smiled, giving up. "Since last night. We got to talking and realized we have a lot in common. One thing led to another, and soon, with the help of a bottle of wine, we were fucking."

Betty looked at Jamie. "Jamie, are you gonna be my new stepmom?"

Jamie rolled her eyes. "Oh, bugger."

Alice smiled. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves."

Cheryl smiled. "You're right. It's better to give head to others."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Anyway, what do you girls want?"

"I found a great deal on tickets to Universal."

Alice shook her head. "Forget it."

Cheryl smiled. "You don't have to come. Jamie can take us." She looked at Jamie. "Right, Jamie?"

"Uuummm..."

Alice smiled slyly. "If Jamie goes, I _guarantee_ I won't cum."

It took Betty and Cheryl a moment to realize Alice had made a joke, and then they started giggling.

Alice shrugged. "Anyway, sorry."

"Then maybe you and Jamie can stay here and fuck, and we'll go to Universal on our own. Please?!" Betty begged. "We really wanna go to Wizarding World!"

"Let you go to Universal and wander around unsupervised?" Alice asked. "I don't think so."

Cheryl smiled slyly. "What if we sweeten the deal?"

"Oh?" Alice asked, curious.

"You've got two luscious ladies standing before you, completely naked and yours for the taking." Cheryl stepped forward, closing the gap between herself and Alice. "If you dare."

Alice stared at Cheryl in shock. Cheryl confidently smiled back at her. Alice looked at Betty. Betty felt a bit nervous and embarrassed, but then she gave her mother a small smile and shrugged.

Alice looked at Cheryl. "You're proposing-"

"Yes."

"That's so wrong!" Alice cried.

Cheryl shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not. I don't feel like debating morality with you. I just wanna know if you wanna fuck us."

Alice was about to protest again.

Cheryl got even closer to Alice. "We're in a locked room. No one will know."

Alice thought about it. "God help me. All right."

Cheryl immediately kissed Alice on the lips. Alice was hesitant and didn't actively kiss Cheryl. Sensing her reluctance, Cheryl tried to be tender and gentle in her kisses. Alice eventually hugged Cheryl. They kissed for a while longer. Betty and Jamie watched the scene with interest.

Cheryl broke the kiss and stepped back. "Why don't you lose that robe?"

Alice untied her robe and took it off, letting it fall to the floor and leaving her completely naked.

Cheryl smiled and looked at Betty. "Your turn."

Betty was hesitant. She stepped forward, closing the gap between herself and her mother. Alice stared at her, nervous. Betty put her arms around her mother and hugged her tight. The two of them stared at each other for a moment. Then Betty kissed her mother passionately on the lips.

Cheryl grinned and walked over to the bed. Jamie briefly stood up, untied her robe, took it off, threw it to the floor, and sat down again, completely naked. She and Cheryl hugged each other and kissed each other passionately on the lips.

They were soon joined by a mother and daughter eager to explore each other's bodies for the first time.

**Fin**


	20. An Agreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty and Alice come to an agreement regarding their relationship. The students of Riverdale High stage a walk-out. The girls hold a band practice.

**Betty and Cheryl**

**An Archie Fanfic Series  
Chronicling Freshman - Senior Years**

**Chapter 20:  
"An Agreement"**

**Written By  
Mark Moore**

Author's note: Times written: Sunday, May 27, 2018, 9:11 PM - 9:29 PM; Thursday, May 31, 2018, 12:32 PM - 1:27 PM, 1:49 PM - 2:16 PM, 4:50 PM - 6:30 PM, 6:59 PM - 7:01 PM 

Update times: Saturday, November 24, 2018, 7:41 PM - 7:53 PM 

The following story is copyright © 2018 by Mark Moore.

* * *

**Sunday, April 1, 2018, 12:05 PM**  
**Cooper Household**  
**Riverdale, New York**

Betty and Alice walked into the living room. They dropped their suitcases on the floor. Alice closed the front door and locked it.

No sooner had she done that then Betty had her arms around her. Betty kissed her mother on the lips passionately.

Alice broke the kiss. "No."

"What?" Betty asked, surprised.

"This is wrong." Alice pulled away from her and went and sat on the couch.

Betty walked over and sat to her mother's right on the couch. "I love you."

Alice looked at her. "I love you, too, but a love between a mother and a daughter doesn't include making out, let alone sex."

"Who says?"

" _Society_ says. That's one line that we shouldn't cross."

"And yet we _have_."

"Yeah, and now I feel dirty because of it." Alice stared at her. "It's a _sin_ , Betty. How am I supposed to receive communion every week while being intimate with my daughter?"

Betty shrugged. "If that bothers you so much, then don't receive communion. I'm sure God won't mind if you skip out on the magic cracker."

"Betty, is this really worth going to Hell over?" Alice asked.

"I'm a Wiccan. We don't believe in Hell."

Alice sighed. "I don't think I can let go of my beliefs so easily."

"Well, I'm not asking you to become a Wiccan." Betty took hold of her mother's right hand with her left hand. "I'm just asking you to accept this is how I feel about you...and to keep an open mind."

Alice stared at her uncertainly.

Betty smiled. "Not many fifteen-year-olds have a gorgeous mother that's young enough to be their older sister."

Alice blushed. "Are you saying you're lucky that I had you at thirteen?"

Betty laughed. "In a way, yeah."

Alice stared into her daughter's beautiful blue eyes, a mirror image of her own. "If we do this, we don't let anyone else know. It stays with us and the girls."

Betty shrugged. "As far as they're concerned, we're fucking right now."

"We can never be married."

"I know, but we're _better_ than married; we're _family_ , and family is forever."

Alice slowly smiled and then nodded. Betty leaned in and kissed her mother on the lips. She eventually stuck out her tongue and pressed it against her mother's lips. Taking the hint, Alice parted her lips, allowing her daughter's tongue into her mouth. The two of them lovingly french-kissed each other, the beginning of a long lovemaking session.

* * *

**Friday, April 20, 2018, 10:00 AM  
Riverdale High School**

Betty, Veronica, Cheryl, and Sabrina walked out the front entrance of the school, each of them holding a sign. Fellow students walked alongside them.

"How many do you think there are?" Betty asked.

Cheryl looked around. "I'd say around two-hundred."

Sabrina shrugged. "Not bad."

"Are there any TV crews here?" Veronica asked.

Betty rolled her eyes. "No, Ronnie, and that's _not_ what this is about."

"Archie! Reggie! Juggie!" Veronica called after spotting them.

Archie Andrews, Reggie Mantle, and Jughead Jones walked over to them, each holding a sign.

Archie smiled. "Hey, girls."

Reggie smiled. "You ready?"

Betty frowned at him. "This isn't exactly a happy occasion."

Jughead unzipped his pants, took out a hamburger, and started eating it.

Cheryl frowned at him. "You're fucking disgusting, Jughead."

Jughead burped. "Fuck you, Blossom. Let's get this over with. I've got a nap to get back to."

Each of them raised their signs. The signs read: "Riverdale High School says #NEVERAGAIN". They held the signs for seventeen minutes. When the time was up, someone played "No Tears Left to Cry", Ariana Grande's new single, over a cell phone. When the song was over, they walked back into the school and back to their classrooms.

* * *

**Monday, April 30, 2018, 3:02 PM  
Cooper Household**

Betty, Veronica, Cheryl, Jamie, and Sabrina walked into the living room. Sabrina closed and locked the front door.

Alice walked into the living room from the kitchen. "Hey, girls. What's up?"

Betty smiled. "We're gonna have band practice in a bit."

"Any homework?"

"Nah, just some studying."

"Are you hungry?"

Betty looked at her friends. They shook their heads.

Betty looked at her mother and shook her head. "Nah."

"What are you gonna practice?" Alice asked.

Betty thought about it. "We're working on a cover of 'No Tears Left to Cry' by Ariana Grande. We'll probably also be doing some '80s stuff."

"Cool. Well, I put a bunch of drinks in the fridge a few hours ago. They should be cold by now. Help yourselves."

* * *

**3:34 PM**

"Oh, I just want you to come with me. We on another mentality. Ain't got no tears left to cry. So I'm pickin' it up, pickin' it up. I'm lovin', I'm livin', I'm pickin' it up. Pickin' it up, pickin' it up. Lovin', I'm livin', so we turnin' up. Yeah, we turnin' it up."

After Betty finished singing, Cheryl, Sabrina, and Veronica finished playing.

Alice and Jamie stood up and applauded. Betty, Cheryl, Sabrina, and Veronica bowed. Sabrina walked over and pressed Stop on the video camera.

"Brilliant, Miss Betty!" Jamie praised.

"That was nice!" Alice exclaimed. "Betty, you're a great singer!"

Betty smiled. "Thanks."

Alice walked over to her, smiling. "So I was thinking..."

"Yeah?" Betty asked.

Alice curled her arms around her daughter's neck. "Maybe you girls could take a break and expend some of that energy in...other...ways?" She kissed Betty softly on the lips.

Betty grinned. "Great idea." She kissed her mother passionately on the lips.

**Fin**


	21. Another Day in America

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As their sophomore year comes to a close, the girls are hit with the reality of yet another school shooting in America. Alice comes to a religious decision.

**Betty and Cheryl**

**An Archie Fanfic Series  
Chronicling Freshman - Senior Years**

**Chapter 21:  
"Another Day in America"**

**Written By  
Mark Moore**

Author's note: Times written: Thursday, May 31, 2018, 7:05 PM - 7:20 PM, 7:28 PM - 9:43 PM 

I flipped the first two scenes, which were originally out of order.

Update times: Sunday, November 25, 2018, 2:14 PM - 2:27 PM 

The following story is copyright © 2018 by Mark Moore.

* * *

**Sunday, May 13, 2018, 7:05 AM  
Cooper Household**

Betty woke up and opened her eyes. She looked to her right and stared at the beautiful woman lying next to her - her mother, her lover. It felt so right to have slept naked in her mother's bed. Alice looked so peaceful sleeping that Betty considered not waking her.

But only for a moment. Betty leaned over and kissed her mother on the lips. It was a soft, gentle kiss, meant to arouse her love.

Alice woke up and opened her eyes. She smiled at her daughter. "Hi."

Betty smiled. "Hi. Happy Mother's Day."

"Thank you."

"I would have attempted to make you breakfast, but I didn't wanna disturb you."

"That's okay."

"So what do you wanna do today?" Betty asked.

Alice grinned. "I really wouldn't mind spending all day in bed with you."

Betty grinned. "I'd love that. But aren't you going to church?"

Alice thought about it. "Nah. There's no point. I'd be damned under Catholic dogma, anyway."

"Under the dogma of most - if not _all_ \- Christian churches."

Alice thought about that. "Yeeeaaahhh. In fact..." She took off her necklace, which contained a cross pendant, and threw it onto her dresser. "That's better." She stared at her daughter. "I love you, Betty Cooper."

Betty smiled. "I love you, too, Alice Cooper."

The two of them kissed on the lips.

* * *

**Friday, May 18, 2018, 12:06 PM**  
**Riverdale High School**  
**Riverdale, New York**

Betty, Veronica, Cheryl, Sabrina, Archie, Reggie, and Jughead were sitting at a table in the cafeteria, eating lunch. They were playing with their cell phones.

Reggie sighed. "Another school shooting."

Betty looked at him. "Where?"

"Santa Fe High School in Texas."

Sabrina sighed. "Not again!"

"When will it end?!" Veronica asked.

Cheryl sipped her Pepsi. "It won't."

The others looked at her.

Cheryl shrugged. "The NRA is too goddamn powerful. It fights against the passage of new gun laws and wants to get rid of the ones already in place. Basically, it wants unfettered access to all types of guns. It also has a mentally ill populace that treats owning a gun as some kind of fucking religious experience. The NRA is basically a homegrown terrorist organization. It blames victims for not being armed. It keeps repeating the bogus 'good guy with a gun' nonsense. It's also fucking hypocritical for banning guns from one of its events when Pence was there to speak. As long as the NRA exists and keeps pushing its psycho ring-wing agenda, more and more kids and other innocents are gonna get killed. Today's just another day in America."

"And the U.S. has the highest rate of gun ownership in the world." Betty shook her head. "It's fucking disgusting."

Archie frowned. "If guns are so easy to get, maybe _we_ oughta get some."

Betty looked at him and frowned. "That's _not_ the answer, Arch."

"Speak for yourself."

"I _am_."

* * *

**Thursday, May 31, 2018, 4:06 PM  
Cooper Household**

Betty, Veronica, Cheryl, Jamie, and Sabrina walked into the living room. Sabrina closed and locked the front door.

Alice walked into the living room from the kitchen and smiled. "Hey, girls. How was the last day of school?"

Betty smiled. "Pretty good. The finals were kinda difficult but not too bad."

Cheryl smiled. "Thank Goddess we're done with school for a few months."

"Any plans for the summer?" Alice asked.

Veronica smiled. "My parents and I are going to Italy next month."

"You won't be gone on Betty's birthday, will you?" Alice asked.

"Nah, I'll be back by then."

"What about the rest of you?" Alice asked.

Sabrina shrugged. "I don't really have any plans."

Cheryl shrugged. "Me neither."

"What about you, Jamie?" Alice asked.

Jamie shrugged. "Just gonna continue to drive Miss Cheryl around."

"Y'know, three of you will be turning sixteen soon. Eager to get your driver's licenses?"

Betty, Veronica, and Cheryl shook their heads. "Nah."

Alice was surprised. "Why not?"

Cheryl shrugged. "I have a limo."

Veronica shrugged. "Me, too."

Betty shrugged. "And I've got access to two limos."

Alice felt sad. "I was looking forward to teaching you how to drive. Are you sure you don't at least wanna get your driver's license? It might come in useful in the future."

Betty smiled in amusement. "Okay."

Alice grinned. "Thanks." She walked over to Betty and curled her arms around her daughter's neck. "Now, allow me to congratulate these lovely former sophomores and future juniors."

Betty grinned. "You may, my lady."

Alice kissed her daughter passionately on the lips. Betty hugged her mother and kissed her with equal passion. Alice then moved on to Veronica, Cheryl, and Sabrina, kissing them each in turn. Finally, Alice kissed Jamie.

Betty stared at her mother seductively. "Maybe we oughta...lose these clothes?"

Alice grinned. "Great idea."

Betty, Veronica, Cheryl, Jamie, Sabrina, and Alice quickly took off all of their clothes and dropped them on the floor, leaving them completely naked. They stared at each other in lust, admiring each other's naked bodies.

Betty put her hands on her mother's ass and squeezed her cheeks. She started kissing her mother's breasts and then took her left nipple between her lips. She closed her lips around her mother's nipple and sucked on it eagerly.

Sabrina walked behind Alice and started kissing her on the neck. She then turned Alice's head and kissed her on the lips.

Cheryl put her hands on Jamie's ass and squeezed her cheeks. She started kissing Jamie's breasts and then took her left nipple between her lips. She closed her lips around Jamie's nipple and sucked on it eagerly.

Veronica walked behind Jamie and started kissing her on the neck. She then turned Jamie's head and kissed her on the lips.

This was the beginning of a long orgy that would last for hours.

**Fin**


	22. Happy Sweet Sixteen, Betty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty gets her learner's permit and celebrates her sixteenth birthday. Alice makes another religious decision.

**Betty and Cheryl**

**An Archie Fanfic Series  
Chronicling Freshman - Senior Years**

**Chapter 22:  
"Happy Sweet Sixteen, Betty"**

**Written By  
Mark Moore**

Author's note: Times written: Friday, June 22, 2018, 9:00 PM - 9:28 PM; Saturday, June 23, 2018, 9:40 PM - 9:57 PM; Friday, June 29, 2018, 9:13 PM - 9:56 PM; Saturday, June 30, 2018, 1:28 PM - 3:45 PM, 8:53 PM - 10:13 PM 

I changed Archie's address of Alice from Mrs. Cooper to Ms. Cooper. He should know by now that Alice is a single mother.

Update times: Monday, November 26, 2018, 9:53 AM - 10:13 AM 

The following story is copyright © 2018 by Mark Moore.

* * *

**Thursday, June 28, 2018, 2:50 PM  
Cooper Household**

Betty Cooper was sitting at her computer, managing Nova Satori's YouTube channel.

Her cell phone vibrated. She checked it. There was a text from Cheryl: "Mass shooting at a newspaper."

"Fuck." Betty opened a new tab and went to MSN. She started reading about it.

Alice came into the room and knocked on the open door. "Hey."

Betty looked at her. "Hey."

"Are you ready for your exam tomorrow?"

"I think so."

Alice moved closer. "Whatcha reading?"

"Cheryl just texted me. There's been another mass shooting."

"Where?"

"A newspaper in Maryland."

Alice sighed.

"You think you're just going to work, and it'll be just another day on the job, and then you never come home."

"I, um, well, I gotta go to work, so I'll see you later."

"Promise?" Betty asked.

Alice smiled. "I promise." She kissed her daughter on the lips.

Betty hugged her mother, kissing her passionately. She was afraid to let her go.

Finally, Alice broke the kiss. "I gotta go. Dinner's on the stove. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Alice left the room.

* * *

**Friday, June 29, 2018, 11:47 AM**  
**Riverdale Department of Motor Vehicles**  
**Downtown Riverdale, New York**

Betty had just taken a vision test and a written knowledge exam. She passed both and received her learner's permit. She and her mother, Alice Cooper, walked out of the DMV office. Alice was holding the learner's permit and looking at it in pride.

"I am so proud of you."

Betty rolled her eyes. She got it. She wished her mother wouldn't repeat stuff so often.

"So where do you wanna take me for lunch?" Alice asked.

Betty looked at her in surprise.

Alice looked at her. "My treat, of course." She offered the permit back to Betty.

Betty took the permit, stuck it in her wallet, and pocketed her wallet. "What are you in the mood for?"

Alice smiled seductively at her. "You."

Betty almost blushed.

"What? Don't you want me to be your first car fuck?" Alice asked her.

"Well, technically, I've fucked inside Veronica and Cheryl's limos."

"Yeah, but don't you want to take me to a secluded spot and have your way with me?" Alice asked.

Betty smiled. "Sure, but don't you wanna eat something else before we eat each other?"

"How does Taco Bell sound?" Alice asked.

"Perfect."

They arrived at Alice's car. Alice offered the key to Betty. Betty took it and unlocked the driver door. She opened it and got into the driver seat. She unlocked the passenger door. Alice unlocked it and got inside. They closed and locked their doors. They fastened their seatbelts.

"Okay, put the key in the ignition."

"I know." Betty did so and started the car.

"Put your right foot on the brake and move the car into reverse."

Betty got frustrated. "I know, Mom." She did so.

She slowly backed the car out of the parking space, put the car into drive, and slowly started driving.

* * *

**1:06 PM  
Cooper Household**

After a delicious and satisfying meal at Taco Bell, Betty drove her mother home in anticipation of something else delicious and satisfying.

"Really? You're bringing me home?" Alice asked in surprise. "Why not a secluded make-out spot or something?"

Betty opened the garage door and looked at her mother. "You really wanna chance it? What if we get caught?"

"Well, we'd have to wait until dark, but I know the perfect spot." Alice smiled. "Trust me."

Betty smiled. "Okay."

She drove into the garage, parked the car, shut off the engine, took the key out of the ignition, and set it in the cup holder. She and her mother unfastened their seatbelts and looked at each other.

Alice pulled her daughter into a deep kiss, passionately pressing her lips against Betty's. Betty parted her lips, and Alice shoved her tongue into her daughter's mouth. The two of them french-kissed each other passionately for a few minutes.

Suddenly, they heard a vehicle pull into the driveway. They broke the kiss and looked. It was Cheryl's limousine. It came to a stop, the engine shut off, the doors opened, and Cheryl, Veronica, Sabrina, Archie, and Jamie got out. Each of the girls was holding a strap-on vibrator.

They came into the garage. Betty rolled down her window.

Cheryl grinned. "Hi! Are we interrupting something?"

Betty briefly glanced at Archie. "No."

Veronica grinned. "Good, because we wanna fuck your brains out."

Betty smiled, somewhat disappointed that she'd been interrupted. "Sounds fun."

Cheryl grinned. "Each of the girls brought a strap-on."

Archie grinned. "Except me. I don't _need_ one."

Betty rolled her eyes.

Sabrina smiled. "So how's driving so far?"

Betty shrugged. "It's okay."

Veronica grinned. "Okay, outta the car and up to your room, birthday girl."

Betty smiled and unlocked and opened the door. She got out of the car. She led the girls into the house. Archie followed them.

"You _did_ bring condoms, right?" Alice asked him.

"Yes, Ms. Cooper."

"Good. Now, show my daughter a good time."

"Yes, Ms. Cooper." Archie followed the girls into the house.

Jamie walked over to the driver door and lowered her head. "Hey. So, um, I can't fuck Betty with Archie here."

Alice sighed. "Me neither."

"Would you like to go up to _your_ room?"

Alice smiled. "I'd be delighted."

* * *

**8:40 PM  
Make-Out Point**

Following her mother's instructions, Betty drove them to a secluded spot near Evergreen Forest, not far from Sweetwater River.

"Okay, stop right here."

Betty parked the car and shut off the engine. She and Alice unfastened their seatbelts.

"What is this place?" Betty asked.

"It's a known make-out spot for teens, or at least it _was_ back in my day."

Betty smiled. "Cool." She leaned over and kissed her mother on the lips.

Alice hugged her daughter, and the two of them kissed passionately for a minute.

Then Alice broke the kiss. "Let's get in the back seat."

Alice climbed into the back seat, and then Betty did. Betty started taking off her clothes, and Alice followed suit. Once they were completely naked, they lay down, daughter on top of mother, and cuddled.

Alice smiled. "We're in a very special place."

"Oh?" Betty asked.

"This is where you were conceived."

Betty grinned, on the verge of tears. "Oh, Mom! I feel so honored that you'd bring me here!"

"In fact, I should be lying right where I was when your father fucked me for the first time, although I gave my first blowjob in the front seat."

Betty tenderly kissed her mother on the lips. As they made out, they grew more passionate, kissing and licking each other and sucking each other's tongues and noses. Betty poked her tongue into her mother's nostrils, and Alice returned the favor. Then she and her daughter started necking.

Betty lowered her head and took her mother's right nipple into her mouth. She closed her lips around the nipple and sucked it gently. Alice moaned in appreciation. Then Betty repeated the action to her mother's left nipple. Then they kissed again.

Betty broke the kiss and sat up a bit. Alice reached up and put her hands on her daughter's breasts. She gently squeezed them. Betty put her hands on her mother's breasts and squeezed them.

Betty smiled and lowered herself a bit. "Suck my tits."

Alice took her daughter's left nipple into her mouth and closed her lips around it. She gently sucked on the nipple. Then she gave its twin the same loving attention. Finally, the two of them kissed again.

Betty broke the kiss. "Eat my pussy." She sat up and straddled her mother's head, positioning her pussy on top of her mother's mouth.

Alice started kissing and licking her daughter's pussy, eventually settling into a nice rhythm.

Betty enjoyed the feeling of having her pussy eaten by her mother but wanted to please her as well. "Hang on. Let's sixty-nine."

Betty turned around and lay on top of her mother, facing her pussy. Alice resumed eating her daughter's pussy, and Betty started kissing, licking, and eating her mother's pussy, the gate from which she'd emerged into this world sixteen years earlier.

Soon, each of them had an orgasm and drank the other's cum. Then they sat up, hugged each other, and lazily made out.

Betty smiled. "I love you, Mom."

Alice smiled. "I love you, too, Betty. Happy birthday."

They kissed briefly.

"How about a late dinner at Olive Garden?" Alice suggested.

Betty smiled. "Okay."

* * *

**10:56 PM  
Cooper Household**

After Betty and her mother returned home from the birthday dinner, they went up to Betty's bedroom, took off their clothes, got into bed, and made love.

After their latest orgasms, they lay next to each other and snuggled.

"Betty?" Alice asked.

"Yeah?"

"I've been looking into Wicca. Researching it, y'know?"

Betty looked at her mother. "Oh?"

"And, well, I'd like to become a Wiccan."

Betty smiled. "Really?"

"Uh-huh. I was wondering if you could do it."

"You can do it yourself. You can perform a self-dedication ritual."

"I know, but you're already a Wiccan. I feel it would mean more if you did it."

Betty grinned. "It would be my honor."

"Great. When can we do it?"

"Um, I dunno. Do you want it to be with just me or all of us?"

"All of us, I guess, if they're willing."

"Well, I'll have to talk with them. Maybe we can do it during our next esbat, during the full moon."

"Great. When is that?"

"Late next month."

"Oh. Okay, well, no rush."

Betty kissed her mother on the lips. "I've really loved this birthday, but there's one thing that could make it even better."

"Oh?"

"Some wine."

Alice smiled. "Coming right up."

She got out of bed and left the room. Betty casually masturbated while waiting for her mother to return.

Soon, Alice returned with an open bottle of Moscato.

Betty raised an eyebrow. "No glasses?"

"Do you _need_ a glass?" Alice took a gulp straight from the bottle.

Betty grinned. "Nope."

Alice got back into bed and offered the bottle to her daughter, who took a gulp. The two of them passed the bottle back and forth until it was empty.

Finally, Betty dropped the empty bottle on the floor, turned off the lamp on her night stand, and snuggled with her mother.

As she drifted off to a peaceful slumber, Betty decided this was the best birthday ever.

**Fin**


	23. Happy Sweet Sixteen, Veronica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ladies celebrate Independence Day. Alice dedicates herself to the Goddess and becomes a Wiccan. Veronica celebrates her sixteenth birthday in New York City with her parents and friends.

**Betty and Cheryl**

**An Archie Fanfic Series  
Chronicling Freshman - Senior Years**

**Chapter 23:  
"Happy Sweet Sixteen, Veronica"**

**Written By  
Mark Moore**

Author's note: Times written: Saturday, July 7, 2018, 8:00 PM - 8:23 PM; Tuesday, July 17, 2018, 7:38 PM - 7:58 PM; Thursday, August 2, 2018, 5:56 PM - 6:30 PM; Sunday, August 5, 2018, 9:32 PM - 10:12 PM; Sunday, August 12, 2018, 6:56 PM - 7:42 PM; Thursday, August 23, 2018, 9:33 AM - 10:10 AM 

Update times: Wednesday, November 28, 2018, 4:47 PM - 5:09 PM 

The following story is copyright © 2018 by Mark Moore.

* * *

**Wednesday, July 4, 2018, 10:02 AM**  
**Cooper Household**  
**Riverdale, New York**

Betty Cooper was helping her mother, Alice, in the kitchen. They were making a bunch of homemade cheeseburgers out of ground beef, ground pork, chopped onion, chopped garlic, and grated cheese.

Alice smiled. "I think everyone's gonna like these. They probably haven't had any burgers made from scratch."

Betty shrugged.

"Okay, I think twenty are enough. Get about five packs of sausages and three packs of hot dogs out of the fridge."

Betty did. "You really think we'll eat all of this?"

"Over the course of the day? Sure."

* * *

**11:43 AM  
Cooper Household**

Betty carefully followed her mother's instructions regarding cooking on the grill. The meat was starting to sizzle, and the aroma was making Betty hungry.

Betty smiled and inhaled the aroma. "Mmmm, that smells so good."

Cheryl, Jamie, Veronica, Sabrina, Hilda, and Zelda walked into the backyard.

Cheryl smiled. "Hey!"

Betty looked at them and smiled. "Hey!"

Veronica smiled. "Food smells great."

Sabrina smiled. "Whatcha got on the grill?"

Alice smiled. "Burgers, sausages, and hot dogs. The burgers are homemade."

Jamie smiled. "Fancy."

Zelda looked at her. "Not really. We routinely make our own burgers and sausages."

Hilda smiled. "We even grind the meat, using an old-fashioned, manual meat grinder."

Alice looked at everyone. "We recently put them on, so it'll be a while, but please sit down and make yourselves comfortable."

They went over to the spare table that Alice and Betty had brought outside and sat at it. Alice and Betty remained at the grill.

Alice looked at Betty. "Oh, you can go and hang out with your friends. I've got this."

Betty walked over to the table and sat down. "So what are you doing for your sweet sixteen, Ronnie?"

"I was thinking of going into the city and doing dinner at Minetta. They have some of the best luxe burgers."

Cheryl smiled. "Ooh, nice."

Sabrina smiled. "Hell, we should just joint-hop all day and eat a different burger every hour."

Alice came by with a plate full of cheeseburgers, sausages, and hot dogs. She set it down on the table. "There's plenty more, so chow down."

Alice sat down, and everyone got to work on assembling their cheeseburgers. The ladies squeezed or poured a lot of ketchup, mustard, barbecue sauce, hot sauce, and mayonnaise onto their burgers and then added slices of onion. They bit into them and savored the taste.

Jamie smiled. "Mmm, this is really good, Miss Alice."

Alice smiled.

* * *

**Friday, July 27, 2018, 8:30 PM  
Cooper Household**

Alice, Cheryl, Veronica, Sabrina, Zelda, Hilda, and Jamie walked out the back door. Betty was setting things up. An altar - just a basic table covered with a black tablecloth - was set up in the backyard. At each of the altar's corners was a Tiki torch, providing light. On the altar were various candles, a wand, a cauldron, a silver chalice, a bottle of white wine, and a pentacle. A broom leaned against the altar. A short distance away, a blanket lay on the ground.

Betty smiled. "Welcome. Let's take off our clothes and put them on that blanket." Betty pointed.

The eight of them walked over to the blanket, took off all of their clothes, and lay them neatly on the blanket.

Then they returned to the altar.

Betty picked up the broom and danced around, sweeping the air with it. She set the broom down, picked up the bell, and rang it. Then she picked up a book of matches, tore out a match, struck it, and lit a stick of incense. Then she lit the five candles. She blew out the match, dropped it in the cauldron, and lay the incense stick on it.

Finally, Betty turned and faced the others. "Great Mother Goddess, we call upon you to bless Alice, my mother, who is dedicating herself to you tonight." Betty faced the altar again and filled the chalice with wine. She raised the chalice above her head and looked up at the sky. "Beautiful Lady, please bless this wine and infuse it with your essence. Make it holy as you are holy. Let it nourish us as you nourish us." Betty faced the others and offered the chalice to Alice.

Alice took the chalice. "Blessed be." She drank some of the wine and then offered the chalice to Zelda.

Zelda took the chalice. "Blessed be." She drank some of the wine and then offered the chalice to Sabrina.

Sabrina took the chalice. "Blessed be." She drank some of the wine and then offered the chalice to Hilda.

Hilda took the chalice. "Blessed be." She drank some of the wine and then offered the chalice to Veronica.

Veronica took the chalice. "Blessed be." She drank some of the wine and then offered the chalice to Jamie.

Jamie took the chalice. "Blessed be." She drank some of the wine and then offered the chalice to Cheryl.

Cheryl took the chalice. "Blessed be." She drank some of the wine and then offered the chalice to Betty.

Betty took the chalice. "Blessed be." She drank the rest of the wine and then set the chalice back on the altar.

Everyone stood in silence for a moment.

Betty picked up her wand, pressed it to her face, closed her eyes, kissed her wand, and charged her wand with her personal energy. She opened her eyes and raised her wand above her head. She smiled. "Let us now raise our group energy level. Close your eyes and visualize your power as a great white light emanating from within you and being multiplied by energy that you draw from the Earth. Imagine the energy - the Divine Light of the Goddess - filling you and enveloping you."

Everyone closed their eyes and concentrated.

Betty smiled. "Now, Alice, kneel and speak your dedication."

Alice kneeled on the ground. Betty held her wand over her mother.

"I, Alice Cooper, dedicate myself to the Goddess and to the Wiccan path in perfect love and perfect trust. I love you, my Lady. Please bless me."

Betty smiled. "Welcome, fellow Witch."

Alice stood up.

"Now, let us send our unused energy back into the Earth."

At Betty's command, they visualized it. Betty pointed her wand downward.

Betty opened her eyes. "It is done."

The others opened their eyes.

Betty extended her arm, pointing her wand outward, and turned clockwise 360 degrees.

Once the circle was opened, Alice turned to face her daughter and smiled. "Thank you for doing this for me, Betty. It really means a lot."

Betty smiled at her mother. "My pleasure."

"Speaking of pleasure, come here." Alice hugged her daughter and kissed her passionately on the lips.

Zelda and Hilda were surprised.

Sabrina looked at them. "Yeah, they've been fucking since spring break."

Zelda and Hilda looked at each other, and then they just shrugged and nodded.

Alice ended the kiss. "We don't have to put our clothes back on right away, do we?"

Betty grinned. "There's no rush."

Alice grinned. "Let's go up to my bedroom."

* * *

**Monday, July 30, 2018, 8:03 PM**  
**Minetta Tavern**  
**New York City, New York**

Veronica, Hiram, Hermione, Betty, Cheryl, Jamie, and Sabrina sat in a booth. They were each served a Minetta Burger and a Black Label Burger.

Betty picked up her Minetta Burger and bit into it. She chewed and swallowed. "Omigoddess, I think the Lady just cummed in my mouth."

Veronica smiled. "I knew you'd see it that way."

"So are you kids looking forward to the new school year?" Hiram asked.

Veronica looked at her father. "That's like asking if we're looking forward to getting shot."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Like there'd ever be a school shooting in Riverdale."

Veronica shrugged. "Never say never."

Cheryl looked at the Lodges. "There was the Capital Gazette shooting last month and the Trader Joe's and New Orleans gang shootings recently."

Hiram shook his head. "None of which are a school. Trust me, Riverdale High is perfectly safe."

Sabrina sighed. "I just can't wait for autumn to begin. This heat is unbearable."

Jamie sighed. "Tell me about it. I'll take autumn over summer any day."

Cheryl swallowed a bite of her Black Label Burger. "So, Ronnie, are you gonna get your license?"

Hermione smiled. "I'm taking her out to get her permit tomorrow."

Veronica took a bite of her Minetta Burger. "It's not like I really _need_ my license, but a car is better for the environment than a limo, I guess."

Jamie took a bite of her Black Label Burger and looked at Cheryl. "What about you, Miss Cheryl?"

Cheryl smiled at her. "I'd never put you out of a job, Jamie, but I'm gonna get mine just in case I need it."

Sabrina swallowed a bite of her Minetta Burger. "Where to after here?"

Veronica smiled. "Let's go to Daddy's private club. It's got an open bar."

Betty smiled. "Sounds good."

* * *

**9:32 PM**  
**Club Lodge**  
**New York City, New York**

Veronica, Betty, Cheryl, Jamie, and Sabrina walked into the spacious club, which was officially closed tonight.

Hermione smiled. "Enjoy yourselves."

Hiram smiled. "Just leave the empty bottles on the counter, so my manager will know."

Veronica grinned. "Thanks, Daddy."

Hiram closed the door.

Veronica immediately kicked off her shoes, took off her clothes, and hung them on a nearby chair, and Betty, Cheryl, Jamie, and Sabrina did the same.

Veronica walked behind the bar. "Okay, ladies, what's your pleasure?"

Betty, Cheryl, Jamie, and Sabrina sat on the stools at the counter.

Betty smiled seductively at Veronica. "You."

Veronica returned the smile. "Oh, you _will_ be servicing me...in time. But I meant 'How do you wanna get drunk?'"

Betty laughed. "Newcastle Brown Ale."

Cheryl smiled. "Smithwicks Red Ale."

Jamie smiled. "Newcastle."

Sabrina smiled. "Smithwicks."

Veronica got the bottles for her friends and a Newcastle for herself. She opened the bottles. They started drinking.

Veronica grinned. "This is just for starters. Let's see how drunk that we can get!"

And so they did. As the hours passed, the girls drank more and more - first beer, then flavored malt drinks, then wine, then hard liquor. They put on music, danced, and had drunken sex. Before losing consciousness and passing out on the floor, Veronica decided this was the best birthday ever.

**Fin**


	24. Happy Sweet Sixteen, Cheryl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ladies face the difficulty of buying a physical CD these days, celebrate Cheryl's birthday in New York City with back-to-school shopping and pizza, and watch a shocking news report.

**Betty and Cheryl**

**An Archie Fanfic Series  
Chronicling Freshman - Senior Years**

**Chapter 24:  
"Happy Sweet Sixteen, Cheryl"**

**Written By  
Mark Moore**

Author's note: Times written: Thursday, August 23, 2018, 3:16 PM - 3:49 PM; Friday, August 31, 2018, 6:04 PM - 6:26 PM, 7:35 PM - 9:45 PM 

I altered some of Lana's dialogue to clear up some confusion.

Update times: Sunday, December 2, 2018, 7:25 PM - 7:44 PM 

The following story is copyright © 2018 by Mark Moore.

* * *

**Friday, August 17, 2018, 9:05 AM**  
**Best Buy**  
**Downtown Riverdale, New York**

Betty Cooper, Cheryl Blossom, Jamie Driver, Veronica Lodge, and Sabrina Spellman walked into the store. They searched for the music section but couldn't find it.

Betty walked over to an employee. "Excuse me, where's the music?"

"Um..." He started walking.

The ladies followed him.

He came to a stop in front of a discount bin. "I think all that's left of our music is in here."

Betty stared at the bin. "I'm gonna go out on a limb and guess Ariana Grande's new album isn't in here."

"Probably not, no."

Betty looked at him. "I've bought all of her albums in physical form. I love to buy CDs. I rip the songs to my computer as WAV files and MP3 files. I then burn it all to a data CD for archival purposes. I listen to the WAV files for my first listen of each song, and I delete them when done in order to save space, but I still have them on the data CD if needed. To me, uncompressed audio just sounds slightly better than MP3s that I download from Amazon, and I love looking at the artwork in booklets and reading the lyrics. I dunno. I got it from my mom."

The employee nodded. "Oh, I get what you're sayin'. I like collecting physical formats, too, but stores are moving away from that stuff."

Betty sighed. "While I bought 'No Tears Left to Cry', I held off on buying 'The Light Is Coming' and 'God Is a Woman', because I wanted to get the physical version of the album." She sighed again. "Okay, thanks."

"Sorry." The employee walked away.

"So what now?" Cheryl asked.

"Should we try Target?" Sabrina asked.

Veronica sighed. "I still say we should have pre-ordered the physical album on Amazon."

Cheryl looked at Jamie. "Take us to Target, Jamie."

"Yes, Miss Cheryl."

* * *

**Friday, August 31, 2018, 11:05 AM**  
**Saks Fifth Avenue**  
**New York City, New York**

Cheryl, Jamie, Betty, Veronica, and Sabrina walked through the store, picking up various clothes and trying them on.

Betty smiled at Cheryl. "I still can't believe you're taking us back-to-school shopping on your birthday."

Sabrina smiled. "And paying for all of it."

Cheryl smiled. "Don't be so surprised. Just pick up what you want."

Veronica frowned. "I insist on paying for my shit. I can afford it."

Cheryl rolled her eyes. "Fine, whatever."

"So are you gonna get your driver's license?" Betty asked Cheryl.

"Sure, and probably an electric sports car or whatever."

Sabrina smiled. "Good for you."

"Well, I gotta get my learner's permit first. Mom's taking me on Tuesday. No rush, though. It's not like I can show up at Riverdale High on the first day of school in my new ride."

"So where are we going for lunch?" Jamie asked.

Cheryl thought about it. "Mmmm, I'm totally in the mood for pizza. How about everybody else?"

Jamie smiled. "Sounds good."

Betty grinned. "Pizza sounds _awesome_."

Sabrina smiled. "Yeah."

Veronica shrugged. "Whatever."

Cheryl smiled. "Great. After we're done here, we'll do a pizza tour around the city. My treat."

Veronica frowned. "I'm paying for my own meals! I can afford it!"

Cheryl rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

* * *

**6:05 PM  
Cooper Household**

Betty, Cheryl, Jamie, Veronica, and Sabrina walked into the living room. Betty was carrying bags filled with her new clothes. Cheryl closed and locked the front door. Alice was sitting on the couch, watching TV.

Betty smiled. "Hi."

"Shhhh!" Alice hissed. "Come over here and watch this."

The ladies gathered at the couch. Betty sat to Alice's right. Jamie sat to Alice's left. Sabrina sat on the right armrest. Veronica sat on the left armrest. Cheryl sat on Betty's lap.

Alice was watching the local ABC newscast on WRIV, the town's local affiliate. Reporter Lana Manana was currently anchoring the newscast.

"Well, residents in Riverdale aren't happy. The school board announced today that Southside High School is being shut down, effective immediately, and its students are being transferred to Riverdale High School, which is set to start its new school year next week."

"What?!" Veronica blurted in shock.

"Shhh!" Betty admonished.

"This has caught the entire town by surprise. Students from both schools - and their parents - are confused or outraged. No one from the school board has been willing to talk with us, but we're joined via Skype by Riverdale High's principal, Waldo Weatherbee."

Mr. Weatherbee appeared on the right side of the screen in a split-screen format.

"Mr. Weatherbee, how did you find out about this, and what was your reaction?"

"The superintendent called and told me this afternoon, and I was like 'You've freaking kidding me!' That was, more or less, my exact reaction."

Cheryl chuckled. "Yeah, more or less."

"For our more distant viewers that aren't familiar with our town, what is the Southside?"

"It is the area of Riverdale to the south of the railroad tracks that run, basically, through the center of town. It is an area that has long been a haven for drug smugglers and gang members, who are often one and the same."

"Has Riverdale had a gang problem for a long time?"

"Well, the _Southside_ certainly has. It's the home of a gang known as the Southside Serpents. They _mostly_ confine themselves to the Southside, but they do send drug dealers up to the north side."

"There's demand up here?"

"Sadly, yes."

"Was the decision to close Southside High made because of the drug problem?"

"Yes. Southside High was a drug den. Everyone was either using or selling - sometimes both. Even the teachers and upper faculty were in on it. That place should have been closed long ago."

"But it was closed today, suddenly, without warning?"

"Yes. I've been on the phone with Mayor Elena Martinez throughout the afternoon. Apparently, this was her doing. While I applaud her efforts to tackle the drug problem, I feel this was done way too quickly and suddenly."

"She's up for reelection in November, isn't she?"

"Yes."

"Do you think that was a factor in her decision? To appear to be 'tough on crime' so soon before voters head to the polls?"

Mr. Weatherbee shrugged. "Might have something to do with it."

"What is the student population of Riverdale High?"

"3,243 for the upcoming school year. That includes incoming freshmen."

"And the student population of Southside High?"

"896."

"So your school is expected to absorb 900 additional students with almost no time to prepare."

"That's correct. School starts on Tuesday. We've got three whole days plus what's left of today."

"What steps are you taking?"

"We're adding additional desks to every classroom. These are coming from Southside High. We've also gotten the students' records and are working on sorting them into the proper classrooms. It's a very painstaking, time-consuming process."

"Will you be ready in time?"

"We'll _have_ to be."

"Have any of the incoming students been brought to your attention as particularly problematic?"

"Too many to count."

"Are you taking any precautions?"

"Sheriff Keller and various deputies are going to be at the school during the first week. He's a former Army general, a real no-nonsense guy. I have confidence that he'll keep everybody in line."

"Well, I wish you luck, Mr. Weatherbee."

"Thank you, Lana. It's gonna be an interesting experience and a steep learning curve."

"Thank you for coming on to talk with us."

"My pleasure."

"Now, let's move on to weather."

Alice picked up the remote and turned off the TV. She set the remote back on the coffee table.

Sabrina frowned. "This is a disaster waiting to happen."

Veronica frowned. "I agree." She took out her cell phone. "I'm gonna call Daddy and see if he can get a new school built really quick."

Cheryl rolled her eyes. "Too late, you dumbass."

Jamie looked at Cheryl. "There has to be something that can be done. I worry for your safety, Miss Cheryl."

Cheryl smiled and gently kissed Jamie on the lips. "Thank you, Jamie. I worry for my own safety as well." She looked at her other girlfriends. "And all of yours."

Alice looked at Betty. "Sweetie, how do _you_ feel about all of this?"

"Nervous. I don't suppose there's a chance that I can be home-schooled."

"Sorry, sweetie, I don't have the time. I've gotta work."

Betty thought of something. "Y'know, there's probably gonna be a lot of angry back-to-school shoppers hitting Wally World over the weekend."

Alice sighed. "Great, and I've gotta work the next three days."

Betty looked at Cheryl. "Well, happy sweet sixteen, sweetie. Quite a present, huh?"

Cheryl rolled her eyes and kissed Betty softly on the lips. "I'll look out for you, honey."

Betty smiled. "Likewise."

Sabrina looked at all of her friends. "I think I can safely say we'll all look out for each other."

Everyone nodded.

Suddenly, Betty's cell phone vibrated. She took it out and looked at it. There was a text from Archie: "Hey you hear about Southside High closing? We're getting its students. This is bullshit!" Betty texted back: "Yeah, just saw it on the news."

Suddenly, Cheryl's cell phone vibrated. She took it out and looked at it. There was a text from Reggie: "Hey you hear about the Southside thing? Fucked up!" Cheryl texted back: "Yeah, just heard about it."

Veronica texted her father: "Fix this stupid Southside thing!" Soon, he texted back: "What do you want me to do on such short notice?" Veronica texted back: "I dunno, magical rich people shit." He texted back: "Do you want to go to a private school?" Veronica texted back: "No." He texted back: "Then make the best of it that you can." Veronica sighed and pocketed her cell phone.

Alice looked at her daughter and smiled. "So...up for some back-to-school shopping tomorrow? We can head in early, before I start my shift, and face the angry crowds together."

Betty smiled. "Sure."

Alice kissed her daughter softly on the lips. "If any Southsiders give you any shit, I'll kick their asses."

Betty kissed her mother on the lips. "Likewise."

"Any of you hungry?" Alice asked.

All of the others raised their hands.

Alice smiled and stood up. "I'll make dinner. What do you want?"

Betty looked at her. "Something comforting."

Alice smiled. "How about some hamburgers fried in vegetable oil, margarine, and butter?"

Cheryl smiled. "Sounds perfect."

**Fin**


	25. Juniors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ladies celebrate Labor Day, and then the girls start their junior year of high school amidst much uncertainty.

**Betty and Cheryl**

**An Archie Fanfic Series  
Chronicling Freshman - Senior Years**

**Chapter 25:  
"Juniors"**

**Written By  
Mark Moore**

Author's note: Times written: Sunday, September 16, 2018, 2:12 PM - 3:35 PM; Wednesday, October 10, 2018, 5:40 PM - 6:31 PM, 7:15 PM - 7:57 PM 

This is the last of the chapters that was on FanFiction.Net. Starting with the next chapter, it will be new material.

Update times: Monday, December 3, 2018, 10:30 AM - 10:51 AM 

The following story is copyright © 2018 by Mark Moore.

* * *

**Monday, September 3, 2018, 11:30 AM**  
**Cooper Household**  
**Riverdale, New York**

Betty Cooper carefully followed her mother's instructions regarding cooking on the grill. The meat was starting to sizzle, and the aroma was making Betty hungry.

Betty smiled and inhaled the aroma. "Mmmm, that smells so good."

Cheryl, Jamie, Veronica, Sabrina, Hilda, and Zelda walked into the backyard.

Cheryl smiled. "Hey!"

Betty looked at them and smiled. "Hey!"

Veronica smiled. "Food smells great."

Sabrina smiled. "Whatcha got on the grill?"

Alice smiled. "Burgers, sausages, and hot dogs. The burgers are homemade."

Jamie smiled. "Ooh, lovely."

Zelda smiled. "Yours are _almost_ as good as ours."

Hilda smiled. "That's high praise, coming from Z."

Alice looked at everyone. "We recently put them on, so it'll be a while, but please sit down and make yourselves comfortable."

They went over to the spare table that Alice and Betty had brought outside and sat at it. Alice and Betty remained at the grill.

Alice looked at Betty. "Oh, you can go and hang out with your friends. I've got this."

Betty walked over to the table and sat down. "So is everyone ready for tomorrow?"

Veronica nodded. "I think so."

Cheryl nodded. "As ready as we possibly _can_ be, I guess."

Sabrina nodded. "Goddess help us all."

Alice came by with a plate full of hamburgers, sausages, and hot dogs. She set it down on the table. "There's plenty more, so chow down."

Alice sat down, and everyone got to work on assembling their hamburgers. The ladies squeezed or poured a lot of ketchup, mustard, barbecue sauce, hot sauce, and mayonnaise onto their burgers and then added slices of onion. They bit into them and savored the taste.

* * *

**Tuesday, September 4, 2018, 7:22 AM  
Cooper Household**

Betty and Alice were just finishing up their breakfast of sausage, eggs, and bacon.

"How are you feeling?" Alice asked.

Betty shrugged. "A bit nervous. A bit excited." She ate the last bite of sausage.

Alice nodded. "Call if you need me to pick you up."

Betty set her fork on her plate. "I will." She stood up and started to pick up her plate.

Alice stood up. "Oh, don't worry about that. I'll wash the dishes before I head off to work."

Betty nodded. She and Alice walked into the living room. Suddenly, a horn honked outside. Betty and Alice faced each other.

Betty nodded toward the door. "There's Cheryl."

Alice nodded and stared at her daughter intensely. "Be safe."

Betty nodded. "You, too."

Alice nodded. The two of them stared at each other for a moment longer. Then Alice threw her arms around her daughter and kissed her passionately on the lips. Betty kissed her mother passionately and hugged her as well. The two of them frenched for about a minute.

Finally, they broke the kiss and let go of each other. Betty picked up her bookbag from the couch, walked over to the front door, unlocked it, opened it, and walked outside.

She walked over to the limousine and opened the back, passenger-side door. She got inside, closed the door, and locked it. She set her bookbag on the floor.

Cheryl grinned. "Hey, sweetie."

Betty grinned. "Hey."

They kissed briefly.

Cheryl picked up two large bottles of Moscato. "Junior year, bitch! We're halfway through this shit!"

"Fuck yeah!" Betty agreed, taking one of the bottles.

Jamie started driving. Betty and Cheryl opened their respective bottles and started drinking.

* * *

**7:50 AM  
Riverdale High School**

Betty and Cheryl got out of Cheryl's limousine.

Jamie rolled down her window. "Be safe, Miss Cheryl, Miss Betty."

"We will. Don't keep the window down." Cheryl closed the door.

Jamie raised the window and drove away. The two girls walked through the front entrance of the school.

Immediately, they noticed the hallways were more crowded than usual. They generally didn't recognize many people, but that was the case more so than usual today.

"Probably a bunch of kids from Southside High."

Betty looked at Cheryl. "And also incoming freshmen from Riverdale Middle School."

Cheryl suddenly thought of something. "Oh, and there's also incoming freshmen from the Southside. Do you think they were included in the figure that Mr. Weatherbee gave on the news?"

Betty thought about that. "Good question. I actually have no idea."

They noticed a Sheriff's deputy stationed in each hallway, which wasn't the case ever before.

They arrived at their homeroom, entered it, and sat in empty chairs. Soon, Veronica and Sabrina walked into the room. Betty noticed Veronica was wearing a new designer outfit and blue lipstick.

Betty smiled. "Ronnie! Bri!"

Veronica and Sabrina smiled, walked over to Betty and Cheryl, sat next to them, and kissed them on the lips.

Soon, Jughead and Reggie walked into the room. The girls waved at them. The guys came over and sat by them. Betty, Cheryl, Sabrina, and Veronica each kissed Reggie on the lips.

"Where's Archie?" Betty asked.

Jughead shrugged. "He was with me when we got off the bus."

Reggie shrugged. "He's probably running late...again."

The warning bell rang. Betty looked at the clock on the wall. It was 7:54 AM. Archie had one minute to show up.

Soon, the final bell rang, and Archie ran into the room at the same time.

Ms. Grundy looked at him. "You're tardy. No arguing." She started filling out a tardy slip. She gave him his copy. "Try to be on time from now on."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Take your seat."

Archie walked over and sat next to Jughead. Betty, Cheryl, Sabrina, and Veronica each kissed Archie on the lips.

Ms. Grundy held up an iPad. "I'm going to take attendance. When you hear your name, please say 'Here'."

After attendance was taken, the intercom speaker turned on.

"Good morning, Raccoons. This is your principal, Mr. Weatherbee. I wish to welcome all of you, both returning students and faculty as well as new. And now here are today's morning announcements."

The students collectively tuned out the announcements.

"I know we have a lot of new students this year. Everyone, please try to get along. Sheriff Keller and his deputies are here to keep order, so nobody try anything. Let's make this school year a good, safe one. Welcome to Riverdale High. Thank you."

The bell rang.

Betty, Cheryl, Veronica, and Sabrina checked their schedules.

Betty smiled. "Cheryl, we have Drama I for first period, Japanese I for second period, Physical Education for third period, and Computer Programming I for fourth period."

Cheryl smiled. "Cool!"

Veronica smiled. "Bri, we have Geometry for first period, Chemistry for second period, Computer Programming I for third period, and Drama I for fourth period."

Sabrina smiled. "Cool!"

The four of them stood up and left the classroom.

* * *

**6:09 PM  
Cooper Household**

Betty walked into the kitchen. Her mother was just putting dinner on the table: oven-baked chicken, mashed potatoes, and gravy.

Alice looked at Betty. "It's about time. How was school?"

Betty shrugged. "Okay. I'm in four classes with Cheryl and no classes with Veronica and Sabrina. We've got Ms. Hankins for Drama I, Ms. Tamura for Japanese I, Coach Clayton for Physical Education, and Professor Flutesnoot for Computer Programming I."

Betty sat at the table. Alice put the pan and spatula in the sink and then sat to her right. They started eating their dinner.

"So, overall, there was no real problems?" Alice asked.

"None. I'm kind of surprised, actually. I thought at least someone would start some shit. Maybe shit happened in other classes that none of us have. If so, Cheryl and Veronica will probably find out."

"Well, we can be grateful for that. How many Southside students are there?"

"Oh, I found that out from Maria, because, y'know, she's a hard-hitting journalist and shit. There are 1,196, which are 300 more than Mr. Weatherbee said, because he'd failed to count the would-be incoming Southside freshmen."

"Ouch. Did they take that into account before the doors opened today?"

"Yeah, fortunately."

"So what's the total student population now?" Alice asked.

"4,439. Keep in mind that the school wasn't built to accommodate more than 3,000 students, and we were already feeling cramped _before_ this year."

"And now?"

"I can smell other people's sweat."

Alice made a face. "Ew."

"Yeah." Betty thought for a moment as she ate a piece of chicken. "I wonder if everyone's being nice, because they genuinely want a fresh start, or if they're being nice, because they want us to grow complacent?"

Alice shrugged. "Did you see anything unusual, like drug deals or whatever?"

Betty shook her head. "No. There's probably waiting until the police leave."

"Have you gotten to know any of the new students?"

"No. I figure there's time enough for that after the worst ones are expelled."

"Yeah, good idea. No need to risk getting in with some bad dudes."

Betty smiled. "But the question is: Are they bad enough dudes to rescue the president?"

Alice laughed. "Oh, please, why would they _want_ to?"

Betty laughed. "Yeah, true."

"Ah, I needed a laugh."

"Oh?" Betty asked.

Alice nodded. "I was worrying about you all day."

"Oh, Mom, I'm flattered, but you really don't need to."

"It's not by choice. I can't help it. You're my daughter."

"Yeah, but worrying about me isn't going to help."

"I know, but I'm you're mother; it's in my genes."

"Does that mean it's in _my_ genes, too?" Betty asked.

Alice smiled. "Probably. You'll find out when you have a kid of your own."

"Oh, do _not_ even fucking joke about that. I don't want any motherfucking kids."

Alice grinned. "Why not? You're a genuine motherfucker."

The two of them laughed for a while. It was just what they needed.

Alice put her left hand on Betty's right hand. "I will worry every day that you're at that school."

Betty smiled at her mother sorrowfully and then leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. They kissed each other for about a minute, and then their lips parted.

Alice smiled and looked lovingly at her daughter. "I love you, Elizabeth Cooper."

Betty smiled and looked lovingly at her mother. "I love you, too, Alice Cooper."

They ate the rest of their dinner in silence.

**Fin**


	26. Enter Cassandra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica is tempted to try harder drugs. Veronica and Sabrina audition for the same role in the school play and face unexpected competition.

**Betty and Cheryl**

**An Archie Fanfic Series  
Chronicling Freshman - Senior Years**

**Chapter 26:  
"Enter Cassandra"**

**Written By  
Mark Moore**

Author's note: Times written: Saturday, November 3, 2018, 1:56 PM - 3:03 PM; Wednesday, November 7, 2018, 5:34 PM - 6:29 PM, 6:59 PM - 7:15 PM; Thursday, November 8, 2018, 7:18 PM - 7:52 PM; Thursday, November 15, 2018, 5:45 PM - 6:31 PM; Sunday, November 18, 2018, 5:31 PM - 6:09 PM; Sunday, November 25, 2018, 2:53 PM - 3:36 PM; Thursday, December 13, 2018, 8:30 PM - 9:21 PM; Friday, December 14, 2018, 7:43 PM - 8:34 PM, 11:05 PM - 11:24 PM 

The following story is copyright © 2018 by Mark Moore.

* * *

**Monday, October 1, 2018, 11:30 AM**  
**Riverdale High School**  
**Riverdale, New York**

Betty Cooper, Cheryl Blossom, Veronica Lodge, and Sabrina Spellman were sitting at a table in the school cafeteria, eating pizza for lunch.

Betty smiled. "Well, we've gone almost a month with no major incidents reported."

"Do you think it'll last?" Veronica asked.

Cheryl rolled her eyes. "I seriously doubt it. Some fuckers are gonna start some shit eventually. It's just a matter of time."

Sabrina looked around. "I think you're right. Things have been tense for the past month. I've heard arguments, even though I've seen no actual fighting."

Archie Andrews, Jughead Jones, and Reggie Mantle came and sat at a nearby table. They started eating their lunch. Soon, Reggie stood up and walked over to the girls' table.

Reggie smiled. "Hey, guess what."

There was no response for a moment.

Veronica finally sighed. "What?"

"I've got a connection with one of the Southsiders. He can hook me up with some cool shit."

"What kind of cool shit?" Veronica asked.

"Cool. Shit." Reggie winked.

Betty sighed. "He means drugs. Reggie, we don't need any. We've got enough weed."

"Oh, this ain't weed." Reggie leaned in close to them. "It's Jingle Jangle."

Cheryl laughed. "Who the fuck names a drug Jingle Jangle?"

"Okay, it sounds kinda stupid, but it's actually pretty cool. It's flavored crack. It comes in these paper wrappers like Pixy Stix."

"So it's basically like snorting Pixy Stix." Veronica smiled. "Ah, memories."

"Reggie, you haven't snorted any of that shit, have you?" Sabrina asked.

"Not yet, but I've got some. Want some?" Reggie offered.

Veronica smiled. "Sure."

Betty frowned. "Ronnie! That's not a good idea."

Veronica thought about it. "You're right, I shouldn't carry it around with me. Reggie, bring it to me after school. I'll be in the student parking lot."

"Okay." Reggie walked back over to his table and sat down.

* * *

**3:37 PM**  
**Lodge Manor**  
**Riverdale, New York**

Veronica, Betty, Cheryl, Sabrina, and Jamie were sitting on Veronica's bed. They had already taken off all of their clothes and were completely naked.

Veronica held up a paper wrapper and smiled. "Thank you for being here while I try Jingle Jangle for the first time."

Betty looked pleadingly at Veronica. "Ronnie, please don't do this."

"I must try it at least once in my life. Okay, who's volunteering her ass for me to snort this off?"

Betty shrugged. "I'll offer myself up." She lay down, her ass facing Veronica.

Veronica tore off the paper on one end and slowly poured the substance, which was colored orange, onto Betty's ass cheeks. She dropped the wrapper on her bed, lay down next to Betty, and gently palmed her ass for a bit.

Betty smiled. "Mmmm, that feels nice."

Veronica leaned in close to Betty's ass and pressed her right index finger against her right nostril. She put her left nostril close to the Jingle Jangle and took a snort.

"How does it feel?" Betty asked.

"I don't feel anything yet." Veronica snorted the rest of the Jingle Jangle and then kissed and licked Betty's ass. She ran her tongue up the length of Betty's crack, spread Betty's cheeks, and licked Betty's asshole, occasionally poking it with her tongue.

Betty moaned her appreciation. "That feels so nice."

Veronica moved her left hand down to Betty's pussy and inserted her index, middle, and ring fingers. She gently masturbated Betty while continuing to lick her anus. Betty's moans grew louder. As Veronica continued on, Betty could feel her orgasm approach. Veronica discovered she had a voracious appetite for Betty's asshole.

Betty moaned in lust. "I love what you're doing to my asshole, baby."

"Mmmm, I love your asshole; it's so delicious." Veronica tongued it lustfully to prove her point.

"Oooh, yeah, lick my fucking asshole, baby!" Betty pleaded.

Veronica happily obeyed Betty's command; at the same time, her hand picked up speed, furiously masturbating Betty.

"Ooh, I'm gonna cum, baby! I'm gonna cum!" Betty cried. "I want you to drink it, my love! Let me quench your thirst!"

It took a bit of strength for Veronica to give up her assault on Betty's asshole. She withdrew her fingers from Betty's pussy and replaced them with her eager tongue. "Cum in my mouth, bitch!"

Betty orgasmed and let loose a torrent of cum. "Yeah, drink my fucking cum, you fucking cunt! Drink it all! Drink it, you fucking whore!"

Veronica happily obeyed Betty's command, quenching her lewd thirst with the sweet nectar that flowed from her friend. Finally, when Betty had none left to give, Veronica licked Betty's cunt clean and smacked her lips in appreciation. Betty immediately turned around, pulled Veronica into a tight embrace, and shoved her tongue into Veronica's mouth. Betty french-kissed Veronica deeply, tasting herself in her friend's mouth.

Finally, they parted, and then they lay next to each other on the bed, looking up at the others.

Veronica grinned. "Who's next?"

* * *

**Monday, October 15, 2018, 3:00 PM  
Riverdale High School**

Sabrina and Veronica walked out of Drama I class.

"C'mon, Ronnie, don't take it personally."

Veronica didn't respond.

Sabrina sighed. "Fine, be that way, but you're giving off really negative energy."

Betty and Cheryl walked over to them.

"Anyone up for some fucking at Cheryl's?" Betty asked.

"Aren't you going to ask what's wrong?" Veronica asked angrily.

"No. I figure, if you wanna talk about your feelings, you're going to, anyway."

"The school's doing a production of _A Midsummer Night's Dream_."

"Yeah, I know. I heard about it during first period, kinda-sorta."

Cheryl smiled. "We were making fuck eyes at each other while Ms. Hankins was talking about it."

Veronica rolled her eyes. "Well, anyway, I signed up to audition for the role of Titania, and then Bri did as well."

Betty was surprised. "You're willingly taking on an extracurricular activity?"

Veronica smiled. "I'm thinking I wanna be an actor someday."

Cheryl was confused. "Me, too, but we could always fund our own movie or series and distribute it ourselves. Just do it independently and have complete creative control."

Betty thought about that. "Hmmm, that's an idea. We could create something like that for our YouTube channel and monetize it."

Cheryl smiled. "Just as long as you're quicker with scripts than you are with your novel."

Betty rolled her eyes. "Hey, homework gets in the way...and studying...and Netflix...and YouTube...and music...and anime...and video games...and fucking."

Veronica rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I was hoping, if I get the part, we could record the play and upload it to our YouTube channel as bonus content. We couldn't monetize it, but it would mean some extra traffic."

Betty thought about that. "That's actually a pretty good idea."

"So what's _your_ reason for auditioning, Bri?" Cheryl asked.

Sabrina shrugged. "I've run out of shit to watch at the moment."

Cheryl smiled in amusement. "Oh, c'mon, there's _plenty_ of shit to watch. Reality TV, for example."

"Bite your tongue, or I'll put a hex on you."

"Hey, easy. I'm just kidding."

"Hey, are you Sabrina Spellman?"

Sabrina and her friends turned and looked at the girl that had spoken to her. None of them recognized her. She looked to be about their age and had long, dark brown hair and green eyes. She wore a silver necklace with a pentacle pendant hanging from it.

"Yeah."

"I'm Cassandra Christun. I'm in Drama I during third period." She smiled. "I'm auditioning for the role of Titania as well."

Sabrina smiled. "Oh. Well, good luck."

"Thanks, but I don't need it."

That comment annoyed Sabrina, but she didn't say anything.

Veronica smiled. "Veronica Lodge. I, too, am auditioning for the role of Titania."

Cassandra waved a hand in dismissal, not even looking at Veronica. "Yeah, whatever. So, Sabrina, you're a Wiccan, too?"

Sabrina realized Cassandra was looking at her pentacle pendant. "Uh-huh. Actually, we _all_ are."

"Cool. Would you all like to come to my Halloween party?" Cassandra asked.

Sabrina smiled. "Really? Sure, _I_ would. Thanks."

Betty smiled. "Me, too."

Cheryl smiled. "Me, too."

Veronica thought about it for a moment. "Oh, all right, me, too, I guess."

Sabrina pointed at Betty and Cheryl in turn. "Oh, these are Betty Cooper and Cheryl Blossom."

Cassandra nodded at them. Betty and Cheryl nodded back.

"Well, I'll see you at the auditions, Sabrina." Cassandra turned and walked away.

* * *

**Tuesday, October 16, 2018, 3:42 PM  
Riverdale High School**

Sabrina, Veronica, and Cassandra were sitting in the first row of their drama class, along with all of the other students that were auditioning for the play. Betty and Cheryl sat in the second row, along with two of Cassandra's friends; one was an Asian girl with glasses, two ponytails, and long hair dyed dark blue; the other was a black girl with brown hair rolled into two small buns on either side of her head. Also sitting in the first row were, to the girls' surprise, Archie and Reggie. Everyone that was auditioning had practiced their lines in front of Ms. Hankins and the other students already.

Ms. Hankins checked her notes. "Okay, the role of Titania goes to Cassandra."

Cassandra grinned and raised her right fist in the air in triumph. "Yes!"

"The role of Oberon goes to Reggie."

"Yeah!" Reggie exclaimed.

Archie looked at Reggie. "Congrats, man."

Sabrina looked at Cassandra. "Congratulations, Cassandra."

Cassandra smiled. "Thanks."

"We still need a director. Any volunteers?" Ms. Hankins asked.

Sabrina raised her left hand. "Me."

"Very well."

* * *

**Wednesday, October 31, 2018, 6:20 PM**  
**Christun Residence**  
**Riverdale, New York**

Sabrina, Betty, Cheryl, Jamie, and Veronica walked up to the front door of Cassandra's house. Sabrina was dressed as a stereotypical witch with a black robe and black hat. Betty was dressed as Supergirl - with a midriff-bearing shirt. Cheryl was dressed as 2000s-movie-era Jean Grey. Jamie was dressed as a sexy pirate. Veronica was dressed as 2000s-era Michael Jackson.

Sabrina rang the doorbell. They waited.

Cheryl smiled. "Cassandra has a nice house."

Veronica rolled her eyes. "For a commoner."

Betty rolled her eyes. "Be nice, V."

Jamie looked at Veronica. "Yeah. We don't wanna get thrown out."

The door opened. An older woman with brown hair was standing there.

She smiled. "Ah, you must be Cassandra's new friends. I'm her aunt, Enchantra. Come in." She stepped aside.

Sabrina smiled. "Thanks."

She and the other ladies walked into the house. Enchantra closed and locked the door.

Enchantra looked at them. "Help yourselves to some snacks and drinks. Cassandra should be down shortly." She turned and walked away.

The ladies surveyed the living room. It was decorated largely in orange and black, from the curtains to the sheets covering the tables. Jack-o'-lanterns, lit by electric candles, were placed on the tables. There was a decided lack of gory imagery.

Veronica frowned. "It looks like she threw this together in about an hour."

Sabrina looked at her and frowned. "Shut up. Not everything has to be a big production. The important thing is we have fun."

The ladies helped themselves to some bat-shaped fudge brownies and some "blood" fruit punch.

Suddenly, music started playing. Sabrina recognized it as "Blood in the Cut" by K.Flay. Everyone looked as three figures appeared at the top of the stairs. They were Cassandra and her two friends. The three of them were dressed in black leather and wore black lipstick. With Cassandra in the lead, the three of them descended the stairs, swaying to the melody of the song. Everyone else stared at them, transfixed.

Then Sabrina suddenly decided to join in, sexily striding over to Cassandra and her friends. Betty, Cheryl, Jamie, and Veronica joined in. The result was a sultry, sexy, intense, passionate group dance in the middle of the living room.

When the song was over, the audience applauded. The eight girls bowed.

Cassandra grinned. "Enjoy the party, everyone!"

Sabrina grinned. "Great entrance."

"Thanks." Cassandra gestured first to the black girl and then to the Asian girl. "Oh, these are my friends, Tiffany and Margaux."

Cheryl gestured at Jamie. "And this is my chauffeur, Jamie."

"So are you ready to start rehearsals for the play tomorrow?" Sabrina asked Cassandra.

Cassandra nodded. "I've been practicing my lines at home."

"Would you like to join us for a Samhain ritual at my place after the party?" Sabrina offered.

"Thanks, but I do my rituals naked."

Sabrina smiled. "Us, too."

Cassandra smiled. "I don't show off the goods freely. Maybe once you've earned the right."

Sabrina grinned. "Challenge accepted."

**Fin**


	27. Rehearsal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ladies rehearse the play, witness a fight, and go to see a movie.

**Betty and Cheryl**

**An Archie Fanfic Series  
Chronicling Freshman - Senior Years**

**Chapter 27:  
"Rehearsal"**

**Written By  
Mark Moore**

Author's note: Times written: Thursday, December 20, 2018, 8:44 PM - 9:07 PM; Thursday, December 27, 2018, 9:21 AM - 11:31 AM; Monday, December 31, 2018, 9:29 AM - 9:48 AM, 8:55 PM - 10:12 PM 

The following story is copyright © 2018 by Mark Moore.

* * *

**Thursday, November 1, 2018, 3:32 PM**  
**Riverdale High School**  
**Riverdale, New York**

Sabrina Spellman, Cassandra Christun, Reggie Mantle, and Archie Andrews were standing on the stage in the school auditorium. Each of them was holding a book. Betty Cooper, Cheryl Blossom, and Veronica Lodge were sitting in the front-center row.

"Okay." Sabrina flipped through her text of the play. "Let's do Oberon and Titania's conversation in Act II, Scene 1."

Reggie and Cassandra flipped to the correct spot in their books.

Reggie smiled. "Ill met by moonlight, proud Titania."

"What, jealous Oberon! Fairies, skip hence: I have forsworn his bed and company."

"Tarry, rash wanton: am not I thy lord?"

"Then I must be thy lady: but I know when thou hast stolen away from fairy land, and in the shape of Corin sat all day, playing on pipes of corn and versing love to amorous Phillida. Why art thou here, come from the farthest Steppe of India? But that, forsooth, the bouncing Amazon..." Cassandra suddenly burst out laughing.

Sabrina frowned. "What's so funny?"

Cassandra tried to get her laughing under control. "I'm sorry, but...'bouncing Amazon'? I suddenly got an image in my head of Gal Gadot, naked, prancing merrily, her fabulous breasts bouncing up and down. 'Tis positively mesmerizing."

Sabrina laughed. "That definitely sounds appealing, but let's try to get through this scene. Take the last line from the top."

"But that, forsooth, the bouncing Amazon, your buskin'd mistress and your warrior love, to Theseus must be wedded, and you come to give their bed joy and prosperity."

There was silence.

Sabrina looked at Reggie. "Oberon."

"Oh. Sorry, I was thinking of bouncing Amazons." Reggie looked at his book. "How canst thou thus for shame, Titania, glance at my credit with Hippolyta, knowing I know thy love to Theseus? Didst thou not lead him through the glimmering night from Perigenia, whom he ravished? And make him with fair AEgle break his faith, with Ariadne and Antiopa?"

Cassandra didn't look down at her book but focused on Reggie. "These are the forgeries of jealousy: and never, since the middle summer's spring, met we on hill, in dale, forest or mead, by paved fountain or by rushy brook, or in the beached margent of the sea, to dance our ringlets to the whistling wind, but with thy brawls thou hast disturb'd our sport. Therefore the winds, piping to us in vain, as in revenge, have suck'd up from the sea contagious fogs; which falling in the land have every pelting river made so proud that they have overborne their continents: the ox hath therefore stretch'd his yoke in vain, the ploughman lost his sweat, and the green corn hath rotted ere his youth attain'd a beard; the fold stands empty in the drowned field, and crows are fatted with the murrion flock; the nine men's morris is fill'd up with mud, and the quaint mazes in the wanton green for lack of tread are undistinguishable: the human mortals want their winter here; no night is now with hymn or carol blest: therefore the moon, the governess of floods, pale in her anger, washes all the air, that rheumatic diseases do abound: and thorough this distemperature we see the seasons alter: hoary-headed frosts far in the fresh lap of the crimson rose, and on old Hiems' thin and icy crown an odorous chaplet of sweet summer buds is, as in mockery, set: the spring, the summer, the childing autumn, angry winter, change their wonted liveries, and the mazed world, by their increase, now knows not which is which: and this same progeny of evils comes from our debate, from our dissension; we are their parents and original."

Most of the audience applauded.

Cassandra faced them, smiled, and bowed. "Thank you."

Veronica sat with her arms folded and a frown on her face. "Show-off."

* * *

**Monday, November 5, 2018, 3:05 PM  
Riverdale High School**

Betty and Cheryl met up with Sabrina in a hallway.

Betty smiled. "Hey, Bri."

Sabrina smiled. "Hey."

Cheryl smiled. "We thought we'd sit in on rehearsal."

"Cool."

Veronica walked by.

"Ronnie, you coming to rehearsal?" Sabrina asked.

"And watch that pig ham it up?" Veronica asked. "I don't think so."

Sabrina frowned. "That's not nice."

"Whatever. I'm out." Veronica started walking away.

Suddenly, two boys entered the hallway. They were in the middle of a fight, throwing punches. The girls didn't recognize either of them.

"Fight!" Moose Mason yelled, also entering the hallway. "Fight!"

At the announcement, plenty of students entered the hallway to witness the fight. Some of them took out their cell phones and took either pictures or videos.

Soon, some teachers entered the hallway and attempted to restrain the fighters.

Mr. Weatherbee entered the hallway, blowing a whistle. "Everybody, clear out! Now!"

Slowly, reluctantly, the crowd dispersed.

"Who were those guys?" Sabrina asked.

Veronica shook her head. "I didn't recognize either of them." She took out her cell phone. "But I'll find out."

Cheryl took out her cell phone. "Me, too."

"I don't think I've seen a fight since middle school." Betty smiled. "It was fucking awesome!"

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Anyway, let's get to the auditorium."

* * *

Cassandra and Reggie were already standing on the stage in the auditorium and rehearsing the play.

"Do you amend it then; it lies in you: why should Titania cross her Oberon? I do but beg a little changeling boy, to be my henchman."

"Set your heart at rest: the fairy land buys not the child of me. His mother was a votaress of my order: and, in the spiced Indian air, by night, full often hath she gossip'd by my side, and sat with me on Neptune's yellow sands, marking the embarked traders on the flood, when we have laugh'd to see the sails conceive and grow big-bellied with the wanton wind; which she, with pretty and with swimming gait following, - her womb then rich with my young squire, - would imitate, and sail upon the land, to fetch me trifles, and return again, as from a voyage, rich with merchandise. But she, being mortal, of that boy did die; and for her sake do I rear up her boy, and for her sake I will not part with him."

"How long within this wood intend you stay?"

"Perchance till after Theseus' wedding-day. If you will patiently dance in our round and see our moonlight revels, go with us; if not, shun me, and I will spare your haunts."

"Give me that boy, and I will go with thee."

"Not for thy fairy kingdom. Fairies, away! We shall chide downright, if I longer stay."

Sabrina, Betty, and Cheryl walked into the auditorium.

Reggie looked at Sabrina and smiled. "By my prick, something Wicca this way comes."

Sabrina laughed. "Stay classy, Reggie." Then she frowned. "Is this it for rehearsal today? Where's everyone else?"

"Sorry I'm late!" Archie ran into the auditorium.

Betty smiled and shook her head. "Typical."

Cassandra smiled. "Ah, our jackass has arrived."

Reggie laughed.

* * *

**6:05 PM  
Cooper Household**

Betty walked into the living room and closed and locked the front door. Alice was sitting on the couch, reading a romance novel on her tablet.

"Hi."

Alice looked at her. "Hi. How was school?"

"Pretty exciting, actually. There was a fight in the hallway at the end of the day."

Alice set her tablet on the coffee table. "Oh?"

Betty took off her bookbag and tossed it onto a nearby chair; she took off her jacket and hung it on the coat rack. "Yeah. It turned out to be two seniors: one from Riverdale and one from Southside."

"Were either of them hurt?"

Betty shrugged. "I dunno." She walked over to the couch and sat to her mother's right. "Some teachers tried to break up the fight, and then Mr. Weatherbee arrived and told us to clear out. I dunno what happened after that. Cheryl says rumor says they were suspended."

"Hmmm. Well, I was amazed that the peace lasted _this_ long."

"Oh, I've heard rumors of altercations in other classrooms and fights after school and on weekends, but this seems to be the first in-school fight."

"Do you know what it was about?"

Betty shook her head.

"Well, I'm glad that you're safe." Alice kissed Betty on the lips.

Betty kissed Alice. Alice gently laid her daughter down and then lay on top of her. The two of them made out for a while.

* * *

**Friday, November 16, 2018, 5:10 PM  
Riverdale High School**

Betty, Cheryl, Sabrina, Cassandra, Archie, and Reggie walked out of the auditorium.

Reggie smiled. "That was a good rehearsal."

Sabrina sighed. "Yeah, I guess. I just wish I could get more people to show up at a time. Maybe I should ask Ms. Hankins to get involved."

Cheryl thought about it. "Or you could pay them."

Cassandra laughed. "Yeah, right. They'd pocket the money and then never show up."

Archie looked at Sabrina. "Well, the play isn't until January. It'll come together."

Sabrina gave him a weak smile.

They entered the student parking lot and walked over to Cheryl's limousine. Jamie got out and opened the back, driver-side door for them.

Jamie smiled. "How did rehearsal go, Miss Sabrina?"

Sabrina smiled. "Good, Jamie."

Suddenly, Betty's cell phone rang. She took it out of her front-right jeans pocket and checked the caller. It was Veronica.

Betty answered the call. "Hey."

"Hey. Where are you?" Veronica asked.

"We just got out of rehearsal. We're about to head to the theater."

"'Kay." Veronica ended the call.

Betty smiled. "Her Majesty is waiting for us at the theater."

Sabrina smiled. "I can't wait to see the new _Fantastic Beasts_. I loved the first one."

Betty grinned. "I know! And there's also _Ralph Breaks the Internet_ , _Creed II_ , and _Robin Hood_ in five days. I'm gonna have a lot of fodder for my column."

Cheryl smiled and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, okay."

Cassandra looked at Sabrina. "Actually, Bri, if you want, you can ride to the theater with me, Tiff, and Margaux."

Sabrina looked at her, and then she looked at her friends. "Um, do you guys mind?"

Betty shrugged. "Do what you want."

Sabrina smiled. "Cool. See ya at the theater."

Betty smiled. "See ya."

Sabrina followed Cassandra over to her limousine. Tiffany and Margaux were waiting.

Cassandra smiled. "Hey, girls. Bri's riding with us."

Tiffany smiled. "Cool."

Margaux smiled. "Welcome to the cool club."

Sabrina laughed nervously. "Uh, thanks."

**Fin**


	28. A Quiet Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty gets counseled about her job at The Blue and Gold. The ladies say goodbye to 2018.

**Betty and Cheryl**

**An Archie Fanfic Series  
Chronicling Freshman - Senior Years**

**Chapter 28:  
"A Quiet Celebration"**

**Written By  
Mark Moore**

Author's note: Times written: Monday, December 31, 2018, 10:17 PM - 11:02 PM 

The following story is copyright © 2018 by Mark Moore.

* * *

**Friday, December 7, 2018, 3:42 PM**  
**Riverdale High School**  
**Riverdale, New York**

Betty Cooper was just finishing up a meeting of the staff of _The Blue and Gold_. Most of the others had already left. Betty stood up and picked up her bookbag.

"Betty, I notice you didn't say much during the meeting."

Betty looked at Maria and shrugged. "Not much to say. I write entertainment reviews."

Maria patted the chair to her left. Betty went over and sat in it.

"What do you have planned for this month?" Maria asked.

Betty thought about it. "Um, _Mary Queen of Scots_ , _Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse_ , _Mortal Engines_ , _Aquaman_ , and _Bumblebee_."

"And how do you feel about those films?" Maria asked.

Betty shrugged. "I don't really care about any of them except _Bumblebee_ , because Hailee Steinfeld is delicious."

"It kinda shows in your writing, which basically boils down to 'It's cool, I guess.'"

"I don't know what to tell you. None of these films are things that I can't live without."

"Well, I've been thinking of having a talk with Ms. Grundy about you."

Betty shrugged. "Is that all?"

"Yeah."

Betty picked up her bookbag, stood up, and left the classroom.

* * *

**Friday, December 21, 2018, 6:03 PM  
Cooper Household**

Betty was sitting in her bedroom, typing on her computer.

Alice came by and knocked on the open door.

Betty looked at her. "Yeah?"

"How's the review coming?" Alice asked.

Betty grinned. "Great. Thank Goddess for _Bumblebee_. I think that movie might have saved my job at _The Blue and Gold_."

Alice smiled. "Well, I'll leave you to it, but dinner's almost ready."

"Yeah, okay."

Alice turned and walked away, and Betty turned back to her computer and resumed writing her column.

* * *

**Monday, December 31, 2018, 11:55 PM  
Cooper Household**

Alice popped open the bottle of Champagne and filled seven glasses. She set the bottle down.

Alice, Betty, Cheryl, Jamie, Veronica, Sabrina, and Cassandra each picked up a glass.

The seven of them walked into the living room.

The television was already on and turned to ABC.

"It's been quite a year, hasn't it?" Alice asked.

Veronica rolled her eyes. "The school year's gotten off to a bad start."

Sabrina rubbed her back. "It'll get better."

Alice looked at them. "On the plus side, you finally got your driver's licenses on Friday."

Cheryl smiled. "I think we'll wait until the snow melts before we think of getting our own cars and driving anywhere on our own, though."

Cassandra smiled. "Yeah, true."

Jamie smiled. "Good thinking, Miss Cheryl."

"Okay, it's time."

At the sound of Alice's voice, everyone faced the television.

The seven of them counted down: "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!"

**Fin**


	29. The Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang puts on the school production of "A Midsummer Night's Dream".

**Betty and Cheryl**

**An Archie Fanfic Series  
Chronicling Freshman - Senior Years**

**Chapter 29:  
"The Play"**

**Written By  
Mark Moore**

Author's note: Times written: Friday, January 11, 2019, 1:00 PM - 1:18 PM; Friday, January 18, 2019, 1:46 PM - 2:22 PM; Tuesday, January 22, 2019, 11:04 PM - 11:18 AM; Thursday, January 31, 2019, 10:01 AM - 10:30 AM; Friday, March 8, 2019, 9:01 PM - 9:35 PM; Sunday, March 17, 2019, 4:48 PM (EDT) - 5:14 PM 

The following story is copyright © 2019 by Mark Moore.

* * *

**Tuesday, January 1, 2019, 12:00 AM**  
**Cooper Household**  
**Riverdale, New York**

"Happy New Year!"

Betty and Cheryl kissed each other. Veronica and Sabrina kissed each other. Alice and Jamie kissed each other. Betty and Veronica kissed each other. Cheryl and Sabrina kissed each other. Betty and Sabrina kissed each other. Cheryl and Veronica kissed each other.

Betty and Alice hugged each other and kissed each other on the cheek. Alice took turns hugging Veronica, Cheryl, Sabrina, and Cassandra. Betty, Veronica, Sabrina, and Cassandra each hugged Jamie.

Cheryl put her free hand around Jamie's neck, pulled her close, and kissed her on the lips. Cassandra looked at them in surprise. Cheryl finished the kiss and smiled.

Cassandra looked at Sabrina, smiled, and raised an eyebrow. Sabrina stared at her, unsure of her intention. Cassandra nodded. Sabrina kissed Cassandra on the lips.

Cassandra started drinking her Champagne, and the others started drinking their own Champagne.

Veronica smiled. "Y'know, we graduate next year."

Betty laughed. "Yeah, but it's still over a year from now."

Cheryl rolled her eyes. "Yeah, we've still got fourteen months of this bullshit left - plus three months of summer vacation in the middle of that."

* * *

**Wednesday, January 9, 2019, 7:50 AM  
Riverdale High School**

Betty arrived at her homeroom, entered it, and sat in an empty chair.

Soon, Veronica walked into the room.

Betty smiled. "Ronnie!"

Veronica smiled, walked over to Betty, sat next to her, and kissed her on the lips. "Hi, sweetie!"

"Have you seen anyone yet?"

"Nah."

Soon, Cheryl and Sabrina walked into the room. They came over and sat by Betty and Veronica.

Cheryl kissed Betty on the lips, and Sabrina kissed Veronica on the lips. Then Sabrina kissed Cheryl on the lips.

"Do you have your schedules?" Cheryl asked, taking out her schedule.

"Yeah, are we in any classes together?" Sabrina asked, taking out her schedule.

Betty compared the schedules and smiled. "Cheryl, we have Drama II for first period, Japanese II for second period, Effective Speaking for third period, and Computer Programming II for fourth period."

Veronica smiled. "Bri, we have Trigonometry for first period, Physics for second period, Computer Programming II for third period, and Drama II for fourth period."

Sabrina smiled. "Woo-hoo!"

* * *

**6:10 PM  
Cooper Household**

Betty walked into the kitchen. Her mother was just putting dinner on the table: oven-baked pork, mashed potatoes, and gravy.

Alice looked at Betty. "It's about time. How was school?"

Betty shrugged. "Okay. I'm in four classes with Cheryl and no classes with Veronica and Sabrina. We've got Ms. Hankins for Drama II, Ms. Tamura for Japanese II, Ms. Grundy for Effective Speaking, and Professor Flutesnoot for Computer Programming II."

Betty sat at the table. Alice put the pan and spatula in the sink and then sat to her right. They started eating their dinner.

* * *

**Thursday, January 31, 2019, 5:50 PM  
Riverdale High School**

The auditorium was packed. It was the night of the play. Sabrina did a final inspection of all of the equipment and props to make sure everything was in order. Cheryl set up some professional equipment to record the play, which Betty was in charge of doing. Betty, Alice, and the other parents or guardians of the cast and crew sat in the front-center row.

Sabrina walked backstage, where the actors were gathered. "Ready?"

Cassandra smiled. "I was _born_ ready. Let's do this!"

The lights dimmed.

"That's our cue. Okay, places, everyone!"

Everyone got into position. The curtain rose. The audience applauded.

* * *

**8:32 PM**

Reggie and Cassandra walked onto the stage.

Reggie looked at Cassandra. "Through the house give gathering light, by the dead and drowsy fire: every elf and fairy sprite hop as light as bird from brier; and this ditty, after me, sing, and dance it trippingly."

Cassandra smiled. "First, rehearse your song by rote to each word a warbling note: hand in hand, with fairy grace, will we sing, and bless this place."

Reggie and Cassandra each did a little dance. Cassandra sang a few notes, trying to make it sound joyous. Then they stopped dancing.

Reggie looked at Cassandra. "Now, until the break of day, through this house each fairy stray. To the best bride-bed will we, which by us shall blessed be; and the issue there create ever shall be fortunate. So shall all the couples three ever true in loving be; and the blots of Nature's hand shall not in their issue stand; never mole, hare lip, nor scar, nor mark prodigious, such as are despised in nativity, shall upon their children be. With this field-dew consecrate, every fairy take his gait; and each several chamber bless, through this palace, with sweet peace; and the owner of it blest ever shall in safety rest. Trip away; make no stay; meet me all by break of day."

Reggie and Cassandra walked backstage. They watched.

Chuck Clayton, as Puck, delivered the final monologue: "If we shadows have offended, think but this, and all is mended, that you have but slumber'd here while these visions did appear. And this weak and idle theme, no more yielding but a dream, gentles, do not reprehend: if you pardon, we will mend: and, as I am an honest Puck, if we have unearned luck now to 'scape the serpent's tongue, we will make amends ere long; else the Puck a liar call; so, good night unto you all. Give me your hands, if we be friends, and Robin shall restore amends."

Moose Mason lowered the curtain. The audience applauded.

The entire cast walked out onto the stage. Moose raised the curtain. The cast bowed. Moose lowered the curtain again.

Sabrina grinned. "Woo-hoo! Great job, everyone!"

Cassandra smiled. "All right, everyone, after-party at my place!"

* * *

**9:05 PM**  
**Christun Residence**  
**Riverdale, New York**

Cassandra, Sabrina, Betty, Cheryl, Veronica, Jamie, Tiffany, Margaux, and the rest of the cast and crew gathered for an intimate party in Cassandra's living room, where snacks and drinks were available.

The girls helped themselves to some chocolate cookies and fruit punch.

Sabrina smiled at Cassandra. "You gave a great performance, Cassandra."

Cassandra smiled. "Thanks, Bri. I had good direction."

Veronica looked at Betty. "So when's the footage going up?"

"I'll work on it tomorrow afternoon."

Cheryl looked at Betty. "How's the web series coming?"

"I actually haven't started on that, but I will soon."

"Web series?" Cassandra asked.

Betty looked at her. "I'm going to develop an original web series that we're gonna star in, so there'll be some original content on our YouTube channel that I can monetize."

"What's it gonna be about?" Cassandra asked.

"Well, I'm still developing the idea in my head, but I was thinking a series about three friends that are witches. _Real_ witches, not like on _Charmed_ or whatever."

Cassandra smiled. "That sounds like a really good idea."

Jamie smiled. "Show the craft as it really is. I like it."

Tiffany smiled. "When are you holding auditions?"

Margaux smiled. "Because we're gonna kill it."

"Uh, hold on, I haven't even started planning it out yet, much less written a script." Betty paused and thought about it. "I guess I can get started on it next month."

"Need any help?" Veronica asked.

"Sure, eventually, to flesh it out. Let me try to put something together first, though, and then we can develop it further."

**Fin**


	30. Brainstorming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ladies brainstorm ideas for their new scripted Web series.

**Betty and Cheryl**

**An Archie Fanfic Series  
Chronicling Freshman - Senior Years**

**Chapter 30:  
"Brainstorming"**

**Written By  
Mark Moore**

Author's note: Times written: Wednesday, March 27, 2019, 10:43 AM - 11:06 AM; Thursday, April 4, 2019, 7:13 PM - 7:56 PM; Friday, April 5, 2019, 9:09 AM - 9:44 AM; Friday, April 12, 2019, 10:16 PM - 10:42 PM; Sunday, April 14, 2019, 8:00 PM - 8:56 PM; Tuesday, April 16, 2019, 7:30 PM - 7:40 PM, 8:50 PM - 9:18 PM; Sunday, April 21, 2019, 5:44 PM - 6:30 PM, 7:01 PM - 7:26 PM; Monday, April 22, 2019, 8:28 AM - 8:33 AM, 8:40 AM - 8:57 AM 

The following story is copyright © 2019 by Mark Moore.

* * *

**Friday, February 1, 2019, 6:07 PM**  
**Cooper Household**  
**Riverdale, New York**

Betty was sitting at her computer in her bedroom, naked. She had OpenOffice Writer open but was staring at a blank page.

Suddenly, there was a knock on her open door. She looked. It was her mother.

Alice smiled. "Hey."

Betty smiled. "Hey."

"How was school?"

"Okay. I did my homework there and at Cheryl's afterward. How was work?"

"It's Walmart. Same old shit."

Betty laughed.

Alice walked over and kissed her daughter on the lips. "So what have you been up to?"

"I put up the footage from the play. Now, I'm trying to work on our Web series."

"It's about witches, right?"

"Yeah."

Alice looked at the screen. "Writer's block?"

"Kinda, yeah."

"Well, what's your basic premise?"

"Three friends that are witches."

"And?"

"Exactly. I can't think of anything beyond that."

"Well, there should be some kind of conflict. Maybe their parents don't approve?"

"Hmmm, maybe."

"What are their ages?" Alice asked.

Betty thought about it. "Well, assuming some of us are gonna be playing them, I think we could pull off eighteen. I'm thinking three recent high school grads living together."

"Okay, that's a start. What are the girls like?"

"I'm not sure. See, I won't know exactly what these characters are gonna be like until the roles are cast."

"Betty, you can't rely on your actors to provide all of the characterization. Sure, part of it will come from that, but you need to create character sketches - templates to initially guide your actors."

Betty thought about that in silence.

"Just start typing and see what comes out. Maybe invite the girls over and have a brainstorming session sometime."

"Yeah, okay. Thanks."

Alice smiled, turned, and walked out of the room.

* * *

**Saturday, February 2, 2019, 10:03 AM  
Cooper Household**

The doorbell rang. Betty, now wearing a pair of blue jean shorts and a camisole, walked to the front door and looked through the peephole. Cheryl, Jamie, Veronica, Sabrina, and Cassandra were standing outside. Betty unlocked and opened the door.

"Hey. Come in." Betty stepped aside.

Cheryl, Jamie, Veronica, Sabrina, and Cassandra walked into the living room. Cheryl was holding a large plastic zipper bag filled with brownies. She was also holding a bong and another plastic zipper bag filled with marijuana. Betty closed and locked the door.

Cheryl, Jamie, Veronica, Sabrina, and Cassandra took off their jackets and hung them on the coat rack.

Cheryl smiled and raised the plastic bags. "I brought the noms!"

Betty smiled. "Great."

"So where are we gonna hang out?" Veronica asked. "Kitchen? Your room?"

Betty thought about it. "We better go to the kitchen. If we go up to my room, we'll do nothing but fuck and get drunk; we'll do that later. Also, I figure we can do some band practice after working on the series."

Cassandra was surprised. "All of you fuck each other?"

Sabrina looked at her and smiled. "Oh, no one told you? Yeah, it's pretty much happy naked time when we're together."

"Well, I'm okay with the naked part, because I'm a naturist at home. I'm just not sure about fucking all of you." Cassandra looked at Jamie. "And you, aren't you an adult?"

Jamie felt a bit nervous. "Yes, and?"

Cassandra thought about it. "Nothing, I guess. If you don't mind, though, I'm gonna leave before that. Not quite ready to fuck you. Maybe when we're a bit closer."

Sabrina shrugged, not surprised. "That's totally fine."

The six ladies walked into the kitchen.

"Anyone want anything to drink?" Betty offered.

"What do you got?" Cheryl asked.

Betty walked over to the refrigerator and opened it. "A bunch of cans of Zoom, a carton of orange juice, and...that's it."

Cheryl smiled. "Zoom."

The others nodded in agreement. Betty got out six cans of Zoom and closed the refrigerator. The ladies sat down at the table. Betty's laptop was already sitting on the table and open.

"So what do you have so far?" Sabrina asked Betty.

Betty looked at her laptop. "No title. No character names. Just basic character outlines. There are three best friends that are all witches. Two of them are rich and have varying degrees of bitchiness. The other comes from a working-class family and is more of an everygirl; she tries to keep the peace, because she's friends with one but fucking the other, so there's tension there."

"How old are the characters?" Veronica asked.

Betty shrugged. "Around our age, maybe a bit older."

"Are they living together or separately?" Cheryl asked.

"I'm not sure. Why?"

"Well, I'll need to know how many sets to have built."

Betty was surprised. "Cheryl, this is a low-budget series for YouTube, not a Hollywood production. We're not building sets; we're just gonna shoot in an actual house."

"Oh. Whose house?"

"I dunno. What do _you_ think?" Betty asked.

Cheryl shrugged. "I think we can shoot at my mansion just fine. Um, the servants might interrupt sometimes, but we can usually work around them."

Betty nodded. "Okay, good. Shooting in one location will help with the logistics. So the backstory will be one of the rich girls has invited the other two to stay with her."

"Why would I leave my own mansion to stay with Cheryl?" Veronica asked.

Betty looked at her. "Ronnie, we haven't cast the characters yet. But you do raise a good point. Why _would_ one rich girl stay with another?"

They thought about it in silence for a moment.

"Maybe Ronnie's my sister?" Cheryl suggested.

Veronica looked at Cheryl. "You wish."

"Okay, so the average girl is fucking one sister while being besties with the other. Hella awkwaaaard." Betty smiled. "Okay, why is the average girl living with them?"

"Maybe she had a falling-out with her parents?" Sabrina suggested.

Betty looked at her. "Hey, yeah, my mom had suggested something like that."

"What kind of running time are you considering?" Jamie asked. "And how many episodes?"

Betty thought about that in silence for a moment. "Not sure on the number of episodes. Fifteen minutes each?"

"That's it?" Jamie asked in surprise.

Cassandra smiled. "Actually, that sounds about right. I find twenty-minute episodes to be too long."

"What kind of tone are you going for?" Cheryl asked Betty.

"Dramedy, I guess. That sounds about right. Not completely silly but not too serious either."

Sabrina looked at Betty. "Oh, and please make sure to point out that witchcraft isn't Satanic."

Betty looked at Sabrina. "Of course. Who in their right mind would make a show equating witchcraft with Satanism?"

Cassandra rolled her eyes. "You'd be surprised."

"What about the title?" Veronica asked.

"I don't have one yet." Betty thought in silence for a moment. "What aspect of the show should the title reflect? The witchcraft, the friendship, or the setting?"

"What _is_ the setting, anyway?" Cheryl asked. "Is it gonna be set in Riverdale or a fictional town?"

Betty shrugged. "I dunno. If it's set in Riverdale, then we can just call it _Riverdale_."

Veronica frowned. "That's not catchy. No one would know what it's about."

Betty shrugged. "I'll think more about it. Anyway, I think I have enough to get started. I'll write up a production bible and then start working on the script for the first episode."

"So should we do band practice now?" Cheryl asked.

Betty shrugged. "Sure."

"Can I be in the band?" Cassandra asked.

The girls looked at each other briefly.

Sabrina looked at Cassandra. "What can you do?"

Cassandra smiled.

* * *

"This is not a, this is not a swan, swan song! This is not a, this is not a swan, swan song!" Cassandra sang. "We just gotta, we just gotta hold on tonight. This is not a, this is not a swan song, swan song, swan dive. Yeah, it's a new life. It's a new life."

Betty, Veronica, and Sabrina finished playing.

Cheryl grinned. "Great job, Cass."

Cassandra smiled. "Thanks."

Sabrina grinned. "You were awesome, Cass!"

Betty grinned. "Totally!"

Jamie grinned. "Agreed."

Veronica rolled her eyes. "She was okay."

"All those in favor of letting Cassandra join the band?" Cheryl asked. She raised her hand.

Betty and Sabrina raised their hands. They looked at Veronica. Reluctantly, Veronica raised her hand as well.

Cheryl smiled at Cassandra. "Welcome to the band."

Cassandra smiled. "Thanks."

"We're all gonna go and see _Alita: Battle Angel_ on the 14th, right?"

Cassandra grinned. "Fuck yeah."

Cheryl stopped the recording on the video camera. "Okay, what other songs can we play?"

"Maybe 'thank u, next'?" Veronica suggested.

Betty smiled. "Let's do it."

"Uh, we're gonna hit Target first when the album drops on Friday, right?" Sabrina asked.

Betty laughed. "Uh, yeah. Duh."

Cheryl, Veronica, Sabrina, and Jamie laughed.

"What's so funny?" Cassandra asked.

Veronica laughed. "Back in August, we went to Best Buy first to buy _Sweetener_. No luck. Their 'music section' consisted of a bin."

Cassandra laughed. "Oh, shit. Well, yeah, it's kind of understandable. People are moving away from CDs and embracing digital downloads and streaming."

Betty shook her head. "It's kinda sad. For some people, portability and convenience are more important than anything else. True, most of us - myself included - can't detect the difference in quality between an MP3 and a WAV file, but I would rather buy music in a physical format. I can rip it to my hard drive and do whatever I want with the digital files, but I'll always have the CD. And streaming is worse. You're not even downloading your own copy of the music. You're at the mercy of the music corporations that decide whether they'll continue streaming the music or pull it - in which case, you're fucked."

Cassandra thought about it. "You make some good points."

"Anyway, who's gonna play which instrument?" Cheryl asked.

The girls spent the next two hours playing various songs, after which Cassandra excused herself and went home, and the rest of the girls and Jamie went up to Betty's bedroom to fuck and get high.

**Fin**


	31. Spring Break '19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl gets a car. The ladies head down to New Orleans for spring break.

**Betty and Cheryl**

**An Archie Fanfic Series  
Chronicling Freshman - Senior Years**

**Chapter 31:  
"Spring Break '19"**

**Written By  
Mark Moore**

Author's note: Times written: Friday, May 3, 2019, 9:02 PM - 10:09 PM; Saturday, May 4, 2019, 9:37 PM - 9:51 PM; Monday, May 6, 2019, 8:32 AM - 9:06 AM; Tuesday, May 7, 2019, 9:23 PM - 9:39 PM; Thursday, May 9, 2019, 5:36 PM - 6:29 PM, 6:59 PM - 7:00 PM, 8:59 PM - 9:22 PM; Friday, May 10, 2019, 8:10 PM - 9:15 PM; Saturday, May 11, 2019, 9:33 PM - 9:59 PM; Sunday, May 12, 2019, 9:08 PM - 9:17 PM, 9:41 PM - 9:58 PM; Monday, May 13, 2019, 8:12 PM - 9:00 PM; Tuesday, May 14, 2019, 12:02 PM - 12:18 PM, 12:44 PM - 1:41 PM; Sunday, May 19, 2019, 10:45 AM - 11:03 AM; Monday, May 20, 2019, 8:30 PM - 8:59 PM 

The following story is copyright © 2019 by Mark Moore.

* * *

**Friday, March 1, 2019, 12:07 PM**  
**Riverdale High School**  
**Riverdale, New York**

Betty, Cheryl, Veronica, Sabrina, Cassandra, Tiffany, and Margaux were sitting together at a long table in the cafeteria, eating lunch.

Cheryl smiled. "Hey, what does everyone have planned for spring break?"

Betty shrugged. "Nothing."

Veronica shrugged. "I was thinking maybe Paris or Rome."

Cassandra smiled. "Ooh, _that's_ an idea."

Sabrina shrugged. " _I_ don't have any plans."

"What do you think about New Orleans?" Cheryl suggested.

The other girls thought about it in silence for a moment.

Betty smiled. "That sounds like it might be fun."

Veronica smiled. "Yeah."

Cassandra smiled. "Count _me_ in."

Tiffany frowned. "But not us."

Margaux frowned. "Yeah, we're going to Miami."

Cassandra frowned. "When were you gonna tell _me_?"

Tiffany and Margaux smiled, embarrassed.

"So it's settled?" Cheryl asked. "We're going to New Orleans?"

"But what would we _do_ there?" Sabrina asked. "We can't exactly hit the bars."

Cheryl smiled. "We can with fake IDs."

"Where are we gonna get fake IDs?" Betty asked her.

Cheryl smiled. "I think I know just the person that can help us."

* * *

"Sure, no problem."

Cheryl smiled. "Thanks, Reggie."

"I'll need to borrow your driver's licenses, of course."

"Do you need them all at once?" Betty asked, concerned.

"Nah. I typically spend an entire evening on one ID. I need just one license at a time."

Cheryl took her wallet out of her front-left pants pocket. The wallet was pink with a picture of a blossom on it. She opened it and took out her driver's license. She offered it to Reggie.

Reggie took it. "I'll have it for you tomorrow."

"Thanks, Reg. Just drop it off at my place." Cheryl turned and walked back to her lunch table.

Betty followed her. "You didn't discuss payment?"

Cheryl gave Betty an amused look.

"Right, I forgot who I was talking to."

* * *

**4:04 PM**  
**Cooper Household**  
**Riverdale, New York**

Betty was sitting at the kitchen table, naked, eating reheated leftovers for dinner.

Alice walked into the kitchen from the garage. "Hi."

Betty looked at her. "Hi."

Alice bent over and kissed Betty on the lips. "How was school?"

"Fine."

"Do you have any homework?"

"Yeah, some Japanese. Also, I'd like to practice my informative speech on the history of _Tetris_ in front of you."

"Sure."

"Do you want some of this?" Betty offered, indicating the beef, mashed potatoes, and gravy with her fork.

"Sure." Alice took off all of her clothes and dropped them on the floor. "Scoot your chair back a bit."

Betty did so. Alice sat on Betty's lap. Betty fed her mother some of her dinner.

"Mom, what would you say about going to New Orleans for spring break?" Betty asked.

"New Orleans?" Alice asked in surprise.

"Cheryl suggested it today."

"What would we do there?" Alice asked.

"Go on a tour of the best restaurants. Also, hit the bars."

Alice was surprised. "You're underage."

"Cheryl got Reggie to make us fake IDs."

"I dunno. Sounds like a bad _Saved by the Bell_ plot."

Betty stared at her blankly.

"Never mind." Alice paused and thought about it for a moment. "Well, if you wanna chance it, we can."

Betty smiled. "Great. Thanks."

"Is Jamie gonna be driving again?" Alice asked.

"I guess."

"Or maybe _you'd_ like to drive?" Alice suggested.

"I dunno. I don't think I'm ready for that yet. Maybe Cheryl, but she hasn't gotten a car yet."

"Well, text her about it."

"Okay." Betty stared at her mother for a moment.

"What is it?" Alice asked.

"You've got gravy on your face."

Alice smiled seductively. "So clean it up."

Betty kissed her mother on the lips, removing the gravy from them. Then she licked the rest of the gravy off her mother's face.

* * *

**Saturday, March 2, 2019, 11:05 AM  
Cooper Household**

Betty was sitting at her desk in her bedroom, naked, working on the script for the first episode of the Web series. Suddenly, her cell phone made an alert sound. She picked it up and looked at it. She had gotten a text from Cheryl: "Come outside."

Curious, Betty set down her cell phone, stood up, quickly put on her blue jean shorts and a camisole, left her bedroom, and walked downstairs.

She unlocked and opened the front door and walked outside.

Cheryl was in the driveway, sitting on the hood of a red sports car.

Betty grinned as she stared at it, amazed. "You're fucking kidding me!"

Cheryl grinned. "Nope!"

Betty walked over to her. "Holy fucking shit!"

"It's a gift from Mom. She took me to pick it out today. She gave the okay for the trip to New Orleans yesterday and figured I should have my own set of wheels."

"It looks awesome."

"It's a 2018 Audi R8 5.2 V10 Plus convertible, brand new. Wanna go for a ride?" Cheryl asked.

"Fuck yeah!" Betty exclaimed.

Cheryl got off the hood and got into the driver seat. She unlocked the passenger door for Betty. Betty opened it and got in. She closed and locked the door. The girls fastened their seatbelts.

Cheryl started the engine. Immediately, "Swan Song" by Dua Lipa started playing from the car's speakers.

Cheryl put her car in reverse and backed it out of the driveway. She put it in drive and started driving down the street. Betty raised her arms in the air and enjoyed the feeling of the wind blowing in her face and through her hair.

* * *

**11:22 AM**  
**7-11**  
**Downtown Riverdale, New York**

Betty and Cheryl walked out of the 7-11, each holding a Coca-Cola Big Gulp.

"So did you get your fake ID from Reggie?" Betty asked.

"Yeah." Cheryl set her Big Gulp on top of the garbage can and took out her wallet. She opened it, took out the fake ID, and offered it to Betty.

Betty took the fake ID and looked at it. It seemed, to her, to be a normal driver's license, except Cheryl had a date of birth of 03-22-98.

Betty smiled. "Organ donor. Good for you."

Cheryl laughed and took the ID back. "It's a little flourish that Reggie added. He claims it makes it seem more authentic."

Betty sipped her Big Gulp.

"Anyway, wanna drive to Ronnie's?" Cheryl smiled. "I heard she hasn't gotten her own car yet."

Betty smiled and shrugged, not really caring.

* * *

**Friday, March 22, 2019, 4:06 PM  
Cooper Household**

Betty and Cheryl walked into the living room. Alice was sitting on the couch, reading a romance novel.

"Woo-hoo! Spring break is here!" Betty exclaimed. She closed and locked the front door.

Alice smiled. "I put a suitcase in your room. Go upstairs and pack. I'll make a quick dinner."

Cheryl smiled. "Jamie had to stay behind; she needed some extra time to pack. After we eat, we'll go and pick everyone up."

Alice set down her novel and stood up. "Okay, cool, well, I'll get started on dinner."

Betty went upstairs. "Cool."

Cheryl followed her.

* * *

**4:42 PM**

Alice walked into Betty's bedroom. "Dinner's ready."

"Okay." Betty was just putting one final shirt into her suitcase.

Alice looked into the suitcase. Betty had packed a few pairs of shorts, a few T-shirts, a few sandals, some toiletries, her Nintendo Switch, her laptop, and her tablet.

Alice smiled. "Pack your phone charger."

"Ooh, yeah, thanks." Betty picked up her cell phone charger off her computer desk, wrapped the cord around the plug, and put it in her suitcase.

"What did you make for dinner?" Cheryl asked Alice.

"Pan-cooked pork with spices and a homemade pasta salad."

Cheryl smiled. "That sounds delicious."

Betty smiled. "It iiisss! You're in for a treat."

* * *

**6:08 PM  
Christun Household**

Cassandra put her suitcase in the trunk of her car, a black 2019 Chevrolet Corvette ZR1 automatic convertible, and closed the trunk. She joined the others in the driveway. Cheryl had parked her car in the driveway, right behind Cassandra's car, and everyone had gotten out and waited while Cassandra had brought her suitcase outside.

"Okay, who's riding with who?" Cassandra asked.

Betty smiled. "I'm riding with Cheryl."

Sabrina smiled. "I'll ride with you, Cass."

Alice thought about it. "One adult should ride in each car. I'll ride with Cheryl."

Jamie looked at her. "Alice, please, I'm very protective of Miss Cheryl. I would prefer to ride with her."

Alice smiled, warmed at the remark. "Okay, Jamie, I'll ride with Cassandra."

"Thank you."

Veronica thought about it. "I'll ride with..." She looked from Cheryl to Cassandra and back again. She shrugged. "Cheryl, I guess, but hand over the keys; _I'm_ driving."

Cheryl frowned. "Fuck you. If I'm going to die in a car accident, it must be by my own hands."

Veronica frowned and stuck out her tongue.

Alice smiled. "Well, now that _that's_ settled, let's head out."

* * *

**Saturday, March 23, 2019, 7:27 PM**  
**Hilton New Orleans Riverside**  
**New Orleans, Louisiana**

After showering, Betty, Cheryl, Veronica, Sabrina, and Cassandra got dressed in the absolute minimum amount of clothes: short shorts, tube tops, and sandals.

"Everybody got their IDs?" Cheryl asked.

The others said they did.

Cheryl went and opened the door. The others stepped into the hallway, and she followed, closing the door behind her.

The door to their left opened, and Alice and Jamie stepped into the hallway. They were dressed similarly to the girls.

Cheryl smiled. "Looking pretty hot, ladies."

Jamie smiled. "Thank you, Miss Cheryl."

Alice smiled. "Thanks, Cheryl."

Betty smiled. "Okay, let's head out."

"Where are we going first?" Cassandra asked.

Veronica smiled. "Port of Call for burgers. Then we'll do some bar-hopping."

"Any place really good that we should hit first?" Sabrina asked.

Cassandra smiled. "Does it matter? We're gonna get wasted, and it's gonna be awesome!"

* * *

**9:02 PM  
Bourbon Street**

The ladies were walking along the street, drinks in hand. This was only their second round of drinks, but they were already feeling tipsy.

As they walked among a crowd of people, two guys came by. One of them was holding a video camera.

The other one smiled. "Hey, ladies. HotGirlsOnSpringBreak.com here. Any of you willing to make out on camera for a hundred bucks?"

The ladies looked at each other.

Cheryl looked at the guy. "A hundred bucks for _each_ of us?"

"Sure."

Cheryl looked at Betty. "You up for it?"

Betty shrugged. "Sure."

"Okay, you gotta do it for a minute."

Cheryl and Betty got close to each other and started kissing. They soon started making out. They started french-kissing each other. The other ladies - and even some passers-by - cheered them on.

"Okay, time!"

Cheryl and Betty stopped making out, grinned, and faced the camera.

The man got two $100 bills out of his wallet and offered them to Cheryl and Betty, who each took one and examined it closely.

"They're real, trust me."

Cheryl and Betty pocketed the cash.

"Who else?" the guy asked.

Sabrina looked at Cassandra and smiled. "Wanna do it, Cass?"

Cassandra thought about it for a moment. "Yeah, sure, okay."

Sabrina hugged Cassandra with her free arm and gently kissed her on the lips. She didn't want to frighten her.

"C'mon, ladies, let's see some action!" the guy shouted.

Sabrina parted her lips and gently pressed her tongue against Cassandra's lips. Cassandra parted her lips and admitted Sabrina's tongue into her mouth.

"More! More!" the guy shouted.

Veronica looked at him angrily. "Back off!"

After a minute, Sabrina and Cassandra finished french-kissing. They looked at the guy expectantly. He seemed unsatisfied but took out two $100 bills. Sabrina and Cassandra each took one.

"Who's next?" the guy asked.

Jamie frowned. "I believe that will be quite enough."

Alice frowned. "Agreed. C'mon, ladies."

The seven ladies walked away, four of them one-hundred dollars richer.

* * *

**11:33 PM  
Hilton New Orleans Riverside**

The girls returned to their room. Each of them leaned on each other as they walked into the room.

"That was fucking aaawwweeesooommme!" Betty slurred.

"I'm sooo fucking drunk right now!" Veronica added.

"I wanna fuck you girls, like, right fucking now!" Cheryl exclaimed.

"Uh, if you don't mind, would you girls please go next door?" Sabrina asked them. "I'd like to speak with Cass alone."

"Sure." Betty turned and led the way. She pointed straight ahead with her left index finger. "Onward, girls, to the Land of Fuck!"

Sabrina laughed and waited for the girls to leave the room. The door closed. Then Sabrina went and sat on a bed, and Cassandra sat to her left.

"What's up?" Cassandra asked.

"I really like you, Cass, and I enjoyed our kiss earlier tonight."

"I was kinda nervous, y'know, with the camera there and everyone watching."

Sabrina nodded. "I could tell. That's why I wanted to be gentle with you. I didn't want to scare you off."

Cassandra smiled. "I appreciate that, Bri. Thanks."

"I was wondering if maybe you'd like to continue our little make-out session from earlier. We've got the room to ourselves. No one's watching."

"Sure, I'd _love_ that."

Sabrina smiled, leaned forward, and kissed Cassandra on the lips. Cassandra curled her arms around Sabrina's neck and kissed her deeply. Sabrina parted her lips, and Cassandra slipped her tongue into Sabrina's mouth. They french-kissed for a while, and then their lips parted. Sabrina lowered her head and started kissing and licking Cassandra's neck.

Cassandra smiled. "That feels so nice. Soft lips. You're a good kisser, Bri."

"Thank you."

"So are you gonna be going next door to fuck the others?" Cassandra asked.

"We've got a week here. I can do that later. Right now, I'd rather stay with you."

"That's sweet, but I can't guarantee we're gonna fuck."

Sabrina smiled. "That's fine."

The two of them kissed and licked each other until they fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Fin**


	32. The Cars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of the girls get their own cars.

**Betty and Cheryl**

**An Archie Fanfic Series  
Chronicling Freshman - Senior Years**

**Chapter 32:  
"The Cars"**

**Written By  
Mark Moore**

Author's note: Times written: Thursday, May 23, 2019, 9:51 PM - 10:44 PM; Friday, May 24, 2019, 8:38 PM - 9:36 PM; Sunday, May 26, 2019, 8:00 PM - 8:49 PM; Tuesday, May 28, 2019, 7:55 PM - 9:34 PM; Thursday, May 30, 2019, 10:39 AM - 11:35 AM 

The following story is copyright © 2019 by Mark Moore.

* * *

**Monday, April 1, 2019, 4:20 PM**  
**Cooper Household**  
**Riverdale, New York**

Betty was sitting at the kitchen table, naked, eating reheated leftovers for dinner.

Alice walked into the kitchen from the garage. "Hi."

Betty looked at her. "Hi."

Alice bent over and kissed Betty on the lips. "How was school?"

"Fine."

"Do you have any homework?"

"Nah."

Alice smiled. "Good."

Betty was confused. "Why?"

"Well, I was thinking maybe you'd like to go with me and shop for a new car."

Betty frowned, suspicious. "Is this an April Fool's joke?"

"No, I'm serious. Let's go out and get a new car."

Betty smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah. For me, of course. You'd get my old car."

Betty was a bit disappointed, but she realized this made sense for her first car. "Can you afford it?"

Alice nodded. "I believe so."

Betty nodded. "Okay."

"Great. We'll head out when you're done eating."

"Well, maybe I should put on clothes first."

"Well, yeah, duh."

The two of them laughed.

"Do you want some of this?" Betty offered, indicating the beef, mashed potatoes, and gravy with her fork.

"Sure." Alice took off all of her clothes and dropped them on the floor. "Scoot your chair back a bit."

Betty did so. Alice sat on Betty's lap. Betty fed her mother some of her dinner.

"So do you have a particular car in mind?" Betty asked.

"Well, I've checked online, and I have some idea, but we're gonna shop around for a bit."

* * *

**7:03 PM**  
**Riverdale Ford**  
**Downtown Riverdale, New York**

After driving to a few dealerships and checking various cars, Alice eventually settled on a Velocity Blue Metallic 2019 Ford Fusion S FWD. After everything was taken care of, the car was hers, and her old car, a gray 2009 Nissan Versa hatchback, was Betty's, although it still technically belonged to her mother. Alice and Betty walked out of the building and over to Alice's new car.

"Okay, I'm gonna drive my new car, and you'll drive your car."

"Okay, I'll see you at home."

Alice frowned. "Excuse me, ma'am, aren't you forgetting something?"

Betty was confused. "What?"

"You're not gonna fuck me in my new car?" Alice asked in surprise.

Betty smiled. "Ah, my sincerest apologies. Same place as before?"

Alice smiled and nodded.

* * *

**Tuesday, April 2, 2019, 7:45 AM**  
**Riverdale High School**  
**Riverdale, New York**

Betty drove into the student parking lot, found a parking space, and parked her car. She shut off the engine and took the key out of the ignition. She unfastened her seatbelt, unlocked and opened the door, picked up her bookbag, and got out of her car. She locked and closed the door.

Soon, Cheryl arrived and parked her sports car. Cheryl got out of her car and walked over to Betty.

Cheryl briefly kissed Betty on the lips. "So how do you like driving?"

Betty shrugged. "It's all right. I just realized this car has no way for me to plug my phone into the radio, so I can't listen to Pandora."

"Well, that sucks."

Betty shrugged. "I guess I'll have to make a mix CD."

Cheryl smiled. "Wow, talk about retro."

Soon, Cassandra arrived and parked her sports car. Sabrina was in the passenger seat. Cassandra and Sabrina got out of Cassandra's car and walked over to Betty and Cheryl.

"Hey, what's up?" Cassandra asked.

Cheryl gestured at Betty's car. "Betty got a car."

Betty smiled, a bit embarrassed. "It's just my mom's old car. She got a new one last night."

Cheryl looked at Sabrina. "Are _you_ getting one, Bri?"

Sabrina looked at her. "Nah. My aunties can't afford it. Besides, I don't really _need_ a car. Cass is my ride."

Suddenly, Veronica arrived, driving a yellow sports car. She parked it and got out. She walked over to her friends.

Veronica grinned. "Check out my new ride, bitches! It's a 2019 Corvette ZR1 convertible. Mommy just had it delivered yesterday afternoon."

Betty smiled. "Cool."

They started walking to the front entrance of the school.

Betty looked at her friends. "Oh, I've finished the first draft of the script for the first episode of our Web series. Wanna come over this Saturday for a table read?"

Veronica looked at her. "Why? Just e-mail it to us."

"Well, I just figured, if all of us were together, we could maybe figure out who might be good in which roles."

Cheryl looked at Betty. "Maybe e-mail us the script, so we can collab on it. Once we've got it finalized, we can work on casting. After _that_ , we can start prepping to shoot the first episode."

Betty looked at her. "Yeah, okay."

* * *

**Tuesday, April 30, 2019, 5:22 PM  
Cooper Household**

Betty, Cheryl, Alice, and Jamie were lying on Alice's bed. All of them were naked. Betty and Cheryl were in the sixty-nine position; Cheryl was on top. Likewise, Alice and Jamie were also engaged in a sixty-nine; Jamie was on top. As pussies were eaten, moans were let out. Eventually, the four ladies orgasmed. Pussies were licked cleaned, and then Cheryl and Jamie got off their respective partners and snuggled with them.

Jamie grinned. "That was fun."

Alice grinned. "Yes, it was."

"Wanna switch it up?" Cheryl asked Betty. "I'll fuck Jamie, and you'll fuck your mom. Then _you'll_ fuck Jamie, and _I'll_ fuck your mom."

Betty smiled. "In a bit. I wanted to mention I've finished the final draft of the first script. Wanna do a reading?"

Alice looked at her. "Actually, Betty, maybe you oughta set that aside until the school year is over. You really oughta be studying for finals."

Betty felt a bit disappointed but nodded. "Yeah, okay, true."

**Fin**


	33. Thank U, Next

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls finish their junior year of high school.

**Betty and Cheryl**

**An Archie Fanfic Series  
Chronicling Freshman - Senior Years**

**Chapter 33:  
"Thank U, Next"**

**Written By  
Mark Moore**

Author's note: Times written: Thursday, May 30, 2019, 1:16 PM - 1:35 PM; Friday, May 31, 2019, 7:42 PM - 8:02 PM, 9:16 PM - 10:19 PM 

The following story is copyright © 2019 by Mark Moore.

* * *

**Friday, May 31, 2019, 2:40 PM**  
**Riverdale High School**  
**Riverdale, New York**

Betty, Cheryl, Veronica, Sabrina, Cassandra, Tiffany, and Margaux walked out of Riverdale High School.

"Thank fucking Goddess that junior year is over!" Cheryl screamed to the heavens.

"Does that mean we're officially seniors now?" Veronica asked.

Betty smiled. "I think we oughta wait until the first day of school before we call ourselves that."

Cassandra smiled. "Well, regardless, I'm just glad fucking finals are over."

"How'd everyone do?" Sabrina asked.

Betty shrugged. "All Bs. Not bad."

Before anyone could say anything else, Alice arrived in her car. Jamie was in the passenger seat.

Alice smiled. "Girls, follow us! We'll take you out to dinner!"

Cheryl grinned. "Hey, yeah, we _should_ celebrate the fact that we made it through another school year without getting shot."

"Where to?" Betty asked her mother.

"Where do you _feel_ like going?" Alice asked everyone.

The girls all looked at each other, uncertain. They looked at Alice and shrugged.

"You up for Chinese?" Alice suggested. "Pizza?"

Betty thought about it. "Burgers and fries, actually."

Cheryl smiled. "Yeah, that sounds good, actually."

"Count us out. We need to head to the airport."

Cassandra looked at Tiffany. "Oh?"

"We're going to Paris."

Cassandra frowned. "Without _me_?"

Margaux laughed, a bit nervous. "You would've found out when you checked Insta."

Cassandra fumed. "Well, don't let me _keep_ you! Get out of here!"

Tiffany and Margaux turned and ran toward their cars.

Sabrina thought for a moment. "I really don't feel like going and sitting in a restaurant."

Veronica nodded. "Yeah, there are probably _lots_ of families out celebrating graduation."

Cheryl thought for a moment. "Let's do take-out. We can order a bunch of food, go back to my place, pig out like total bitches, and talk about how the _Game of Thrones_ finale sucked monkey fuck."

Betty grinned. "And the best part is we'll get to take off all of our clothes and be naked."

Jamie grinned. " _That's_ a kind of feast that I can get behind."

"Okay, where should we go to get food?" Alice asked.

The girls thought about it, unsure.

Cheryl shrugged. "Five Guys? Get the biggest, least-nutritious combos on the menu."

Alice made a confused face.

Cheryl shrugged. "We're celebrating. Healthy eating be damned."

Alice laughed. "Okay. Betty, follow us and help us carry the meals."

Cheryl looked at her friends. "Everyone else, follow me to my place."

The girls dispersed. Cassandra and Sabrina started walking to Sabrina's car.

"So we're really getting naked, huh?" Cassandra asked Sabrina.

"Does it bother you?" Sabrina asked her.

"Well, it's a big step, sharing myself in that way with all of you."

Sabrina nodded and then smiled. "Don't worry, we won't be having sex while we're eating." She paused and thought for a moment. "I think."

Cassandra frowned, slightly worried, but then she forced a smile. "Well, I trust you, Sabrina, so I'm willing to do this."

Sabrina smiled. "Thanks. Besides, as they say, food tastes better when eaten naked and in the company of friends."

Cassandra laughed. "You just made that up."

Sabrina laughed. "I can neither confirm nor deny."

**Fin**


	34. So We Have, Like, a Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ladies shoot the pilot for their Web series and then celebrate Betty's seventeenth birthday.

**Betty and Cheryl**

**An Archie Fanfic Series  
Chronicling Freshman - Senior Years**

**Chapter 34:  
"So We Have, Like, a Show"**

**Written By  
Mark Moore**

Author's note: Times written: Saturday, June 1, 2019, 8:27 PM - 8:52 PM; Sunday, June 2, 2019, 8:56 PM - 9:21 PM; Monday, June 3, 2019, 2:20 PM - 2:51 PM, 3:46 PM - 3:50 PM; Tuesday, June 4, 2019, 4:53 PM - 5:08 PM, 5:44 PM - 5:53 PM; Thursday, June 6, 2019, 11:04 AM - 11:57 AM, 12:49 PM - 1:08 PM; Friday, June 7, 2019, 5:09 PM - 5:42 PM; Saturday, June 8, 2019, 3:13 PM - 3:43 PM; Sunday, June 9, 2019, 7:59 PM - 9:00 PM; Monday, June 10, 2019, 9:01 PM - 9:16 PM; Thursday, June 13, 2019, 4:31 PM - 6:26 PM, 7:07 PM - 7:55 PM; Friday, June 14, 2019, 5:00 PM - 5:26 PM; Saturday, June 15, 2019, 7:42 PM - 8:12 PM; Sunday, June 16, 2019, 10:14 AM - 10:59 AM; Wednesday, July 3, 2019, 4:46 PM - 5:03 PM, 8:33 PM - 9:08 PM; Thursday, July 4, 2019, 10:57 AM - 11:16 AM, 12:57 PM - 1:53 PM; Friday, July 5, 2019, 10:52 AM - 11:55 AM, 2:37 PM - 3:15 PM, 8:06 PM - 9:42 PM 

The following story is copyright © 2019 by Mark Moore.

* * *

**Saturday, June 1, 2019, 7:45 AM**  
**Blossom Manor**  
**Pembrooke Gated Community**  
**Riverdale, New York**

Betty woke up and slowly opened her eyes. She was lying in bed, naked, and snuggling with Cheryl, who was also naked.

Slowly, memories came back to her. She, her friends, and her mother had spent the night at Cheryl's, where they'd celebrated passing eleventh grade by gorging themselves on cheeseburgers, fries, and Coca-Cola. Then most of them had had sex. They'd fallen asleep at a late hour. As far as Betty could tell, she was the first one to wake up.

Betty silently lay and stared at Cheryl, admiring the sleeping beauty in her arms. She resisted the urge to kiss her, because that would mean waking her.

She turned and looked on the floor. Her mother and Jamie were sleeping in each other's arms. So were Sabrina and Cassandra. Veronica slept behind Cassandra and, perhaps unintentionally, had an arm draped over her.

Soon, Cheryl moaned, woke up, and opened her eyes. She saw Betty and smiled. "Hi."

Betty smiled. "Hi."

"Sleep well?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Mmmm-hmmm."

"Everyone else is still asleep."

"Well, I can make love quietly." Cheryl gently kissed Betty on the lips.

Betty smiled. "Prove it."

Cheryl turned around and climbed on top of Betty. She lay down, lowering her pussy to Betty's waiting mouth. Betty grinned and put her hands on Cheryl's ass cheeks, pulling her close. Cheryl lowered her face to Betty's pussy and gave it a loving lick. The two of them went at it, gently eating each other's pussies in the quiet solitude of the morning.

Then Veronica woke up, let out a loud yawn, and opened her eyes. That woke everyone else up.

Veronica smacked her lips. "Morning, all."

"Do you have your arm on me?" Cassandra asked.

"Um..." Veronica pulled it away. "No?"

Sabrina stretched on the carpet. "Pancaaakes. I want pancaaakes."

Alice looked over at Betty and Cheryl. "Hey, girls. Getting a head start on breakfast?"

Betty and Cheryl groaned at the Mom joke.

"Good morning, love." Jamie gently kissed Alice on the lips.

Alice smiled warmly at her. "Good morning." She looked at the others. "So what are everyone's plans for today?"

"You're lookin' at it." Betty thoroughly licked Cheryl's pussy.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Oh, c'mon, you can't have sex all day."

Cheryl smiled. "Oh, yeah, we can." She resumed licking Betty's pussy.

Alice stood up. "Well, do that for a while and then shower. How does breakfast at Burger King sound?"

Cassandra smiled. "Fine to me. I love their Ultimate Breakfast Platters, especially the sausage and pancakes."

Sabrina sat up, suddenly alert. "Pancakes?! Yes!"

Jamie smiled. "I guess that settles it."

Veronica stood up and stretched. "Yeah, I could totally go for that."

* * *

**8:50 AM**  
**Burger King**  
**Downtown Riverdale, New York**

Betty, Cheryl, Veronica, Sabrina, Cassandra, Alice, and Jamie sat in a booth. Alice had already placed the order, they had gotten their drinks, and now they were waiting for the food.

Betty sipped her Coke. "So does anyone feel like doing a table read of the script today?"

Cheryl smiled. "Yeah, sure, let's go back to your place after breakfast."

Veronica made a pouty pace. "I wanna go shopping."

"Where?" Betty asked her. "The mall? Walmart?"

Veronica thought about it for a moment. "Okay, never mind. You've got a point: both of those places suck."

Alice looked at her. "Hey."

Betty looked at her mother. "It's true: Walmart sucks, and you know it."

Alice thought about it for a moment, and then she nodded in agreement.

Employees arrived with seven trays. They set them on the table.

One of them smiled. "Enjoy."

The seven ladies thanked them. The employees walked away. The ladies took the lids off their breakfast platters and took their utensils out of the plastic wrapping.

Sabrina opened her container of syrup and poured it over her stack of pancakes. She picked up her fork, cut off a piece of the stack, and ate it. "Mmmm! It feels like the Lady has cummed directly into my mouth!"

Some of the other patrons looked at her strangely.

Cassandra smiled at Sabrina. "You're weird, Bri."

* * *

**9:55 AM**  
**Cooper Household**  
**Riverdale, New York**

All seven ladies sat at the kitchen table, naked. They each had a can of Rockstar and were drinking as they read the copies of the script that Betty had printed out.

"Okay, let's start at the first scene." Betty smiled. "I'll read for Liz, the average girl."

Cheryl smiled in amusement. "Of course."

"Ronnie, you read for Bernice, my bestie. Cheryl, you read for Amber, my breastie."

Cheryl smiled in amusement. "Right."

"Mommy, you read for Liz's mom. Bri, you read for the shop owner. Jamie, you read for Amber's chauffeur. Cass, you read for the mysterious girl that's hanging around the shop."

"Mysterious girl?" Cassandra asked in confusion.

"Betty, did you add something to the script recently?" Veronica asked.

"Well, I was trying to come up with parts for all of you - or Tiff or Margo if it doesn't work out for one or two of you." Betty smiled and shrugged. "Besides, I wanted to add a bit of mystery to the story to pique viewers' interests."

"Well, _this_ oughta be interesting." Sabrina flipped through her script.

Alice smiled. "C'mon, let's give it a try."

Jamie smiled. "I agree."

Betty smiled. "Okay, let's do the first scene. This is at Liz's house, She's just hanging out at home, minding her own business, when her mom suddenly barges into her bedroom, having discovered she's a witch, and confronts her."

"Do we read just the characters' lines, or is someone gonna read the action?" Cheryl asked.

Betty thought about it. "Um, I'm actually not sure. Does anyone know how professional table reads are actually done?"

Everyone else shook their heads.

Betty got on her laptop. "Hang on, let me bring up a video."

Cassandra rolled her eyes. "And so the distractions begin."

Betty went to YouTube and then searched for "table reads". A number of results came up.

"Ooh, let's check out the one for _Fuller House_."

Veronica looked at Betty. "Really? _Fuller House_?"

Betty thought about it. "You're right. Let's check out the one for _Beauty and the Beast_."

She clicked on the video and watched it for a bit. The others listened to it.

Betty closed the tab. "Okay, it seems like, basically, each actor reads the setting and stage directions as needed. Okay, let's begin."

"Hang on. Don't you wanna record this?" Cheryl asked.

"Record it?" Betty asked.

"Yeah, it could make for a cool behind-the-scenes bonus feature, which we could also monetize."

"Yeah, that's true. I'll get my camera." Betty stood up. "I guess we'll need to put on clothes."

The others stood up as well.

* * *

"Okay, _Riverdale_ , episode 1, first table read. I'm Betty Cooper. I'll be reading the part of Liz Miller." Betty looked at Cheryl.

"I'm Cheryl Blossom. I'll be reading the part of Amber Campbell." Cheryl looked at Betty and smiled. "Awesome name, by the way."

Betty smiled back at her.

"I'm Veronica Lodge. I'll be reading the part of Bernice Beaumont." Veronica looked at Betty and smiled. "Ditto."

Betty smiled back at her.

"I'm Sabrina Spellman. I'll be reading the part of the metaphysical shop owner." Sabrina looked at Betty. "Can my character have a name?"

"Sure, we'll figure it out."

"I'm Cassandra Christun. I'll be reading the part of the 'mystery girl'." Cassandra looked at Betty and frowned. "She better not be some kind of fucking serial killer or something."

Betty smiled at her. "She won't be, trust me."

"I'm Alice Cooper. I'll be reading the part of Liz's mom." Alice looked at Betty. "May my character have a name, too?"

"Sure."

"I'm Jamie Driver. I'll be reading the part of Amber's chauffeur." Jamie looked at Betty.

"Yes."

Jamie smiled.

Betty smiled. "Okay, let's begin." She looked down at her script. "'Scene 1: Miller Residence, day. Elizabeth Miller's bedroom. Liz is lying on her bed and listening to music with earbuds. Suddenly, the door slams open.'"

"'Ms. Miller, Liz's mother, stands in the doorway, furious. "Liz!"'"

"'Liz, startled, takes out her earbuds and looks at her mom. "Yeah?"'"

"'How long have you been studying witchcraft?!'"

"'Liz is caught off-guard. She doesn't know how to react. "How did you know?"'"

"'I came across some posts that you made online! What are you thinking?!'"

"'Liz sits up straight. She pauses to collect her thoughts. "I've never been comfortable with Christianity. I started looking into Wicca a year ago. It feels more like me."'"

"'What's _that_ supposed to mean?! You're a Catholic!'"

"'No, I'm not. I've never felt like one. I've always felt out-of-place at church. It doesn't feel like me.'"

"'Liz, you were baptized and confirmed as a Catholic, so therefore you _are_ a Catholic. Stop looking into this shit. It comes from the Devil.'"

"'No, it doesn't. Wicca and witchcraft aren't Satanic. Read up on it, and you'll see.'"

"'No. I'm not the one in the wrong.'"

"'Mom, this is what I believe. You don't have to believe it. Just please accept this is who I am.'"

"'No. Either renounce witchcraft, or I'm throwing you out of this house.'"

"'Liz stares at her mom for a moment. "I'll save you the trouble." Liz picks up her cell phone and makes a call.'"

"'Cut to: Campbell Manor, day. Amber Campbell's bedroom. Amber is lying on her bed, reading something on her cell phone. Her phone rings. She checks and then answers the call. "Hey."'"

"'Cut to: Liz. "Hey. My mom found out that I'm Wiccan and is threatening to kick me out. Can I crash with you?"'"

"'Cut to: Amber. "Sure, sweetie."'"

"'Cut to: Liz. "Thanks. I'll be over soon." Liz ends the call and looks at her mom. "I'm outta here."'"

"'"Fine. Call me when you grow up." Liz's mom turns and walks out the door, slamming it shut.'"

"'Liz sits on her bed, silently contemplating what had just occurred.'"

Everyone was silent for a moment.

Betty smiled. "Okay, I think that went well. Let's do the next scene."

* * *

After they had read through the entire episode, they went back and read through it again, repeatedly, until Betty, Cheryl, Veronica, Sabrina, and Cassandra each had a chance to read for Liz, Amber, Bernice, the shop owner, and the mysterious girl at least once, and Alice and Jamie each had a chance to read for Liz's mother and Amber's chauffeur at least once.

"Okay." Betty paused for a moment to collect her thoughts. "Anyone really set on one particular part?"

The others shook their heads.

"Okay, then I propose we go with the roles that we read first. I'll play Liz. Cheryl will play Amber. Ronnie will play Bernice. Sabrina will play the shop owner. Cassandra will play the mysterious girl. Mom, you'll play Liz's mom. Jamie will play Amber's chauffeur. That okay with everyone?"

The others nodded.

"Okay. Now, do you think we should have a theme song?" Betty asked.

"Kinda old-fashioned, don'tcha think?" Veronica asked.

Betty shrugged. "Maybe. Still, it might be kinda fun."

"Do you have anything in mind?" Cheryl asked her.

"Not in particular. Maybe something New-Agey?"

Sabrina thought about it. "I'll try to come up with something."

Betty looked at her and smiled. "Thanks."

"Do you want any lyrics?" Sabrina asked her.

"Doesn't matter. Up to you."

"Okay."

"Should we compose any kind of music for the show?" Cassandra asked. "Y'know, like background score?"

Betty thought about it. "I don't know if it's necessary. It might be distracting. We should probably let the performances speak for themselves. But, when I'm editing the footage together, I'll add in some temp music to see how it feels."

"So what's next?" Jamie asked.

Betty thought about it. "We should prep to record it. We'll use this house, Cheryl's mansion, and Veronica's mansion. Bri, will your aunts let us use A Touch of Salem?"

"Yeah, that shouldn't be a problem. We'd probably have to shoot before or after store hours, though."

"Okay. So I guess I'll start working on a shooting schedule. Um, I'm not sure about it, but I think it'd be best, in the interest of speed, to shoot everything at one location at a time. In other words, shoot all of the stuff in this house at once, shoot all of the stuff at the store at once, and so on."

Cheryl nodded. "Good idea."

"Okay, if there's nothing else, I think that's it."

The others shrugged and shook their heads.

Betty shrugged. "Okay. Let's break for lunch."

* * *

**Sunday, June 2, 2019, 10:23 AM  
Cooper Household**

Betty and Alice were in Betty's bedroom. Betty had her digital camcorder, mounted on a tripod, pointing at her bed.

"Okay, I'm gonna get on the bed, and we'll record all of my lines first. Stand off to the side and say your lines, but we're recording only me. Then I'll turn the camera around, and we'll record all of _your_ lines."

Alice smiled. "This is a bit confusing."

Betty smiled. "Single-camera series, which don't record in front of a studio audience, do this all of the time. It comes down to efficiency. There's also the matter of adjusting the lighting when the camera angle changes, but I don't think we'll be doing much of that. Anyway, it's up to the editor - me - to assemble all of the recorded footage in the correct order. Just trust me on this."

"Okay."

Betty got onto the bed and put in her earbuds. She lay down. "Hit Record."

Alice pressed the Record button on the camera. "Okay."

" _Riverdale_ , episode 1, scene 1: Liz's bedroom, angle on Liz." Betty relaxed and pretended she was listening to music. After a while of this, she suddenly looked toward the door and took out her earbuds. "Yeah?"

* * *

**Monday, June 3, 2019, 10:34 AM  
Blossom Manor**

Betty pointed her video camera at Cheryl's bed. "Okay, lie down and pick up your cell phone."

Cheryl lay on her bed and picked up her cell phone.

"Look at it like you're reading something."

Cheryl did so.

"Also, when you answer the call, do it with your right hand."

"Why?" Cheryl asked.

"Because the screen is off, but we don't want the camera to pick that up."

"Oh, okay."

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

Betty pressed the Record button on the camera. " _Riverdale_ , episode 1, scene 1: Amber's bedroom."

Cheryl stared at her phone. Suddenly, she looked at Betty. "How am I supposed to tell when it's ringing?"

" _You_ decide that. I'll edit it in such a way that I'll insert the sound effect right before you look at your phone."

"Ah, okay. That's clever."

"A lot of this stuff really is handled in post. All right, start from the top."

Cheryl looked at her phone. She pretended to be reading an article, even "scrolling" through it with her left index finger. Then she pretended to notice an incoming call and "answered" it. She put the phone to her right ear. "Hey." She paused for a moment. "Sure, sweetie."

"Okay, cut. Good."

Cheryl sat up. "Okay, what next?"

"We'll record the scene where I arrive here."

Cheryl picked up her script, which she had set on top of her mini fridge. She read the second scene. "It says there's gonna be a shot of you driving your car up here."

"Well, yeah, but that's optional. If you wanna hold the camera and record me as I drive up to the mansion, we can do that. Otherwise, we'll just set up the camera outside, and you can record an exterior shot of the mansion and lower it and zoom in on me as I walk up to the front door and ring the doorbell."

"Well, which do you prefer?" Cheryl asked.

Betty thought about it. "The latter. I don't like my car. It looks ugly."

Cheryl laughed. "I can buy you a brand-new one, y'know."

"Thanks, but my mom would get on my case for accepting such an expensive gift from you."

* * *

**Wednesday, June 5, 2019, 8:02 PM**  
**A Touch of Salem**  
**Downtown Riverdale**

"Cut."

At Cassandra's statement, Betty, Cheryl, and Veronica stood up from the couch, and Sabrina got out from behind the counter.

"So is that it?" Veronica asked. "Is that the final shot?"

Betty smiled. "That's it."

"Woo-hoo!" Sabrina cheered.

"What's next?" Cheryl asked.

Betty looked at all of them. "I'll e-mail the ADR scripts to those that need to record lines. Just record them and get them to me. In the meantime, I'll start editing the footage together. Bri, get me the theme music whenever you can."

Sabrina nodded. "Sure."

* * *

**Monday, June 10, 2019, 12:03 PM  
Blossom Manor**

Betty, Veronica, Sabrina, Cassandra, Alice, and Jamie were sitting in the sun room. Servants had baked seven large supreme pizzas and brought them into the room. Everyone watched in anticipation as Cheryl hooked up her PlayStation 4 to the wall-mounted television.

Cheryl turned the system on and waited for it to boot up. She looked at Betty. "Okay, put it in."

Betty stood up, walked over, and plugged her flash drive into Cheryl's PS4. "I dunno if this is gonna look good on your dad's new 8K TV. We shot it in _4_ K."

"The upscaling capability on this thing is amazing. It'll look great, trust me." Cheryl navigated the menu and found the file. She played it.

She and Betty went to the couch, sat down, and helped themselves to some pizza.

The seven ladies watched the episode while eating pizza. The episode, including the opening title sequence and ending credits, featuring music by Sabrina, was precisely fifteen minutes long.

When the episode was over, everyone applauded.

Alice looked at Betty. "Nice job, sweetie."

Betty smiled. "Thanks."

"So are you gonna upload it today?" Veronica asked Betty.

"Yeah, I think so, unless anyone has any suggestions for improvements."

No one said anything for a while.

"Maybe we should do a photo shoot?" Cheryl suggested. "We can go down to the photo studio, take some pics, and use them to tease the first episode's release on social media."

Betty smiled. "Good idea."

Cassandra thought for a moment. "Actually, maybe we should do an entire season and have that completed before we launch it."

Sabrina picked up on the idea. "Yeah. That way, we won't be keeping the fans waiting for new content."

Jamie thought for a moment. "Perhaps a weekly release schedule."

Betty nodded. "Yeah, you're right. Let's hold off on promotion and release until we've recorded everything. I guess I better get to work on some more scripts. Also, if any of you wanna write some episodes, go for it."

* * *

**Saturday, June 29, 2019, 8:04 AM  
Cooper Household**

Betty walked downstairs, naked. Upon arriving in the kitchen, she noticed her mother, Cheryl, Veronica, Sabrina, and Jamie sitting at the table, naked.

Alice, Cheryl, Veronica, Sabrina, and Jamie smiled. "Happy birthday!"

Betty smiled. "Thanks."

"Do you have any plans for today?" Alice asked her.

Betty shrugged. "Work on the script for episode 5, I guess."

Alice smiled. "That can wait. I'm taking you out to breakfast in a bit, but, for now, _you're_ the main course. Up on the table, birthday girl."

Betty grinned and climbed up on the kitchen table, which had been completely cleared. She lay on her back and spread her legs.

Alice stood up and positioned her head between her daughter's legs. She eagerly ate her daughter's pussy. Cheryl sucked Betty's right nipple; Veronica sucked Betty's left nipple. Sabrina french-kissed Betty upside-down. Jamie kissed and licked Betty's neck. Betty let out a series of moans to show her appreciation.

Soon, Betty orgasmed and cummed into her mother's mouth. Then the ladies switched places. They kept bringing Betty to orgasm until each lady had eaten Betty's pussy, sucked each of her nipples, and made out with her.

"Did you shower last night?" Alice asked Betty.

Betty looked at her mother. "Of course."

Alice smiled. "Did you wash yourself thoroughly?"

Betty smiled. "Yes."

"Then turn around. We're gonna lick your asshole."

Betty grinned, turned around, and lay down. Alice put her hands on her daughter's ass cheeks, spread them, and started kissing and licking her daughter's anus. Betty enjoyed the feel of her mother's tongue there. After Alice had her fill, Jamie got her turn, followed by Veronica, followed by Sabrina, and finally Cheryl. Once they'd all licked the birthday girl's asshole, Betty turned around and sat on the table.

Alice looked sternly at her daughter. "Excuse me, ma'am, we're not through with you yet."

Betty smiled. "There's more?"

Alice pulled out two strap-on dildos from under the table. Betty grinned. Alice offered one dildo to Cheryl. Cheryl took it, stood up, and put it on. Alice put on her own dildo.

Alice climbed onto the table and lay on her back. "Get on top of me, sweetie."

Betty mounted her mother and took the dildo deep into her pussy. Alice hugged her, pulling her close. Betty kissed her mother on the lips, and the two of them made out.

Cheryl climbed onto the table. She spanked Betty a few times. Suddenly, she remembered something. She looked at Alice. "Oh, shit, I don't have any lube."

Alice briefly broke the kiss. "Well, don't you dare shove that thing up my daughter's ass without it."

Veronica stood up, walked over to the refrigerator, opened it, searched, and took out a bottle of maple syrup. She closed the refrigerator and walked back over to the table. She offered the bottle to Cheryl. Cheryl took it. Veronica sat down. Cheryl opened the bottle, squirted a bunch of maple syrup on her left hand, set the bottle down, and lubricated her dildo with the maple syrup. Then she slowly inserted her left index finger into Betty's anus and lubricated that as well. Betty moaned into her mother's mouth. Once Cheryl's finger was fully inserted in Betty's rectum, she brought the dildo into position and pressed the head against Betty's asshole. She gently stretched Betty's asshole with her finger and then withdrew it to make way for the dildo. Continuing to stretch Betty's anus, Cheryl slowly inserted the dildo into her friend's asshole.

Betty briefly broke the kiss. "Mmmm, yes, fuck my fucking asshole!"

Cheryl obeyed, holding Betty by the hips and furiously ramming her dildo repeated into the depths of Betty's asshole. At the same time, Betty bounced up and down on her mother's dildo.

Soon, Betty orgasmed and cummed all over her mother's dildo. "Oh, fuck! Fuck! Yes! Pull out, Cheryl!"

Cheryl pulled her dildo out of Betty's ass. Betty got off her mother's dildo and then sucked and licked it clean of her own cum. Then she turned around and took Cheryl's dildo into her mouth. She sucked and licked it clean as well.

Cheryl smiled. "You liked that, sweetie?"

Betty grinned. "Fuck yeah!"

Cheryl looked at Alice. "Okay, let's switch."

Alice nodded. "Okay."

Each of them took off her dildo, and they traded them.

Cheryl looked at the ladies seated at the table. "Don't worry, everyone's gonna get a shot at each hole."

True to Cheryl's word, each lady got to fuck Betty in the pussy and in the ass. Betty orgasmed multiple times and did a lot of dildo-cleaning with her tongue.

Betty lay on her back and rested. "Okay, that's everyone, right?"

"Yes, but there's one more thing." Cheryl grinned, picked up the bottle of maple syrup, and squirted maple syrup all over Betty, coating her in the sweet, sticky substance. She set the bottle down. "Eat up, ladies!"

With that command, all five of Betty's lovers started licking up the maple syrup off Betty's body, and they didn't stop until Betty was completely clean.

Betty grinned. "Best birthday ever!"

**Fin**


End file.
